Un pequeño error
by miel-tonks
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, cuando la maldicion asesina llega a Harry, pasa algo que nadie se esperaba. Sucede un viaje en el tiempo. Los merodeadores estan en su último año, ¿que sucedera cuando un bebe de ojos verdes aparesca de la nada?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_**Los personajes y la historia en general son de JK, yo solo me dedico a fantasear y jugar con la historia.**_

_**Muy bien, estoy de nuevo por aquí con una aventura, que ha salido de la misma manera que todas las demás, de mi loca cabeza. **_

_**Primer capítulo dedicado a Caro, mi nueva beta… ¡muchas gracias!**_

_"***"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**_

—_**Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!**_

_**La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación y Lily cayó como su marido.**_

_**El niño no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba de pie, aferrando firmemente los barrotes de su cuna, y levanto la mirada hacia la cara del intruso con brillante interés, quizá pensando que era su padre el que se escondía bajo la capucha, para hacer más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo.**_

_**Apuntó con mucho cuidado la varita a la cara del niño. Quería ver como ocurría, la destrucción de este inexplicable peligro.**_

_**El niño comenzó a llorar. Había visto que no era James. No le gustó que llorase, nunca había podido soportar a los pequeños lloriqueando en el orfanato.**_

— _**¡Avada Kedavra!**_

Los merodeadores se encontraban sentados en un gran árbol observando la nada, divagando entre sus problemas. James estaba recargado en el árbol, viendo las nubes y pensando en su adorada pelirroja; Sirius por otro lado, se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse; Remus como muchas otras veces, estaba leyendo un gran libro que todos conocían pero muy poco leían "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos" y Peter sin nada que hacer, sentado arrancaba el pasto sin mucho interés.

—Este será mi año, Evans finalmente me dará el sí— dijo James sin referirse a nadie.

Pero no pudo evitar, que Sirius medio dormido se carcajeara, acompañado después por Peter.

— ¿Cuánto llevas diciendo eso Cornamenta? ¿tres años? No sé qué hará diferente este año de los otros— dijo Black medio burlón.

El azabache bufo y alcanzó a darle una patada a su amigo que al instante aulló de dolor pero no hizo el intento de pararse

—¡Diablos! Sí que tienes un genio, yo no digo más que decir la verdad.

—Pues yo también— aseveró James. —Evans me dirá que sí, es nuestro último año—

Lupin sin poderlo evitar bajo su libro y observó a su amigo con algo de pena, las posibilidades de que Lily le dijese que si eran casi nulas.

—Aja— dijo Sirius sin hacerle mucho caso y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Ya lo veras Canuto, este es mi año— volvió a decir asegurándose de que su voz sonara segura.

Black rió.

—Claro querido amigo, es más déjame ser testigo de vuestra boda— James sin captar el tono mordaz con que le hablo su amigo, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Se imaginan? Nosotros tendremos una boda grande, y Lily llevara un vestido enorme que la hará lucir como una princesa. Yo trataré de peinar mi cabello y todos nuestros amigos asistirán a la boda, habrá past…— pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por las estridentes risas de sus amigos; hasta Remus se encontraba totalmente tirado en piso, agarrando su estómago. James arrugo el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Lo siento cornamenta— dijo Remus que se había podido tranquilizar un poco. —Pero estas peor que una adolescente enamorada— terminó volviendo a reír junto a sus amigos, haciendo que James se enojara más.

—¡Y que se supone que soy! ¿El hermano gemelo de Dumbledore? ¡Soy un adolescente! Pero búrlense, que falta poco para que yo lo haga de ustedes, cuando por fin la pelirroja me de él sí— sus amigos no le hicieron gran caso, y hubiesen seguido riéndose de no ser porque justo frente a ellos apareció una luz brillante que por un momento los dejo ciegos. Los cuatro muchachos, conociendo el peligro en el que se encontraban, ya que estaban en plena guerra, parándose se fueron acercando al árbol que hace unos minutos les había dado sombra y que les daría ahora protección y con la varita en alto estuvieron listos para pelear contra algún mortífago o lo que fuese que saliese de esa luz.

Cuando la luz cegadora comenzó a perder fuerza y todo se volvió a aclarar fue tal el asombro de los merodeadores que incluso Peter que se encontraba un poco rezagado escondido tras sus amigos comenzó a temblar soltando su varita.

Frente a ellos, y por imposible que pareciese, se encontraba un niño de no más de dos años, llorando desconsoladamente.

Por un momento los merodeadores no pudieron salir de su asombro. Simplemente era imposible que un niño apareciera de la nada y menos en un lugar donde era imposible aparecer o desaparecer. ¿Y si era un trampa? Pero, ¿Cómo podría serlo? Algo raro pasaba ahí, el niño se veía demasiado exaltado, llorando sin control y en cierta manera, gritando, parecía traumado.

¿Qué habría pasado? Porque para que negar que el niño se les hacia un poco conocido, aunque ¿de dónde conocerían ellos un bebe?

Y James sin saber muy bien porque, y con la varita aun en alto, se acercó haciendo que sus amigos primero con sorpresa y luego con una expresión solemne le siguieran los pasos.

Pronto James quedo frente al pequeño, que no lo había visto y seguía llorando sin control, e hincándose lo observó a los ojos. La sorpresa fue tal que soltó su varita en el acto, cayendo de una manera limpia y silenciosa en el pasto. Esos ojos los conocería en cualquier parte; eran los de Evans ¿Cómo era posible? el niño primero pareció observarlo con interés dejando que las salvajes lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y haciendo que el corazón de James (por alguna extraña razón) se sintiera infeliz al observar la triste carita, y para sorpresa de todos él bebe dejo de llorar y al instante sonrió aun algo exaltado. James se sintió inmensamente feliz, ese niño era hermoso y en algún momento, en cuanto lo había visto a los ojos había pasado algo (y aun no sabía exactamente qué) pero había acabado queriendo al niño. Porque la mirada del niño se había posado en la de él, tan verde y pura, inocente y blanda le había hecho querer protegerlo. Ese niño no podía ser ninguna trampa.

Por otro lado sus amigos que observaban todo como testigos mudos, se encontraban sorprendidos, porque la sonrisa que en ese momento poseía Cornamenta no la habían visto nunca.

Y era asombroso como en el momento en que ambos personajes se observaron a los ojos se había creado un no sé qué en el aire, que hacía que se sintiesen incomodos, como si observar al bebe y a su amigo fuera algo tan suyo, tan personal, que no tenían derecho a observarlo. Era como si para ambos, Cornamenta y él bebe, no existiera nada más que el otro.

—Papá— dijo el niño apenas en su susurro, que fue escuchado perfectamente por los cuatro adolescentes.

Lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie, ya que él bebe después de soltar esas cuatro letras se abalanzó hacia el adolescente abrazándole con fuerza y repitiendo cada pocos segundos "Papá" mientras balbuceaba también cosas que nadie más entendía.

Ninguno supo que decir, o hacer, y James helado como estaba solo atinó a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda, pero acordándose de sus amigos los volteo a ver lleno de dudas mientras agarraba su varita y poco a poco se levantaba con el niño aun aferrado a él.

—Vamos con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer, Cornamenta— dijo Remus hablando por primera vez.

James, que observaba al niño feliz en sus brazos algo torpes quedarse dormido, pegó un brinco de la impresión y observando al licántropo asintió. Sirius sin poder evitarlo se acercó al pequeño, que en esos momentos ya mantenía sus ojitos totalmente cerrados.

— ¿Quién será?— los tres merodeadores restantes se observaron y levantaron los hombros en señal de duda.

Sirius continuo observando al bebe casi seguro que el niño le daba un aire de familiaridad a alguien. Pero ¿a quién?

—¿Por qué te habrá dicho papá, Cornamenta?— dijo una vocecita chillona perteneciente a Peter.

El azabache después de pensárselo un momento negó mientras suspiraba.

—Tal… tal vez me parezco a su papá— dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

El niño le había tocado una fibra en el corazón. Sus amigos, que se dieron cuenta del estado emocional de James, decidieron no hacer comentarios. Y es que el estado de su amigo era totalmente comprensible, si a ellos les hubiese pasado algo así también se encontrarían sorprendidos.

—Tal vez deberías darnos al niño para que alguno de nosotros lo cargue— dijo Remus mientras alargaba las manos hacia él bebe; pero James, algo brusco, se alejó y negó con la cabeza apretando un poco más al niño.

Y como siempre Sirius no pudo evitar soltar uno de sus típicos comentarios.

—Vaya Cornamenta, cualquiera diría que el niño te ha hechizado, parece que la pelirroja ya tiene competencia— Peter soltó unas risitas y Remus negó divertido mientras James fulminaba con la vista a su amigo.

—No digas tonterías. El pobrecito apareció en medio de un castillo donde no se puede aparecer ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? Por la manera en la que lloraba no creo que nada bueno—

Sirius se quedó callado, tenía razón, nada de lo que rodeaba al niño era normal.

—Anda pues, vamos a buscar al abuelito— dijo Sirius mientras se ponía a caminar, pero ninguno lo siguió.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le dijo a Remus acercándose de nuevo al grupo.

— ¿No crees que llamaremos demasiado la atención llevando a un niño de un año por el colegio?— contesto el licántropo. Y Black pareció pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sugieres papá Cornamenta?— dijo después de reír.

James pasó en alto su comentario.

— ¿Por qué no lo tapamos con la capa de invisibilidad de Cornamenta?—dijo Peter.

— ¡Gran idea Colagusano! ¿Dónde está papá Cornamenta?—dijo Sirius, y el azabache le lanzo una mirada amenazante para después suspirar.

—La deje en mi habitación—Sirius negó enojado.

—¡Fantástico! Y ni siquiera la podemos traer con un_ accio_ porque tu capa es única y blablá, ¿Qué haremos?

Remus tras pensárselo un segundo, sonrió, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una cobija de lunares brillantes y de colores.

—¿Qué es eso?— peguntó James riendo quedito, para no sobresaltar al bebe.

—Es todo lo que conseguí, ¿de quién es?—los cuatro se observaron, y Peter algo nervioso levanto la mano.

—Es mía. Me la mando mi madre hace ya unos meses, no la había sacado porque es demasiado ridícula— sus tres amigos asintieron dándole la razón.

— A ver; déjenme entender esto, no quieren llevar un bebe así porque llamaremos la atención, pero planean taparlo con esa horrible cobija (sin ofender Colagusano) que llama más la atención que nada— dijo divertido Sirius después de un minuto de silencio.

—No hay otra opción— contestó Remus suspirando, mientras tapaba al bebe y juntos, los cuatro merodeadores, caminaban dentro del castillo.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

**Hola! La historia desde el momento que se me ocurrió, me gusto… espero que haya sucedido lo mismo con ustedes.**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? **


	2. ¡Se los dije!

Capítulo 2

¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que la pelirroja al final me querría!

Los cuatro merodeadores caminaban por uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo. Hasta el momento habían logrado pasar medio inadvertidos, porque aunque muchos estudiantes voltearon a ver a James, que iba algo rezagado y cubierto por sus amigos, no le dieron mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo era un secreto a voces de que los merodeadores estaban rodeados de misterios, y era mejor dejarlos en paz para que hicieran sus excentricidades a gusto.

—¡Remus!— gritó una voz bastante femenina a sus espaldas

El cuarteto de adolescentes se tensaron al reconocer la voz, y el aludido volteó despacio ensayando su mejor sonrisa de inocente.

—¿Qué pasa Lily?— preguntó cuándo la pelirroja por fin los alcanzó.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados, uno pensaría que ya empezaron con sus inmadureces— dijo lanzándole una mirada fiera a los adolescentes. —Como sea, hoy nos toca la primera ronda del año, no llegues tarde— Remus suspiro algo aliviado.

—No te preocupes, Lily, allí estaré, puntual como siempre— Lily asintió y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y enfocado su vista lo mejor que pudo, observo que Sirius y Peter cubrían a James que parecía estar tapando algo bastante llamativo.

—¿Ahora en que lío se han metido?— preguntó.

Los merodeadores mantuvieron la calma.

—En ninguno pelirroja, ahora no pierdas tiempo que llegaras tarde a clases— le apuró Sirius mientras jalaba a James, y juntos comenzaban a caminar, seguidos por Remus y Peter. La pelirroja ya bastante recelosa les impidió el paso.

—¿Qué escondes ahí, Potter?

Los cuatro adolescentes perdieron el color.

—Nada que te importe, Evans— dijo Sirius, ¿para qué seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada?

—En serio Lily, no es nada, una tontería— corroboró Remus, mientras Peter asentía vigorosamente. L

a pelirroja frunciendo el ceño saco su varita con rapidez, y antes de que los cuatro merodeadores pudieran hacer algo grito. —¡_Libera tu secreto_!— apuntando a James; D

De repente, la cobija que cubría al aludido cayó al piso y el azabache se sintió expuesto, apretando con más fuerza al pequeño que aún se encontraba dormido en sus brazos. Lily soltó un pequeño gritito sorprendida sin apartar la vista del niño.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Han matado a un bebe!

Los cuatro merodeadores la observaron, al principio sorprendidos hasta que después Sirius empezó a reír sin poderse contener, seguido por sus tres amigos.

—Sinceramente Evans, pensé que serias más imaginativa— dijo James cuando se pudo controlar.

Los tres merodeadores restantes la observaron y ella se ruborizó un poco.

—Bu… bueno ¿Qué querían que pensara? Llevan a ese niño escondido, cualquiera pensaría que hay gato encerrado—

Los amigos se observaron con sendas sonrisas complices en la cara.

—Está bien, en eso tienes razón, es bastante sospechoso, pero de ahí a creer que lo hemos asesinado hay una gran diferencia— dijo Remus divertido haciendo que sus amigos rieran. La pelirroja los observo enojada.

—¡Ya basta de burlarse de mí! ¿Me podrían explicar entonces porque Potter lleva a un niño cargado que parece muerto?— James la miró mal.

—No está muerto, solo está dormido— dijo con un tono de voz algo lúgubre que jamás había usado con ella, y la pelirroja lo observó enojada mientras el chico se aferraba el cuerpecito. No lo dejaría solo hasta saber que le había pasado.

—Estábamos cerca del lago y de repente apareció, justo después de que una luz blanca nos cegara. Vamos con Dumbledore, no sabemos de quien es, que hace aquí o que le pasó— respondió Remus mientras la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza.

—No se puede desaparecer ni apar…— pero fue cortada por un enojado Sirius.

—¡Ya lo sabemos, Evans! Y eso lo hace aún más raro, pero es verdad; el niño apareció de la nada, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que seguir nuestro camino—

Ella los observó recelosa, y cuando los merodeadores empezaron a caminar la chica los siguió.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas, Evans?— dijo un muy hastiado Sirius mientras James detrás de él emita un —no le hables así, Canuto—

—No necesito que me defiendas, Potter. Y voy porque no confió en ustedes—

Sirius rió.

—Es malo ser tan cotilla pelirroja— aseveróSirius

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si lo que quieres que te diga es que tengo curiosidad, si la verdad es que tengo mucha, así que caminen—

Los cuatro merodeadores la siguieron con una sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Dumbledore.

—¿Alguien conoce la contraseña?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Los merodeadores sonrieron divertidos.

—Hazte a un lado mujer, si hay alguien que conozca las contraseñas del abuelito soy yo. Déjame informarte, que hoy fui castigado en la mañana— dijo Sirius mientras se ponía frente a la gárgola y pronunciaba "_varitas de regaliz_"

La gárgola se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a los adolescentes, que subieron rápidamente, menos James que aun cargaba al pequeño.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Remus toco la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó un —Adelante jóvenes—.

Él no espero ni un segundo y abrió la puerta entrando, seguido por sus amigos y Lily. Frente a ellos se encontraba el anciano director, con su característica barba plateada y sus lentes de media luna que escondían unos penetrantes ojos azules, que siempre parecían ver el alma. Él, viendo el nerviosismo de los adolescentes, les sonrió he hizo aparecer sillas para ellos, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano invitándolos a sentarse.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada y James se dedicó a observar al pequeño mientras Lily que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo lo observaba sorprendida. Remus sentado al lado de ella pudo darse cuenta de la sorpresa de la pelirroja y le sonrió.

—El niño le dijo pap. No sé qué paso, pero creo que crearon una conexión entre ellos difícil de explicar— le dijo en un susurro y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué les sucede jóvenes?— preguntó Dumbledore mientras observaba a cada uno, y se detenía especialmente en el pequeño que cargaba James.

—Ah sucedido algo de lo más extraño profesor, lo que nos pasa es este niño— habló Remus mientras apuntaba al bebe. Dumbledore observó al pequeño y asintió pidiéndoles que continuaran.

—Estábamos en el lago, descansando, más que nada aprovechando nuestra única hora libre de hoy, cuando una luz blanca que salió de la nada nos cegó. Nosotros sabiendo que estamos en guerra nos pegamos al árbol, cuando pudimos ver con claridad observamos que había aparecido este bebe, que lloraba desconsoladamente. James se acercó a él, y el niño en cuanto lo vió, dejo de llorar y se quedó dormido en sus brazos, no sabemos nada del pequeño; ni quien es, ni porque apareció, mucho menos como se llama. Por eso hemos decidido buscarlo a usted— terminó Sirius que no había despegado la vista del anciano.

Que después de meditarlo por unos momentos asintió.

—¿Y qué pasa con usted señorita Evans?— la pelirroja se ruborizó.

—Con todo el debido respeto profesor, pero Evans nos encontró y cotillas como es, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad— dijo Sirius, mientras la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El director no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Por qué no nos deja observar al niño, joven Potter?— el muchacho que hasta el momento no se había dignado a soltarlo, asintió y el anciano director, con un movimiento de varita quito todas las cosas de su escritorio haciendo aparecer sobre él una cobija gruesa. El muchacho se paró y desprendiéndose del cuerpecito lo deposito en el escritorio, dejando a la vista de todos al niñito. Albus se levantó y le toco la mejilla haciendo que los otros cuatro jóvenes también lo hicieran rodeando el escritorio.

—Parece estar bien, no tiene ninguna herida— dijo antes de levantarle el flequillo y descubrir una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Todos la observaron con la misma duda ¿Cómo el niño pudo haberse hecho esa cicatriz?

—¡JAMES!—grito Sirius de repente haciendo que los jóvenes se sobresaltaran, y Dumbledore lo observara.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? No tienes que gritar estoy junto a tí— pero Sirius no lo observaba, el apuntaba al pequeño niño feliz, como si hubiese ganado la lotearía.

—No, no; tu no, sino él— dijo mientras apuntaba al niño.

—¿Lo conoces?—dijo Lily tratando de comprender. Sirius negó.

—¿Qué no lo ven?—

Los adolescentes lo observaron como si estuviera loco.

—Ilústranos— dijo Colagusano.

El chico suspiró.

—Y a mi es al que me dicen lento… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Desde que el niño apareció se me hizo conocido, aunque no sabía de qué, y me acabo de dar cuenta ¡es igual a ti, Cornamenta! ¿Recuerdas que este verano, tu madre nos mostró fotos de ti como bebe?— James asintió comprendiendo, —pues bueno, que él es tu vivo retrato, claro excepto por los ojos…—acabó feliz de haber resuelto el misterio.

—Tienes razón, Canuto; ya se me hacía conocido— dijo Remus que también había visto esas fotos, Peter asintió. Dumbledore se quedó observando maravillado al niño, mientras una teoría algo alocada se formaba en su cabeza.

—¡ES VERDAD!—gritó James sorprendido haciendo que el pequeño niño abriera los ojos sobresaltando a sus espectadores. Lily ahogo un grito, los ojos de aquel niño los veía cada mañana cuando se veía en el espejo ¿Cómo era posible? el niño que al principio se sintió confundido se sentó con un poco de trabajo y lo primero que observo fue a James, a quien sonrió.

—¡Papá!—gritó mientras estiraba sus manitas hacia el azabache, el chico no supo que hacer, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió y cargo al niño que rió divertido.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?— preguntó al niño que jugaba entretenido con su pelo.

—¡Hady Yens! ¿óvido a papi?— el muchacho río, con que Hady.

Pero Sirius que se encontraba a un lado observando la escena, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¿Hady Yens? ¿Quién le pondría un nombre así a su hijo? Parece japonés—

Remus estiro la mano para golpearle en la cabeza.

—¡No seas gilipollas, Canuto! El niño no puede hablar, es obvio que no sabe pronunciar bien su nombre—

El muchacho soltó un alarido que sonó como el de un perro y el niño que se encontraba feliz en los brazos de su padre por fin volteo a ver a Sirius.

—¡Pedito!— gritó mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manitas rosadas a Sirius. El muchacho lo observo receloso, mientras sus amigos y Lily reían.

—¡Yo no soy ningún desecho humano, niño chino!

El pequeño rio y volvió a repetir "pedito", mientras estiraba de nuevo sus manitas

—No Hady Yens, yo sé que muchos me querrían mandar por el cul… perdón director, quiero decir que por la alcantarilla, pero no soy un desecho— dijo mientras cargaba al niño y le hacía caras divertidas.

—Creo que él quiere decir "perrito" no "pedito" como tú piensas Black— dijo divertida la pelirroja, Sirius se volteó para encararla, pero nadie pudo anticipar la reacción del pequeño bebe. Que al verla empezó a llorar como loco, Sirius con movimientos torpes lo trato de controlar.

—Tranquilo niño chino, la pelirroja no es tan horrible, no te hará daño— dijo.

Ni siquiera Lily le reclamó por el comentario, ya que se encontraba bastante preocupada por el niño, que seguía llorando en brazos de Sirius. Pero que de un momento a otro, estiro sus bracitos hacia Lily. La pelirroja sin poderlo evitar lo cargo, quitándoselo a un receloso Sirius.

—Ya bebe, no llores— decía mientras lo arrullaba, poco a poco el niño se tranquilizó y la observó con sus penetrantes ojos verdes llorosos que llegaron a fibras del corazón de Lily que no conocía.

—Mamá— dijo abrazándola, y por un momento se creó en el aire una situación algo tensa, ya que Lily sorprendida no sabía qué hacer y sin ninguna razón sus ojos se aguadaron un poco.

—Creo que debemos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas—dijo el director sobresaltando a los adolescentes, que habían observado la escena sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Pruebas director?—dijo Lily, que aún no se desprendía del niño.

—Me temo que si, señorita Evans, ¿podría hacernos el favor de colocar al niño de nuevo en el escritorio?— la chica no supo que decir, la verdad es que no se quería despegarse del niño. —Solo serán unos segundos y es totalmente necesario— dijo tomando asiento.

La joven se acercó y se desprendió del niño que aun algo exaltado hizo un puchero.

—No llores Hady Yens, solo será por un momento— dijo Sirius mientras le hacía caras divertidas al niño y hacia aparecer un peluche en forma de perro negro.

—¿Qué cree que paso señor?— preguntó James

El anciano director los observo por un momento.

—Es solo una teoría, pero no hayo otra solución a todo este embrollo— dijo el anciano suspirando —Creo que el pequeño ha viajado a través de tiempo, más concretamente del futuro— nadie rió, en cambio observaron al director algo escépticos. —Eso explicaría porque el pequeño los conoce jóvenes, pero hay una manera sencilla de probar la veracidad de mi teoría— dijo mientras sacaba su varita. —Le hare un pequeño hechizo, que nos ayudara a saber quiénes son sus padres — los jóvenes se observaron y asintieron. Entonces Albus comenzó a decir un hechizo que nadie entendió y a mover su varita alrededor del pequeño, que divertido jugaba con el peluche sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pronto de su cabecita salió una luz plateada, que posándose encima de él como un pergamino empezo a escriibirse solo.

"Padre bilógico". Apareció en el pergamino.

—Atención jóvenes— dijo Albus para ver como poco a poco se constituían las letras hasta formar un nombre completo, "James Charlus Potter".

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, todos se encontraban con la boca abierta, observando el nombre mientras Albus sonreía.

—Ahí lo tienen, tal parece que hemos recibido a un pequeño viajero en el tiempo—dijo esperando que los muchachos asimilaran la noticia.

—¡No lo puedo creer!—gritó Sirius mientras reía feliz. —¡Tú eres el verdadero padre del niño chino! ¡Y yo que pensaba que el pequeño deliraba!— Remus sin poderlo evitar sonrió y acercándose a su amigo le palmeo la espalda.

—En hora buena, Cornamenta— dijo, y Sirius choco la palma de su mano con el licántropo.

—¡Tendrás un hijo! ¿Quién creen que será la loca que aceptará casarse con nuestro Cornamenta?— dijo Sirius, mientras James seguía en estado de shock y Remus sonreía.

—Puede que ni siquiera se haya casado, conociendo a Cornamenta no me extrañaría que la mujer lo haya abandonado— dijo Remus riendo acompañado por Colagusano y Canuto.

—¡Anímate, James! No es tan malo— dijo Sirius, haciendo que por primera vez James reaccionara.

—¿¡Que no es tan malo! Mi hijo está aquí y ha viajado en el tiempo sin razón aparente— dijo, y Sirius suspiró.

—Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera si suena feo, pero... anímate hombre, conocerás a tu hijo con algunos años de anticipación ¿Qué padre tiene esa oportunidad?— dijo mientras una pelirroja observaba toda la escena algo conmocionada. ¿No que James la esperaría toda la vida? ¡Era un mentiroso! Pero ¿en qué le afectaba? ¡Es más! Se alegraba de que por lo menos en el futuro James sentara cabeza.

—Chi… chicos— dijo Peter por encima del bullicio llamando la atención de los adolescentes, que observaron como Colagusano apuntaba al papel que aún se encontraba sobre Harry. Y en donde se leía lo siguiente:

"Madre bilógica"

"Liliane Evans-Potter"

Muchas cosas pasaron en el momento, Lily se puso pálida y se tuvo que sostener de la silla, Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras gesticulaba cosas que nadie entendía, Remus andaba de un lado para otro, Peter se había tenido que sentar y James sonreía de oreja a oreja, para después, reír a carcajadas.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que la pelirroja al final me querría!— dijo James con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.

Sirius, que ya se había recompuesto un poco, sonrió de forma irónica.

—Y tenemos una ganadora— dijo riendo de la cara de la pelirroja. Pronto James corrió hacia Lily y la abrazo feliz. Ella se separó de él después de unos momentos.

—¡Déjame Potter! No sé qué haya pasado en el futuro para que termináramos juntos, pero te aseguro que ahorita no tengo ningún interés sentimental contigo— dijo Lily, y James en vez de sentirse frustrado sonrió con ganas.

—No importa, Evans, al final acabaras siendo una Potter y eso no lo puedes cambiar ¡ahí tienes la prueba!— dijo apuntando a Harry, quien sin el pergamino sobre él, observaba curioso a los presentes mientras se chupaba un dedo.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos a meditar un momento jóvenes—dijo Albus sobresaltando a los muchachos, que por un momento, se habían olvidado de su presencia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer director?— preguntó Lily que tenía sentado a Harry en su regazo y le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello.

—Por ahora nada, el pequeño tendrá que volver a su época. Tendré que investigar sobre el tema para hacer que todo resulte seguro para el niño, mientras tanto ¿cree que a sus padres les importaría cuidar del pequeño, joven Potter?— el aludido negó con la cabeza y el anciano asintió.

—¿Profesor?—dijo Lily. Albus la observo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba —yo… a mí no me gustaría que el pequeño no se alejara de mí— el anciano pareció meditarlo.

—¿Qué sugiere señorita Evans?—

Lily suspiró.

—Se podría quedar aquí, con Potter y conmigo, lo cuidaremos bien profesor, en serio— el anciano suspiro.

—¿Y cómo justificaría la presencia del pequeño Potter, señorita Evans?—

La chica pareció pensárselo por un segundo.

—Podemos decir que es primo de Potter, que se quedó solo y como Potter era su padrino y por lo tanto su tutor, se quedó con su custodia y tiene que cuidarlo este año ya que sus padres no pueden hacerlo—el anciano director después de meditar un segundo asintió.

—Prométanme que esto no afectara a su desempeño académico y les daré permiso—James y Lily se observaron y asintieron. —Entonces no hay nada más que decir, pronto les mandare lo necesario para el niño mientras se llega el fin de semana. Hay visita a Hogsmade y podrán comprar todo lo que les haga falta. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que investigar— y los jóvenes comprendiendo la indirecta, abandonaron el despacho con un pequeño niño en brazos de Lily. Sin saber cuál sería su siguiente gran paso

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**Un nuevo capitulo listo! Gracias a todos los que comentaron… **


	3. Buenas noches bebé

_**Hola queridos lectores!**_

_**Salido del horno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado y les divierta (por lo menos un poquito) dedicado a las 4 personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar en el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Buenas noches bebe, tu sí que eres un milagro.**_

-¡Dámelo ya pelirroja!—vociferaba James mientras hacía intentos de atrapar la manita de un bebe, que divertido por tanto jadeo reía sin parar.

-¡que no Potter!—grito Lily que se movía de un lado a otro por la sala común con el pequeño bebe cargado. — ¡se ira conmigo!— James pareció frustrado y emitiendo gruñidos se fue a sentar en el sillón frente a la chimenea, donde además se encontraban sus tres amigos, que divertidos por la escena se habían sentado para observar mejor. Lily sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿te has rendido?—dijo en tono burlón, James refunfuño molesto y Sirius que a su lado comía palomitas lanzo una risa perruna.

-eres hermosa pelirroja, pero te falta un poco de sentido común— contesto el azabache después de unos segundos y Lily enojada se acercó a él y tomando asiento frente a los merodeadores sentó a Harry en sus pies, protegiéndolo con ambas manos.

— ¡Tú no me vas a venir a hablar a mí de sentido común!—dijo con ojos feroces.

— En eso tiene razón _Cornamenta_, tú no eres precisamente maduro—James frunció el ceño y observo a Sirius enojado.

— No te metas _Canuto_, que estoy teniendo una crisis conyugal con la madre de mi hijo—Sirius que si captar el tono molesto de su amigo rio divertido.

— ¡Nosotros no estamos teniendo nada Potter! ¡Comprende que yo no quiero nada contigo!—James le sonrió.

— Oh vamos pelirroja, deja ya negarlo, tú y yo acabaremos juntos—rebatió feliz.

—Sobre mi cadáver—rebatió Lily bastante cabreada.

— ¿Qué no quieres que tengamos a este perfecto bebe? Si sigues diciendo eso puede ser que nuestro pequeño bebe no nazca—sí, James se aprovechaba de su hijo, pero ¿y qué? Lily se ruborizo y observo al niño, que después de tanto jaleo se encontraba observando a los adolescentes interesado.

— Bu… bueno, sí; si quiero que nazca, pero comprende que no quiero nada contigo. Es más, me atrevería incluso a acusarte de darme pócima de amor en el futuro, porque la verdad no veo otra manera de que tú y yo acabemos juntos—James abrió los ojos anonado de la declaración y a Sirius le brillaron los ojos y parándose se puso en medio de los adolescentes.

— Es una buena teoría amigo _Cornamenta_, hay que admitirlo ¡imagínense! Un día como muchos una bella mujer pelirroja sale de su casa a tomar algo a algún bar, sin sospechar que pronto será hechizada. James, que al pasar los años se ha obsesionado con Evans hasta la locura, ve esa oportunidad como única y la sigue hasta algún barecillo popular. Lo demás será demasiado fácil, _Cornamenta_ esperara un momento y cuando crea que a llegado la hora perfecta, se acercara a la pelirroja y se sentara junto a ella, diciéndole que ya ha madurado y que quiere pedirle perdón por la forma en la que actuó todos esos años, la pelirroja acepta una copa y en un descuido _Corn_, vierte poción de amor. Todo lo demás será demasiado fácil—acabó riendo.

— _¡levi corpus!_—grito un muy hastiado James y Sirius quedo colgado en el techo de cabeza.— ¡No digas eso canuto! ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así a la pelirroja! ¡si llega a quererme será por ella!—Lily abrió los ojos asombrada, lo que había dicho James había sido muy maduro, pero pronto suspiro, cuando James sonrió y bajando a su amigo observó a la pelirroja—nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos, es obvio que Evans se dio cuenta que luchar contra la marea no le iba a dejar nada bueno y abriendo sus brazos acepto a este dios griego que tendrá como esposo—acabo revolviéndose el pelo, la pelirroja se sintió hastiada y enfurecida ¿en qué momento de su futuro había perdido la cordura?

Y parándose con agilidad empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio con el niño en brazos, James tardo un momento en comprender sus intenciones y cuando lo hizo corrió y le impedido el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Evans?—ella rodo los ojos.

— Es obvio que a dormir Potter, cuatro horas contigo son más de lo que puedo soportar—el muchacho sonrió encantado, ahora que sabía que pasaría en el futuro, las declaraciones de la pelirroja le divertían.

— Eso ya lo sé amada—a la chica le centellaron los ojos de furia—lo que no entiendo es el porque te llevas al fruto de nuestro amor—dijo observando a Harry, Lily se ruborizo un poco, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

— No hables así Potter, y me llevo al bebe porque es mío y yo quiero que se quede conmigo—James suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te digo esto pelirroja? ¡Ya se! Mira, entiendo que sea tú hijo y que lo quieras, pero por si no recuerdas, se supone que yo soy su tutor legar y que el niño no es nada de ti, ¿no crees que resultaría raro que por la mañana tus compañeras te descubrieran con un bebe?—Lily sintió que la fuerza de aquella declaración la golpeaba directamente y cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió, James le sonreía y estiraba los brazos para coger al bebe—te juro que mañana te lo prestare Evans, diremos de Dumbledore te dijo a ti que me ayudaras a cuidarlo.—la chica suspiro y subió a Harry hasta quedar cara a cara con él, para posteriormente besarlo con cariño en la frente.

— Nos vemos mañana hermoso—dijo abrazándole con fuerza para después entregarlo a James que le sonreía a Lily—escúchame bien Potter, te dejo al cuidado de MI bebe; ten cuidado, lo más seguro es que el director ya te haya mandado las cosas para él bebe a tu cuarto así que procura que duerma bien. No sé a qué horas comió pero si tiene hambre dale leche, el director habrá pensado en todo así que no te preocupes, no juegues ya con él, es demasiada noche y necesita dormir. Y procura que Black no se le acerque—James la observo asombrado y Lily sin darle tiempo a repicar le lanzo una mirada severa a él y después a los tres merodeadores que a unos metros suyos observaban la situación, paso una mano por él pelo del niño y se alejó a paso rápido por las escaleras.

James volteo a ver a sus amigos y después de sonreír camino hacia su propio cuarto seguido de cerca por sus amigos. El ascenso por las escaleras no fue difícil, Harry parecía tener más pilas que antes y se encontraba balbuceando; pronto los cuatro merodeadores entraron a su cuarto y James casi se cae de espaldas cuando asombrado observo todas las cosas de bebe que se encontraban instaladas cerca de su cama.

-¿seguro que solo es un niño cornamenta? Porque para todo lo que hay aquí uno pensaría que lo que tendremos un equipo de quidditch completo—hablo Sirius acercándose a observar las cosas.

-no seas tonto canuto, un bebe necesita de muchas cosas—contesto Remus y colagusano a su lado asintió.

-¿Qué es esto?—dijo James que había dejado a Harry sobre su cama, para ver mejor todo lo que Albus les había mandado.

-es un mameluco—aclaro Remus que se había sentado en la cama de James y jugaba con Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de bebes Lunático?—cuestiono Sirius observando receloso a su amigo, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-recuerden que soy mestizo, mi madre era niñera en el mundo muggle y muchas veces yo le ayudaba—Pareció que eso fue suficiente para Sirius que siguió observando las cosas.

-bueno bebe—dijo James después de un rato, cargando de nuevo al niño y llevándolo hacia la cuna que ya había arreglado—ha llegado la hora de dormir—continuo hablando mientras llevaba a Harry que hacia burbujas de saliva divertido.

-no pensaras acostarlo así ¿verdad cornamenta?—dijo Peter que ya se encontraba metido en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y acurrucado. James observo al niño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—dijo y Remus que aún se encontraba sentado en su cama suspiro.

-que lleva todo el día con esa ropa, además sería bueno que le cambiaras el pañal—James observo a Remus espantado y Sirius que se encontraba acostado en su cama soltó una risita.

-veremos a papa Cornamenta en acción—dijo parándose y caminando hacia su amigo, que aún se encontraba sin saber qué hacer.

-¿cam… cambiarle el pañal?—Remus rodo los ojos y asintió mientras se paraba de la cama que ahora cubría con una cobija.

-te ayudare, pero solo diciéndote que hacer, sienta al bebe por favor Cornamenta—el muchacho asintió un poco más calmado y Sirius a su lado rio—muy bien, ahora quítale la ropita—James como un robot hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y empezó con sus zapatitos hasta terminar por la blusita y dejarle solo con sus calzoncitos. Sirius en ese momento no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia, el niño chino traía unos calzoncitos azules con dibujitos de escobas.

-y aquí está la prueba de que si es tu hijo cornamenta—dijo Sirius y el azabache por primera vez sonrió.

-quítaselos Cornamenta—y el muchacho hizo lo que su amigo le ordeno, pronto Harry solo quedo en pañal- ¡me lo temía!—grito y sus amigos lo observaron dudosos.

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo Sirius sin atender al problema.

-los magos utilizan pañales de tela y los muggles de algún material que después se desecha, los pañales de los magos no, así que tendrán que ponerte a lavar pañales cornamenta—a James se le fue el color.

-pero Evans es hija de muggles—El licántropo se hazlo de hombros.

-el niño tendrá frio, James date prisa y quítaselo—dijo Remus, para después acercarse al montón de cosas que Sirius había desordenado y empezar a buscar lo necesario—y cuidado con… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque un grito proveniente de su amigo y unas risas escandalosas lo interrumpieron, cuando volteo alarmado no pudo más que ponerse a reír—olvídalo.

James se encontraba gritando como histérico, totalmente mojado aun sosteniendo el pañal y observando de vez en cuando al pequeño bebe que desnudo se chupaba el dedo.

-¡se ha hecho de la pipi sobre mí!—gritaba sin parar.

-¡oh Merlín! ¡Donde hay una cámara cuando se necesita!—decía Sirius entrecortadamente tirado en el piso. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que todos se tranquilizaran, y otros 5 más hasta que James saliera del baño totalmente enfurruñado.

-¡eso no se hace niño!—le dijo a su hijo, Harry no le hizo gran caso.

-teno fio papa—dijo el pequeño y Remus se apresuró con las cosas que cargaba. Y las espacio por la cama. Mientras le extendía un trapo a James.

-límpialo—el chico primero con miedo y luego más calmado asintió y empezó con su trabajo hasta que orgulloso tiro el trapo a un lado —muy bien ahora ponle esto—dijo pasándolo un frasco con algo color blanco.

-¿Qué diablos es eso lunático?—dijo Sirius que hasta el momento se había quedado callado soltando de ver en cuando risitas.

-se le pone a los bebes para que no se rosen—dijo como única respuesta mientras observaba a James esparcirle aquel polvo blanco —muy bien ahora toma el pañal y pónselo—dijo dándole el pañal, James suspirando empezó con su trabajo y después de varios regaños, risas y unas diez repeticiones lo logro —ahora solo ponle el piyama, Cornamenta—termino pasándole un trajecito totalmente blanco, Sirius fue más rápido y se lo arrebato.

-¡esto no tiene estilo!—dijo mientras observaba la blanca ropa.

-¡es un niño canuto!—grito bastante hastiado James, el muchacho se alzó de hombros y con un movimiento de barita hizo que en el pijama aparecieran perros negros que movían la cola, y orgulloso se lo paso a James. Su amigo rodo los ojos y se lo puso a Harry— ¡listo pequeño!—dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo acostaba en la cama, él bebe, después de tanto jaleo parecía que por fin tenia sueño. Sirius se acercó al bebe y le revolvió el pelo.

-es hora de dormir, recuerda que todo merodeador debe tener al menos 5 horas de sueño para lucir una belleza natural—le dijo al pequeño mientras se acercaba a su baúl y sacaba su pijama. Remus rodo los ojos y acercándose al bebe le sonrió.

-buenas noches bebe, tu sí que eres un milagro—Sirius rio.

-¿crees que el niño chino solo sea un accidente de una noche de copas? Porque francamente…

-¡cállate canuto! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!—rugió James que hasta el momento se había quedado callado observando a sus amigos y al bebe. Sirius río.

-hay que ver todo tipo de posibilidades amigo—contesto y Remus rio.

-duérmete ya Sirius, mañana tendremos transformaciones y no podremos llegar tarde—dijo el licántropo y Sirius asintiendo se alejó junto con Remus. Pronto solo quedo James con él bebe y acercándose le beso en la frente.

-buenas noche pequeño, como dijo Remus tu sí que eres un milagro—Harry bebe lo observo y sonriendo se metió los dedos a su boquita. James rió.

-no creo que sea conveniente que hagas eso—dijo mientras tomaba su manita ensalivada, el pequeño rio y con un suave rose dio un apretón a la mano de su padre. James no supo que hacer, el niño había llegado justo de la nada en el momento menos previsto y aunque aún ni siquiera estaba seguro de su futuro, ya quería al pequeño, no mejor dicho lo amaba casi o igual que a Lily, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-buenas noche mini cornamenta—dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del niño.

-munas noces papi—dijo él bebe que como un autómata se acomodó y cerro sus ojitos — James no pudo ser más feliz mientras se cambiaba y dando una última ojeada a la cuna se acostaba en su cama. No llevaba ni 24 horas que conocía a su hijo y estaba seguro que ya no se separaría de él. Aunque lo primero sería conquistar a Evans ¿Cómo lo habría logrado su futuro? Pensaba mientras apagaba la vela del buro de su dormitorio.

No había pasado ni media hora que en el cuarto de los merodeadores las velas se habían apagado y todos dormían tranquilamente, cuando de la nada el llanto de un bebe los sobresalto a todos.

-¡qué diablos!—Grito Sirius que aunque tenía el sueño pesado no era para tanto, a su lado un James se sento sobresaltado, mientras Remus se dedicaba a prender todas las velas y colagusano se frotaba los ojos.

-¡es mini cornamenta!—grito el azabache mientras corría a la cuna de su primogénito hijo viajero del tiempo. Sus amigos se levantaron junto con él y rodearon la cuna donde un angustiado bebe lloraba sin control, pronto James lo saco y lo cargo mientras torpemente trataba de arrullarlo.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño—decía una y otra vez mientras sus amigos preocupados observaban al bebe que poco a poco se tranquilizaba hasta solo emitir pequeños sollozos.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla niño chino?—dijo Sirius que ya se había acercado al bebe. Él bebe solo se abrazó a su padre.

-nuz vede—dijo apenas en un susurro y todos se observaron.

-¿luz verde?—cuestiono Remus espantado, ¿a qué se refería exactamente él bebe? Porque… no, era imposible ¿Cómo Harry podría conocer el color de la maldición asesina?

- home malo—decía ya un poco más calmado—papa, teno medo—James observo preocupado a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hago?—pregunto, observando a Remus.

-acuéstalo contigo—dijo sin saber que más hacer en esos casos, James suspiro y con el niño en brazos se acostó en su cama, seguido por sus amigos.

-sinceramente Hady Yens, no debiste despertarnos de esa manera, estaba soñando con una modelo muggle y la verdad es que la muggle no estaba para nada m…-pero se vio cortado por el cojín que le dio con fuerza en la cara.

-¡chitón canuto!—grito Remus—nadie de nosotros quiere quedar traumado, por escuchar tus sueños eróticos ¡hay un niño presente!—Sirius gruño.

-¡deberías sentirte agradecido de que te cuente mis experiencias Lunático! un joven hormonal como tu necesita de buenas artimañas para conquistar a cuanta femenina tenga la oportunidad—Remus gruño.

-no necesito tus consejos canuto, en ese caso mejor me compro una revista pornográfica—Sirius rio divertido.

-¿en serio compras revistas pornográficas? Vaya, no tenía idea que estuvieras tan desesperado.-

-es solo un decir canuto, y no te vengas a hacer conmigo el inocente que sé muy bien que la mitad de tu dinero lo gastas en esas porquerías.

-¡no es verdad! ¿Para que necesitaría yo de esas maravillas para desesperados, si tengo tanto sexo como quiera y donde quiera?—Remus ahogo un grito de frustración.

-no necesitas decírmelo, yo lo sé muy bien ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que te encontré con la prefecta de Ravenclaw en el baño de los prefectos? Creo que aún no me recupero del todo de ese trauma—Sirius rio divertido.

-¡te di porno gratis! Deberías agradecerme—Lupin le aventó otro cojín pero ahora Sirius lo esquivo limpiamente.

-¡solo estas diciendo gilipolleces! Eres la persona con la mente más cochambrosa que he conocido aunque la verdad es que no me explico cómo lograste convencer a la ravenclaw para que, aparte de darte la contraseña, te siguiera en tu jueguito ¿no podían irse a otro lado mucho más privado?—Sirius tardo un minuto en contestar.

-soy un hombre ambicioso y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a cumplir mi lista del sexo, cuando se lo propuse ella me ayudo encantada. Este año le agregue varias ideas a la lista…

-¡cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me vayas a decir! ¡Ya duérmete mejor!—grito Remus aterrado mientras serrada las cortinas de su cama haciendo a Sirius reír divertido; atormentar a Lunático siempre resultaba entretenido.

Pero a su lado, en la cama siguiente y ajeno a la discusión de sus amigos, se encontraba James Potter observando preocupado al niño que solo llegar a su cama se había acurrucado junto a él y ahora se mantenía pasible. ¿A qué se había referido Harry con un hombre malo y una luz verde? Porque aunque tratara de negarlo, aquellas pocas palabras se escuchaban bastante preocupantes y por primera vez temía de su futuro, que el supiera nadie nunca había viajado tantos años en el futuro ¿Cómo lo había logrado su hijo? Era apenas un bebe, que no sabía ni conocía nada de nada y le aterraba que pudiese haber visto ver morir a alguien para conocer el color de la maldición asesina. No le diría a Evans, no la preocuparía puede incluso que él estuviera equivocado y el niño ni siquiera se refiera a algo tan oscuro.

Y así, sintiendo el calor del cuerpecito de su hijo lo abrazo.

-duérmete pequeño, yo cuidare ya de ti—el niño lo observo.

-¿mami?—dijo en un susurro y James sonrió.

-mañana la veras, ella está bien te lo prometo.

-¿none ´ta?—James rio.

-dormida en el cuarto de al lado, no te preocupes que mañana la veras—el niño no parecía muy contento con la respuesta.

-¿pod que no ta aki contino?—a James le brillaron los ojos. De solo pensar que el futuro la pelirroja y el compartiría casa, cuarto y cama le ponía feliz.

-porque…-¿Qué le diría?—porque mama fue a ver a sus amigas, pero en serio mini cornamenta. Mañana la vera—el niño después de pensarlo unos momentos sonrió.

-¿tamien a pedito y Natiko?—James asintió

-y a colagusano—el niño frunció el ceño.

-no, mama, pedito y natiko—dijo

-¿Por qué a colagusano no?—dijo James intrigado pero por más que espero no recibió respuesta, el niño ya había cerrado los ojos y suspirando se acurruco junto al cuerpo de su hijo y trato de dormir.


	4. Con que te llamas Harry ¿he?

_**Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que comentaron y como me hicieron tan feliz… les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Capítulo 4: Con que te llamas Harry ¿he?

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que les hubiese gustado a los merodeadores… el sol entraba por la claraboya que se encontraba frente a la cama de Remus (era el del sueño menos pesado) que cansado llevaba varios minutos moviéndose, claramente tratando de evitar abrir los ojos, pero después de moverse hacia la izquierda, abrutadamente lanzo un suspiro frustrado y abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz para, después de unos breves segundos sentarse y estirarse con cierta parsimonia, mientras recorría las cortinas de su cama adorcelada con ayuda de su barita.

Para después ponerse a observar la habitación; más desastrosa que otras veces, llenas de cosas de bebé tiradas alrededor… ¡vaya! Aun se le hacía imposible creer que un bebé pudiera siquiera haber viajado en el tiempo tantos años, porque parecía tener entre uno o dos años ¿de qué año vendría? Entonces estirándose se levantó para acercarse a la cama de su izquierda donde su gordo y bajito amigo dormía con la boca abierta.

-¡Peter! ¡Despierta!—grito zarandeándolo con cierta brusquedad. Y después de unos minutos Peter comenzó a moverse, hasta que abrió los ojitos de ratón negros con un poco de esfuerzo.

— ¿Lunático? ¿Ya amaneció?—murmuro con una voz aún más chillona mientras trataba de sentarse en su cama; el aludido asintió alejándose hacia la cama de Sirius y, recorriendo las sabanas hizo lo mismo que con colagusano, seguro de que no pasaría nada porque Sirius parecía como muerto, entonces suspirando apunto a su amigo con su varita.

— ¡_Agua menti!_—grito, mientras un chorro de agua salía disparada de su varita hacia el ojigrís que con un grito se despertó y de sopetón se sentó en la cama, tratando de taparse con ambas manos del agua, que aun duro unos cuantos segundos más en mojarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa lunático?—grito un muy hastiado Sirius mientras tomaba su almohada (algo mojada) y en un movimiento brusco la lanzaba contra su "querido" amigo, que preparado para las represarías de Sirius la esquivo de forma impecable.

— No hay otra manera de despertarte amigo, y di que fui bueno contigo las otras dos opciones eran un _sonorus_ directamente a tu oreja o un _levicorpus_ de cinco segundos donde acabarías cayendo de cabeza al duro y frio suelo—Sirius rezongo.

— ¡Me podrías haber matado!—Remus rio divertido.

— Podría haberlo hecho, pero no hice; en todo caso lo mejor sería que te levantes y te cambies, lo más seguro es que ya vayamos tarde—Sirius comenzó a refunfuñar.

— Si ayer alguien no me hubiera despertado con su llanto y gritos…— decía sin parar, mientras Remus solo rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Chicos!—llamo la vocecita chillona de su amigo, interrumpiendo a Sirius y Remus que al voltear, observaron a colagusano sonriendo junto a la cama de James. Pronto ambos merodeadores se acercaron y sin poderlo evitar correspondieron a la sonrisa, y es que la imagen era de los más sensitiva. Padre e hijo (James y Harry) dormían profundamente en la cama adorcelada de una manera de lo más tierna… resumiendo, el pequeño bebé estaba acostado en el pecho de James, respirando tranquilamente mientras él, con una mano abrazaba al cuerpecito.

— ¡Diablos! Debería de comprarme una cámara ¿me prestas dinero Lunático?—cuestiono Sirius, el aludido rodo los ojos para después acercarse a su baúl y sacar una enorme cámara negra.

— Cuídala—dijo mientras se la pasaba a un Sirius emocionado.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esta cosa lunático?—el muchacho se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Sirius no se la pensó dos veces y empezó a rodear la cama sosteniendo la cámara, con una mirada pensativa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo canuto?—cuestiono Peter, observándolo.

— Buscando la mejor luz; si me dedicare a fotografiar estos cursis pero divertidos momentos deben de ser perfectos como todo lo que yo hago—Remus suspiro.

— ¡No hay tiempo canuto! ¡Toma la maldita fotografía y despertemos a Cornamenta!—Sirius lanzo una carcajada.

— ¿El perfecto prefecto maldiciendo?—cuestiono en tono burlon, pero cuando vio que Remus se acercaba bastante hastiado rápidamente tomo la foto sin fijarse mucho en "la luz".

Después de unos momentos la fotografía instantánea salió y Sirius sin ninguna prisa se dedicó a observarla (posterior a haberle hecho el hechizo para que se moviera) junto a colagusano que ignorando la pelea de sus amigos ya se había cambiado, Remus rodo los ojos y se alejó para seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y cambiarse diciéndole a Sirius que despertase a James.

— ¿No es cursi nuestro amigo?—murmuro Sirius a _Colagusano_ que asentía a todo lo que Sirius le decía, pronto Remus salió del baño.

— ¡¿No has despertado a James?—grito observando enojado a Sirius.

— ¿Eh?... se me olvido—Remus tuvo que detenerse a respirar para tranquilizarse.

— Eres imposible...—murmuró, para después alejarse y acercarse a la cama de James y sonriendo una vez más ante la escena, cargo a Harry con cuidado para ponerlo en la otra cama. Y hacerle a James lo que habia hecho con Sirius para despertarlo (lanzarle agua). Y como presagio, cuando el agua llego a su objetivo el muchacho se sentó espantado gritando obscenidades, cuando el agua dejo de caer, James observo enojado al licántropo.

— ¡Estás loco natiko!—Sirius que junto a Colagusano observaban la escena divertido, levanto una ceja en señal de duda.

— ¿Natiko?—cuestiono aguantando la risa ya que Remus lo observaba enojado.

— No debes de despertar así a la gente… así que no pienso pedirte perdón ni nada por el estilo por decirte Natiko pero no fue idea mía, ayer mini cornamenta te llamo así… ¡o Merlín! ¿Dónde está?—Remus apunto a la otra cama y cuando James diviso a su hijo dormido suspiro y se irguió para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Harry me reconoce?—observó Remus sorprendido, James no pudo evitar sonreírle.

— Sí, ayer estuvimos hablando y te menciono—Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No te emociones Lunático que Harry también ha de haber hablado de mi ¿verdad _Corn_?—James asintió.

— Oh si, hablo de "pedito" también—Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras observaba a Sirius murmurar algo que sonó como "ningún desecho humano"

— ¿Y… y de mí también hablo _Cornamenta_?—preguntó Peter emocionado y James no tuvo corazón de decirle que Harry no lo quería como a sus otros dos amigos.

— oh si, también te menciono—termino mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su uniforme—pero será mejor que nos vayamos—Remus negó mientras se acercaba a la pila de Ropa del bebe que Sirius había desordenado.

— No podemos despertarlo, es mejor esperar hasta que él se despierte , si no estará molesto todo el día, por ende, no podemos cambiarlo—continuó hablando mientras sacaba del montón de cosas, unos cuantos cambios de ropa, unos frascos, pañales, juguetes… acomodándolos en una bolsa grande de color azul, que parecía no tener fondo.

— ¡No me digas que todo eso necesita Jady Yens!—vociferó Sirius obteniendo de su amigo solo un seco asentimiento.

— Cárgalo con cuidado _Cornamenta_, que no se despierte—decía Remus, mientras le pasaba una tela gruesa de color marrón (bastante fea, cabía señalar) que parecía tener forma de semilla y terminaba en unos cordones gruesos.

— ¿Qué es eso?—cuestiono James alejándose de la "tela", Remus suspiro enojado y parándose se la acomodo a su amigo, de una forma cruzada, y tomando con mucho cuidado al bebe lo acomodo en la extraña cosa. Colagusano y Sirius no pudieron evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas, James se veía de lo más cómico. Y ciertamente el aludido no parecía muy cómodo, pero no dijo nada a sabiendas que la paciencia de Remus tenía limite y no quería despertar al bebe, que se había acomodado en la extraña tela.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Lily ya se encontraba bastante desesperada y harta de estar sentada en el sillón rojo de la sala común, esperando a sus "dolores de cabeza", ¡no podía creer que tardaran tanto! Porque aunque le costaba creerlo, no confiaba casi nada en Potter ni en sus amigos (excepto tal vez Remus) como para dejarlos al cuidado de un bebé. Y no era cualquier bebé ¡si no su propio hijo! Porque aunque le resultaba un poco chocante y hasta cierto punto bizarro que el padre de SU hijo fuera Potter, no podía negar que ya amaba al niño.

Y como no, si era una ternura muy mona. Ella nunca había soñado con ser madre tan pronto, y aunque técnicamente aun no lo era no podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea, su instinto maternal había salido a flote y el niño se había ganado un enorme lugar en su corazón, con sus hermosos ojos verdes (iguales a los suyos) pero con el brillo de inocencia y tranquilidad que podría obsérvalos por horas… ¿Dónde estaría Potter y sus amigos? De verdad que se estaba poniendo nerviosa; y justo cuando se disponía a subir; los observo bajar por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los hombres hablando entre susurros, pronto se levantó y empezó a buscar a su bebé y como lo esperaba, iba con su padre (¡cielos! Aun podía sentir escalofríos cada vez que mencionaba esa parte de la historia) que ¿cargaba? al niño, visiblemente incomodo, y como no, ¡Merlín! Que la cosa en la que traía cargado a su Bebé no parecía muy masculina.

James empezó a observar el lugar hasta que dio con la pelirroja y con pasos más apresurados se acercó hacia ella, seguido por sus amigos.

— ¡Evans!—dijo en forma de saludo, ella solo inclino la cabeza y sonriendo se acercó para observar a su bebe, y aunque las ganas de cargarlo eran tremendas, no tuvo corazón para sacarlo de su cálida estancia.

— ¡vaya Potter! Sí que te vez masculino hoy—ironizo la pelirroja, sin poderlo evitar mientras soltaba unas cuantas risitas sofocadas, acompañada por las risas de los amigos de Potter.

—ja ja, que graciosa Evans—dijo James enojado que caminaba hacia la salida de la sala común pronto seguido por sus amigos y Lily.

— ¿No les parece que este lugar se encuentra un tanto abandonado?—cuestiono Sirius y Lily se tragó el insulto que amenazaba por salir de sus labios optando por un comentario más ingenioso.

— Me sorprende tu capacidad deductiva Black, no sabía que razonaras tan hábilmente—Sirius soltó un bufido y la chica solo sonrió. Pronto se alejaron del retrato de la dama gorda y caminaron hacia el gran salón.—bueno, tardaron demasiado, todos se encuentran almorzando, al menos me merecía burlarme de ti—aclaró la pelirroja que caminaba a unos pasos de James quien algo enojado, no les hizo gran caso y sin detenerse a pensar entro al gran comedor, que se encontraba repleto ya de estudiantes, platicando entre ellos cómodamente, pero poco a poco su atención se vio reflejada hacia James que aun traía puesto la "extraña tela", sus amigos entraron después de unos segundos y se quedaron observando por un momento a los estudiantes, que no hacían nada más que observar a James, que ya se encontraba bastante incómodo. Pronto risitas (provenientes de los slytherin y unos cuantos rezagados de Ravenclaw) empezaron a llenar el lugar, Sirius lanzo una mirada fulminante a las mesas, pero estas no hicieron gran caso. James quien se encontraba bastante incomodo se llenó de furia, y hubiese corrido si no es porque el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo del futuro se empezó a mover. El chico dejo de observar a sus "enemigos" y miro al bebe, que después de unos segundos de moverse sin parar abrió sus ojitos curiosos, quien al ver a su padre sonrió y levanto sus manitas, James, ajeno a su alrededor saco al pequeño, ganándose una exclamación de sorpresa de todo el comedor, que observando todo no le encontraban ni pies ni cabeza.

— Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste?—pregunto haciendo eco en el silencioso comedor, el niño sonrió.

— Mien—dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor, captando la mirada de más de uno de los adolescentes que se encontraban allí sentados, y sintiéndose intimidado abrazo a James escondiendo su carita entre sus ropas.

— Jóvenes, me gustaría que tomaran asiento—dijo el anciano director, que observaba a los adolescentes bastante tranquilo.

— Vamos cornamenta—aconsejó Sirius, tomando por el codo a James y llevándolo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con la mirada de todo el comedor aun puesta en ellos, pronto se sentaron en su lugar habitual (justo en medio de la enorme mesa) seguidos de cerca por Lily que tomo lugar a un lado de James y Remus y Peter se sentaron delante de ellos. Dejando aún más confundidos al gran comedor. Sirius encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a comer un enorme pedazo de pollo seguido un poco después, por sus amigos.

— Esto es tan incómodo—dijo Peter en un susurro, sus amigos asintieron.

— No te preocupes Cornamenta, los slytherin la pagaran— aseveró Sirius y el chico solo asintió un poco más calmado cuando de pronto sintió que la personita que se escondió en su capa, se movía un poco, James observó al gran comedor y después a sus amigos desesperado. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y tenía miedo de que la atención de nuevo se centrara en él.

Y entonces, sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad cuando un llanto estrepitoso inundo el lugar. Lo estudiantes no tardaron en escuchar el sonido y cuando lo hicieron observaron a James y al bebé. Pronto en el salón el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos estridentes, Lily consiente de la tensión que es estaba creando le dio un codazo a James, que sin poderlo evitar sonrió, para después suspirar y observar al bebé con rebelde cabello azabache. En el lugar se escuchó de nuevo un jadeo general.

— Ya bebé, tranquilízate—dijo en susurros, pronto el extraño niño se tranquilo y observo a su papa.

— Hame—dijo aun haciendo pucheritos, el muchacho asintió mientras lo sentaba en la mesa.

— ¿Remus?—llamó James y su amigo asintió y murmurando un "accio" un gran bolso azul pasó volando hasta llegar a las manos del licántropo. Quien, ignorando las miradas del comedor sacaba una botella con un gran chupete, para después abrirlo y llenarlo de la jarra de leche que se encontraba a su lado, calentarlo con su varita y pasárselo a James.

— Toma—dijo James entregándole el biberón al bebé, sintiéndose realmente estúpido, pero al niño pareció no importarle y sonriendo empezó a tomar la leche mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de su padre. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nadie parecía hablar, observando aun al bebé, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

— ¡Ya basta!—vociferó un hastiado Sirius, gritándole al gran comedor— ¡dejen de observar al niño chino de ese modo, porque estoy seguro que no es el primer bebe que ven en sus vidas!—acabo lanzando una mirada enojada a todos en general.

— Gracias por su comentario señor Black, ahora si me permite yo me encargare del asunto—agradeció Dumbledore, llamando la atención de todo el comedor—veo que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestro nuevo invitado, él se quedara con nosotros este año y aunque es algo muy privado creo que es justo que ustedes lo sepan para que entiendan la historia perfectamente—aclaró mientras le lanzaba una mirada al bebé—el pequeño es pariente consanguíneo lejano del señor Potter. Pero por desgracia el niño perdió a sus padres en un ataque por mortifagos hace unos días, y el único que tenía y podía hacerse cargo del niño era su padrino "el señor Potter" él bebe no tiene otro lugar a donde ir, y por lo tanto se le dará un permiso especial al joven Potter para cuidarlo, así que les pido a todos ustedes un favor: actúen normal, el niño ya ha sufrido demasiado, y para que todo resulte más fácil le he pedido a la señorita Evans que les ayude—termino el anciano director sentándose en su silla. El comedor por un momento siguió en silencio hasta que pronto se empezó a llenar de murmullos, y aunque la gente seguía lanzando miradas furtivas al bebé habían vuelto a sus pláticas normales.

— ¡Se parece mucho a ti James!—dijo una muchacha sentada a unas sillas de él, que pronto la reconoció como la cazadora del equipo del equipo de Quidditch de gryffindor.

— Gracias Hanna—dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, la muchacha se quedó callada, esperando algo más, pero cuando se sintió ignorada bufo y se dio la vuela para platicar con el chico sentado a su lado.

— Al menos un punto de este loco plan está hecho, todos se han enterado ya del bebé—dijo Colagusano, Sirius arrugo el ceño.

— Se llama Hady Yens alias niño chino, no bebé—aclaró mientras se ganaba un manotazo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Él no puede hablar bien! Es más que obvio que no puedo pronunciar su nombre correctamente, ¿Cómo creen que se llame?—cuestiono de repente con el ceño algo fruncido.

— Es obvio que Harvi—razonó _Colagusano_ como si se hubiese ganado un premio, feliz de descubrir el misterio, Sirius y Remus rieron mientras los padres negaron.

— ¡No llamaría nunca a mi hijo así!—aclaro James rojo e indignado. _Colagusano_ asintió.

— Claro _Cornamenta_, perdón—Remus le palmeo la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Será Harold?—adivinó Sirius.

— Honestamente Black, me sorprende tus deducciones, porque ¿en qué rayos se parecen Hady y Harold?—el chico se puso algo rojo pero gruñendo mordió el pedazo de pollo.

— Entonces llamémoslo Sirius, no podría tener mejor nombre que ese—la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Ni loca le pondría tu nombre a mi hijo Black!—pero rápidamente se cayó cuando escucho que Remus le susurro un "no hables tan fuerte Lily"—ten tus propios hijos, no creo que sea tan difícil, con la fama que tienes —el chico la observo enojado.

— Pues aquí el padre de TU hijo no se queda atrás—susurro el chico y James quien se mantenía al margen de la pelea lanzo una mirada un tanto despectiva a su amigo.

— Yo dejaría todo por mi pelirroja, es más, si me lo pidiera me volvería un hombre casto—sus amigos soltaron unas carcajadas, mientras Lily se ponía un poco roja de la furia.

— Pues casto, no creo que llegues a ser nunca amigo, ¿si no como se engendraría el pequeñín de Sirius?—aclaró Sirius mientras se servía más comida en su plato, divertido por la incomodidad de los dos padres.

— Yo nuca… Potter y yo…—decía Lily sin saber cómo terminar las frases.

— Tranquila Lily, olvidémonos de ese comentario y concentrémonos en el nombre del niño—dijo Remus que aunque divertido sentía lastima por la incomodidad naciente de los dos padres. La chica suspiro y asintió.

— No se llamara como el idiota—dijo en un susurro observando a Sirius, por un momento nadie hablo hasta la chica salto en su asiento emocionad — ¡ya sé cómo se llama!—los cuatro merodeadores la observaron entusiasmados — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Dios mío que es tan obvio!—los adolescentes la observaban atentamente—siempre me ha gustado ese nombre… aunque es bastante obvio que tú me dejaras ponérselo Potter… bueno tampoco es como si me importara tu opinión pero…— fue cortada por un enojado Sirius.

— ¡Ya dilo Evans!—la chica le lanzo una mirada severa para después observar al niño y sonreír.

— Su nombre es Harry—los chicos después de pensarlo un momento asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por la pelirroja.

— Con que te llamas Harry ¿he?—dijo James al niño que se encontraba aun tomando la leche.

— A mí me gusta más Sirius—gestiono Sirius por lo bajo.

— Eso resuelve el misterio de "Hady", pero ¿Yenz?— acotó _Colagusano_, Remus sonrió.

— Ese es bastante fácil, ¿Qué no lo ven?—cuestionó Remus, sus amigos negaron y el chico suspiró—se llama James, Harry James—al aludido le brillaron los ojos y Lily lanzo un suspiro.

— Supongo que no pude competir contra tu egocentrismo—el muchacho no le hizo mucho caso ya que al instante el pequeño se enderezo y cauteloso observo el lugar aventando el biberón a un lado.

— Quedo—dijo mientras apuntaba a un gran tazón que contenía puré de papas. James sonrió y pasándoselo a su madre que al instante le acaricio la rebelde mata de cabellos le sirvió un poco del puré.

— ¿Quieres que te lo de yo?—dijo James que ya se disponía a llenar una cuchara, él bebe negó.

—yo sodito—su papá rio y le acerco el plato.

— ¿Harry?—le llamó Sirius mientras se acercaba al niño que feliz había dejado la cuchara a un lado y tenía todos los dedos y la cara sucia, el niño lo observo — ¿Te gustaría cambiarte de nombre? Harry es demasiado aburrido, no tiene estilo, en cambio Sirius es un nombre alto, sexy y de poder—el niño no le contesto al instante.

— ¿Sidus?—el muchacho asintió emocionado y el pequeño arrugo el ceño—no—Sus amigos rieron divertidos.

— ¿Por qué no? Harry es feo y James se escucha fofo y antiguo, sin ofender amigo—dijo el chico lanzándole una rápida mirada a James. El niño sonrió y con su manita le embarro algo de puré de papa en la cara al chico que solo hizo una mueca pero no se alejó.

— pedito—dijo sonriendo y Sirius solo arrugo el ceño ignorando las risas de sus amigos—Sidus es feo—eso fue más de lo que pudieron soportar los 3 merodeadores y Lily que empezaron a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de unos cuantos, el aludido se alejó del bebe enojado mientras tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba mascullando cosas sin sentido.

— Oh mi niño, eres tan inteligente—dijo Lily aun riendo, él bebe solo sonrió.

— Eso es Harry, no dejes que se metan con mi nombre—dijo James alborotándole el cabello. Lily negó con la cabeza mientras el niño hacia el plato a un lado y se limpiaba las manitas en la bata que había dejado de ser blanca. Pronto el gran comedor empezó a quedarse vacío y en unos minutos solo unos rezagados seguían en su lugar. Lily suspirando empezó a limpiar al bebe con una servilleta.

— Será mejor irnos—dijo Remus mientras se erguía y le daba la pañalera/bolsa a James.

— ¿Qué hago con esto Lunático?—dijo el chico

— Colgártela, será un nuevo accesorio para tu masculinidad—dijo Remus con una sonrisa, el muchacho aventó la bolsa a la mesa.

— ¿No dejaras que Lily la cargue verdad?—el azabache lanzo un bufido—y ya te puedes quitar eso, no creo que lo necesitemos por ahora—Termino Remus apuntando a la "extraña tela" que aun traía colgada James. El muchacho rápidamente se quitó la cosa y haciéndola una bola la aventó a la bolsa, aun maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se la colgaba.

— ¡Esperen!—dijo Lily mientras se erguía con el niño aun que cambiar a Harry, no puede andar así—Remus observo a su alrededor.

— Tenemos transformación Lily, y ya es muy tarde, cuando acabe la clase vamos a cambiarlo, recuerda que el director dijo que esto no interferiría en sus estudios—la chica observo al bebe que ni cuenta se había dado de lo sucio que andaba y jugaba con un mechón del pelo de su madre.

— Vamos Evans—dijo Peter, la muchacha arrugo el ceño y suspirando empezó a caminar hacia la salida con el niño aun en brazos.

*"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Los pasillos ya se encontraban solitarios, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clases menos (por supuesto) los famosos merodeadores y la temperamental pelirroja que caminaban a pasos rápidos hacia el aula de transformación.

— McGonagall nos va a matar—dijo Sirius mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del aula esperando a sus amigos.

— Ciertamente, está siendo un poco exagerado señor Black, me saca de quicio pero no quiero una sentencia en Azcaban—dijo una bruja de mirada severa, y sombrero torcido que había abierto las puertas del aula y observaba a los muchachos.

— Lamentamos la tardanza profesora—Dijo Remus y la severa maestra observo a sus estudiantes hasta que su vista llego al bebe que observaba a la bruja sonriendo, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír también llamando la atención de los merodeadores, la bruja observo el aula y a sus estudiantes que escuchaban con atención la plática y después de suspirar cerró la puerta del aula.

— El director me dijo la verdad—y a los muchachos se les fue el color-aún sigo sin creérmelo, es inverosímil—los cinco estudiantes asintieron—pero parece aún más increíble que al final la señorita Evans le hiciera caso señor Potter—la chica bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada y James sonrió encantado.

—- ¿a qué si profesora? Yo sabía que la pelirroja acabaría dándose cuenta que somos el uno para el otro—dijo el azabache.

— Aun dudo de la salud mental de mi yo futuro Potter, no te emociones—dijo la pelirroja y los labios delgados de la profesora se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa mientras observaba al niño.

— Se parece mucho a usted señor Potter, pero tiene los ojos de la señorita Evans ¿Cómo se llama?—dijo observando a los chicos.

— Gracias profesora—dijo Lily sonriendo—se llama Harry—la bruja asintió y por un momento sus ojos se aguadaron, le tenía mucho aprecio a Lily Evans, era la bruja más inteligente de su generación y aparte de eso una persona muy humana. No podía estar más feliz por su futuro, porque aunque James Potter era una persona traviesa, inmadura y con cierto ego algo elevado, era un gran muchacho con una gran familia y valores. El pequeño Harry no podría tener a mejores padres…

— Será mejor que entremos jóvenes, este vez no habrá suspensión pero procuren no llegar tarde a mis clases en un futuro—los adolescentes asintieron mientras la bruja entraba en clase seguida por los adolescentes.

Vaya que el día seria pesado…

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"

**Ahora, antes que nada agradezco mucho a los nueve comentarios! Estuve fuera de casa todo el día y en la noche cuando abrí mi bandeja de entrada me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver veinte mensajes sin leer (Todos de FF) los amo! Y es por eso que decidí subir el capítulo tan pronto. Gracias a todos ustedes! **

**Contesto Reviews anónimos:**

**Laumar: Buenos días, tardes o noches (depende de a que horas leas este mensaje)! Gracias por comentar! Me alaga que la historia te guste y no te preocupes que aun haya mucho material que sacar a la historia y continuare siempre y cuando haya gente a quien le guste la historia. Cuídate mucho!**

**Loquin: muchas gracias por comentar! Si verdad? James y Lily no se ponen de acuerdo en nada. Me hiciste sonreír! Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima. **

**Karis Malfoy: hola! Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado! Uf. ¿ya vvez que ahora no dure nada en actualizar? Tienes razón, tratare de actualizar más seguido. Te lo juro! La terminare aun asi y dire cien años. Gracias de nuevo!**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **


	5. ¡Suéltame Remus!

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Suéltame Remus! ¡Potter acaba de decir que perdió a mi bebe, lo voy a matar!**

— ¡Yo he recordado Albus!—gritó una bruja de mirada severa que entro sin tocar a la puerta, sobresaltando al anciano director que sentado meditaba. La bruja lo observó preocupada para después comenzar a dar vueltas por la enorme dirección llena de todo tipo de objetos brillantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres Minerva?—preguntó el anciano arrugando un poco el ceño, pero con una voz más bien calmada y serena. La bruja paro en seco y lo observó por unos minutos hasta que sus ojos se empezaron a poner acuosos, pero como mujer fuerte que era, negó lentamente y suspiro.

— Estaba revisando algunos ensayos de mis séptimos años…— dijó apenas en un susurro—yo nunca… a mí nunca me había pasado nada así, ha sido una de las sensaciones más raras que he vivido, sentí como… como si despertara de un sueño... como estar en un pensadero, simplemente mi mente se abrió y recordé Albus; yo recordé algo que jamás había vivido pero aun así ahora estoy segura que lo hice... primero recordé estar contigo mientras me explicabas al inusual viajero en el tiempo y... y después los vi, me refiero a Lily y James Potter, junto con Black, Lupin y Pettiwre, llegando tarde a mis clases y… ¡oh cielos Albus! Ahí estaba Harry Potter con ellos…— acabó cortándose de golpe mientras palidecía y tomaba asiento frente al director, que con los ojos entrecerrados observo a la profesora.

— Yo también he estado recordando, supongo que conforme pasen los hechos nosotros iremos recordando—aclaró en tono más bien afable y tranquilo, la bruja bufó.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Esto está mal! ¡Por Melin, Harry Potter es un bebe, un bebe que de alguna manera viajo al pasado! Esto es antinatural, jamás debió de haber pasado…— el anciano levanto una mano haciéndola callar y suspiró.

— Yo también me encuentro muy preocupado mi querida Minerva, todo esto ya ha pasado… o pasara o está pasando... vaya ¡que interesante es el sentido del tiempo en este tipo de circunstancias!—la bruja bufó y el anciano sonrió—no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo único que nos queda es confiar en nosotros mismos del pasado—la bruja alzo una ceja al escuchar en tono afable del director.

— Parece que toda la cuestión te divierte Albus—dijo un poco indignada. El aciano suspiro y junto ambas manos.

— No te negare que esto es muy interesante, pero no debes de estresarte Minerva, nos conozco y sé que somos totalmente capaces de arreglar el problema y mandar al pequeño Harry a su tiempo, ósea a éste—la mujer suspiró—pero el pequeño Harry acaba de perder a sus padres, se ha quedado solo en el mundo y Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro, deja de pensar en alteraciones a la línea del tiempo… lo del niño Harry tenía que suceder para que esto pasara, quiero decir, nuestro presente. Recuerda que todo tiene una razón, lo que paso allá... en el pasado es la base de nuestro presente como realidad… Además, Harry se ha quedado solo en el mundo y sus padres disfrutaron tan poco de la paternidad y maternidad respectivamente, que creo que los tres se merecen por lo menos unos cuantos días como familia, porque cuando Harry vuelva ya nada será igual—terminó observando a la bruja que después de bajar la cabeza asintió.

-tal vez tenga razón—dijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

James observo al pequeño bebe jugando en el suelo divertido, con unas piezas de madera. No podía dejar de sentir que vivía un sueño, se le hacía imposible que ese niño fuera su hijo, y no porque no le gustaran los bebés, sino más bien porque él era una persona irresponsable y de alguna manera, la llegada del bebé lo había hecho madurar (vale, que tal vez exageraba), había sido tan repentino que nunca sintió el cambio pero estaba seguro que a una horas de conocer a su hijo, daría la vida por él.

— ¡James!—escuchó que alguien le medio gritaba/susurraba a su lado y sobresaltándose levantó la cabeza para observar que toda la clase lo miraba divertida.

— Veo que por fin ha decido prestar atención a mi clase ¿podría contestarme la pregunta que llevo formulándole como por diez minutos?—cuestionó una furica Minerva. James observó a canuto al lado de él que sólo de dedico una pequeña risita.

— Lo lamento profesora, me distraje no escuche lo que me pregunto—la maestra frunció los labios enojada.

— Eso es evidente Potter, ahora como veo que no le interesa mi clase ¿Por qué no nos hace el favor de abandonar el aula?—el muchacho suspiró ¡fantástico! Y viendo que no había otra opción, tomo al pequeño que rápidamente se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Y señor Potter—dijo la profesora haciendo que James que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta la observara—para la siguiente clase me gustaría que me hiciera 4 pergaminos sobre la transformación humana a animal—el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior y asintiendo abandono el aula.

Los pasillos del castillo se sentían inusualmente solos y algo oscuros mientras un muchacho de rebelde cabello azabache junto con un bebe en manos caminaba tarareando una canción.

— Quién lo diría Harry, por tu culpa me han sacado de clases—dijo sonriendo, él bebe solamente rio divertido—pero no te preocupes, iremos al lago y escogeremos un grande y frondoso árbol donde podamos sentarnos y dormir un poco.

— ¿Mamá?—preguntó el pequeño, después de unos cuantos minutos caminando y James sin poderlo evitar sonrió.

— Oh pronto vendrá, y tú jugaras y te divertirás con canuto y lunático, por cierto Harry aún no me has dicho que te hizo colagusano para que no lo quieras, él no es tan malo, puede que a veces sea insoportable y chille como una mujer menopaúsica, pero no es malo, ¿Por qué no te gusta?—el niño se quedó callado y James casi se rio de la ironía, hablando con un bebe de esa manera le causaba algo de gracia. Pronto llegaron al lago y James observando el lugar, sonrió y se dirigió a un muy frondoso árbol, donde suspirando tomó asiento con su hijo aun en brazos.

— En el lago vive un calamar gigante cervatillo, pero tú no tienes por qué temer, Hogwarts es un lugar lleno de magia— dijo James mientras acomodaba al pequeño en el pasto viendo como empezaba a jugar con sus manitas.—eres muy pequeño, pero como MI hijo, sin presiones Harry, espero que seas todo un merodeador…— acabó James en un suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor, observando al pequeño niño, no había dormido mucho la noche pasada y sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados. Es más, todo su cuerpo parecía más ligero… pronto dando una última mirada al bebé, quedó totalmente dormido.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**""*"**"*"**"*"

— ¡James!—gritó una voz, que al principio se escuchó lejana pero que poco a poco fue ganando a la inconciencia y el muchacho aun un poco modorro supo en seguida que quien gritaba era era Lunático y con pesadez comenzó a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del licántropo y _Canuto_, la mirada colérica de Lily y la mirada más bien estúpida de _colagusano._

…

— ¿Qué paso?—dijo de repente alarmado, Remus comenzó a alejarse él. Para dar paso a la enfadada pelirroja, que sin prevenir, lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica acercándose bruscamente a su cara.

— Vaya Evans, hay mejores formas para llamar mi atención, no recurras a la violencia para acercarte de está manera a mí—dijo sonriendo pero pronto palideció cuando la chica la lanzó una mirada fría y asesina.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a mi bebe Potter?—dijo en un susurro amenazador. James palideció aún más y de repente comenzó a sentirse asfixiado y con cierta brusquedad se levantó haciendo que la pelirroja se alejara unos pasos de él, y se cruzara de brazos. El chico por primera vez la ignoro y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor… ¡no podía ser posible! ¿Acaso había perdido a su hijo? ¡No! Él tendría que estar aquí, lo último que recordaba era haberlo visto jugar con la tierra y el pasto…

— ¿Y bien Potter?—dijo Lily un poco más calmada pero aun amenazante, el chico por primera vez observó a la pelirroja y sin poderlo evitar tragó en seco al captar su mirada.

— yo… yo no sé—dijo apenas en un susurró y Lily al escucharlo empezó a enrojecer.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Potter?—murmuró la chica con un susurro estrangulado, consiente de la fuerza que estaba haciendo para mantener la paz.

— Yo, él… nosotros estábamos… ¡él estaba aquí sentado Evans!—dijo mientras apuntaba a un lado suyo—yo me quedé dormido y ahora no sé dónde está—por un minuto la chica sólo se dedicó a observarlo y sin siquiera meditarlo, con un grito nada femenino, se abalanzo como leona enfadada hacia él, golpeándolo con ambos puños, James, sorprendido por la reacción nada propia de la chica no hizo intentos de defenderse hasta que después de varios golpes se cubrió con ambas manos.

— ¡Detente Lily!—vociferó Remus, que después de shock inicial corrió hacia la pelirroja tratando de calmarla, _Colagusano_ no hacía más que abrir y cerrar la boca y Sirius que un poco divertido sacó la cámara que le había prestado Remus y aprovechando todo el caos tomo una foto de la situación; empezando por un pálido y demacrado James, que herido hacía muecas de dolor cubriéndose con ambas manos, seguido por Lily con el rostro feroz dando golpes en toda la anatomía visible del azabache, mientras un Remus con cara preocupada trataba de tomar a Lily por la cintura para separarla, para rematar la cómica situación _Colagusano_ estaba en el fondo aun con la boca abierta escurriendo un poco de saliva. Cuando aseguro la foto en su bolsillo se acercó a ayudar a su amigo y tomándolo por los hombros trato de separarlo de la pelirroja.

— ¡No Lily! ¡Tranquilízate!—gritó Remus una vez que logro tomar a la chica y separarla un poco de su pobre amigo magullado.

— ¡Suéltame Remus! ¡Potter acaba de decir que perdió a mi bebe, lo voy a matar!—grito la chica y el licántropo la apretó aún más fuerte.

— ¡No ganaras nada Lily! ¡Harry está perdido y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en está estúpida pelea!—la chica de golpe, se petrificó y por un momento se notó bastante afligida, incluso sus ojos se aguadaron un poco, pero aún siguió observando a James.

— Pero él debe pagar—dijo y James camino unos pasos más, lejos de ella.

— Y te comprendo, pero creó que antes que nada tenemos que encontrar a Harry—la pelirroja sin pensarlo asintió y se separó con calma de Remus, cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de que ya no había peligro suspiró y observó a su amigo, que parecía verdaderamente arrepentido a un lado de un Sirius mucho más serió de los que alguna vez había visto nunca—ahora_ Cornamenta_ ¿nos dirías que es lo último que recuerdas?—el azabache asintió.

— Lo puse ahí—dijo apuntando a unos metros del árbol — Estaba sentado y jugando, cuando me quede dormido seguía estando sentado ahí—Remus suspiró.

— Eres un irresponsable Potter, sólo tu serias capaz de cometer tamaña insensatez, mi Harry es un bebé y un bebé necesita vigilancia constante—el azabache suspiró— ¿Sabes a cuantos lugares pudo haber acabado Harry?—cuestionó Lily palideciendo mientras observaba a lo lejos al bosque prohibido. Sirius separándose de _Cornamenta_ comenzó a buscar alrededor como esperando que de repente apareciera un bebé.

— Tenemos que buscar a Dumbledore—dijo Remus suspirando y Lily asintió. Pero antes siquiera de que pudieran hacer algo la voz chillona de su amigo los interrumpió.

— ¿¡Y si Harry cayo al lago chicos!—por un minuto nadie dijo nada, hasta que un sollozo de Lily se escuchó y corriendo se acercó al lago tratando de observar cualquier cosa.

— ¡No!—gritó horrorizada cuando los cuatro merodeadores la alcanzaron, James se veía excepcionalmente pálido, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper y entonces sin siquiera meditarlo se aventó al lago de un chapuzón, Lily ahogo un grito y las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero James parecía perdido entre el mar de sus pensamientos y con la varita en mano comenzó a nadar, buscando entre las algas, piedras y malezas que sobresalían.

— _¡Cornamenta!_—gritaba Sirius y estaba a punto de saltar al agua cuando la mano de Remus lo paró.

— No creo que nos haga gran caso Sirius, creo que James ha entrado a una etapa postraumática, déjalo—El aludido suspiró —ahora lo importante es avisar al director, pero antes creo que sería prudente buscar por todo alrededor, hay que separarnos—los cuatro asintieron—nos vemos en media hora, si alguien sabe algo, hágannoslo saber por un _patronus_—terminó lanzando una última mirada a el pobre de James que parecía en una misión de vida o muerte, nadando en un lago congelado pero con la mirada más obstinada que le había visto nunca jamás. Y observando a los adolescentes que se encontraban frente a el asintió y dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr.

"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"¨¨"¨¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"

Lily ya tenía buen tiempo corriendo sin cesar, con la varita en alto y más cerca del bosque prohibido de lo que le gustaría, tratando de encontrar a su pobre bebé. ¡Por Dios! Harry no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas con ellos y ya lo habían perdido… y aunque los pulmones le escocían y sus pies le dolían, no podía darse el lujo de pararse a descansar, no hasta que encontrara a su bebé. James aún seguía en el lago, y aunque estaba bastante enojada con él, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada…

Pronto divisó a unos cuantos metros la cabaña de Hagrid, tan rustica y descuidada como siempre… cuando recordó que si alguien conocía el bosque prohibido a la perfección ese era sin lugar a dudas Hagrid, ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda? Y con una mirada tenaz corrió aún más rápido hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la casa del gigante y jadeando, sin detenerse siquiera a descansar acerco su mano a la puerta de madera lista para tocar y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el ruido que fue capaz de escuchar y que provenía dentro de la casa del gigante. Petrificada dé la impresión acercó su oreja a la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que una risa suave e infantil se volvió a escuchar del otro lado. ¿Sería posible?... y con una nueva esperanza toco la puerta con rapidez, del otro lado se escucharon fuertes golpes de pisadas hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando la silueta de un enorme hombre barbón con mirada recelosa, que al ver a Lily sonrió al instante haciendo que su espeso bigote se moviera de forma chistosa.

— ¡Lily, es una sorpresa verte por aquí! ¡Pasa!—dijo haciéndose a un lado, la chica no le dedico ningún saludo y sintiéndose descortés entro observando el lugar. Casi sintió que podía volar, cuando aliviada diviso la espesa cabellera azabache de su hijo, sentado en la alfombra al lado del enorme perro, acariciándolo.

— ¡Harry!—gritó la pelirroja corriendo hacia el niño, que al verla sonrió y estiro sus manitas hacia ella, la chica no esperó más y lo estrujó contra sí, aspirando el característico aroma de bebé y sintiéndose ligera, su niño, su bebé estaba bien y junto a ella.— ¡Oh cielos! Me habías tenido preocupada—le dijo en un susurró—no te vuelvas a alejar así de mí, pequeño, no creo que podría superar la sensación de perderte de nuevo—terminó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, que pronto trato de ocultar consiente de que el gigante tras de ella la observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero es que no lo podía evitar, su corazón había barajeado los peores escenarios sobre donde estaría Harry y saber que siempre estuvo en la cabaña protegido por Hagrid le tranquilizaba. No obstante de repente se sintió cansada y pesada, había estado al límite por una media hora, y su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba a todo lo que había vivido, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban se sentó en la silla y cuando sintió que podía controlar sus emociones le dedico una sonrisa al semi gigante, que la observaba algo sorprendido.

— Gracias por encontrarlo Hagrid—el hombre no contestó— ¡Merlín! Tengo que avisar a los tontos—terminó mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba un _patronus_ en forma de paloma y le daba el mensaje, Hagrid la observo dudoso.

— ¿El niño estaba perdido Lily?—la muchacha asintió aun preocupada y el gigante sonrió—se parece mucho a James, Dumbledore ayer me comento sobre la tragedia que vivió el pobre, ahora su única familia es James, pero parece que tú también te encariñaste con el pequeñajo—la muchacha se sonrojo un poco.

— Sí, bueno, ya sabes que el director me encargo su cuidado y bienestar, aunque no te voy a mentir, ya me he encariñado con el ¿Dónde lo encontraste Hagrid?—el aludido se sentó en el sillón frente a Lily levantando un poco de polvo.

— Estaba entre mis calabazas, jugando con un gusano, da gracias a Merlín que no se lo haya comido Lily, Fang lo encontró y pronto me avisó, cuando yo lo vi lo traje aquí conmigo. Pensé que ustedes sabían dónde estaba—Lily se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, eso era ridículo.

— Pues no Hagrid, Potter se quedó dormido y el niño se escapó—Hagrid rio.

— Bueno, no sería un Potter si no merodeara de vez en cuando…-pero fue cortado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entro un emocionado Sirius, que al ver al niño corrió hacia él y bruscamente lo separo de su madre.

— ¡Niño chino!—gritó a todo pulmón mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño que reía sin parar—si que eres rebelde ¿eh?, por un minuto pensé que algo te había pasado, pero si que eres todo un merodeador Haddy Jenz—acabó sentándose a un lado de Lily, aun jugando con él bebe.

— ¡pedito! ¿none ´ta vaz?—le dijo el pequeño, Sirius arrugó el ceño.

— Ese sería lo que te debería de preguntar yo a ti, aunque es bastante obvio que aprovechando que _Corn_ dormía decidiste venir a visitar a él guay de Hagrid, por cierto ¿Cómo estas Hagrid?—el aludido lo observó.

— Bien Sirius, veo que la cortesía no se te olvida—dijo con ironía pero el adolescente sonrió.

— Soy el paquete completo mi buen amigo, el ser perfecto—dijo soltando una carcajada que se cortó al instante cuando tocaron la puerta y se escuchó un "¡soy Remus, abran!", Lily se levantó y rápidamente abrió la puerta dejando entrar al licántropo que después de sonreír a Hagrid corrió hacia el pequeño y zafándolo de Sirius le dio un abrazo escuchando un "¡Natiko!" del niño.

— ¡Harry! Nos diste un buen susto—dijo mientras reía y aun con el niño en brazos sonreía a Lily y observaba a Hagrid.

— Gracias por encontrarlo Hagrid—el aludido se ruborizó pero con un ademan de mano le restó importancia.

— Nada de eso muchachos—dijo—por cierto, el pequeño sí que come—la sonrisa de la pelirroja vacilo, la comida del gigante no era precisamente buena.

— ¿Le diste de comer Hagrid?—el hombre asintió.

— Oh sí, pero no te preocupes Lily, le di puré de calabaza—Lily casi suspiró. Y después de unos diez minutos llegó un sofocado Peter que después de darle unas palmaditas a Harry se sentó y por un cuarto de hora se dedicaron a platicar con Hagrid de temas diversos hasta que el hambre se presentó en los cuatro adolescentes (concretamente a Sirius) y tras despedirse se dirigieron hacia el gran comer, donde se sentaron a comer (valga la redundancia) entre bromas.

— ¿Lily?—dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, la chica pelirroja que se encontraba regañando a Sirius se dio la vuelta para descubrir a Alice, su mejor amiga, que después de sonreírle se sentó a su lado, la pelirroja un poco harta de haber pasado tanto tiempo con los merodeadores se acercó más a ella (Alice) poniendo a Harry en su regazo —no te he visto en todo el día, me tenías un poco preocupada—Lily rio.

— Oh vamos Alice, no exageres—la muchacha sonrió.

— Nunca pensé verte con los merodeadores platicando tan tranquilamente—la pelirroja lanzó una mirada despectiva a Sirius que ya sin restricciones engullía todo como si fuese una aspiradora.

— No es el paraíso, déjame decirte, son bastante molestos pero ya ves, el director me pidió el favor de que les ayudara a cuidar al pequeño Harry—Alice observó al niño y sonriendo, lo alzó.

— Se parece mucho a James ¿no?—dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al niño, que tranquilo y algo somnoliento cabeceaba un poco.

— Y que lo digas, aunque el pequeño es mucho más mono—la muchacha rio.

— Y sus ojos son hermosos, es más, se parecen mucho a los tuyos Lils—la pelirroja palideció pero riéndose un poco falsa, asintió.

— Sí, tal vez por eso me he encariñado tanto con él—Alice rio.

— ¿Sabes? James siempre dice que con la única mujer con quien tendría hijos sería contigo (no me mires así Lily, es cierto) y aunque te parezca algo extraño, imagino que si James lograra cumplir sus sueños y tú por razones totalmente disparatadas acabaras teniendo un hijo con él, creo que se parecería mucho a Harry—la pelirroja trago en seco mientras su amiga soltaba una carcajada y ella con una sonrisa falsa y una pequeño risita asintió.

— Sí que tienes imaginación Alice—la aludida rio, pasándole al niño a Lily y empezándose a servir, mientras comenzaba a contarle sobre Frank.

:#:#:#:#::#:#::#:#:#::#:#::#::#::#

El día había sido bastante interesante, con Harry toda su monótona mañana había cambiado de forma sorpréndete.

— De todos modos Evans ¿en qué te molesta mi forma de comer?—decía Sirius mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro dirigiendo todo su enojo a Lily que harta se masajeaba las sienes, seguida de cerca por Remus que cargaba a un dormido Harry.

— No es correcto Black ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Sinceramente, cada vez que te observo comer en vez de un estudiante me imagino a un superviviente de alguna isla que solo se ha alimentado de cocos y por primera vez, después de meses, ve comida cocinada—el muchacho arrugo el ceño.

— ¿Te dedicas a observarme comer Evans? Lo siento, pero no me interesas, _cornamenta_ y el niño chino me matarían—dijo soltando una risa perruna.

— ¡No lo llames así! Eres ridículo y además no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto, pareces una aspirada—el muchacho se quedó pensando.

— ¿Qué diablos es aspiradora?—la pelirroja suspiró.

— Es una maquina muggle, que tiene motor y sirve para limpiar el polvo, lo succiona y tiene un sonido bastante peculiar—aclaró Remus cuando vio que Lily no pensaba contestar, Sirius guardo silencio por un momento.

— Esa es la descripción de un monstro—la muchacha suspiró.

— Como sea, lo importante aquí es que deberías medir tu forma de comer Black.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una piratora?—dijo sin hacer caso al comentario de la pelirroja, que frunciendo el ceño lo observó.

— Aspiradora—corrigió Lily— ¿y tú para que quieres una cosa así? No te veo la cara de limpiador—el muchacho bufó.

— Obvio no pelirroja, pero si succiona el polvo estoy seguro que también succionara la cara de al que se lo ponga en frente ¿no? Sería una gran broma—Remus rio y la pelirroja se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

— Lo siento amigo, pero esas cosas necesitan de luz eléctrica y aquí en Hogwarts no existe tal cosa—Black suspiró.

— Vaya, ¿Qué piensas de un piratora como regalo de navidad para mi hermosa y amable madre?—Remus volvió a reír.

— Ya no vives con ella ¿Por qué te importaría enviarle un regalo?—Sirius sólo sonrió, sin decir una palabra más.

— Me rindo—dijo Lily suspirando. —lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es acostar a Harry, ya casi comienza a oscurecer.

— Podrías acostarlo en la cama de _Cornamenta_, creo que su cuna no le gusta mucho—dijo Remus e ipso facto se detuvo en un jadeo, haciendo que ambos adolescentes lo observaran preocupados.

— ¿Qué te sucede natico?—dijo Sirius, Remus pareció en estado de shock por un momento hasta que después le entrego el bebé a Lily.

— ¡Rápido canuto!—grití, pero su amigo no se movió.

— Vaya, creo que ahora si te has vuelto lunático, lunático—el licántropo lo observó más profundamente para después cambiar su mirada a una de preocupación.

— ¡Déjate de payasadas! ¿Qué no ves que lo más probable es que cornamenta aun siga nadando en el lago?—Sirius palideció y comenzó a correr seguido al instante por Remus y por una preocupada Lily que rápidamente se quedó atrás con el niño en brazos.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"**"*

La puesta de sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor dando al paisaje un aire un tanto melancólico y una paz que muy pocas veces aparecía, pero que rápidamente fue cortada por dos muchachos que corrían sin cesar gritando _"¡cornamenta!"_. Y que al llegar al lago palidecieron al instante al observar a su amigo, nadando lentamente pero aun observando todo con convicción, algo azul por el frio. Ambos sin pensarlo se aventaron al lago, sintiendo directamente el frio que les calaba hasta los huesos, pero que no impedido que nadaran hasta su amigo y empezaran a sacarlo con relativa facilidad a pesar de las quejas de éste.

Cuando estuvieron afuera del lago el trio se recostó en el pasto, aprovechando la casi inexistente luz solar, James se levantó de repente, tambaleándose con su propio cansancio pero bastante enojado.

— ¡Debo encontrar a Harry!—dijo mientras hacia un intento de volverse a aventar, detenido rápidamente por sus amigos.

— ¡Escúchanos James! Ya encontramos a Harry, estaba con Hagrid y se encuentra perfectamente bien, Lily esta con él—dijo Remus

— ¡Mienten!—grito, negándose a creer.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que si no lo hubiésemos encontrado Evans te dejaría en paz? ¡Él está bien!—James siguió negando pero ahora parecía querer ceder.

— No tenemos derecho a mentirte ¡no lo haríamos! De verdad, Harry TU hijo está bien—el azabache observó a los ojos a sus amigos y pareció encontrar aquella verdad que se negaba a creer. Entonces suspirando se derrumbó en los brazos de ambos, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y comenzando a toser un poco. Sirius y Remus se observaron preocupados y ambos asintieron, sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería. Remus se separó de él y comenzó a secarlos, mientras Sirius soportando el peso de su amigo comenzó a caminar al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, una muchacha pelirroja corrió a ellos jadeando aun cargando a Harry, que al observar el pésimo estado de James palideció. Él por su parte le sonrió y le dedico una mirada a su hijo, quien se encontraba totalmente dormido.

— vaya, parece que estas bien, gracias a Dios no te paso nada Harry—terminó sumiéndose en la inconciencia y escuchando a lo lejos, los gritos de sus amigos y de Lily.

#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#**#*#*#**#

Pomfrey Poppy había tenido un día muy tranquilo, lo que era difícil de creer, tomando en cuenta que ella era enfermera en una escuela mágica, donde accidentes de todo tipo sucedía a diario, no obstante ese día solo había atendido a un niño con enormes orejas de elefante, y a una niña con la piel de la cara rosa, nada fuera de lo común. Entonces cruzados de brazos observó por la ventana de su escritorio, el ala de enfermos totalmente vacía, sí, definitivamente ese día había sido muy tranquilo…

— ¡Madame Promfey!—gritó un joven muchacho mientras azotaba las puertas que ella conocía a la perfección, Sirius Black, un joven busca problemas, que más de una vez había acabado en la enfermería o mandando a más de uno a ella. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora? Casi se lo podía imaginar, tal vez incluso seria otra de las bromas que sus amigos le solían jugar, como un cabello rosa o pintura de mujer permanente a su cara.

— ¡madame Promfey! —volvió a gritar el muchacho y ella suspirando se levantó y abriendo las puertas de su pequeño oficina caminó hacia el muchacho.

— ¿Qué le paso ahora señor Black? No lo habrán vuelto a pintar mientras dormía…-pero se cortó al instante, cuando observó al muchacho Potter que parecía desmayado y que era sostenido por Remus y Sirius, mientras una Lily angustiada lo observaba. Ella rápidamente corrió al muchacho y levitándolo lo recostó en una cama

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?—dijo con voz potente, los muchachos suspiraron.

— Paso cerca de cuatro horas en el lago, nadando sin detenerse…-dijo Sirius, pero la mujer sin darle oportunidad de continuar corrió hacia el herido y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de hechizos cerrando las cortinas para darle privacidad. Afuera los tres adolescentes se observaban.

— ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado _Cornamenta_?—cuestionó Sirius mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Lily se sentó aun con el niño en brazos.

— Para ser justos, desde que se aventó al lago y decidimos dejarlo, no le prestamos nada de atención—dijo Remus.

— Supongo que con esto ya pago su merecido por haber perdido a tu hijo ¿a qué si Evans?—dijo Sirius la muchacha lo fulmino, pero a sabiendas de que James ya estaba siendo atendido sonrió.

— Un poco, sí—dijo, Remus la observo sorprendido.

— Oh vamos Remus, Potter estará bien, lo que le paso no es nada comparado a lo que le hubiese pasado si a mí bebé le ocurría algo peor—el muchacho asintió.

— Tienes razón Lily—dijo y Sirius aburrido por el intercambio de palabras bostezo.

— Hay que admitir que perseverante, si es—dijo sonriendo—no cualquiera hace una locura de ese tipo—Lily frunció el ceño.

— Todos los padres harían eso y más por sus hijos.

— Mi madre no—dijo Sirius con una voz mucho más amargada—pero dejando eso a un lado, capto en esa oración que ya has aceptado que el padre de TU hijo es JAMES POTTER. —la muchacha rodo los ojos.

— ¿Y que más podría hacer? Es obvio que algo pasara en el futuro, aunque no por eso estoy esperando o deseando que pase, aun pienso que Potter es demasiado inmaduro para mí—Sirius se cruzó de brazos y Remus sonrió.

— Yo sigo pensando que Harry es producto de una noche de copas—indujo Sirius, Remus soltó una carcajada estrangulada y Lily les lanzo una mirada asesina.

— Pensé que creías que Harry era producto de un plan elaborado de James donde incluía poción de amor—Sirius se alzó de hombros.

— Hay que barajear todas las opciones, incluso podría suceder como en esa pedicura muggle que vimos en las vacaciones, donde una hermosa y sexi mujer que no quiere casarse decide ir a un hospital donde de alguna manera que nunca llegue a entender acaba embarazada y después busca al padre de su hijo basándose en los donantes—Remus volvió a reír.

— ¿Sugieres que Lily decidirá someterse a una fecundación in vitro donde el donante por "azares el destino" resulta ser James?—Sirius pareció meditarlo.

—Si eso explica lo que acabo de decir, Sí, eso sugiero— aclaró Sirius, pero Lily, perdiendo los estribos le dio una patada en la espinilla haciendo que el chico callera al piso lamentándose y Remus la observara sorprendido mientras se separaba unos pasos de ella.

— Hoy estas algo sentimental Lily—Dijo el licántropo, pero Lily no se Rio sino que observó con mirada envenenada a Sirius.

— ¡Vuelve a divertirte a cuesta de mi situación con Potter y te ira peor Black!—el muchacho la observo desde el piso y asintió lentamente.

— ¿Estas consiente de que no te hará caso Lily?—la pelirroja cabeceó.

— Sí, pero lo detendrá un poco—en ese momento la enfermera salió y observó molesta a Sirius que sonriéndole se levantó.

— ¿Cómo esta James?—dijo Remus, la mujer medito unos segundos.

— Bueno, podría haberle dado una pulmonía pero se recuperara, su cuerpo llego al límite tanto física como mentalmente, de hecho me sorprende que no se hubiese desmayado en el lago, por ahora se quedara conmigo, en observación, ya se pueden ir, conocen el horario de visitas, mañana podrán venir a verlo—terminó acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola obligando a los adolescentes a caminar hacía la salida, en el último momento la enfermera paró a Lily y acercando su mano acaricio el pelo del bebé.

— ¿Él, es el ahijado del señor Potter?—la muchacha asintió, y la enfermera sonrió.

— Ese muchacho siempre acaba sorprendiéndome, ya ve señoria Evans, no es muy maduro, y prueba de ello es la tontería que acaba de hacer, pero aun así decidió hacerse responsable del bebé—Lily sonrió y la enfermera le correspondió dándole un leve empujoncito hacia la salida, cuando los tres se perdieron de vista, cerró la puerta y observó al adolescente que ahora se encontraba dormido.

— Aunque muchos profesores piensan que es una locura que usted se haga responsable de un bebé, yo estoy segura que lo hará bien señor Potter, podrá ser irresponsable y libertino, pero también es valiente y sabe amar con el corazón, estoy segura que sabrá cuidar del niño, él ha sufrido demasiado ¡imagínese! El dolor de perder a sus padres tan joven, no los recordara y si no está al lado de alguien que le sepa amar y lo guíe por un camino sin amargura el niño crecerá inseguro, usted sabrá darle unos hermosos recuerdos—terminó la enfermera volviendo a cerrar las cortinas de su cama y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

_**Hola! No he durado tanto en subir el capítulo ¿verdad? Aunque no lo crean me resulto raro que nadie preguntara sobre el futuro, de lo que pensaban que le había sucedido a Harry aunque me han hecho muy buenas preguntas, eso sí.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que comentan!**_

_**PD. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que espero y sea pronto) eso sí, la historia no la abandono, así que no tengan miedo por ese lado.**_

_**PD2: Tengo un reto que cumplir este año, leer al menos ciento veinte libros asi que ¿Qué libros me recomiendan ustedes? ¡Seria de mucha ayuda! **_

_**CONTESTO TODOS LOS REVIEWS (ANÓNIMOS Y NO ANONIMOS):**_

_**Shagy Sirius: jeje. Este bien, acepto que tu review valga por dos. Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste Jady yenz. Es bueno que la historia te divierta. En cuanto a escenas románticas entre Lily y James… no creo por el momento existan. Toma en cuenta que Lily aun lo acepta, pero claro que si existirán porque James si aprenderá a ser menos inmaduro.**_

_**Alba040389: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que la historia te guste y no te preocupes que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Karis Malfoy: Hola! Que feliz me hace saber que el capítulo te gusto. Jeje, pobre de Sirius ¿verdad? Con Harry si que va a andar en apuros. Tratare de actualizar pronto. ¡Cuídate!**_

_**Smithback: ¡Tienes razón! Un pequeño Harry bebé ha de ser adorable. **_

_**.HPTFMA: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Jeje, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto tu duda sobre como serian las clases con Harry, que por cierto, tienes razón: es muy tierno. ¡Tú también cuidate!**_

_**Laumar: Hola de nuevo! Aquí en mexico es tarde, sobre las cuatro… jeje tienes razón, Sirius se vuelve insoportable casi siempre, pero si no es el ¿Quién nos haría reír? ¿Colagusano te da pena? Eres a la primera que escucho decir eso. en cuanto a si se van a dar cuenta lo que paso a Harry… no creo que lo hagan ya que es imposible que Harry les cuente (aunque me gustaría) de todos modos, estoy abierta a sugerencias y si se te ocurre algo o te gustaría alguna cosa en el fic. Puedes decirme. ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Loquin: ¡gracias! Uff no te preocupes que el capítulo ya lo tenia listo así que en realidad no me apresure, aunque creo que tienes razón. ¡Tienes razon! Si algo llega a enternecer a Sirius es porque de verdad es tierno. Ufff y seguiras intrigado por mucho tiempo más ¡lo siento! Cuidate. Saludos a ti tambien.**_

_**Satorichiva: si que eres curiosa y observadora… ¿verdad? Y eso me encanta! Cualquier otra duda que tengas pregúntame. ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Man sitlahcuilocan: ¡Gracias por comentar! Y claro que no molestas, me alegra que me corrijas en más, si también vez por este capítulo errores, no dudes en escribírmelos. Aunque me da gusto que la historia dentro de todo parezca creíble, es lo que quiero lograr. Sin duda alguna este capítulo muestra perfectamente lo irresponsables que son y lo que la pelirroja es capaz de hacer por dañar a su bebé. Cuídate.**_

_**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: hola! Me alegra que la historia te resulte entretenida. Jaja ¡gracias por comentar!**_

_**Mony potter: hola! Que bien que te guste la historia. Aunque te adelantare que la historia en realidad tendrá sobre todo momentos que marcaran el futuro (¿?) jeje ¡si! Pobrecitos, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los merodeadores así que no dudes que sufrirán más por no saber cuidar de Harry. ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Jess Digory: hay ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que la historia te divierta tanto como para subirte el ánimo. Los nombre son bien originales ¿verdad? Pedito y niño chino. Espero que este capítulo también te haya divertido. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Me plantaste una sonrisa en la cara. Cuídate!**_

_**Dunaadharel: Hola! Ya me he pasado por tu historia, no te preocupes. Me alegro que te guste el nuevo capitulo! Si pues, Dumbledore es intimidante cuando se lo propone. Feliz año atrasado para ti tambien!**_


	6. Amor a medias no es amor James Potter

Capítulo 6: Amor a medias no es amor James Potter

La enfermería se encontraba totalmente sola, excepto claro está, por un azabache de mirada molesta, que cruzado de brazos observaba el blanco techo, en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella salió una mujer un tanto regordeta, la enfermera.

— Muy bien joven, es tiempo que se tome las pociones—el azabache estaba a punto de negar cuando una tos incontrolable se apodero de él, haciendo que el pobre tuviese que agacharse, para después (cuando se había calmado) tomar las medicinas que la enfermera le ofrecía.

— Aun no entiendo porque no me deja irme—dijo enojado, la enfermera lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

— La juventud de ahora no parece darse cuenta del peligro en el que están… ayer usted duro más horas de las que alguien puede soportar sin enfermarse, dentro del lago helado, ahora tiene una horrible tos y yo estoy esperando que su cuerpo reaccione bien y no haya efectos colaterales ¿y usted se atreve a cuestionar su estadía en MI enfermería?—el muchacho hizo una mueca.

— Con un simple "porque no" me hubiese quedado tranquilo—la enfermera bufó molesta—de todos modos ¿Dónde están Harry, Lily, Remus, Sirius y Peter?—le preguntó, buscando alrededor como si en cualquier momento fuesen a salir sus amigos sonriéndole.

— Bueno joven Potter, son las 5 de la mañana, estoy segura que lo quieren, pero no es como para que acampen fuera de la enfermería hasta su recuperación—dijo con ironía la enfermera y James no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Sería lo correcto, se supone que me deberían de adorar—la enfermera de nuevo bufó.

— ¡No sea tan egocéntrico!—el muchacho lanzó una carcajada al aire, divertido y decidido a seguir molestando a la enfermera ¿por qué? Bueno, ella tenía la culpa de que se encontrara atrapado en la horrible enfermería.

— no es egocentrismo cuando se dice la verdad, admítalo, soy un ser admirable—la mujer frunció los labios algo irritada.

— He inmaduro déjeme decirle, usted ahora tiene una gran responsabilidad con un niño, no puede seguir actuando de una manera tan egocéntrica—el muchacho sonrió.

— Si se refiere a Harry no se preocupe, le enseñare todo lo que se, será como una pequeña copia de mí—la enfermera se tapó la boca con ambas manos, claramente horrorizada con la idea.

— No diga eso ni de broma, usted no podría pudrir a un niño de esa manera—James arrugó el ceño.

— Deduzco que usted me está llamando podrido ¿verdad? Esa no es la manera de tratar a un estudiante—la enfermera apretó los labios.

— Yo nunca he dicho eso, no confunda mis palabras, a lo que yo me refiero es que si usted hace eso con el pequeño, lo único que lograra es que sea mil veces peor que usted ¿se puede imaginar eso? digo, usted es irresponsable, irrespetuoso, burlón, bastante inmaduro, se cree perfecto, libertino, una completa molest…—pero al instante se tapó la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho al muchacho, no es que no fuera cierto, pero él era un estudiante al fin de cuentas y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. El azabache había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió, estos se encontraban llenos de consternación y algo acuosos, entonces poniendo su peor cara, miro a la mujer.

— Yo nunca pensé que una persona como usted fuera tan hiriente ¿se ha dado cuenta del daño que me ha hecho? Usted piensa todo eso de mí ¿por qué? Yo no soy malo, solo trato de olvidarme de la guerra que está cobrándose tantas vidas, sé que todos al salir de la escuela tendremos que enfrentarnos a la cruda realidad ¿no cree que al menos tenemos el derecho divertirnos y olvidar?—la mujer estaba pálida cuando observó al azabache abatida.

— Oh Merlín, yo nunca pensé que usted se sintiera así, perdone…—pero fue cortada por un ademán de la mano del muchacho.

— Ya no diga nada, sígame criticando ¡ande!—la mujer trató de decir algo, pero el azabache exagerando un poco, se jalo de los cabellos— ¡ya me ha hecho mucho daño! No quiero su lastima, de ahora en adelante empezare a actuar como alguien adulto y empezare a pensar en guerra y sangre y muerte, llenare mi mente infantil de sufrimiento, perderé mi inocencia, me aventare de un acantilado… ¡me suicidare! Total el mundo ya es una mierda ¿de qué sirve tratar de ser feliz?—la enfermera se veía realmente arrepentida y llena de miedo.

— No piense eso, yo… yo le daré unos calmantes—el muchacho se pegó lo más que pudo a la cabecera.

— ¡No se atreva! Déjeme solo, ande vaya a criticar a más de mis jóvenes compañeros, destróceles la inocencia como lo hizo conmigo—si la mujer no estuviera tan desesperada se hubiese dado cuenta que el muchacho estaba siendo demasiado melodramático, al contrario, por un momento pareció que iba a llorar, pero pronto se recompuso y observando que el joven no se tomaría nada por las buenas y administrarle algo por las malas sería contraproducente para su alma y estado tan frágil, suspirando derrotada, hablo.

— Prométame que no intentara ninguna locura y lo dejare solo para que se tranquilice—el azabache pareció pensarlo y al final asintió, la mujer lo observó críticamente y negando, caminó a la oficina dando un pequeño portazo. Cuando James estuvo seguro que no volvería puso su cara entre la almohada y comenzó a reír sin control, no podía detenerse y en algún momento cayó al piso mordiéndose el puño para tapar sus risas que salían sin control ¡eso sí que había sido único! La mujer era una incrédula, tenía que admitirlo, la broma había sido algo cruel, pero… ¡rayos! Que había sido genial, la había engañado de la manera más estúpida posible, fingiendo un desequilibrio total ¡por favor! Se necesitaba más para que James Potter pensara en suicidarse; sus costillas ya dolían y sus ojos estaban impregnados de lágrimas mientras su garganta se sentía reseca y su puño se había puesto rojo, pero no podía dejar de reír, simplemente no podía.

""*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"**"**"*"**"**"**"**"**"**"

Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily cargando a un Harry totalmente despierto caminaban hacía la enfermería. Era bastante temprano y a Remus le había costado mucho despertar a Sirius, pero querían saber cómo estaba James.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que Potter ya está despierto?—cuestionó Lily, Remus sonrió.

— A él no le gusta estar en la enfermería, aunque siendo sinceros ya debería tener su propia cama… la cosa es que James siempre trata de escaparse alrededor de esta hora—la muchacha asintió algo dubitativa, y cuando llegaron a las puertas de madera de la enfermería la abrieron, encontrándose con la escena más surrealista posible. Porque si ellos esperaban ver a James Potter postrado en la cama convaleciente, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrirlo en el piso riendo como un poseso sin control de sí mismo. Remus se acercó corriendo preocupado, seguido de sus amigos que pronto se encontraron frente a James, quien tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta de su presencia, pero que, cuando lo hizo los observó un largo minuto para volverse a romper llorando de la risa. Harry lo observó dudoso y llamo la atención de su madre que observaba a James con cara de comprensión, como si hubiese sabido que el muchacho terminaría así, loco sin remedio.

— ¿Papa loco?—cuestiono entre balbuceos, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Siempre lo ha estado amor, creo más bien, que al final su cerebro ha hecho cortocircuito—el niño que no entendió completamente a su madre frunció el ceño de una manera graciosa y desvió la vista a su padre.

—El niño chino tiene razón, James se ha ido—aseveró Sirius, muy serio. Remus carraspeó.

— ¡No digas eso! el pobre llego a su límite ayer, no me extrañaría que presentara secuelas—Sirius no dijo nada más.

— ¿Le avisamos a la enfermera?—dijo Peter, Remus asintió.

— Creo que sería lo mejor—murmuró el licántropo, mientras empezaba a caminar a la oficina de la enfermería, pero pronto su paso fue cortado por James que se interpuso aun riendo.

— No… no arruinaras… to… todo—dijo entre risas, el licántropo lo observó receloso.

— No te entiendo, ¿Qué te pasa James?—interrogó Remus, a su amigo quien soltó otra enorme carcajada.

— Es que… Poppy vino en la mañana y…-pero no pudo continuar ya que un nuevo ataque de risa le llego y tardo otros diez minutos para tranquilizarse, para posteriormente comenzar a contar, como pudo, la forma en la que actuó con la pobre enfermera, ocasionando que pronto sus amigos lo acompañaran en risas junto con Lily (que aunque se le hacía bastante cruel, no podía dejar de reír) y Harry que no entendía mucho. Después de veinte minutos todos se tranquilizaron y James volvió a la cama, respirando con dificultad y tomando un vaso de la mesita de al lado conjuro agua y dio un buen sorbo.

— No lo puedo creer _Corn_, te has llevado toda la diversión—le reclamó Sirius a James quien sólo soltó otra risita.

— ¡No digas eso Black! Fue cruel lo que tú amigo hizo—espetó la pelirroja y el aludido rodó los ojos.

— No empieces Evans que hace unos minutos estabas riéndote con nosotros—la pelirroja se ruborizó pero negó con la cabeza, mientras James había cargado a Harry y después de susurrarle algo que nadie llego a entender, comenzó a jugar con el niño. No pasó mucho para que la enfermera saliera afligida observando al muchacho con pena y remordimiento, los adolescentes tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír y comportarse serios.

— Es bueno ver que se encuentra con sus amigos Potter, espero que le hayan ayudado, usted debe saber que la vida vale mucho, prueba de ello son sus grandes amistades y sus padres y el niño que ahora es como su hijo…—decía con voz estrangulada, como si hubiese ensayado lo que iba a decir y James con una cara seria asentía solemne.

— Lo pensare señora, usted me dejo muy mal ¿sabe?—la mujer suspiró.

— Le pido perdón joven, de verd…—pero de nuevo se vio cortada por un Sirius que aburrido de ser solo un espectador, había corrido a abrazar a la enfermera fingiendo sollozar.

— No diga nada, James nos ha dicho todo… ¡todo! Usted tiene razón, deberíamos de dejar la inmadurez a un lado, es tiempo de pensar en la muerte y hacer todo tipo de locuras, ¿cree que el director me dejaría ir a la caza de un dragón para montarlo?—la mujer se vio horrorizada.

— Cálmese joven Sirius, no se vaya a los extremos, creo que lo mejor será que usted vaya a almorzar algo, podría tener una baja de azúcar—decía la enfermera pensando claramente que dejarlo con el trastornado Potter, le haría más daño.

— ¿De qué sirve comer? total mañana podría estar muerto—murmuró Remus observando a la enfermera afligido, participando en el juego, la mujer gimió.

— No usted señor Lupin, pensé que tenía más sentido común.

— Y lo tengo, por eso digo que James tiene razón, siempre he soñado en aventarme de la torre de astronomía— terminó con una mirada ilusionada, la mujer chilló horrorizada separándose de Sirius.

— No, no y no muchachos, ustedes no saben lo que dicen, yo misma los acompañare al comedor y me asegurare de que coman algo—terminó abriendo la puerta y sacando a un cabizbajo Sirius para después ir por Remus y llevarse a Peter con ella.

-¿Cómo está usted señorita Evans?—dijo observando a la muchacha recelosa, ella sonrió sintiéndose algo culpable.

— No se preocupe, creo que Potter y sus amigos se han vuelto locos así que prefiero ignorarles, me quedare un minuto más—la mujer asintió y salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta en un pequeño portazo. La pelirroja observó al joven azabache fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a reírte! Poppy no se merece lo que le están haciendo—el azabache sólo sonrío mientras bajaba al piso a Harry y tras conjurarle una pelota, observó con detenimiento a la pelirroja sin decir nada más. Lily, después de unos minutos y sintiéndose incomoda se acomodó mejor en la silla.

— No me mires así Potter ¿tengo monos en la cara?—el aludido no sonrío sino que con la expresión más seria que alguna vez le había visto le dijo.

— Tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro Evans—la pelirroja sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado directamente en la cara y pálida observó al chico, esperando alguna sonrisa burlona, claramente no había nada de eso en la expresión del azabache.

— Nosotros no tenemos nad…—pero fue cortada por un carraspeo proveniente de James.

— No lo niegues ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? Tienes todas las pruebas frente a ti para darte cuenta de que te amo y aun así me rechazas—la muchacha trago en seco— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que te amo pelirroja? ¿Soy tan poca cosa para ti, es eso por lo que aún no me aceptas?—cuestionó con voz ahogada, la aludida bajó la vista apenada sin saber exactamente qué contestar y por un minuto el silencio invadió a los adolescentes como si fuese niebla, sintiéndose pesado y asfixiante. Cortado solo por las risas del bebe, que ajeno a lo que sus padres discutían, jugaba con la pelota.

Potter tenía razón, pensaba Lily, ella tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba en Harry para saber que para el azabache, ella no era sólo una aventura más, entonces ¿Por qué lo seguía negando?

La respuesta tal vez estaba, en que hace apenas una semana la idea de que terminaría teniendo un hijo con Potter se le habría hecho de lo más repugnante, ahora no sabía que pensar ¿Qué representaba Potter en estos momentos para ella? Y entonces lo supo y la verdad le hizo marearse, él era el padre de su hijo, el hombre que ella llegaría a amar en algún momento ¿Qué más explicación había? Ella no estaría con nadie que no amara, y aunque lo negara y tratara incluso de creer una historia de esas tontas que se inventaba Black, en un futuro llegaría a amar a Potter, pero por ahora y aunque le doliera el muchacho no era más que una imposible realidad, algo que no era tangible y que pronto desaparecía, tenía miedo de creerle, de entregarle su corazón, las pruebas, aunque concretas y reales no le convencían…

Entonces respirando profundamente elevo su cabeza hasta quedar frente al azabache y observarlo con toda la franqueza que fue capaz. Sus ojos avellana mostraban esperanza, se veían cálidos y profundos y una sensación que Lily no conocía le invadió y tuvo miedo, tanto que rápidamente desvió la mirada, ya que había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de zambullirse en la esperanza, en la alegría que el muchacho le transmitía, había deseado poder tener la llave de los secretos más recónditos y hermosos de Potter, pero rápidamente guardo sus emociones, ella no podría llegar a sentir algo así.

— No lo niego—dijo apenas en un susurro, obligando al azabache a acercarse más a ella— de algún modo nosotros terminaremos juntos y tal vez con el tiempo podrá pasar, no lo dudo pero por ahora yo no quiero tener nada contigo—el azabache sintió de nuevo, que saltaba a la fría agua del lago—eres muy inmaduro, lo siento James—el azabache se sintió tan afligido, que no se dio cuenta que Lily le llamaba por su nombre.

— Yo cambiare por ti pelirroja—dijo desesperado acercándose a ella y tomándole de la mano, Lily no se apartó de él, en cambio lo observo.

— No cambies por mí, sino por ti—James la observó profundamente.

— Te quiero ¿no es suficiente para ti?—cuestionó, Lily suspiró y lentamente negó.

— No necesito que me quieras, necesito que me ames y que yo también te amé—dijo ella en un susurro viéndolo a los ojos.

— Yo te amo Lily…— pero ella negó, haciendo que el azabache se callara ipso facto.

— Tu amas a la diosa de fuego (como me llamabas hace tiempo), necesito que ames también a la Lily muggle, a la ratona de biblioteca, incluso a la histérica… quiero que ames todo de mí, nunca olvides que amor a medias no es amor James Potter—James por un minuto se quedó en estupefacto por la veracidad de las palabras, Lily tenía razón, James soñaba y se desvivía por la pelirroja, pero no la quería en todas sus facetas y eso tenía que cambiar, porque amor a medias no era amor…

— ¿Lo ves?—volvió a decir la pelirroja sonriendo débilmente—yo no quiero ni tampoco seré por siempre una diosa de fuego, el tiempo pasara y yo perderé mi cabello pelirrojo, perderé mi figura y empezare a vivir en los recuerdos de mi vida y necesitare un hombro donde recargarme, un compañero con quien pueda compartir secretos y me diga lo hermosa que sigo siendo pese a que ya no lo seré, que me sonría y me tome de la mano cuando la melancolía de la vejez me aceche y que cuando la muerte sea inminente, se encuentre a mi lado, dándome su mano como apoyo…-terminó la pelirroja con ojos acuosos, cada palabra dicha por ella se habían clavado en lo más profundo del pecho del azabache, ella tenía razón, James necesitaba conocerla y amar (no enamorarse) sino amar todo lo que representaba a Lily Evans— Y yo necesito amarte, porque por ahora yo no te amo James—las crueles palabras hicieron que el muchacho hiciera una mueca, porque dolía, cómo dolía, dolía tanto que sentía que todo su interior se encontraba roto—suena cruel y yo lo sé, pero no te quiero dar ilusiones falsas, tal vez en el futuro lleguemos a enamorarnos el uno al otro de la manera que yo necesito y que sé que tú necesitas, pero por ahora no es así—por largos minutos sólo se observaron.

— Estoy convencido que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, mi diosa de fuego—dijo James sonriendo— y hare todo lo posible para que te conviertas en mi diosa imperfecta—Lily soltó una carcajada.

— Esa es una gran contradicción Potter—el azabache sonrío.

— Cuando ame todas tus facetas Evans, tus defectos con la misma intensidad que tus virtudes y tú me llegues a amar de la misma manera, te convertirás en mi diosa imperfecta, cuando me dé cuenta de que eres un ser humano, pero también mi diosa, serás mi "diosa imperfecta" ten por seguro que lo lograre—Lily sonrío, nunca en toda su vida le habían hecho una promesa tan profunda y cargada de sentimiento y que se la hiciera James Potter resultaba tan irreal que la hacía sentir en un sueño—Y estoy seguro que cuando eso ocurra Evans, tú también llegaras amarme de la misma manera que yo lo hare—la muchacha sonrío. Y él, que aun la tenía tomada de la mano se acercó poco a poco quedando sólo a unos milímetros de ella, de sus labios…

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran casi al instante mirando como la pobre enfermera entraba observando a James preocupada.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Potter?—el muchacho no hizo otra cosa más que gruñir ¡lo había arruinado todo! La compenetración que había logrado con Lily Evans se había roto al instante en que la enfermera había entrado.

— Yo… ¡tengo clases! Me tengo que ir—dijo Lily observando colorada a James, él sonrío, no era el momento para que ocurriera su primer beso, por algo pasaban las cosas…—Tendrás que cuidar a Harry, Potter y si le vuelve a suceder algo a tu cuidado te juro que ahora se te mato—le advirtió en un susurro y él asintió, mientras observaba al niño, que ajeno a el momento que habían vivido sus padres, aventaba la pelota de un lado a otro. La muchacha se hinco frente al niño y besándole la frente. le revolvió el pelo.

— Cuídate Harry y cuidadito Potter—el niño sonrío y balbuceando siguió jugando. La muchacha lanzando una última mirada a SUS (¿ella había pensado eso?) dos hombres y a la enfermera, se alejó hacia la salida cerrado la puerta tras de sí, escuchando como último vestigio de aquella platica un "¿saldrías conmigo mi diosa de fuego?" seguido por una carcajada, provocando que la pelirroja sonriera, sin siquiera proponérselo.

La enfermera se había quedado callada observando al muchacho reír después de haberle gritado de esa extraña forma a Lily Evans.

— Parece que la visita de la señorita Evans le ha subido el ánimo, me alegro mucho—el muchacho se quedó en silencio en el acto y frunció el ceño.

— En realidad no señora, como le dije, si mi inocencia se ha perdido y la muerte se encuentra en mis pensamientos amargados al menos intentare que antes de morir, logre tener una cita con la pelirroja—la enfermera suspiró.

— No piense ya eso Potter, ya deje de pensar de esa manera, por favor—el muchacho lo meditó.

— Lo siento señora, pero con el debido respeto que se merece, creo que olvidarlo sería algo idiota ¿de qué serviría? Soy joven y tengo que tratar de encontrar el amor antes de morir ¿usted nunca se ha enamorado?—la mujer palideció.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con su problema Potter—el azabache frunció el ceño—lo mejor será que coma algo, en un momento le traigo algo de comer para usted y el niño, y no se preocupe, vera que esta depresión pronto se ira de usted, yo me encargare de que eso suceda, pronto volverá a ser el muchacho alegre que era junto con sus amigos—el aludido asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza y la mujer se alejó a su oficina.

James observo a Harry y cargándolo de nuevo, lo abrazó.

— Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nazcas pequeño, hare que mi diosa de fuego se vuelva mi diosa imperfecta.

Harry sonrió

*"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"**"*"

_Bueno, he terminado un nuevo capítulo y aunque esta chiquito, es importante, se ha prendido la primera chispa entre James y Lily, veamos que tal sale todo._

_Sé que es un poco más sentimental que los otros, pero el siguiente capítulo ira más largo y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, prometo que será gracioso :D_

_Cuídense y comenten… acepto quejas, dudas o sugerencias, lo comentarios son mi mayor incentivo e inspiración._

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima._

Contesto Reviews (esto llevara tiempo :D).

**Cla. Aw. HPTFMA:** jeje ¡sí! Pobre James, él buscando a su hijo y sus amigos con Harry comiendo muy a gusto en el gran comedor. ¡Es bueno que te haya sorprendido! Espero que con éste capítulo haya pasado lo mismo. Muchas gracias por comentar! Cuídate.

**Laumar:** ¡Hola! Los horarios si que cambian, pero teniendo en cuenta que nos separa el océano atlántico, es normal… bueno, en cuanto a colagusano… piensa en esto, si el fue el guarddian de los Potter y convivio con Harry durante mas de un año que duro su clandestinidad, y no se encariño con él ¿qué diferencia abría ahora? Jaja, si tienes razón con amigos como aquellos para que James querria enemigos. Gracias por comentar!

**Chiara Grasso:** Gracias! Adoro tener nuevos lectores y me alegra que encuentres todo bien. Tus recomendaciones son muy buenas, sólo he leído orgullo y prejuicio (un clásico… y debo decir que me enamore de Percy) y he comenzado con el psicoanalista (casi lo termino y las ansias me carcomen) así que no dudes que leeré los demás

**Asunción Potter:** Hola para ti tambien! Hiciste que una sonrisa se plantara en mi cara… me alegra saber que la historia te gusto y que te tiene esperando el siguiente capítulo (espero no haberte decepcionado) Ufff, me alegra saber que seguirás comendando… Gracias de nuevo!

**Kaito hatake Uchiha:** Gracias! Me dio gracia como llamaste a Dumbledore... viejo, jeje. Los viajes en el tiempo hacen que me duela la cabeza… ¿presente, futuro o pasado? Un revoltijo. Cuídate!

**Man xitlahcuilocan: **Gracias por comentar… bueno, te aclaro lo del patronus de Lily, es cierto lo que dices, pero como te abras dado cuenta en este capítulo, Lily aun no ama a James como debería hacerlo y técnicamente el patronus de una persona sólo cambia cuando te enamoras realmente o algo así (recordemos el cambio del patronus de Tonks cuando se enamoro de Remus) así que por eso hice que el patronus de Lily tomara otra figura. Con lo de Harry, jaja, tomemos en cuenta que James duro toda la clase de Minerva dormido ¿Cómo una hora? Gracias de nuevo, me agrada que te des cuenta de esos detalles.

**Pekelittrell:** Hola! Me agrada y me da gusto que la historia te guste. Tienes mucha razón con eso de los fics de viajes en el tiempo. Jaja, pues como ya viste en este capitulo, Lily no le hara las cosas tan fáciles a James. Cuídate!

**Noe-aster:** Hola a ti también! Muchas gracias por comentar… me alegran que el fic te haya gustado. Y que la trama te haya atrapado. Uff, pues no actualice realmente rápido, pero prometo actualizar más pronto. Uff, gracias por las recomendaciones! Leí, dos velas para el diablo hace anteayer, más que nada porque me dio curiosidad que lo recomendaras antes que ninguno. Me atrapo! No hay palabras para decir lo fantástico que es. Así que leeré todos los demás títulos que me has recomendado. ¡Cuídate! Y si tienes otra gran recomendación no dudes en decírmela.

**Loquin:** Hola de nuevo! Jaja, es que yo me imagino a Lily así aunque tienes razón, pobre James. es interesante lo de Albus y Minerva del futuro, aunque ya no haremos hincapié en ellos no haremos hincapié en ellos, por lo pronto. Gracias, gracias y gracias. ¡Cuídate!

**Lunática: **¡Me alegra tener nuevos lectores! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y que comiences a querer el fic. No te preocupes! Qua la historia no la abandono, ya me encariñe mucho con ella y como a tenido un gran recibimiento no creo que la abandone. Gracias por las recomendaciones! Yo también soy romántica empedernida. El único libro que he leído de tu lista es el psicoanalista, uff tienes razón al principio es algo flojoo pero ya después no lo puedes soltar porque los nervios te carcomen.

**Satorichiva:** hola a ti también! Te doy un punto a tu favor, son magos pero pobrecitos, tan desesperados que estaban por encontrarlo y siendo padres primerizos no creo que hayan pensado en utilizar la magia (recuerda a Hermione en HPOF Con su "no tengo madera" cuando tenia que prender fuego.) Mmmm, la verdad es que los viajes en el tiempo me medio estresan (irónico) pasado, presente o futuro ¿qué?… aunque no te quiero adelantar nada, mejor te dejo con las dudas JAJA (risa maligna). Si! Son muchos libros, pero tal vez tenga un punto a mi favor ya que a la preparatoria que asisto tengo que tomar un camión de una hora a hora y media además de que mis horarios están tan mal que tengo hasta tres horas libres seguidas en donde no hago nada más que perder el tiempo. No pierdo la fe! Jaja. Mmm Soy una lectora polifacética, así que leo de todo lo que se me ponga en frente. Recomiéndame los que mas te gusten! Las crónicas de Narnia ya las leí (me encantaron). Cuídate!

**Neniita cullen:** Hola! Gracias por comentar, me da gusto que la historia te guste, jaja, es relindo imaginar a Lily y James como padres tan jóvenes porque con ello se avecinan un monton de problemas y risas. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Cuídate!

**Jess soup:** Gracias! Me ultramegaarchiencanta que hayas comentado jeje, y que me dieras una buena critica. Sip! Pobre James y sus amigos ni en cuenta de su existencia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya hecho reír y que se vea la relación progresiva que quiero que tengan James y Lily. Cuídate!

**alniV]: **Hola! Gracias por comentar… me da un gusto que la historia te esté gustando, espero que este capitulo no haya sido la excepción. Uff aunque la idea de Harry regresando en el tiempo es un buen cliché, quise agregarle mi propio toque haciendo que Harry viajara de bebé. Cuidate!

¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!


	7. No sabía que un día muggle fuera tan div

Capítulo 7: No sabía que un día muggle fuera tan divertido

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Harry había llegado a acaparar la vida de los merodeadores y Lily, un pequeño error del destino que ocupaba gran parte de sus corazones.

Su vida en general había dado un giro de 360 grados, empezando por James que de alguna forma era un poco más responsable (solo un poco) cuidando y tratando de estar más al pendiente de Harry cuando se quedaban solos, incluso parecía que había dejado de molestar algo a sus compañeros, o al menos no lo hacía cuando Harry estaba observándolo, porque aunque el pequeño aun no supiera muy bien hablar, James se sentía avergonzado de mostrarse ante el como el ser arrogante que era.

Incluso la vida de la perfecta prefecta Evans había cambiado sorprendentemente, saber que vas a tener un hijo con la persona a la que has negado y odiado seis largos años de tu vida es un golpe fuerte, y aunque ahora parecía soportar mucho más a los merodeadores (ya que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ellos) aun solía gritarles y llevarles la contraria, insistiendo en que eran unos idiotas petulantes eh inmaduros, aunque muy en el fondo los cuatro jóvenes habían llegado a gustarle, _sólo un poco—se repetía cada segundo—aun los odiaba_.

Sirius no era la excepción, parecía que había encontrado a un ser humano que lo entendía a la perfección y parecía capaz de soportarle, Harry se había convertido en su pequeño hermano menor con el que peleaba cada segundo robándole la comida, aunque también, parecía haberse tomado el papel de mentor del pequeño enseñándole todo lo que sabía de mujeres y de estilo, provocando que la pelirroja se le fuera encima seguido y James y Remus (este último en especial) le regañaran.

Remus tenía un carácter mucho más alegre, el convivir con un bebé que parecía quererlo con toda su inocencia hacían estragos en su autoestima y corazón haciéndole pensar que él no era un completo monstruo y que su lado humano se encontraba allí, que aun no lo había abandonado del todo. A menudo se le veía leyéndole algún libro y dándole chocolate a más no poder.

De Peter poco era el cambio, más bien se podría decir que no se soportaban mucho, el bebé parecía tenerle aversión y lo demostraba de la manera en la que un niño lo haría, negándolo y haciéndole gestos mientras le sacaba la lengua cada vez que podía, Peter prefería mantenerse al margen ya que a sus amigos les parecía gracioso y por más que le molestara a la asquerosa y canalla rata… (NA. ejem, perdón me deje llevar) no había ya nada que hacer.

Incluso Harry se había llegado a acoplar a la nueva vida de sus padres, parecía ser muy inteligente, sabía cuando no molestar a los merodeadores y Lily y eso era cuando comenzaban las clases, quedándose siempre en una esquina jugando con cualquier cosa que sus padres o sus tíos le proporcionaran, comiendo o simplemente durmiendo, incluso había llegado a tener un horario de comida cómodo para todos , los alumnos he incluso los profesores parecían amar al pequeño, normalmente se veía a Alice cerca del niño acunándolo en sus brazos o a la profesora Mc donagal observando con una sonrisa enternecida al pequeño Potter.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas el niño había sabido cambiar a todos y todo a su alrededor para bien, despertaba un poco después que sus padres, comía en la mesa Gryffindor, asistía a clases con sus padres, en las horas libres de ellos jugaban o reían todos juntos y cuando las prácticas de Quidditch obligaban a James y a Sirius a alejarse de Harry el pequeño iba a la biblioteca con Lily o Remus provocando que a final tuviesen que abandonarla por todo el alboroto que provocaban.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*

Los merodeadores junto a Lily caminaban rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la dirección del director.

— ¿Para qué creen que nos mandaría a hablar el abuelito?—cuestionó Sirius, que en ese momento cargaba a Harry sobre sus hombros mientras hacía una mueca porque el pequeño parecía creer que los cabellos del muchacho eran los comandos del caballo—cuidado niño chino, mi cabello no se toca, es patrimonio de la humanidad junto con todo yo —Lily, que caminaba a su lado hizo una mueca.

— Se llama Harry ¿tu coeficiente intelectual no alcanza a captar esas cinco letras Black?—Sirius rodó los ojos.

— Ya les dije que Harry no me gusta, así que si no están dispuestos a cambiarle el nombre a Sirius, lo llamare niño chino—la muchacha le dio un coscorrón y Harry junto con sus tres amigos rieron divertidos— ¡auch! Joder Evans, te has tomado mucha comodidad conmigo.

-¡Joderrrr!—gritó Harry riendo y Remus observando mal a su amigo lo bajo de sus hombros.

— No Harry, esa es una mala palabra, no la digas—le riñó el licántropo mientras James asentía y Lily fulminaba con la vista a Sirius. Pero el niño pareció no escucharlo y riéndose volvió a gritar "¡Joderrr!". Todos (menos Peter) le lanzaron una mirada fulminante al ojigris.

— No me vean así—dijo apresurándose a la gárgola en cuanto la vio y diciendo la contraseña con rapidez subió seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Antes de que tocaran la puerta esta se abrió y los adolescentes entraron en fila india, el director se encontraba sentado sonriendo.

— Pero si ya están aquí, empezaba a creer que no acudirían a m i llamado—los adolescentes sonrieron—pero siéntense, vamos—terminó conjurando tres sillas más.

— Gracias señor, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño percance—dijo Lily mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, al director le brillaron los ojos.

— Espero que la hayan arreglado ¿Cómo les está yendo con Harry?—Los adolescentes sonrieron.

— Oh bastante bien, es un Potter, eso ya lo dice todo—dijo James sonriendo.

— Espero que estén sabiendo cómo cuidarlo, es una gran responsabilidad—los muchachos sonrieron, lo más serios que pudieron. Y Harry riéndose, aprovechó ese silencio para gritar "¡joderrr!" el director levanto una ceja.

— ¡Es culpa de Black!—gritó Lily acalorada y Sirius la observó enojado.

— ¡No empieces Evans, yo soy así!—la muchacha entrecerró los ojos.

— Esa no es excusa para decir lo que quieras frente a Harry, ya no eres un niño pero él sí y todo lo que escuche lo repetirá.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily—dijo James y Sirius lo observó sorprendido mientras la chica le sonreía.

— Bueno, gracias Potter—el azabache sonrió y Sirius bufó.

— Sí claro, dale la espalda a los amigos, aprovéchate de su situación para anotarte puntos con la pelirroja, que de alguna forma te empieza a soportar, ya que quiere amarte para poder tener a Harry, pero yo sigo pensando que el pobre es producto de una noche de copas, la verdad…

— ¡No te metas Sirius!—le grito Remus que observaba toda la situación y se había dado cuenta que los pobres enamorados se habían apenado al instante.

— Yo solo digo la verdad, éste lo que quiere hacer es anotarse puntos, fingiendo que ya es un "hombre" maduro, cuando la otra vez le dijo a Harry que lo desceraría si no hacia bromas he infringía reglas…— James le dio un pellizco y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, mientras observaba la fulminante mirada de la pelirroja.

— Aunque me encantaría seguir escuchando su pequeña charla jóvenes—dijo el anciano director llamando la atención de los chicos que de pronto se habían olvidado de él—tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, empezando por sus padres joven Potter, les he informado hoy del problema e ustedes irán el Lunes a la mansión Potter a que sus padres conocen a su nieto, así que este preparados ambos—dijo viendo a la joven pareja, Lily casi se sintió incomoda y James gimió.

— ¿Por qué les dijo señor? Mi mamá se pondrá insoportable—el anciano sonrió.

— Bueno señor Potter, ellos tienen todo el derecho de saber, en realidad desde que ocurrió el pequeño error ellos debieron ser informados, pero ya ve, soy un poco negligente. Aun así no se preocupe, sus padres entenderán, me atrevería a decir que están emocionados y contentos, querían venir lo antes posible pero me temo que hoy no podrán… pero bueno, ¿le gustaría que informáramos a sus padres sobre esto señorita Evans?—la muchacha se pareció pensativa.

— Creo que lo sería lo mejor señor, mis padres son muggles, pero tienen derecho a saber y creo que sabrán entender—el director asintió.

— Entonces ya me comunicare yo con ellos y juntos concertaremos una cita; ahora bien, esa no es la razón por la que les he mandado a llamar, si mal lo recuerdo cuando el pequeño Potter llegó no tenía nada más que la ropa que traía puesta, y yo les facilite algunas cosas, pero el pequeño necesita mucho más, imagino que se ensucia con gran facilidad…—Lily asintió—pues bueno, al fin ha llegado el momento de que vayan de compras—dijo mientras sacaba un frasco de polvos floo y se acercaba a la chimenea de su oficina, seguido de cerca por los muchachos.

— Tome señor Potter—dijo tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa marrón, el muchacho la observó dudoso—sus padres le han facilitado una _instantánea_, las monedas saldrán de la bolsa, no tiene límite, pero sus padres han especificado que solo son gastos para Harry y tal vez algo pequeño para usted y sus amigos, espero que sea responsable y sepa cuidarla ya que también conecta con la casa de monedas muggle, si desea dinero muggle solo tendrá que pedirlo—el muchacho observó la bolsita con admiración—recuerde que no debe sobre escatimar gastos—dijo en tono más serio, el muchacho dándose cuenta de la enorme sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en su cara trato de ponerse serio y asintió.

— El lugar a donde irán, será el bar de Tom, que conecta a los dos mundos, mágico y muggle, así podrán ir al que quieran—los cinco asintieron. Mientras el director le daba los polvos a Sirius —tendrán todo el día, pero los espero aquí a las siete de la noche a más tardar, que es lo máximo que la conexión de mi chimenea y la de Tom estarán conectadas. Cuídense y procuren pasar desapercibidos, procuren hacer todo en el mundo muggle, no olviden que estos son tiempos oscuros—los cinco muchachos asintieron y Sirius fue el primero en entrar a la chimenea y gritar "¡bar de Tom!"

"*"*"*"*"**"**"**"*"

El bar de Tom se caracterizaba por ser un lugar tranquilo de rencuentro, era la mayor conexión entre los dos mundos, que aunque estaban cerca, se sentían tan alejados. El bar era algo grande, con mesas redondas color café en todo alrededor y el banco donde Tom servía bebidas. La tranquilidad normalmente se sentía con gran facilidad y hoy sábado era la excepción, ya que cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa más apartada comiendo y riendo sin parar, la buena vibra se sentía entre ellos y parecía que cada uno tenía su propio papel en el extraño grupo.

— ¡Harry! Por todos los cielos, deja de decir esa palabra—decía Lily mientras limpiaba al pequeño la salsa de tomate que se había regado por toda su cara, pero parecía que el niño no le importaba que su madre le rogara, ya que cada dos por tres gritaba "¡Joderrr!" ganándose más de una mirada de reproche de las mesas ocupadas alrededor.

— ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa Sirius, deja de reírte!—le gritó Remus a un muchacho que después de un tiempo se le había hecho de lo más graciosa la nueva palabra aprendida por Harry.

— Fue un error, lo admito, pero el niño solo copea a los mejores y lo mejor de aquí soy yo—Peter soltó una carcajada y James que hasta el momento se encontraba observando la bolsita como si fuera el mismo regalo de los dioses sólo asintió.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ver esa estúpida bolsa y ayudarme con Harry; Potter?—dijo Lily hastiada, el muchacho sólo suspiró y guardo su bolsita en la túnica.

— Muy bien, Harry, si dejas de decir esa palabra mala te doy 5 sikcles—el pequeño pareció pensarlo y después hizo un pequeño gesto, como si negara, Lily rodó los ojos.

— Dale 4 galeones de oro, un nuevo perro de peluche y un aceite de almendras para el cabello y aceptara—terminó Sirius, James le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "cállate idiota".

— No trates de comprar a mi hijo Potter, ¿si no cómo va a aprender?—el aludido rodó los ojos.

— Bueno Lily, claramente tus suplicas no sirven para nada y si es un Potter será por lo menos, lo bastante listo para sacar provecho de la situación—la muchacha rodó los ojos.

— Te daré 7 galeones de oro—dijo James y cuando el niño vio las monedas brillantes en la palma de la mano de su padre estiro su manita, todos lo observaron sorprendidos, no imaginándose que el pequeño ya tuviera ese nivel de percepción,

— Cuando te dé estos galeones, tú te comprometerás a no decir más esa palabra ¿estás de acuerdo Harry?—el niño asintió feliz y volvió a estirar su manita, donde James las puso, el pequeño las observó y sonriendo se las guardo en la bolsita de su Jumper con animalitos de la selva.

— ¡joderrrr!—gritó riendo y Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa más que caer al suelo de risa, seguido de cerca por Peter, mientras que Remus se sostenía es estómago y se recargaba en la silla riendo sin control haciendo que Lily aunque primero reticente, después de uniera a la burla a James. El muchacho sólo mantenía la boca abierta y observaba al pequeño que le sonreía casi descaradamente ¡se había dejado engañar por un niño casi dos años! Por su hijo que no podía pronunciar bien casi ninguna palabra y que le había engañado y se había quedado con siete galeones de oro. Tom que se encontraba cerca y que había escuchado simplemente negaba divertido, ese niño ahijado de James sí que sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza en el futuro…

— Eso… eso es todo Jady Jenz, así como te enseñe—dijo Sirius cuando se logró calmar, alzando al niño que reía divertido.

— Bueno Cornamenta, sin lugar a dudas no podrían avergonzarte más—dijo Remus sonriendo. Lily cuando se logró controlar le quito él bebe a Sirius y beso su mejilla.

— Sin lugar a dudas, Harry es todo un Potter, y es tu culpa totalmente—terminó diciendo sonriendo—anda, deja esa cara de enfurruñado, yo te dije que no trataras de hacerle eso a Harry, mejor ve a pagarle a Tom, tenemos un mundo mugglee que recorrer, hay muchas tiendas que sin lugar a dudas tenemos que visitar

"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*

Las calles de Londres se encontraban abarrotadas de gente, que caminaban, reían y compraban, pero a nosotros los londinenses que de verdad nos importan son cinco magos y un bebe, que ocultaban su identidad de la mejor manera y hubiesen pasado por auténticos muggles si no fuese porque tres de ellos parecían en un mundo extraterrestre, observando y apuntado todo aquello que les llamaba la atención…

— ¡Miren!—vociferó Sirius mientras apuntaba a una gran tienda de electrónica y se acercaba corriendo, la tienda era grande con aparadores de vidrio donde se veían distintos modelos de TV emitiendo partidos de soquer y tenis. Sirius pego su cara al vidrio y se quedó embobado observando "aquella extraña caja"— ¿Qué es eso pelirroja?—le preguntó a la muchacha, que a su lado ya estaba bastante hastiada.

— Es una televisión, emite imágenes de juegos, deportes y muchas cosas más, ahora ¿nos podríamos ir?—el muchacho sólo repitió "televisión" y negó corriendo hacia en interior de la tienda y obligando a sus amigos a seguirle.

Y por cerca de dos horas se la pasaron observando todo tipo de tecnología, estuvieron jugando y apretando botones, Peter casi ataca a una lavadora, pensando que era algún monstruo , a James casi lo sacan de la tienda cuando comenzó a moverle a todos los botones de la televisión.

— Hay que ver todo lo que se inventan estos muggles Cornamenta—dijo Sirius, que observaba asombrado un teléfono—el muchacho a su lado, asintió.

— Oh si, están completamente locos—le dio la razón, asombrado. Remus y Lily ya se habían alejado y se encontraban sentados, suspirando y negando conocer a esos tres que parecían medio locos y que no se median en lo que decían, haciendo que bastante gente los observara y las viejas que se encontraban ahí murmuraran cosas como "la juventud de ahora, toda podrida".

James, Sirius y Remus caminaron por la tienda hasta llegar a una sección donde habían muchos más jóvenes todos observando unas extrañas cajitas transparentes que tenían una cinta negra enrollada dentro de ellas. Ellos se acercaron a observar las cajas de colores que se encontraban en un pequeño aparador.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?—dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los tres voltearon observando a una muy muchacha bonita, pero vestida de la manera más rara y extravagante que habían visto, con una chupa de cuero y una falda larga color negra con unos botas largas de enorme plataforma, el pelo totalmente largo y negro y los labios y parpados pintados en un tono morado. Por un momento ninguno de los merodeadores dijo nada y se dedicaron a observar a la extraña chica, hasta que ella levantó una ceja y taconeo con su larga bota negra el piso.

— ¿Hay algo en que les pueda ayudar?—Sirius carraspeó y después puso su sonrisa patentada número diez, aquella que hacía que las femeninas en Hogwarts cayeran enamoradas a sus pies, estaba decidido, esa chica era especial y como tal merecía a Sirius Black.

— Oh sí, me preguntaba ¿para qué sirve esto?—dijo apuntando a una cajita de color negro, la muchacha que sonreía coquetamente arrugó el ceño.

— ¿No sabes para que sirven? Vaya, eso es muy raro—Sirius sonrió nervioso.

— Eh… lo que pasa es que estudiamos desde muy chicos en un internado donde nada de estas cosan están permitido usarcé—la chica sonrió y acercándose a la vitrina saco el aparetejo negro.

— Vaya, sí que deben ser estrictos en ese colejucho suyo—Sirius asintió y se acercó a ella que comenzó a prender el aparato.

— Bueno, esta cosa sirve para escuchar música, es de nueva generación así que el precio no es nada barato, pero vale la pena, tiene una muy buena frecuencia—Siirius asintió si comprender realmente y ella sonrió—¿te gustaría probar?—el muchacho volvió a asentir y ella se dirigió a la sección de cajitas raras buscando algo hasta que tomo una cajita y para sorpresa de los tres merodeadores, abrió el aparatero e inserto la cajita, y después de moverle por un momento sonrió y tras ponerle a Sirius un extraño casco, que solo le tapaba las orejas apretó un botón. Sirius ahogo un grito, pero la expresión en su rostro mostraba su total sorpresa, la muchacha se quedó unos segundos con ellos hasta que alguien le hablo y ella disculpándose se alejó prometiendo venir en un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa Canuto?—cuestionó James ansioso, pero el muchacho parecía perdido en su mundo moviendo el pie de forma rítmica.

— ¿Estás bien Canuto?—dijo colagusano algo preocupado, pero el muchacho los ignoro olímpicamente y por unos minutos fue así, hasta que la extraña chica llego de nuevo y agarrando el aparato le apretó un botón que hizo que Sirius dejase de mover el pie y la observara algo enojado, ella sonrió y le quito el extraño casco.

— ¿Qué te pareció?—preguntó ella sonriendo.

— Es… es grandioso ¿Quién estaba tocando?—la muchacha soltó una carcajada.

— Vaya, para no conocer a los Beatles los tienen que tener de verdad en una cárcel o debajo de la tierra—Sirius sonrió y murmuró el grupo de la banda.

— Y qué dices, ¿te lo llevas?—Sirius arrugó el ceño.

— No tengo dinero, pero es necesario que me compre uno de esos extraños aparatejos ¿Cornamenta? Amigo, la persona más buena y gentil de todo el mundo, ¿me adelantas mi regalo de navidad?—James rodó los ojos exasperado, pero cuando Sirius hizo su carita de perrito a medio morir, refunfuñando asintió.

— Nos lo llevamos—la muchacha sonrió encantada.

— Oh vaya, mis amigos son unos cerdos aprovechados, como quisiera tener un amigo así—Sirius sonrió mientras James se alejaba para llamar a Lily y que les ayudara a hacer el trámite.

— Sí, Cornamenta es un gran amigo, pero de los dos yo soy el más guapo ¿a qué si?—ella rio.

— Sí por supuesto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Sirius se acercó a ella besándole la mano.

— Sirius—ella murmuró el nombre.

— Vaya nombre que te pusieron tus padres ¿es alguna combinación?—Sirius rio.

— Es la estrella más brillante de alguna constelación, la cual no recuerdo su nombre—la muchacha lanzó un silbido.

— Vaya que estaba alejada, en mi defensa, nunca fui buena en la escuela al final tuve que salirme y meterme a trabajar, no todos los padres pueden pagarnos internados—el ojigris la observó divertido.

— Y no todos los padres son unos psicópatas que creen que su familia está por sobre todas y arreglan matrimonios, así que ya vez…—la muchacha levanto ambas cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Aún existen ese tipo de familias? Vaya, como sea mi nombre es Agatha, de todos modos, creo que mis padres me pusieron ese nombre por una hermosa gata que tenían como mascota y murió—Sirius sonrió divertido.

— Vaya significado. Pero dime Agatha ¿harás algo esta noche?—la muchacha sonrió divertida.

— Tal vez ¿conoces a alguien a quien le interese?—Sirius se apuntó.

— Pues yo estoy disponible hermosa—ella sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla divertida.

— Lo siento Sirius, pero no salgo con "niños" paga el discman en la caja—terminó diciendo, dándose la vuelta y soltando una carcajada mientras movía las cadera divertida. Sirius se quedó un momento alucinado por el rechazo tan cruel, hasta que se escuchó sorprendido las carcajadas estridentes de sus amigos y dándose la vuelta descubrió que hasta el pequeño Harry se encontraba ahí, riendo sin saber realmente el motivo.

— Vaya Canuto, creo que ha sido la manera más cruel en la que te han rechazado—dijo James golpeándole la espalda al aludido que después de la sorpresa inicial adoptó una mueca de superioridad.

— Ella se lo pierde, este dios griego tiene una lista de espera de citas—Lily rodó los ojos.

— Anda pues Black, pagó tu cochinada que no se para que la quieres y nos vamos a comprarle lo necesario a Harry que para eso vinimos en primer lugar—terminó mientras se alejaba a cajas.

Después del desafortunado (y divertido) percance con Agatha y Sirius, los merodeadores y Lily junto con Harry se dirigieron a un gran almacén donde vendían desde ropa hasta calzado y en cuanto entraron cada quien empezó a ver diferentes cosas, Sirius que ya había aprendido a usar el aparatejo bailaba sin cesar midiéndose lentes de todo tipo, en fin cada quien estaba en su propio mundo… pero pronto Lily jalo a los merodeadores a una parte especial donde se pudiesen cambiar, ya que alegaba haberles encontrado la ropa perfecta, ellos aunque se negaron no pudieron hacer nada contra la mirada asesina de la pelirroja y resignándose cada quien tomo un probador maldiciendo su suerte y el temperamento de Lily.

— ¿Están listos idiotas y Harry?—preguntó la muchacha que había jalado una silla y se encontraba sentada aplaudiendo.

— ¡No pienso salir con esto Evans!—gritó Sirius y la muchacha suspiró.

— Saldrás porque saldrás Black o atiéndete a las consecuencias y eso va para todos, así que a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos y ¡tres!—gritó emocionada y al instante las cuatro puertas de los probadores se abrieron y por ellas salieron los merodeadores bastante avergonzados, la chica aplaudió feliz, todos ellos y Harry (a quien cargaba James) traían unos pantalones color caqui con una blusa de color vainilla y un chaleco a cuadros rematado con un sombrero pequeño y chistoso y unos botines color musgo de algún material raro.

— ¡Dios santo! Se ven tan bien, en especial mi lindo Harry, ¡hay que comprarlos!—terminó emocionada y los merodeadores que hasta el momento se mantenían observando el piso se voltearon a ver y todos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

— ¡Merlín! Nos vemos tan ridículos—dijo Remus y Lily chillando se paró de su lugar para observarlos enojada.

— Nada de eso, ustedes se ven como unos caballeros, aunque solo sea por apariencia, ¡Dios! Se ven tan bien—nadie tuvo las agallas para contradecirla y Lily tomo el silencio como una afirmación—decidido, compraremos los cinco conjuntos y se los pondrán algún día en Hogwarts—los cuatro se miraron con horror mientras Harry reía.

— Es oficial, tu "alma gemela" está loca—dijo Sirius en un susurro a James mientras observaba su asquerosa ropa, solo esperaba que al llegar al castillo pudiese quemarla… pero antes tenía que tomar una foto, se veían ridículos y todo, pero esos momentos eran los que se necesitaba recordar para reír cuando la tristeza los invadiera. Entonces se dirigió a los probadores y sorprendiendo a los cuatro adolescentes regresó con la cámara de Remus, que había minimizado y guardado en su pantalón.

— Pelirroja, tómanos una foto—dijo mientras le entregaba la cámara, la muchacha no pudo más que sonreír.

— ¡Oh! Se ven tan bien (y no los estoy adulando) ahora júntense, en medio y sonrían—termino mientras los 4 y Harry se acomodaban, pronto la foto estuvo lista y un nuevo recuerdo tenia evidencia física.

"*"*"***"*"**"*"**"

Pasaron cerca de tres horas comprando, después de que los merodeadores se cambiaran y Lily asegurara los conjuntos, cada quien se volvió a separar y no se volvieron a ver hasta el final, donde juntaron casi una tonelada de ropa y de más cosas (está bien, exagero un poco) y Harry acabo teniendo el guardarropa más disparejo que se pudiesen haber imaginado, empezando por la ropa que Lily le había escogido, de colores suaves y dibujos infantiles, con animales y personajes: mamelucos, blusitas, uno que otro pantanos etc. James le había escogido ropa de colores algo más fuertes y un poco más atrevidos con apariencia algo desaliñada, colores como el rojo y el amarillo predominaban haciendo notar que Harry seria todo un gryffindor, Remus había escogido ropa muy parecida a la de Lily pero con un toque más masculino juntando con varios juegos y libros didácticos que había descubierto y que según el desarrollaría la mente vivaz de Harry haciéndolo un niño muy inteligente. _"Bobadas"_ le había respondido Sirius que había comprado tanto ropa para él como para Harry, chupas de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla, diferentes lentes, blusas de colores un tanto oscuros… y Peter, bueno él había escogido ropa un tanto corriente y fea añadiendo que la crisis era bastante dura y que de todos modos Harry no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba usando (traducción, una perfecta venganza infantil que se le ocurrió por la forma en la que lo menospreciaba Harry).

Cuando acabaron de pagar todo, haciendo que el dueño bailara de felicidad por la enorme suma de dinero que habían gastado, Lily y los merodeadores se dirigieron a un parque donde mucha gente se encontraba sentada comiendo o platicando y casi terminaron comprando todo el carrito de perros calientes sentándose después en una banca.

— Este día ha sido divertido—dijo James que ya iba en el quinto perrito, sus amigos asintieron—no sabía que un día muggle fuera tan divertido—otra vez sus amigos lo apoyaron.

— Yo no sabía que los muggles hicieran música tan sublime—aportó Sirius, Lily se carcajeo.

— Vaya Black y yo que pensé que no conocías palabras tan tecnicas—el aludido arrugó el entrecejo y después suspiró.

— A veces pienso que me tomas como un retardado con mentalidad de niño de cinco años pelirroja—ella sonrió.

— Yo diría que de un año, pero si te quieres engañar está bien Black—el muchacho bufó.

—No te entiendo Cornamenta ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de alguien que sin importarle los sentimientos juzga a las personas?—James sonrió.

— Supongo que el amor es ciego compañero—la muchacha bufó y estaba por decir algo, cuando la voz masculina que se escuchaba algo alejada de ellos, llamo su atención.

— Acérquese, vamos acérquense que está a punto de comenzar el mejor show de magia de la historia! ¡No pierdan tiempo que ya comenzara el show que no deben subestimar, yo el gran mago Santini los deleitare demostrándoles que la magia no sólo existe en los cuentos!...

— ¡Un mago nos va a delatar!—susurró/gritó Sirius dándose la vuelta y ganándose carcajadas por parte de Lily que cargaba a Harry y Remus, Sirius arrugó el ceño.

— Yo no le veo la gracia—Remus le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de entendimiento.

— Ningún mago nos delatara Sirius, ese tal Santini solo pretenderá hacer magia, pero lo que el hace, no son más que trucos bien organizados, los muggles solo juegan a hacer magia—James, Sirius y Peter se observaron confundidos y Lily suspiró.

— No harán levitar nada, ni cambiaran su forma a la de un animal… a lo mucho y sacaran un conejo del sombrero—terminó divertida.

— Yo quiero ver que tan creíbles son esos trucos—dijo James parándose seguido por Sirius y Peter.

— ¿Vienen Lily, Harry o Lunático?—cuestionó Peter emocionado y los dos negaron, Harry no les prestó atención, ya que se encontraba medio dormido.

Pronto los tres adolescentes se alejaron emocionados para ver esa tal magia que eran posibles de hacer los muggles algo intrigados y recelosos y Remus y Lily terminaron solos platicando sobre la tarea de transformaciones en la cual la chica tenia algunas dudas mientras Harry se mecía en los brazos de su madre casi totalmente dormido. Lily observó a su hijo y pasándole la mano por la frente, tocó la cicatriz del pequeño con su delgado dedo.

— ¿Cómo crees que se habrá hecho la cicatriz Remus?—dijo la muchacha y el licántropo se quedó pensando un momento.

— No lo sé Lily, probablemente fue culpa de Sirius o James en dado caso—la muchacha trato de sonreír obligándose en creen en la tonta excusa, ella ya había intentado todo por desaparecerla pero ninguno de los hechizos que ella conocía o que le había dicho Poppy servían y eso era malo; Black y James podrían seguir diciendo que la cicatriz se le veía "cool" y que le daba un toque rebelde, pero hasta ella sabía que las heridas que no se podían curar, eran heridas hechas por magia oscura, pero de solo imaginar a Harry en una situación de peligro, sentía ganas de vomitar y sintiendo la opresión en su pecho alejó esos pensamientos, quedándose callado por unos minutos tratando de sentirse mejor con él calor que el cuerpo de Harry le proporcionaba, él bebé estaba a su lado y estaría bien.

La calma se sentía en todo alrededor y los dos adolescentes incluso se sintieron muy pronto relajados platicando y escuchando a lo lejos el show de Santini, Lily observó que los pájaros empezaban a volar hacia las copas de los árboles.

— Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya Remus—el muchacho observó al cielo que empezaba a tener un color rojizo y asintió de acuerdo.

— Sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen estos idiotas y nos vamos—ella sonrió y asintió observando el cielo y la paz que se cernía a su alrededor y que no duro mucho ya que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando unos espantados adolescentes corrían hacia ellos. Lily y Remus los observaron dudosos y cuando los tres merodeadores se acercaron lo suficiente, James grito protegiendo a Lily y a Harry.

— ¡mortifago!—dijo en un grito y Remus y Lily palidecieron.

— ¿aquí? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Dónde lo vieron?—cueestionó Remus algo espantado poniéndose en guardia.

— ¡El falso mago es un mortifago!—Lily y Remus los observaron suspicaces.

— ¿a qué se refieren?—dijo ella haciendo a un lado a James y tratando de mecer a Harry que con todo el alboroto se había despertado.

— ¡No hay tiempo! Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro—Dijo Peter chillando.

— Pues no nos movemos hasta que nos digan que pasó—dijo Lily y Sirius suspiró.

— Estábamos viendo el falso show de magia y de repente el mago dijo que sacaría un conejo de su sombrero y pidió un voluntario, entonces Cornamenta, Colagusano y yo nos acercamos y él, me dio el sombrero después él… bueno él dijo la maldición asesina y nosotros simplemente corrimos—terminó perdiendo un poco el color, pero con una posición firme.

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente?—preguntó Remus. James pareció pensarlo y después se removió incómodo y bajo la voz.

— él dijo que después de decir las siguientes palabras sacaría el conejo, entonces dijo "avada Kevara patas de cabra" no entend…-pero se vio cortado por las estruendosas risas de Remus y de Lily.

— ¿Se habrán vuelto locos? Tal vez la presión de que haya un mortifago les haya causado algún trastorno—dijo Sirius observándolos preocupados y por cerca de diez minutos no se podían escuchar nada más que las risas de sus dos amigos.

— ¿Pelirroja, lunático? ¿Están bien?—preguntó James y cuando Remus trato de contestarle se ahogó en su propia risa.

— Creo que deberíamos irles apartando un lugar en San Mungo—opinó Peter y Sirius y James asintieron totalmente de acuerdo. Paso otro buen rato hasta que Remus y Lily se medió controlaran.

— Ustedes sí que son estúpidos—dijo Lily, para después volverse a romper el risas los tres merodeadores la observaron enojados.

— Creo que son ustedes los que no entienden la gravedad de la situación—dijo James y Remus soltó otra carcajada.

— Es que ustedes están más perdidos y confundidos que nada—dijo con voz algo ronca—lo que ustedes escucharon no fue la maldición asesina, Santini no dijo "avada kevara" sino "abada cadabra" una palabra mágica muggle que no es más peligrosa que el propio aguamenti—terminó en risas y los tres adolescentes se observaron confundidos entendiendo las palabras de Remus para después caer al suelo de risa.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"  
>Para cuando llegaron de nuevo al bar de Tom, ya faltaban poco menos de media hora para las siete y con las bolsas reducidas se dirigieron hacia la chimenea cortados de repente por James que alegando que aún le faltaba algo por comprar corrió al callejón Diagon para llegar después de 20 minutos con una tonta sonrisa en la cara pero sin decir nada más ganándose la mirada sospechosa de Lily. Pronto cada uno fue diciendo "dirección de Albus Dumbledore" y perdiéndose en las llamas verdes de los polvos Floo.<p>

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**Bueno, por fin he acabado otro capítulo.**

**Pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo en lo personal me divertí escribiendo sobre Santini el mortifago jeje, no sé de donde se me ocurren tantas tonterías. Les tengo una sorpresa! Como me han alegrado tanto con sus reviews y recomendaciones, A todos reviews que reciba les mandare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo que se llamara: **_**¿A que es una copia exacta de James, señora Potter? **_**La visita a la casa de los señores Potter.**

Contesto Reviews:

Dunadharel: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡me hace feliz saber que la declaración de James haya sido perfecta! Ya comente en tu historia, sabes que me gusta mucho. ¿Ves que si actualice pronto?

Annabella Prinx: jaja ¿en serio te caíste de la silla por la risa? ¡Aunque no lo creas, me alegra! Los merodeadores si que saben hacer desatinar a lo pobre Poppy… Yo tambien amo a James! ¿Quién no quisiera que alguien te amara de la manera con la que él amaba a Lily? Espero que esto capítulo también te haya gustado… gracias por comentar! Cuídate…

Man xitlahcuilocan: oh… ¿En serio? ¡Como me alegra saber que Megaupluad vive! Me da gusto que el capítulo te haya gustado… espero que este, (que es un poco más tonto) también te haya gustado o al menos te haya hecho reír… Cuídate!

Cla. aw. HPTFMA: Hola! Gracias por comentar… la verdad es que James si exagero, pero creo que Poppy estuvo peor, ya que ni se dio cuenta de el engaño. ¡Que bueno que te haya hecho reír! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capitulo?

Shagy Sirius: Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado! Si… entendiste lo que quiero lograr con James y Lily, que no se vea que el amor surgió de un día para otro, porque así no es como sucede en la vida real. Como vez, actualice antes de que llegara SOPA! Jaja. Cuídate.

Satorichiva: Sip! Maldita ley esta, yo también deseo que no la aprueben! Gracias por tus recomendaciones! Leí hace poco, las crónicas vampíricas así que con gusto leeré los demás. Sip! Lo que yo buscara era que se viera como evoluciona el amor de James y Lily. Uf, te asseguro que no les ira mal.

noe-aster: Hola a ti también! Ya vez que no he tardado tanto en actualizar? Que bueno que te gusten las interacciones de los personajes! Muy bien, gracias por tus recomendaciones! También soy una empedernida por la literatura antigua… en realidad soy creyente, pero suelo cuestionarme todo y tener mis propias maneras de ver la religión (Mi abue casi me manda al psicólogo por eso jaja). En realidad me considero una lectora muy polifacética así que leo de todo tipo… ¿Qué me puedes decir del libro, el mono desnudo de Morrris? Me lo dejaron leer en la clase de biología… si tienes más libros interesantes sobre religión o filosofía seria un gusto que me recomendaras… Jaja! También entiendo eso de emocionarse cuando se trata de los libros, también es mi hobbie favorito! Cuídate.

Jess soup: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, con todo y la depresión de los merodeadores… pobrecitos! :( Entnces tu primito a de ser toda una pequeña monada! Aww que lindos son los bebés. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Esta medio tonto, pero divertido ¿No? Oh! Gracias por las recomendaciones de los libros… Tenemos gustos en comun1 he leído bastante de Paulo Coelho (aunque a casi nadie de mis maestros les gusta) Veronika decide morir, definitivamente fue el libro que más me gusto… aunque no lo creas me sentí bien identificada… casi terminan mandándome al psicólogo, pero bueno. Gracias por tu ayuda! Si aun tienes más recomendaciones, no dudes en escribírmelas porfa. Cuídate!

alniV]: Hola! Sip, en el capitulo anterior me adentre más en la historia de James y Lily… me alegra que te haya gustado! Jeje, Harry no sabe hablar mucho, pero bien que pudo llamar a su padre "Loco". Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y también te haya gustado… cuídate!

Loquin: No debería darte la razón… pero te la daré. Si! Poppy medio se merecía lo que le paso, la mujer si que arruino un momento perfecto. Hay, yo también odio esta disque ley, aunque leí que hay muchos votos en contra, tal vez no se aplique. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado! Cuídate mucho.


	8. Visitando a los señores Potter

_**¿A que es una copia exacta de James, señora Potter?**_

**Perdón por la tardanza pero para que vean que no tengo intenciones de abandonar el fic; aquí está un nuevo y divertido capitulo.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! Y nos vemos abajo en la NA.**

**PD. Gracias a todos sus comentarios, ustedes me impulsan a continuar con la historia.**

Los días pasaban con relativa velocidad desde que Harry había llegado y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, de nuevo era fin de semana y a los NO padres les esperaba una visita a la casa de los padres de James. Al que solo irían la NO familia Potter; James, Lily y Harry dejando a un lado a Remus, Sirius y Peter, que no pudieron siquiera tratar de negar la idea porque la mirada que Lily les lanzaba daba miedo.

— ¿Estas lista pelirroja? — dijo James extasiando acercándose a la mujer, que algo nerviosa se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala común y que suspirando y se acomodó un poco el flequillo.

— Claro que si—contestó con toda la seguridad que fue capaz, y de nuevo suspirando cargo al pequeño Harry que se encontraba jugando entretenido con unos cubos en el piso y que ajeno a que conocería por primera vez y en persona a sus abuelos, balbuceaba ruidos divertidos. James sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor, congratulando con una sonrisa a la dama gorda, antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director.

— ¿Dónde están las _fastidias_ y Remus?—cuestionó Lily, curiosa por no ver a los merodeadores juntos y caminando a su lado para despedirse de ellos, James sonrió divertido, más por la manera en que la pelirroja llamo a Sirius y Peter.

— No lo sé… pero casi te puedo asegurar que Lunático esta en la biblioteca, Sirius en algún armario acompañado de alguna mujer y Peter en la cocina comiendo (vaya, lo que mejor le sale) acompañado de los elfos domésticos—Lily rodó los ojos.

— Aun no sé porque jamás los descubren entrando de contrabando a la cocina—James a su lado sonrió petulante.

— Mi querida Lily, nosotros somos unos expertos en lo que hacemos, y molesta aparte, somos perfectos—dijo complacido el azabache a la hermosa pelirroja que lo traía como loco.

— Para ser los mejores y blablablá son monótonos todos ustedes—James sonrió encantado y por unos cuantos minutos lo único que se escuchó fueron los divertidos balbuceos de Harry. Pronto llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director y diciendo la contraseña entraron, subiendo lentamente las escaleras y tocaron la vieja puerta de madera cuando se encontraron al final de las mismas.

— Adelante—les dijo la vieja pero amable voz del director desde el otro lado, James abrió la puerta y dejando entrar a Lily y al bebé primero, observó al director parado cerca de la chimenea.

— ¿Cómo han estado jóvenes?—les pregunto cuando ambos se encontraron frente a él pero observó con atención al pequeño.

— Muy bien director, gracias por preguntar—le dijo amablemente Lily y el anciano sonrió bonachón pasándole los polvos Flu a James.

— Sus padres les esperan en su casa señor Potter, cuídense y procuren regresar aquí a más tardar a las 7 de la noche—el muchacho asintió y el director observó con atención a Lily.

— He hablado con sus padres—la muchacha perdió un poco el color pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Dumbledore la apaciguo—fui personalmente a su casa (muy acogedora por cierto) y trate de explicarles todo este embrollo de la mejor manera, pero su padre no pareció muy seguro al final, y demando verla cuanto antes… estarán viajando la siguiente semana si les parece—la pelirroja sonrío y asintió abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero viéndose de pronto cortada, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entraron los adolescentes Sirius y Remus deschavetados y seguros.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—cuestionó irritada Lily.

— Lo siento por la tardanza—dijo Sirius, pasando por alto la pregunta de la pelirroja—pero nos entretuvimos un poco en la despedidas ¿ya nos vamos?—termino y acercándose a James agarró un poco de polvos Flu para después entrar a la chimenea y gritar "!mansión Potter!" Lo último que se apreció de él, fue su sonrisa petulante antes de ser comido por las llamas, Remus observó la chimenea y tomando también un poco de polvos, sonrió a James.

— Gracias por invitarnos Corn—y desapareció entre las llamas

— ¿Les invitaste James?—cuestionó una muy enojada Lily y el aludido pareció realmente apenado.

— Lo siento, pero Sirius parecía emocionado por visitar a mis padres y no pude decirle que no, entonces tampoco pude dejar a un lado a lunático y también lo invite, colagusano no quiso venir—Lily sólo bufó exasperada y tomando algo de polvos flu se metió a la chimenea

— Más te vale ir por la pañalera, creo que se nos olvidó en la sala común—dijo con los dientes apretados, y abrazando con fuerza al bebe que se escondió entre sus cabellos dijo algo entre dientes y desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"

La pelirroja salió, aun enfadada de la chimenea, para detenerse al instante, al observar a los padres de James saludar con gusto a los adolescentes Sirius y Remus. La señora Potter "Dorea" era menuda y delgada pero imponente, de cabello negro peinado con un moño flojo y de penetrantes y seguros ojos negros como el carbón pero brillantes y amables; y el señor Potter era más bien una persona alta, de cabello cobrizo, postura bonachona y mirada marrón como la de su primogénito y único hijo; que al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea voltearon y observaron con entusiasmo a la pelirroja antes de acercarse hacia ella. Lily tenía miedo, la situación en la que estaba conociendo a sus futuros suegros no era normal y ella no podía dejar de sentirse algo intimada por las reacciones de ellos hacia Harry y hacia su persona, en especial de Harry… sus paranoias pronto se vieron cortadas cuando los señores Potter le sonrieron.

— Hola querida—dijo Dorea ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomo para después saludar a Charlus de la misma manera—tú debes ser Lily ¿verdad?—la muchacha sonrió algo cohibida.

— Así es—contestó, observando que los padres de James miraban con curiosidad a Harry que se encontraba aun escondido entre su pecho. Ella lentamente se separó del bebé.

— ¿Harry?—dijo Lily, decidida a presentarle a su pequeño hijo a sus abuelos, el bebé la observo con sus enormes ojos verdes —ellos son los padres de James… tus abuelos—Para muchos tal vez, eera difícil que Harry entendiera lo que su madre le había dicho, pero el pequeño observo curioso a las dos personas que frente a él sonreían, entonces sonrió, como si supiese que las dos personas no le harían nada. Simplemente no hubo palabras para describir lo que sucedió después, Dorea rio encantadoramente y levantando su mano saludo al pequeño.

— Hola Harry—él bebe, que había visto a la mujer en algunas fotografías que su padre le había enseñado pareció reconocerla. Y dejo que le alzara, la mujer simplemente parecía no caber dentro de sí de la felicidad que poseía. Y Lily por otro lado no pudo evitar suspirar, los padres de James se lo habían tomado bastante bien y habían aceptado a Harry al instante como parte de la familia aun al saber que técnicamente el niño aun no era su nieto ya que aún no había nacido, suponía que su buena disposición hacia la extraña situación era el simple hecho de que ambos desde que tenían uso de razón estaban rodeados de magia y sabían las implicaciones y las posibilidades que esta era capaz de tener, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera por la espina dorsal cuando pensó en sus padres, que no serían para nada tan fáciles de comvencer, corrección SU padre no iba ser nada fácil de convencer.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeño?—preguntó el señor Potter sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos y el niño comenzó a balbucear encantado de que los señores le hicieran caso.

— ¿A que es una copia exacta de James, señora Potter?—preguntó Remus y la mujer sonrió.

— Por supuesto, no cabe duda que es un bebé encantador y más aun con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene—y observó a Lily que se sonrojo un poco.

— Oh vamos querida, no te apenes, la magia es así de especial y me encantaría que en alguna futuro mi hijo se casara contigo… no te conozco del todo, pero pareces una muchacha encantadora—y Sirius se carcajeó divertido y observó burlón a la pelirroja, que le devolvió la mirada enojada.

— Oh claro, Evans es encantadora… SÍ le quitamos el mal genio, su obsesión por el orden, las reglas y las calificaciones…— Charlus rio, poniéndole una mano a la muchacha que ya fulminaba con la vista a Sirius.

— Pues eso es justamente lo que le falta a nuestro James, alguien que le ponga un alto a toda su locura no le vendría nada mal, ahora ¿te gustaría un poco de tarta de melaza Señorita Evans?—la muchacha asintió y, justo en ese momento James salió por la chimenea sonriendo al ver a su familia, su madre sólo le lanzo una pequeña mirada y siguió haciéndole mimos al bebe encantada, su padre le sonrió pero dirigió a Lily hacia la cocina donde sus amigos ya había corrido encantados de comer tarta, pronto James se quedó solo en la sala y enojado bufó, aventando a un lado la estúpida pañalera que lo hacía lucir afeminado y según palabras textuales de Sirius:_ "un mandilón de esos que son controlados por sus esposas"_ entonces caminó enojado hacia la cocina donde ya todos comían y platicaban amenamente sin prestarle atención, él se aclaró la garganta.

— Bueno, gracias por el recibimiento mamá y papá, yo también los extrañe ¿Qué cómo me ha ido? A, pues muy bien gracias por preguntar y preocuparse por su hijo...—dijo entre dientes, Dorea le observó y se rio.

— Nos da gusto que estés aquí hijo ¿quieres tarta de melaza? Toma un poco—y el adolescente aun enojado se sirvió un enorme pedazo y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja que platicaba amenamente con su padre.

— ¿Entonces sus padres son profesores?—la muchacha asintió.

— Sí, mi papá da clases en la universidad y mi mamá en una pequeña primaria cerca de casa—el hombre sonrió encantado y después de unos minutos el silencio lleno el comedor.

— Ahora James—le dijo Dorea— ¿Cómo es que paso esto?—y el muchacho suspiró.

— Esta vez soy inocente mamá; pero para serte sincero no tengo la menor idea de cómo jodidos pudo… —pero de se vio cortado, cuando su madre saco con agilidad su varita— ¡no mamá!—muy tarde, ahora James comía una enorme barra de jabón.

— ¡En mi cocina nada de palabrotas! ¿Qué no vez que hay un niño presente?—rugió irritada, sin hacer caso a las suplicas del muchacho. Lily observó maliciosa a Sirius, que al captar su mirada trago en seco.

—De hecho señora Potter no creo que James sea el único que se merece castigo por hablar así frente a Harry, Black le enseño hace poco una mala palabra a Harry que aun de vez en cuando emite—acusó en tono casual, la mujer fulmino con la mirada a Sirius, que se encogió en su lugar.

— ¿Tienes alguna escusa?—y aunque Sirius trató de defenderse solo balbuceó por unos minutos, hasta que suspiró y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Harry.

— Yo soy un gran ejemplo para el pequeñajo, no diría nada malo frente a él—y se hizo el herido—¿Cómo puede creer eso? yo soy letrado señora Dorea y como tal solo le enseño a el niño chi, er… a Harry palabras sofisticadas como mmm… ¡colosal! ¿No es así Harry? ¿No te enseño a ser un niño culto? Dime ¿Qué es lo que te he tratado de enseñar desde hace una semana?—le preguntó con la esperanza de que el pequeño balbuceara, pero Harry solo se dedicó a observarlo y sonriendo grito _"¡Joder!"._ Eso fue todo para que Sirius aterrado tratara de escapar antes de sentir la enorme barra de jabón en su boca. Dorea Potter sonreía con superioridad.

— ¡No me la puedo creer! En vez de ser ejemplos para Harry más bien parecen su mala conciencia…-y observó enojada a Remus que pego un pequeño salto—tú que eres el más sensato de los tres debes de tratar de pararlos en sus locuras… pero bueno. sé que es casi algo imposible así que mejor dime que fue lo que paso exactamente.

— No lo sé, por un momento estábamos riendo bajo la sombra de un árbol y al siguiente un bebé aparece, después de que una luz blanca nos segara, no hay mucho que decir, excepto que es el hijo de Lily y James—y la muchacha se puso algo roja—que se llama Harry James Potter y que de alguna manera viajo del futuro—la mujer resopló.

— ¿Y cómo lo regresaran?—Lily suspiró.

— Se supone que el profesor Dumbledore está investigando; no tenemos una idea muy clara sobre eso señora Potter—y por un momento Dorea la observó con profundidad, hasta que dejo de prestarle atención, cuando el bebé, que comía tarta de melaza sentado en su regazo tiro la leche al piso y, para sorpresa de todos ella comenzó a reír, James abrió los ojos asombrado.

— Oh mi niño debes tener más cuidado, ten—dijo sacando una paleta de su túnica que el bebé chupo encantado.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi madre?—se las arregló para cuestionar James, que algo verde, luchaba contra las ganas de vomitar y eructaba burbujas sin cesar. Ella solo se limitó a sonreírle—a mí nunca me dabas dulces por tirar las cosas…

— Oh James, tu eres mi hijo, él es mi nieto y quiero malcriarlo ¿te molesta?—el adolescente bufó indignado y hasta un poco celoso.

— No es justo mamá—dijo por fin, escuchando enojado las risas de sus amigos, su madre le sonrió encantadora y después dirigió su mirada a Lily que en ese momento tomaba de su vaso de leche.

— ¿y qué tal se tomaron esto de ser padres querida?—Lily se atragantó sin poder evitarlo y apenada se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Eso no se pregunta querida Dorea!—dijo Sirius encantado. soltando una estridente repetida, llena de burbujas que divirtieron a Harry—Lily y James más bien parecían perro y gato antes del pequeño Harry y aunque ahorita tienen pequeños roces (sí, me he dado cuenta pelirroja) en realidad no parece que vayan a volverse novios pronto—y volteando a todos lados se acercó a la mujer— ¿le digo un secreto?—Dorea asintió sonriente, como le divertían las inmadureces de Black—yo creo que Harry es producto de una buena noche de copas—y soltó una carcajada perruna seguido de cerca por los Potter y Remus.

— ¡No digas eso canuto!—le grito James—Lily y yo somos el uno para el otro ¿no ves que somos la pareja perfecta?-terminó con ojos soñadores y Dorea dejando a Harry en el piso se acercó a James y le acaricio la mejilla.

— Awww mi niño, no puedo creer que ya te hayas enamorado—Y James se separó en el acto de su madre, no sin cierta brusquedad, pero con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

— Mamá… por favor—pero la mujer pareció ignorarlo y alargando la mano tomó la de Lily.

— James puede ser muy inmaduro pero es un gran chico, aún recuerdo que a la edad de Harry solía quitarse el pañal y andar desnudo por toda la casa…dejo de mojar la cama a…

— ¡Mamá!—gritó James sonrojado, observando enojado la sonrisa de Lily.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? Lily será tu esposa y eso tenlo por seguro, no quiero nada de relaciones en pecado en mi familia, ustedes tendrán que casarse—y soltando la mano de Lily observó desafiante a James—eso va para todos… Remus y Sirius si alguno de ustedes decide vivir en pecado, olvídense de mí —los muchachos asintieron más por miedo que por otra cosa y Charlus parándose divertido tomó al pequeño Harry.

— Lo llevare al jardín Dorea—y la mujer asintió.

— Ahora James, por lo que me han contado tú y Lily no son nada (más que amigos) pero estoy segura que pronto se harán novios así que aunque Harry es hermoso les advierto que no tolerare que este año sea concebido, respétense y esperen por lo menos hasta terminar Hogwarts—James negó sin atreverse a reclamar observando temeroso la mirada de fuego de su madre que por unos minutos lo escrutó y segura de que no existía peligro enfocó su vista a Remus que dio un pequeño salto.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido querido? Con respecto a Harry y todo eso—el muchacho suspiró.

— Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar Dorea, Harry es un bebé muy tranquilo, es eso no se parece a James.

— ¿Y a ti Sirius?—el muchacho sonrió.

— Soy su padrino Dorea y el mejor de todos ¿no crees?—la mujer murmuro algo que sonó como "me lo suponía" — Harry es todo un carajo (¡perdón Dorea!) er… es un niño adorable que hace que nos sucedan cosas bastante divertidas—dijo lo más rápido que pudo separándose de la mujer y de su varita, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y tú querida?—le dijo a Lily y ella suspiró.

— No me lo esperaba señora y me sorprendió bastante, no le mentiré, antes de todo esto no me imaginaba ni en mis peores pesadillas terminar con James, pero por alguna extraña razón sé que Harry también es mi hijo y le quiero aunque aún no haya nacido, es hermoso…

— Me alegra que pienses de esa manera Lily—dijo Dorea sonriéndole a la muchacha.Y la mañana y parte de la tarde continuo de esa manera, con Dorea regañando a Sirius, Remus y James y riendo y charlando con Lily (habían congeniado al instante) ganándose un comentario de Sirius unos segundos después de observar a las mujeres reír "no cabe duda Corn, te gusta relacionarte con mujeres er… especiales" y James no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Incluso en la tarde jugaron un poco a Quidich, para cuando el sol comenzó a ocultar toda la familia se había sentado en la sala y con galletas y algo de te platicaban amenamente, hasta que a Dorea se le había ocurrido convocar el viejo álbum de james y todos apretados en un pequeño sillón habían comenzado a observarlo para molestia del azabache.

"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*

— Y aquí esta James vestido de conejito ¿no es hermoso?—dijo una emocionada Dorea, (sentada en un sillón al lado de Lily y Harry, de los merodeadores y de su esposo con el gran y viejo álbum en su regazo) y apuntando feliz la foto de un niño de alrededor de cuatro años que movía la esponjosa colita de su traje de conejo. Todos soltaron una carcajada y James abochornado trato de quitarle el álbum a su madre, pero la mujer dándole un manotazo le lanzo una mirada severa para después suavizarla.

— Vamos Jamsie, si eras un bebé muy mono—y con esto le dio vuelta a la página siguiente, donde un bebé totalmente desnudo corría como loco por la casa, Lily se ruborizo un poco pero también se rio divertida.

— ¡Mamá!—vociferó James; una cosa era que sus amigo vieran las fotos, otra muy diferente era que las viera Lily, simplemente le daba bochorno.

— Oh mi niño, ¿no te ves divino?—dijo la mujer ignorándole—pero sin duda alguna la foto más hermosa de todas es esta—dijo dándole vuelta a la hoja y enseñando una foto donde James de tres años vestía una pijama mameluco de ositos y sonriendo sostenía una mantita azul y un enorme osito—Sirius cayó al suelo de risa seguido por Remus.

Lily simplemente sonreía encantada y bajando a Harry al piso conjuró la pañalera para después mover su varita hacia Harry. Ahora el pequeño lucía un pijama casi igual que la su padre en la foto excepto que esta tenia venaditos y sostenía con cariño a "nuto" su perro mascota peluche. Dorea y Charlus observaron primero a la foto de su hijo y después a Harry y ambos sonrieron encantados. Hasta que una salvaje lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la mujer.

— Es hermoso James—dijo Charlus, mientras su madre asentía. James se acercó a su madre y Lily se separó un poco dejando a la estirpe tener su pequeño momento familiar; y acompañada por Sirius y Remus se sentaron lo más alejados que pudieron

— ¿Por qué lloras mamá?—la mujer se limpió las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas un poco pálidas con un suave pañuelo de seda que conjuro con su varita, para después negar y darle una sonrisa temblorosa a su hijo.

— Estamos en guerra James, tú sabes en el peligro que nos encontramos nosotros los Potter, porque abiertamente estamos en contra de Voldemort.

— Y yo esto…

— No me interrumpas por favor—dijo su madre tomándole de la mano—incluso mañana puede que tu padre y yo ya no estemos aquí para ti, pero no sabes la tranquilidad que me da, el saber que tu futuro será relativamente feliz, que tu estarás vivo—Charlus que estaba a un lado de su esposa tomó por el hombro a James y le abrazo.

— Eres un gran muchacho y serás un gran padre, estamos orgullosos y sumamente agradecidos de haber conocido a Harry cuando puede que él ni nos conozca del futuro de donde venga—y Dorea separándose de su hijo alzo al pequeño Harry, que con gesto confuso observaba a la hermosa mujer llorando.

— Y tú serás un gran Potter, apuesto y rodeado de amor por tus padres—el niño que no entendió mucho de lo que Dorea le dijo le sonrió y se dejó abrazar por la mujer, pronto ella se separó del niño y llamó a los tres adolescentes para después abrazarlos seguidos de cerca por Charlus y por un rezagado James que ahora cargaba a Harry y trataba de no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

A veces la vida nos daba una oportunidad para vivir, para sentir o para convivir con alguien del cual no teníamos idea. Y Charlus y Dorea no podían estar más gradecidos de que ellos hubiesen sido los bendecidos para este milagro, porque observando a los adolescentes sonreírse y apoyarse entre ellos se dieron cuenta que Harry no podía ser más que un milagro, que les daría luz y esperanza a todos ellos para luchar contra la oscuridad que, -y de eso estaban seguros- sería más penetrante y asfixiante que la de este momento.

***!*!*!*!**!*!**!**!*!***

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron en el último capítulo, todos me sacaron más de una sonrisa. **

**Ahora, creo que a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no anónimos, les mande el adelanto de este capítulo, pero si alguno se me llego a olvidar… -¡Lo siento! Mi bandeja de entrada es una locura desordenada- háganmelo saber y yo se los recompensaré. Para el siguiente capítulo e decidido hacer lo mismo, a todos los que comenten les mandaré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capí, llamado: Yo soy rayito de sol. ¡Este si que asegura risas al montón! Y para aquellas personas que no tengan cuenta en esta página, pero que quieran también su adelanto al dejarme su review, pueden darme una cuenta alternativa (Hotmail, Yahoo) y les mandare el adelanto.**

**Contesto SÓLO los review anónimos:**

**Loquin: Gracias por comentar! Te mande el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, como lo prometí, pero si no te llego, tienes derecho a reclamarme y lanzarme cualquier tipo de maldición. Te lo recompensare! **

**Silkie: Hola! Gracias… me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado y no te preocupes que no abandonaré la historia.**

**Cuídense!**


	9. Yo soy rayito de sol

Capítulo 9: Yo soy rayito de sol

— Son unos inmaduros—espetó Lily, después de que observara con recelo las estúpidas caras "tristes" de los merodeadores al ver pasar a la enfermera. Que después de sonreírles y obtener de ellos la mirada más furibunda posible sólo sollozo y continúo su camino suspirando. James soltó una carcajada y Remus sonrió.

— Vamos pelirroja, que es divertido—aclaró Sirius mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. Ella se separó de el con una mueca y acercándose a James le quitó a Harry.

— Ustedes son de verdad un mal ejemplo para mi Harry además… ¡pobre Amapola! Ella es tan buena que no es justo que a sus costillas se rían de ella—les riñó, observando duramente a los adolescentes, James se encogió de hombros.

— Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte—dijo, con aquella petulancia que le caracterizaba y sus amigos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, la pelirroja sólo bufó.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—.

— De que la enfermera no morirá, en cambio aprenderá a no llamarme egocéntrico ¿Qué no lo ves?—cuestionó el azabache, con voz exasperada y ella sólo bufó.

Y así discutiendo, entraron al gran comedor, que ya se encontraba bastante lleno de estudiantes.

Pronto todos se encontraron sentados y comenzaron a servirse de la exquisita comida preparada por los elfos, Lily que observaba con el recelo marcado la manera tan animal con la que comían James, Sirius y Peter les fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Parecen mendigos! Dejen de comer de esa manera tan poco sana—les exigió irritada, los tres merodeadores sólo se observaron y encogiéndose de hombros soltaron una estridente carcajada.

— ¡Pelirroja! Que somos hombres, no conejitos de la pradera, estamos en pleno desarrollo y la alimentación es muy importante—rebatió James y Lily frunció el ceño.

— Además—continuó Sirius—si nuestra alimentación no es la correcta terminaremos hechos unos renacuajos que no servirán para nada ¿Cómo entonces Cornamenta podrá satisfacer tus exigencias en la cama si no tendrá las fuerzas necesarias?—y Remus que en ese momento tomaba jugo de uva se atraganto y termino escupiéndole un poco a Lily, ella rugió, limpiándose con brusquedad el cachete.

— ¡Cállate!—medio gritó y medio murmuró apuntando a Sirius, el aludido sonrió socarrón.

— ¿Por qué? Ustedes serán una pareja joven y llena de deseo sexual, no es un secreto de estado—Lily bufó y James asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

— No te preocupes Lily—aseveró el azabache seguro—yo sabré satisfacer todas tus necesidades—y lo dijo tan serio que ahora fue Sirius el que se atraganto y Remus el que rodó los ojos. La pelirroja se levantó harta y tomó al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos.

— ¡Me voy! Ustedes son unos idiotas hormonales y yo no pienso ser su blanco de burlas… iré a ver a mis amigas y no se atrevan a ir a buscarme porque lo único que obtendrán de mi será una buena visita a la enfermería—amenazó, alejándose y con el niño en brazos, los cuatro merodeadores la observaron encontrarse con Mary (compañera de su curso) para luego, salir platicando ambas alegremente del gran comedor. Sirius se alzó de hombros y junto con Remus y Peter volvieron a atacar su comida, en cambio James se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Le he dicho algo malo?—cuestionó ingenuo.

"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"**"*

Los merodeadores normalmente se quedaban en el comedor lo suficiente como para reposar la comida y cuando faltaba apenas unos minutos para que las clases comenzaran, se levantaban, antes ni muchos menos. Así que cuando sólo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados en el gran comedor, ellos seguían sentados cómodamente.

— Creo que será mejor irnos—aclaró Remus y sus amigos le observaron aburridos pero al final asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse. Cuando justo en ese momento entró Poppy bastante alterada y observó a todos lados como buscando a alguien. Al ver a los merodeadores corrió hacía ellos, que al verla acercarse compusieron su mirada más triste y bajaron la mirada al suelo, incluso a Sirius se le aguadaron los ojos.

— Los he estado buscando—dijo, cuándo quedó frente a los adolescentes—ustedes tendrán que acompañarme…-el cuarteto se observó entre sí ya con su característico aire melancólico.

— No me he acercado a la torre de astronomía señora, sólo era una idea así que no se preocupe—dijo Remus y la mujer los observó preocupada.

— Y yo le creo—pero su voz tembló ligeramente—es sólo que no he podido dormir, les hice un gran mal y herí su frágil e inocente alma, así que llevo bastante tiempo pensando en una forma de arreglar mi grave error y por fin lo he encontrado, ahora ¿Por qué no me acompañan?—los cuatro amigos se observaron y la observaron recelosos, ella suspiró—les daré una justificación para las clases a las que falten—y los cuatro adolescentes asintieron en seguida.

#*#**#**#*#**#**#*

Poppy no había hablado absolutamente nada en todo el camino y pronto los merodeadores se dieron cuenta que no iban hacia la enfermería, cuando ella tomó otro camino y los condujo hacia un pasillo del piso número tres, pero no era cómo si les preocupara la forma en la que Poppy "les iba a componer" los merodeadores seguían con su teatro. Pronto la mujer se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera; un salón en desuso desde muchas décadas atrás y, dándose la vuelta observó a los cuatro adolescentes.

— Ahora—hablo con coz potente y segura, — les hice un gran daño y aunque ustedes parecen no querer aceptar mis disculpas la verdad es que lo siento mucho, nunca quise causarles un daño tan profundo a su pobre autoestima, y como parece que nada de lo que haga les socorre, he buscado ayuda profesional—ahora si los cuatro adolescentes se observaron con miedo, —Maggy Averol trabaja como educadora en niños de cinco a diez años y ha estado en San Mungo impartiendo ayuda a aquella gente deprimida, es fundadora y dirige muchos grupos de apoyo. Es una mujer realmente vivaz y me ha dicho que ustedes no representaran problemas para ellas así que pasen al aula por favor—los cuatro adolescentes se observaron con recelo.

— ¿Nos está mandando con un loquero señora?—terminó preguntando James y Poppy pareció horrorizada.

— ¡Oh Merlín no! Maggy es una persona tan feliz, tan extrovertida que lo que hará será enseñarles que la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina—los merodeadores se observaron y Remus se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y si nos negamos?—preguntó el licántropo, siendo el portavoz de sus amigos, a su lado James asintió.

— ¡Eso es! No pensamos sanar, el daño que nos ha hecho es permanente—dijo Peter [NA ya me había olvidado de la pequeña rata]. La mujer por unos minutos los miro penetrantemente, hasta que sus ojos se aguadaron y termino llorando a lágrima viva. Los cuatro merodeadores se observaron sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose terriblemente culpables, Poppy sacó un pañuelo de lino blanco y con cuidado limpio sus mejillas mojadas.

— ¡Por favor! No me siento bien, no he podido dormir sabiendo el daño que les he hecho. Háganlo por mí, entren con Maggy y sean buenos niños—y los observó con ojos de borreguito, por supuesto los merodeadores no supieron decirle que no y sonriendo falsamente asintieron, para que al final Sirius encogiéndose de hombros abriera la puerta y entrara seguido por sus amigos. La enfermera se quedó observando la puerta cerrada por unos cuantos minutos más y al final sonrió feliz de que pronto esos cuatro muchachos serían los de antes y cantando una loca melodía se alejó caminando.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"*"

Lo primero que pensaron los merodeadores al entrar al aula fue que se encontraban en un mundo rosa y extraterrestre, parecía el país de los conejitos saltones y Sirius estuvo seguro de que terminaría vomitándose cuando observo las caras de payasos felices que se encontraban pegadas en toda la pared y que parecían observarte con los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa siniestra. ¡Diablos! Que todo el lugar parecía irreal y azucarado con la suave alfombra de esponja ROSA que cubría todo el piso, la pared ROSA y el techo, porque no, de un ROSA aún más chillón lleno de estrellas y nubes de colores.

Pero tal vez lo más surreal de todo el extraño mundo era a la extraña criatura que lo habitaba y que parada frente a ellos mantenía los brazos abiertos esperando que corrieran a abrazarla. ¿Qué extraña raza seria? Una muy fea claro está, que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración de lugar; vestida totalmente de rosa, portaba un vestido lleno de flores que parecía más bien la cortina del cuarto de Peter, su cabello era canoso y la sonrisa que portaba parecía tan anti real que las arruguitas de los pliegues de la boca incluso se veían como de goma. ¿Quién le habría aconsejado en sonrisas? Sus labios se encontraban pintados de un fuerte rojo y sus ojos de color "caca" según palabras dichas por Peter mucho después, parecían tan brillosos que se asemejaban a redondas canicas sin fondo.

— Mis queridos niños—hablo la extraña criatura mostrando sus enormes dientes blancos manchados por el rojo de sus labios, su voz era chillona y jocosa, que en vez de sonar dulce más bien sonó exageradamente melosa y azucarada. Y caminando hacia ellos los abrazo tan fuerte y exagerado que daba la impresión de ser un enorme pulpo lleno de tentáculos pegajosos y asquerosos

— Mi nombre es Maggy Averol, como ya les han de haber comunicado, pero en éste sitio de felicidad me llamaran "Rayito de sol" y yo les hare amar la vida de nuevo—dijo después de unos segundos y los cuatro merodeadores se observaron arrepentidos ¿Por qué no le hicieron caso a Lily cuando les dijo que dejaran a la enfermera en paz?—ahora, nos agarraremos todos de las manos y caminaremos por el camino de la felicidad—aclaró haciendo aparecer un pequeño camino verde fosforescente que obligó a los adolescentes a cerrar los ojos.

— Disculpe… eh Rayito de Sol, yo no me agarrare de la mano de ellos, soy macho, no Heidi la niñita de las montañas—dijo Sirius alejándose de Remus, la mujer chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a una velocidad sobrehumana a Sirius para observarlo sin parpadear, y el pobre sólo pudo reprimir un escalofrió.

— Claro que lo harás pequeño, porque si no me temó que tendré que castigarte—y Sirius no puso ninguna objeción cuando la mujer tomándole de la mano la unió con la de un traumado Remus, después hizo lo mismo con Peter y por ultimo con James, ella se puso adelante y tomó la mano de Sirius.—ahora mis niños, ustedes están lastimaditos y tristecitos, pero al pasar por el caminantito, trataran de dejar sus tristezas a un lado y cantaran junto conmigo "soy feliz como una lombriz" ¿entendido?—Y sin esperar contestación la mujer comenzó a andar por el camino dando brinquitos y cantando a todo pulmón "soy feliz como una lombriz" obligando a los merodeadores a hacer lo mismo. Al final dieron dos vueltas a toda el aula y terminaron justo en medio de la misma. La mujer se separó y les indico a todos que se sentaran formando un círculo, así lo hicieron los merodeadores que simplemente se encontraba trastornados como para hacer nada.

— Ahora, cada uno de ustedes dulces bebés, se levantara y se pondrá en medio, nos dirá su nombre y cuál es su peor miedo… empieza—le urgió a Sirius y el muchacho se levantó observando a sus amigos por un momento.

— Eh… mi nombre es Sirius Black y mi peor miedo es que me persiga una pieza de pollo gigante—terminó, para observar la mirada de comprensión de Rayito de Sol que sólo asintió y diciéndole "te comprendo" se levantó y tomándole por los hombros y comenzando a hacer extraños ruidos como "Uha" y "Prrff" zarandeándolo y revolviéndole su cabello, cuando termino lo sentó de nuevo y sacando un pergamino y una vuela pluma comenzó a apuntar. El siguiente fue Remus.

— Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y mi peor miedo es… sacar nivel trol en alguna de mis materias—la mujer se levantó he hizo lo mismo que con Sirius.

— Mi nombre es Peter (algo) y mi mayor miedo es que una hormiga se enamore de mí—y la mujer siguió con el procedimiento, por último fue James.

— Mi nombre es James Potter y mi mayor miedo es que la pelirroja se pinte el cabello—la mujer se levantó de nuevo y después de hacerle el extraño ritual lo envió a sentarse.

— Sus miedos son superficiales—dijo, —sólo están en su mente, ahora quiero que todos se imaginen a su temor frente a ustedes y con está cajita—dijo pasándoles una cajita de madera que apareció con su varita—los encerraremos para que jamás salgan—y así lo hicieron los adolescentes—ahora respiramos y exhalamos, sintiendo el aire vaciar nuestra alma… ahora tómense de las manos mis niños y cantaremos "La dulce abejita" ¡venga!—.

"dulce, dulce abejita, ¿Cómo estas hoy? Dulce, dulce abejita sonríes y bailas tango en las flores ¿puedo acompañarte? Dulce, dulce abejita que vuelas cual halcón de los bosques ¿puedo acompañarte?..."

Al final… bueno al final Rayito de Sol término con una entonación tan fuerte y desafinada (como todo lo que cantaba) que los adolescentes por un minuto sólo escucharon un incesante pitido en sus oídos.

Rayito de sol estaba loca, era así de simple, pensó Sirius mientras bailaba una danza árabe con la loca… y el que juraba que su madre estaba desatornillada, esta mujer simplemente necesitaba ayuda urgente.

— ¡vamos mi bebé! Izquierda, derecha ¡mueve la cadera! Cual princesa del desierto… ¡eso!—decía sin ton ni son y Sirius casi deseo que las mujeres no existieran para no observar este penoso suceso… ¿a qué punto había llegado? Le quedarían secuelas y jamás podría volver a disfrutar a una mujer bailando esos tipos de bailes sin que las ganas de vomitar se apoderaran de él.

Rayito de sol era el ejemplo claro de una anciana menopaúsica que para sentirse joven finge ser una adolescente, en este caso niña de cinco años, pensó Remus cuando la mujer comenzó a saltar por todo el cuarto y a jugar con unas espadas de juguete.

— ¡defiéndete pirata! ¡La pandilla abejita ha llegado y te ganara!... —¡Sí! La mujer había decidido que para que la unidad se creara entre ellos debían de tener un nombre… "pandilla abejita"

Rayito de sol era la madre de todas las horribles pesadillas, el monstruo del ático y la madre de ESO el payaso (película muggle que en las vacaciones habían visto) pensó Peter, cuando la mujer los hizo girar por el piso gritando como loca.

Rayito de sol sin duda alguna necesitaba un buen loquero ¿de qué manicomio se habría escapado? Pensó James cuando la mujer comenzó a contar chistes y a reírse como histérica ¿Qué tenía de gracioso una sonrisa que guiñaba el ojo? No entendía el humor de la señora.

Y mientras la mujer les pintaba toda parte visible del cuerpo y cambiaba sus ropas por unas más coloridas los cuatro merodeadores llegaron a una misma conclusión "jamás volverían a fingir ser unos amargados sin ganas de vivir la vida sólo por molestar a la enfermera, no valía la pena lo que estaban sufriendo"

Sin duda alguna tenían que escapar, antes de que les quedara de verdad un trauma irreversible.

— Ahora mis niños—dijo Rayito de Sol, observando orgullosa el cambio de imagen de sus nobles discípulos, — ¿ven que la vida no es tan mala? Nos hemos divertido y hemos convivido… ahora nos une un vínculo especial ¿no es así pandilla abejita? Y por la parte de atrás de sus camisas de colores chillones apareció el logo "pandilla abejita". —Somos mejores amigos y ya que yo soy rayito de sol ustedes también deberán tener un sobrenombre…— pensó observándoles y los merodeadores no se atrevieron a decir que sobrenombres ya poseían ellos y que no necesitaban nada de ella, por miedo a que la mujer hiciera algo horrible como cambiar "colagusano" por "feliz lombriz"

— ¡Tú!—grito apuntando a Remus—te llamaras algodón de azúcar—Remus hizo una mueca pero no comento nada, —y tú— ahora fue el turno de James, —te llamaras camino a la pradera… ahora tú pequeñín—le dijo a Peter, —serás dulce almohadita y por ultimo tú te llamaras carita sonriente—terminó con Sirius y sonrió encantadoramente—ustedes eran unos niños que sufrían por culpa de unos cuantos comentarios, su alma quedo frágil y sentían que ya no había forma de salir adelante ¿Qué me dicen ahora? Han vuelo a jugar como niños pequeños, han cantado y han bailado. ¿No creen que la vida esta llena de aventuras? ¡Vivan todas sus experiencias! Y aún más importante… ¡enfrenten sus miedos!—gritó como psicópata y levantando las cajitas del piso las abrió. Los adolescentes no podían creer lo que veían.

¡Sus estúpidos miedos inventados se habían hecho realidad! Pronto un enorme pata de pollo con ojos y dientes furiosos comenzó a perseguir a Sirius, seguido de cerca por una enorme hoja donde se leía en letras grandes y rojas "Trol" que persiguió a Remus burlándose de él, para Peter apareció una enorme hormiga que le comenzó a perseguir lanzándole besitos y a James le apareció un enorme peluca Roja que cada segundo cambiaba de color. ¡Esto era simplemente horrible! Pensaron los adolescentes y después de correr por sus vidas unos cuantos minutos se encontraron acorralados en una esquina, los cuatro se observaron y pareció que se comunicaron algo importante ya que sus ojos les brillaron y asintiendo sacaron sus varitas y conjurando un "confundus" hacía sus estúpidos miedos, corrieron hacía la salida.

La libertad y el mundo real se sentían tan bien, pero a la vez tan extraños que por un momento los adolescentes se sintieron extraños, pero que al escuchar la voz de Rayito de Sol gritarles, simplemente corrieron como locos tratando de salvar sus vidas.

""*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*

Lily Evans había tenido una tarde tranquila y relajante, había ido a clases y también había pasado tiempo con Alice y con sus otras amigas… ¡en fin! Que descansar de los merodeadores (que sabe Merlín que les había puesto a hacer Poppy) por lo menos unas cuantas horas se sentía tan bien que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en un árbol cerca del lago con Harry en su regazo que balbuceaba contento. Era un niño tan… tan feliz, tan encantador que sin la influencia de los merodeadores a su alrededor parecía portarse extremadamente tranquilo. No había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con el pequeño, así que era tranquilizador estar con él, sentada en la armonía de un día hermoso.

Aunque… ¿Cómo negarlo? Los idiotas al menos la hacían reír y (aunque jamás lo aceptaría frente a ellos) los extrañaba, el día comenzaba a ser monótono…

— ¿Dónde te crees tú que estarán los sosos?—le cuestionó Lily a su hijo y el pequeño sólo la observó…

-¡ahh!—se escuchó un fuerte grito y Lily observó como, a lo lejos se acercaban los sosos corriendo como locos ¿ahora en que lio se habían metido?

Los merodeadores pronto la ubicaron y corrieron hacia ella.

— ¡Lily!—gritó James cuando se encontraron frente a la muchacha que los observaba con los ojos abiertos, —tienes que ayud…— pero se vio cortado por las fuertes carcajadas de la pelirroja que dejando a un lado a Harry, se recostó en el pasto agarrándose el estómago ¡eso simplemente era genial!

Los merodeadores se observaron claramente confundidos por su risa, hasta que se dieron cuenta que aun traían la ridícula pintura y el traje de Rayito de Sol, la pelirroja aun rio por varios minutos y cuando se pudo calmar lo suficiente se levantó con ambas manos en la cintura.

— ¿Fueron a algún circo y decidieron pasarse por payasos?—preguntó soltando de nuevo una estridente carcajada.

— ¡Deja ya de reírte pelirroja!—le gritó Sirius y ella trató de controlarse—Rayito de Sol nos persigue ¡está loca!—ella levantó ambas cejas, mientras James cargaba a Harry.

—¿Quién diablos es rayito de sol?, ¿La jefa de los payasos del circo?—Remus rodó los ojos.

— Más bien la loca de los locos—dijo Peter en un chillido.

— Lo que pasa es que Poppy preocupada por nosotros y nuestro estado tan frágil, decidió contratar a alguien que nos sacara de la depresión y esa fue Rayito de Sol, pero la mujer esta chalada como una cabra Lily, ella nos ha hecho todo esto… hemos pasado el día entero cantando y saltando—terminó Remus y la pelirroja rio divertida.

— Odio decir "se los dije" pero se los dije—aclaró con aire de suficiencia y después de estar por unos segundos callada, los apuntó, — ¡Se escaparon!— Aseveró y los cuatro adolescentes asintieron, para después observar nerviosos sus espaldas.

— Tienes que escondernos Lily—aclaró James con ojos de borreguito y la pelirroja sonrió.

— Los escondo si me dejan tomarles una foto… ¡no pienso chantajearlos! Sólo que se ven tan divertidos que al menos creo que este momento tiene que quedar en la inmortalidad, Harry también saldrá con ustedes…-y como los adolescentes estaban tan desesperados se dejaron hacer, al final cuando la pelirroja tuvo bastantes fotos de la cámara de Remus las observó y soltando una risita, se las guardo en su túnica.

— Ahora pelirroja, ¡escóndenos!—gritó Sirius, y la muchacha tomó a Harry de los brazos de James

—claro, ahora…

— ¡Carita sonriente!—se escuchó un grito chillón y los merodeadores reprimieron un gritó de horror — ¡Caminito de la pradera! No se escondan mis niños ¡aun no terminamos!—y Lily casi se cae de espaldas al observar a la fea mujer que corría hacía ellos con las manos alzadas.

— Oh Harry—dijo en un susurro, antes de taparle los ojos y ver como los merodeadores se observaban y con la misma mueca de terror en sus caras corrían gritando. La mujer pasó a un lado de Lily, pero pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Dulce almohadita!.. ¡Regresen pandilla abejita!—y Lily sólo sonrió divertida… sin duda alguna los merodeadores sabían cómo hacer que un día monótono se convirtiera en uno divertido.

Y soltando una carcajada observó a él cuarteto de adolescentes correr al bosque prohibido seguidos por "rayito de sol". Gritando estúpidos nombres

— ¡Algodón de azúcar!—la escuchó gritar, antes de perderse en el bosque prohibido.

Hola! Y a sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que les prometí mandarles un adelanto, pero las dos semanas pasadas fueron una locura en mi vida, comenzando por tontos proyectos de semana de la ciencia y porque el veinte de febrero cumplí años y la gente se empeñó en regalarme libros, jaja, creo que comenzaré a desear unos calcetines como dijo Dumbledore, en fin, tuve mucho material de lectura y muy poco tiempo para leer.

Así que como no halle otra forma de reivindicarme con ustedes empedernidos lectores, les regaló el capítulo 10.


	10. Visitando a los señores Evans

**Capítulo veinte: Visitando a los señores Evans**

Lily observó atenta a los cuatro jóvenes y al bebé frente de ella, evaluándolos con la mirada, James suspiró e incomodo se removió la estúpida corbata de lunares cafés que Lily le había obligado a ponerse, a su lado Sirius (que traía a Harry alzado) hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Aprobamos Lily?—cuestionó exasperado Remus, Lily pareció meditarlo otro segundo más y al final acercándose a Peter sacó un peine de su mochila y trató de peinar su cabello hacía los lados, cuando terminó se separó del pobre muchacho y lanzó un suspiro.

— Sí, no puedo hacer milagros—contestó a la pregunta del licántropo.

— ¡Sólo vamos a ver a tus padres Evans! ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar de que luzcamos presentables?—explotó Sirius quitándose de un jalón el moño gris y dándoselo a Harry, que divertido comenzó a babearlo—El único que necesita lucir "perfecto" es Cornamenta y déjame aclararte que aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda—y Remus a su lado soltó una carcajada, James por otro lado le dio un coscorrón a su amigo.

— ¡Dejen ya de hacerse los tontos!—gritó Lily, separando con brusquedad a los dos amigos y aun divertido Harry—más te vale ponerte ese moño Black o te juro que te mando directo a Hogwarts—aseveró asesinando con la mirada a Sirius, quien sólo tragó saliva y trató de ponerse de nuevo el moño sin mucho éxito, ya que traía el pequeño Harry lo había dejado completamente babeado—la muchacha les lanzo una última mirada exasperada y tras respirar pausadamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la acera, seguida de cerca por los merodeadores.

La calle muggle por la que transitaban era simplemente tranquila, uno o dos niños pequeños jugaban en la acera y una viejecita que pasaba con una bolsa de mandado saludó efusivamente a Lily, a lo lejos se observaba un parque con grandes y frondosos árboles.

— ¿No te aburría vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo pelirroja?—cuestionó Sirius, después de cargar a Harry en sus hombros, la muchacha le lanzó una mirada nerviosa y negó.

— Ahora es tranquilo porque la mayoría de los niños crecieron… cuando yo era una niña ese parque de allá—continuó, ahora apuntando el parquecito—siempre se encontraba llenó de gente y de gritos, yo solía jugar mucho con Tuney.

— ¿Tu horrible hermana muggle Lily?—preguntó Remus y la muchacha suspiró.

— No es horrible, sólo incomprendida—murmuró, pero incluso ella pareció no creérselo—y más vale que ninguno de ustedes se meta con ella, es bastante sensible y esto de por sí ya rebasa totalmente sus límites de "normalidad"—terminó, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— Buenos días Lily Evans—saludó una mujer, que de no haberle hablado a Lily jamás hubiesen notado su presencia. Porque parecía una pequeña muñeca menuda y delgadita, que ahora observaba a Lily con esos tristes y melancólicos ojos negros y con una sonrisa que se antojó antinatural en su rostro. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel y se había detenido frente a la muchacha con la figura jorobada que aun la hacía lucir más rota. El cuarteto de adolescentes la observó con sumo interés y Lily por su parte pareció sentirse sumamente incomoda.

— Creí que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para vacaciones—continuó en un susurro melancólico, y Lily después de observarla un largo minuto terminó sonriéndole.

— En realidad, solo he venido a visitar a mis padres, regresare a la escuela en la tarde—la mujer asintió para después quedarse perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿está todo bien?—preguntó ahora angustiada y Lily, sonriendo comprensiva asintió.

— él está bien—murmuró tranquilizadoramente, a su lado los merodeadores cada vez entendían menos y la mujer pareció romperse.

— Es sólo… él… no sé nada… no me dice nada… yo lo quiero… es sólo…-balbució la señora para después suspirar, —me alegra que se encuentre bien— terminó y sonriéndole a Lily apretó la bolsa de papel contra su pecho—cuídate mucho Lily—dijo después en un susurro y tras sonreírle tímidamente continuó su camino por el lado contrario, la pelirroja solo le siguió con la mirada.

— ¿Quién es ella Lily?—cuestionó James, siendo el portavoz del grupo, la señora simplemente había hablado tan natural, que parecía saber de su mundo, Lily les observó, evaluándolos.

— No debería decirle esto… pero aun así lo hare—aclaró y tras lanzar una mirada rápida a la silueta de la mujer sonrió tristemente—ella es Eileen Snape—y Sirius se atraganto con su saliva.

— ¿Snape?—preguntó Peter como sin poder creérselo y Lily asintió.

— Es la mamá de Severus Snape, al que ustedes molestan en cada momento… ¡no empieces Potter!... yo sé que él también lo hace y que ya no es ni siquiera mi amigo pero él nunca ha tenido una vida fácil, ya han visto a su madre.

— ¿saben?—dijo Sirius después de un momento de silencio incomodo—yo siempre me imagine a la mamá de Quejicus como una bruja que sería algo así como la gemela perdida de mi adorable madre—Remus sonrió y Lily negó.

— Miren, yo sé que ustedes seguirán molestándolo y sé que el a ustedes también, pero no se metan con su familia, ya no digan nada de ella porque en realidad el jamás ha tenido una familia a la cual defender…— aclaró Lily dándose la vuelta y dejando a los merodeadores levemente pensativos—ahora… ¡caminen!—urgió la pelirroja.

Después de caminar unos largos cinco minutos más, Lily se detuvo frente a una pequeña, pero acogedora casa de madera, hogareña y cómoda, al frente las flores crecían con orgullo rodeadas de un simétrico pasto verde y en la puerta de la casa se podía leer un pequeño letrerito que decía "bienvenidos" la muchacha lanzó una última mirada nerviosa al cuarteto y con pasos apresurados caminó hasta la puerta tocando con fuerza dos veces.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que la puerta se abrió al instante mostrando la figura de una menuda mujer cuyo cabello pelirrojo resplandeció al sol de la tarde. La mujer poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa maternal que al ver a Lily frente a ella se lanzó a sus brazos y toda emocionada gritó: "¡Michael ha llegado!".

Los merodeadores observaron con una sonrisa a madre e hija, hasta que de pronto una figura delgada y alta salió de la casa, era el padre de Lily, de fracciones marcadas y cabello canoso, observó (con esos ojos verdes iguales a los de la pelirroja) primero a su hija con una enorme sonrisa y después se acercó a ella esperando que se madre se separase de ella para poder relevarla. Cuando los saludos y los "te extrañe" terminaron, la señora Evans fijo su vista en los cuatro adolescentes que parados unos metros por detrás de la familia les sonreían, ella pareció de repente acordarse del motivo por el cual su hija había hecho la visita.

— Buenas tardes señora Evans—dijo Remus, después de observar la mirada nerviosa de la mujer, al instante padre e hija se separaron y el hombre adoptó rápidamente una mirada escrutadora. Lily se aclaró la garganta incomoda.

— Buenas tardes muchachos—saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa la mujer y su mirada viajo a cada uno con sumo interés, deteniéndose en el muchacho de ojos grises que cargaba al pequeño bebé.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa mamá?—cuestionó Lily—sería mucho más cómodo—y la pareja de esposos asintió haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a los adolescente.

La sala de los Evans era pequeña pero acogedora y hogareña, llena de fotos familiares que… ¡sorpresa! No se movían como las fotos normales. Los sillones eran de un hermoso color marrón y en la mesita principal había galletas y una jarra de limonada. En general, el ambiente distaba mucho de parecer incómodo y en realidad les abría los brazos como invitándolos a sentarse y lo hubiesen hecho sin dudarlo de no ser por la muchacha alta y delgada que refunfuñada y con una clara mueca de desprecio se encontraba sentada en el asiento. Su pelo era largo y algo castaño y sus ojos de un hermoso color azul iguales a los de su madre que distaban mucho de tener esa calidad y armoniosidad, más bien parecían fríos y desdeñosos.

— Hola Lily—dijo al ver entrar a su hermana más por cortesía que por gusto. La aludida pareció querer lanzarse a sus brazos pero se abstuvo y le sonrió cálidamente, cuando sus padres entraron el ambiente al instante se tensó.

— Supongo que ya saben por qué hemos venido, el profesor Dumbledore me aseguró haberles aclarado todo—aportó Lily, tratando de romper el hielo, pero sus padres parecieron explotar al instante.

— Y así fue—aclaró Michael—pero no es posible lo que nos dijo, así de sencillo… ahora muchacho—y observó con profundidad a Sirius que alarmado y confundido palideció, —vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre y dejar unas cosas en claro, tienes que aceptar tu responsabilidad—Sirius negó comprendiendo que lo habían confundido por James, quien a su lado no parecía querer aclarar la confusión.

— ¿Qué? No papá, Sirius… —pero fue cortada por su padre.

— ¡Nada Lily! El muchacho cometió un error y yo soy tu padre, así que tenemos que acarar ciertas cuestiones—y como para aseverar sus palabras hizo tronar sus nudillos, Sirius palideció y negó. Lily y la señora Evans lanzaron un chillido histérico y James tuvo que reprimir un grito.

— ¡No!—gritó Sirius con brusquedad jalando a James del hombro—si va a arreglar algo aquí hágalo por favor con Cornamenta que es el progenitor del niño chino…er de Harry don Mich, yo solo he servido de canguro, seré el padrino ¿sabe don Mich?—el hombre pareció claramente confundido observando a ambos jóvenes y Lily se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

— él es Remus Lupin, amigo de el colegio—dijo tomando del hombro al licántropo que les sonrió amistosamente—y éste es Peter Pettigrew—y el nervioso adolescente sólo sonrió—él es Sirius Black, sólo es un… conocido—"¡eso no es justo Evans!" Interrumpió Sirius refunfuñando y ahora se acercó a James ignorando a Sirius—es James Potter, y éste—dijo tomando a Harry de los brazos de su padrino—es Harry James Potter Evans—las reacciones fueron totalmente diferentes, por su parte la señora Evans observó maravillada al pequeño, Petunia lanzó un chillido y Michael observó ceñudo a James que con miedo se protegió detrás de la pelirroja.

— ¡cálmate papa! No hagas ninguna locura porque Potter es inocente… bueno, tan inocente como puede serlo en esta situación, ya lo saben, Harry viajo por el tiempo, esa es la verdad—casi gritó Lily y el señor Evans negó con rapidez.

— No me lo creo… ¡viajar en el tiempo! Eso sí que es ya una verdadera fantasía… ¿para qué tanto teatro Lily?—y la muchacha negó segura, abrazando a Harry entre su pecho

— ¡así no son las cosas papá! Mira, yo sé que parece una gran mentira pero la magia también era una mentira… y aquí estoy yo que puedo hacer magia—el hombre aun negó convencido y observó con atención a James. Lily volvió a suspirar.

— Las cosas sucedieron así. James y su sequito habían salido a tomar aire… a flojear un rato y de repente una luz resplandeciente apareció, estamos en guerra y la gente se tiene que proteger así que lo primero que hicieron fue sacar sus varitas, al final lo único que salió de esa luz fue Harry que lloraba sin control. ¿Cómo podía suceder esto? Porque deben saber que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer así que es simplemente imposible que un bebé haya aparecido así sin más—ahora su familia le prestaba total atención, —lo único que podían hacer sería ir con el profesor Dumbledore y así lo hicieron. Yo me los encontré en el camino y juntos fuimos a la dirección. Harry era un misterio total, no sabíamos ni su nombre, así que cuando el profesor Dumbledore le hizo unas pruebas y resulto que sus padres éramos James y yo simplemente era imposible de creer—he hizo una pausa para que sus padres absorbieran esa nueva información, —créanme, yo jamás les mentiría en algo así, Harry es mi hijo sí, pero viene del futuro. Es así de verdad—y ahora su tono fue más calmado. Su padre suspiró y la señora Evans que conocía a su hija se acercó poco a poco a ella y le sonrió.

— Te creo—le dijo y después observó a Harry—esto es maravilloso Lils, un milagro ¿Cómo estás Harry?—y el niño observó a la mujer para después sonreírle.

— mien ¿tú?—y trato de guiñarle un ojo a su abuela, como Sirius le había enseñado. Pareció que eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el hielo se rompiera, pronto la mujer lanzó un gritito y cargó al niño casi arrebatándolo de los brazos de Lily y comenzó a parlotear encantada con Remus y su hija. Sirius por su parte comenzó a curiosear las fotos con interés riéndose de la niñita pelirroja con dos trencitas y un vestidito rosa que se encontraba sentada en un columpio. Peter hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sentarse y comer galletas al montón y Petunia horrorizada comenzó a bufar a nadie en especial. Los únicos que continuaban en total silencio eran Michael que observaba con profundidad a James que por otra parte se removía incómodo.

— tú —dijo Michael demasiado fuerte, llamando así la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala—a mi oficina—terminó apuntando con el dedo índice a James. El muchacho sonrió nervioso y Lily suspiró.

— ¿Aún no me crees papá?—cuestiono y el señor negó.

— Te creo, pero eso no implica que esté muchacho se haya salvado de un platica conmigo…ahora Jazmín querida ¿Por qué no sirves más galletas? Siéntense a comer yo hablare con el muchacho—y sin nada más que decir comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por James.

La habitación en donde entraron era pequeña pero acogedora, llena de libros y con un enorme escritorio.

— Y bien—dijo Michael, — ¿quieres agua?—y acercándose a una pequeña jarra en una mesita sirvió dos vasos de agua, ofreciéndole primero a James que a pesar de tener miedo de que el vaso estuviera envenenado sentía tanta sed que lo bebió en el acto, Michel sólo lo observó con atención y caminando se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio—siéntate James —y el azabache así lo hizo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía miedo. Por otro lado Michael frunció el ceño y tomando unos lentes de lectura del escritorio comenzó a limpiarlos con un pequeño pañuelo con movimientos perezosos—ahora James… tú sabes que yo no estoy familiarizado con la magia como vosotros, para mi ver desaparecer o aparecer cosas es tan impresionante como sugestionarte…—James cada vez entendía menos, —los viajes en el tiempo, son cosas que, para cualquier científico respetable son imposibles, para mí también lo son. Pero yo le creo a Lily, es una chica responsable, inteligente, brillante y llena de dotes. Tiene un futuro por delante ¿lo sabes, verdad?—pero no espero a que James le contestara. — Mi niña será una gran mujer, tiene una vida por delante. Así que te dejare bien en claro una cosa… independientemente de que Harry sea un niño hermoso y que me encantaría ser abuelo, por lo menos en unos treinta años mi Lily tiene que seguir siendo una señorita—y James se atraganto con su saliva. ¡Don Mich estaba loco! ¿Quería decir que esperaba que su hija formara una familia después de los cuarenta? ¡Pues entonces que mejor fueran apartando los gatos en la tienda de mascotas! Sip, uno se llamaría canuto y otro lunático… y soltó una carcajada imaginándose como una cuarentona menopaúsica llena de gatos. Michael levanto una ceja iracundo y James se aclaró la garganta levemente sonrojado.

-lo siento don… er señor Evans—Michael negó y apretó los labios formando una delgada línea.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro James Potter?—y James quiso gritar ¡no! Pero los nervios le traicionaron…

— sí, muy claro señor—y Michael dejó a un lado sus lentes.

— Mi Lily es una señorita y así tiene que seguir. Pero te lo advierto… si me entero de que te propasas con ella o que dentro de un año me llegué la invitación para la boda…—y se quedó unos segundos callado haciendo crujir sus nudillos—no sabré hacer magia, pero sé lanzar puñetazos y puedo dejarte un hermoso ojo morado por lo menos—Y James sin ser consiente se frotó un ojo asintiendo. Michael lo observó por unos minutos y después se levantó.

— Ahora muchacho ¿Por qué no vamos a comer galletas?—.

"*"*"**"**"**"*"**"*"

Cuando James y Michael entraron de nuevo a la sala descubrieron que todos habían congeniado al instante. Jazmín Evans parecía no querer separarse de su nieto y le contaba algo con sumo entusiasmo. Peter comía desparramado en el sillón galletas y leche; mientras Sirius y Lily estaban peleando sin control jalando la parte de un retrato cada uno, incluso Petunia se encontraba sentada cómodamente platicando con Remus que (vaya rareza) parecía interesado en la conversación.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Michael y James habían llegado guardaron silencio y los observaron con interés. Pero el señor Evans sonriendo se acercó a su esposa y se sentó a un lado de ella observando con atención a Harry, James caminó para sentarse con colagusano en el sillón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado papa?—cuestionó Lily, siendo la portavoz de todos, Michael sólo sonrió y negó.

— Nada… hola Harry—dijo, ahora prestándole su total atención al niño y pronto cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

— ¡suelta esa foto Black!—gritó Lily y James observó a su mejor amigo y a su novia (bueno, al menos en sus sueños ya era su novia) pelear por el retrato.

— ¡esto es oro pelirroja! ¿Te imaginas de qué maneras incuantificables te puedo sobornar?—.

— ¡no lo puedo creer! No sabía que tu nivel intelectual fuera capaz de entender y procesar esas palabras—dijo la muchacha en tono burlón, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¡eres una mujer cruel! Pobre de Cornamenta que tendrá que soportarte… ahora prefecta perfecta ¡suelta la foto!—.

— ¡es mía Black! No puedo creer que intentaras robártela ¡eres un cleptómano! ¡Un deshonesto!—Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¡no uses palabras que no entiendo pelirroja! Además ¿Qué esperabas? Con la madre que tuve di al menos que sé usar los cubiertos….

James que interesado escuchaba el intercambio de sus dos amigos sin entender gran cosa, pero riendo volteó y observó a Peter que seguía comiendo.

— ¿ahora, porque pelean?—le preguntó apuntando a la pelirroja y a Black, Peter sólo rodó los ojos.

— Creo que canuto encontró una foto de Lily bastante vergonzosa de cuando ella era una niña y quiso robársela para después poder usarla a su favor, pero la pelirroja lo descubrió y ahí están los resultados…-y James aunque tuvo ganas de ir y observar la foto se dio cuenta que en esa pelea él no se debía de meter, después, cuando la pelirroja y él se casaran le pediría todas y cada una de sus fotos a lo largo de la niñez muggle.

Por otro lado y dejando como segundo término a Lily y Sirius se encontraban Remus y la horrible hermana de Lily platicando de lo más a gusto ¡incluso ella se estaba riendo! Y aunque no alcanzaba a captar todas las palabras de la conversación no se escuchaba aburrida.

— ¿y ellos?—le pregunto a Peter y él sonrió.

— Lunático y ella están platicando sobre términos de la vida muggle que yo no entiendo, creo que de los cuatro es el único que le puede seguir la corriente a un muggle totalmente y desde que comenzó a platicar con la hermana de la pelirroja han estado muy entretenidos…—.

James dejó de prestarle atención y observó la sonrisa amistosa que su amigo le dedicaba a Petunia ¿sería posible que ambos se gustaran? ¡Eso estaría repugnante! Aunque sería fantástico tener a Lunático de cuñado era imposible que la hermana de Lily (así como el la conocía) aceptara a Remus si se enteraba de su condición, además Lunático se merecía algo mejor… y no es que dijera que la hermana muggle de Lily no lo fuera, estaba seguro que ella también encontraría a alguien perfecto, como un tipo gordo y soso, uno de esos muggles que usan torbacas (corbatas) ridículas y tienen extraños bigotes. No, Remus se merecía a una mujer alegre; alegre, atolondrada y alocada que le sacara ese espíritu alocado a su amigo.

Y luego también estaban los padres de Lily que riéndose le estaban contando historias a Harry, la señora Evans simplemente parecía radiante, feliz y Don Mich (aunque lo negase) se veía contento, realizado… estaba seguro que en unos meses su suegro le pedirá de rodillas un nieto y el feliz se lo cumpliría.

"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"***

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pronto tendrían que irse… pensó Lily que, sentada en las escaleras de su casa observaba al aire mover las hojas secas por el otoño. Pronto y sin previo aviso James llegó y sonriéndole se sentó a su lado.

— Tu madre te llama Lils, quiere tomarse la foto del recuerdo—y la aludida sonrió.

-ella siempre hace lo mismo—aclaró y observando a James suspiró.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre?—el azabache rio.

— Nada importante Lils, no te preocupes—aclaró y ella no trató de sacarle la verdad… ¿para qué? Simplemente asintió y observó con atención a un pajarito que volaba unos metros arriba suyo. James (cuando no hablaba) resultaba buena compañía y ella que al principio había estado muy nerviosa ahora podía aclarar que todo había salido bien. Jamás se hubiese imaginado en una situación así y aunque estaba segura que deliraba estaba feliz que de entre todos le hubiese tocado James, que (había descubierto), tenía esa habilidad de hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿sabes?—dijo ella después de unos segundos en silencio—unos meses atrás todo esto me hubiese parecido una horrible pesadilla, quiero decir… tú y yo… Harry. Simplemente mi cabeza aun no lograba procesar un nosotros—James se acercó más a ella.

— ¿y ya lo hizo?

— ¿tú ya lograste verme como tu diosa imperfecta?—contratacó Lily con otra pregunta, porque James había cambiado desde la llegada de Harry. Aun recordaba con anhelo la primera vez que él había llegado a la biblioteca y sentándose a su lado había comenzado a hacer su tarea. No habían hablado y ella no había dicho nada, pero sabía que él estaba tratando de conocerla, en todas sus facetas. James sin embargo soltó una carcajada.

— Es grosero contestar con otra pregunta Lils—murmuró, —de todos modos, la respuesta es sí, aun me queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien—y ella suspiró, —aunque…—Volvió a hablar James—hay algo que estoy desesperado por intentar contigo…—ella lo observó curiosa.

-¿Qué es?—y él le sonrió.

— Antes de decírtelo, debes saber que sólo lo hago como… llamémosle, interés científico. Desde que te conocí he tenido esa imperiosa necesidad de…-y sin más se acercó a la pelirroja y tomándole de la cara juntó sus labios con los de ella.

"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"

Hola! Sip, soy yo otra vez pidiéndoles perdón por tamaño retraso y tamaña promesa rota, ¿lo recompenso los dos capítulos? Porque si no es así, ahorita mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo para subirlo mañana… Nah! Es broma, mis musas me han abandonado y las pocas que se quedaron conmigo, las presté a una amiga. ¡Así que si alguien tiene musas que me quiera prestar las acepto con gusto! Sólo díganme que necesitan para ser felices.

Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi falta de imaginación… ¿Qué les parecieron ambos capítulos? Criticas, sugerencias… ¿algo?

Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Y ¡comenten! Por lo menos con un…. "me ha gustado" o ya de perdis un "no me ha gustado nada" Y si de verdad están enojados, lancéenme todos los hechizos que quieran, los aceptaré con la frente en alto.

Contesto Reviews!

Jess Diggory: Hola! Yo también me rio de sólo imaginarme a Harry gritando JODER! Cada dos por tres, ya vez, he continuado un poco tarde pero aquí estoy, sin abandonar el fic. No te preocupes! Lo importante es que comentaste esté capítulo y no me abandonaste. Te pido perdón por la tardanza! Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi promesa rota ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?

Annabella Prinx: gracias por comentar! sip, esa sensación entre felicidad y melancolía me dejo el capitulo ocho al escribirlo, y tienes razón, como viste no fue nada fácil para James, vamos que al pobre lo amenazaron a lo muggle. Jaja, ¡Me encantaron esos sobrenombres: **malvada morsa, yegua y ballenato**! La familia de diez. Y bien, ¿dos capítulos recomenzaron mis promesas rotas? ¿Qué te pareció esté capítulo? Cuidate!

Pekelittrell: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y que la escena de la barra de jabón te haya hecho reír, la señora Dorea Potter si es imponente cuando se lo propone. Ya hubo un acercamiento entre James y Lily! El muy gryffindor la beso en casa de su padre celoso. Cuídate!

Yara Potter: Hay si! Tu hermoso y adorado RR me alegro el día querida Yara. La señora Dorea Potter es de armas tomar, y Sirius, James y Remus son a veces tan tontos e inmaduros que ella sólo puede con ellos. Imagínate! La pobre Lily de seguro sufrió en la visita. ¿Qué te parecieron estos dos capítulos? ¿se recompensa todo?

**man xitlahcuilocan****: Hola! Hay la ortografía siempre va a ser mi punto débil, pero espero estar mejorando porque si no… Hay de mí! Que luego porque repruebo taller de redacción. Gracias por comentar! Espero que la tan esperada visita a los señores Evans, no te haya decepcionado. Cuídate!**

**Loquin: Sip! Es re divertido cuando las madres avergüenzan a sus hijos, excepto cuando nosotros somos esos hijos… Si! El final fue emotivo, culpa de que haya hecho el capítulo en dos días totalmente diferentes y mi humor haya pasado de alegre a melancólico. Que bueno que te llego el capítulo! Lo siento por llevarte la tentación y ponerte en tamaño dilema! Al menos esta vez no mandé nada y pudiste estar tranquilo en todo lo que dure para actualizar. Tú que crees, ¿me reivindiqué con dos capítulos seguidos? Gracias por comentar!**

**Testudine Black****: Oh gracias, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, imagínate! Los merodeadores cuidando de un bebé cuando ellos no son más maduros que un niño de cinco años… Bueno, James es de armas tomar… al menos ya beso a Lily, ahora hay que ver cual es la reacción de la pelirroja. Gracias por comentar! Cuídate.**

**Anon: Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me a gusto que le encuentres la gracia a mis desvaríos! A veces yo no sé como se me ocurren tantas tonterías… pero bueno, me hace feliz saber que te encanta el fic. Cuídate.**

**Rocidito Azul****: Hola mujer! Me emociona saber que te has embarcado en está nueva aventura que hice, (y yo lo sigo diciendo… amo tu fic! Aunque no te he comentado el ultimo capítulo, ahorita mismo lo hago!) Hay yo también! De sólo imaginarme a James junto a Harry hace que se me achicale el corazón de pura tristeza, Y Sirius, bueno… Sirius está en su propia burbuja, no dudes que exista ese pergamino! Conociéndolo… Hay! Fíjate que yo también adoro a Remus, las adversidades de la vida lo han hecho sabio. Me alegro tanto que el fic te resulte cómico! Y que bueno que la escena del mortifago estuvo bien lograda, el único objetivo de esa escena era hacer reír. Hay gracias por tu comentario! ¿Cómo se te han hecho estos dos capítulos? El primero claramente está loco, (igual que yo) pero el segundo es más como que awww. Jaja, cuídate!**


	11. Touché Harry

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_***"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"***_

Y las horas, días y semanas pasaron. Pronto agosto dio paso a septiembre…

—¡Arriba Harry!—vociferó James, que sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor hacia volar a Harry con su varita, el niño no hacia otra cosa más que reír divertido. James había estado muy feliz últimamente y nadie conocía la razón, claro nadie más que Lily Evans, que sentada cerca de padre e hijo fingía leer un enorme volumen, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era observar a sus dos hombres… un momento ¿desde cuándo se habían convertido en sus dos hombres? Harry siempre lo había sido, era su niño "_su hombrecito"_ porque desde el momento en que él la había observado con sus hermosos y tristes ojos verdes y le había dicho "mamá" todo su mundo había cambiado, porque le amaba y daría cualquier cosa por su hermoso niño…

En cambio James ¿Qué con él? Era así de sencillo, no sabía en qué momento, tal vez había sido desde el momento que lo vio proteger al su hijo con ese anhelo, tal vez había sido el momento en que le había dicho que cambiaría por ella, tal vez incluso había sido apenas un segundo atrás o incluso desde que había visto sus traviesa sonrisa aparecer después de que durante la primera cena en el gran Hogwarts decidiera comenzar una guerra de comida. ¡Rayos! Que ambos -James y Harry- ahora eran tan indispensables como el mismo aire… y tocándose levemente los labios no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de la escena que había vivido en la casa de sus padres? Y no, no habían sido descubiertos ni ella había terminado plantándole una señora cachetada como lo hubiese hecho si él se atreviese a besarla apenas un año atrás… es más, le había correspondido saboreando sus labios y disfrutando de su cálido aliento… ¡diablos! Que incluso hasta parecía por fin una adolescente enamorada ¿Cuántas veces no había terminado suspirando desde aquella tarde? Porque su beso había sido interrumpido por su madre que después de ver que no aparecieran había ido a buscarles ¿y que había sucedido después de eso? ¡Nada! Él por primera vez parecía igual de confuso en cómo y dónde dar el segundo paso y ella que de por si no era una experta en esto de las relaciones se encontraba igual de perdida. Y ahora solo existía entre los dos una cierta complicidad, miradas suspicaces, roces accidentales… sonrisas de enamorados y claro ¿Por qué no? Peleas al montón…

Y entonces saliendo de sus sentimientos y pensamientos levanto la vista de su libro y ahí estaba el, James sentado en el mismo sillón con Harry en sus brazos sonriéndole de esa manera tan fácil pero tan sinceramente humana que ella no pudo evitar corresponderle, mientras observaba como el pequeño Harry pedía a gritos volver a "volar" y James riéndose y besándole el cachete de buen agrado y rompiendo su contacto visual lo levanto en el aire. No tenía dudas, el sería un gran padre y hombre.

...

— ¡No lo hare cornamenta!—vociferó Sirius cruzándose de brazos testarudamente. James le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

— ¡Por favor canuto! ¿No dijiste que estarías conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?—y Sirius soltó un bufido observando con exasperación a Remus cómo pidiéndole ayuda, pero él, sentado cómodamente en el piso y dibujando con Harry no pareció prestarle atención.

— ¡Ni que estuviéramos casados! Porque de ser así ¡pido el divorcio ahora mismo! Lo siento Corn amigo pero yo soy un alma libre—Remus lo observó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡No bromees Canuto! Esto es serio…

— ¡Yo soy un irresponsable! ¿De verdad confiarías al fruto de una noche de copas con la pelirroja alias niño chino a mí? Dile a Remus, el estaría encantado de hacerse cargo del niño chino—James rodó los ojos

— su nombre es Harry. Lily y yo no nos desvelamos en andar buscando un nombre…— pero Sirius lo interrumpió, soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Seguro que se desvelaron! Pero no precisamente buscando un nombre…—y movió las cejas sugestivamente, Remus negó con la cabeza—además, Harry no me gusta para nadita… y como no quieren llamarle Sirius lo llamare niño chino—James rodó los ojos.

— Eres mi única opción—dijo suspirando—se acerca la luna llena y Lunático está muy fatigado—y observó preocupado a su amigo que en cambio le sonrió perezosamente—y Harry parece tener más energía que nadie últimamente… Peter no es precisamente un gran niñero ¡vamos! Que juntos (Colagusano y Harry) parecen dos niños pequeños… tu eres mi última opción—y trató de poner ojitos de corderito degollado, Sirius suspiró.

— Entonces… me estas pidiendo que sea el niñero del niño chino sólo en la tarde de mañana, mientras tú tienes una cita romántica con Evans en los jardines de Hogwarts, eso no me parece justo ¿y yo que? También quiero tener una sesión de besos con alguna mujer hermosa ¿sabes? Mi lista del sexo se ha quedado en un punto muy interesante… ¿creen que el escritorio de…?—pero se vio cortado por el almohadón que impactó limpiamente en su cara, cortesía de Remus.

— No hay necesidad de que seas tan explícito Canuto—dijo el licántropo y el aludido sonrió.

— Como sea—se apresuró a hablar James antes de que Sirius comenzara a molestar a Lupin—lo único que te pido es una noche canuto… Lunático se ha comprometido a vigilarte de vez en cuando… por favor, sólo necesito de una noche para que Lily al fin me de él sí, sólo eso…— y Sirius no soporto los ojitos de bambi que James le hacía y suspirando asintió.

— Lo hare **pero**—he hizo una pausa aumentándole potencia al "pero"—necesito algún aliciente por mi trabajo… ¡vamos! Tú nadas en dinero y no te afectara hacerme una pequeña donación…

— Cuánto—dijo James cortando las tonterías de su amigo, Sirius sonrió.

— Once galeones—James abrió los ojos anonado.

— ¡Estás loco Canuto!—pero Sirius sonriendo se sentó en la cama más próxima cruzándose de brazos.

— Ese es el trato, tómalo o déjalo…

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"

-no estoy segura de esto James—murmuró Lily con voz ligeramente temblorosa, a su lado James rodó los ojos.

— Vamos Lily, me habías prometido que iríamos hoy a nuestra cita—pero la muchacha suspiró observando con atención a Sirius y Harry que sentados en un sillón de la sala común se peleaban con el mismo anhelo por un pedazo de chocolate.

— ¡Que me lo des niño chino!—gritó Sirius y él bebe negó.

— ¡ Mio pedito! ¡Joderrrr!— vociferó el pequeño (que sólo decía esa ultima palabra cuando peleaba con Black) y después trató de morder al adolescente.

— Míralos—habló Lily después de fruncir el ceño al escuchar a su hijo—el adulto parece Harry y eso ya es decir mucho…-trató de rebatir la pelirroja, pero James a su lado rió.

— ¡Vamos! Canuto puede ser un completo inmaduro e infantil pero sabrá cuidar a Harry porque sabe que si algo le sucede será bueno que vaya cavándose su tumba que es a donde lo mandarías… además, Lunático me ha prometido cuidarlos… revisar de vez en cuando que no se hayan matado…

— De todos modos—interrumpió Lily— ¿Por qué no lo puede cuidar Remus?

— ¡auch!—gritó Sirius sobándose el brazo en donde se podían observar las marcas de unos dientecitos— ¡eso ha sido trampa!—vociferó cuando el pequeño se metió a la boca el pequeño trozo de chocolate que había sobrevivido. Lily contó hasta diez y espero atenta la respuesta de James, que por otro lado lucía un tanto nervioso.

— Él… ¿er? ¡No se siente bien! Sí eso…— pero Lily no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cómplice se apoderara de su rostro. Ella ya lo sabía, sabía lo de Remus; lo que era y en lo que se convertía las noches de luna llena ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella siempre había sido curiosa y observadora y cuando en tercero les habían encargado una redacción sobre los hombre lobo simplemente había terminado uniendo puntos, juntando los piezas del rompecabezas… ¡y zas! Había descubierto que su compañero era un licántropo… eso era lo único de lo que podía de verdad admirar al grupo de los merodeadores, la manera en que celosamente protegían a su amigo, en que lo defendían… en lo que se arriesgaban por él… siempre unidos, claro tenia una idea vaga de como lo hacían pero prefería no investigar porque terminaría acusándolos. En sus tiempos oscuros (como le llamaba James al tiempo en que ambos colisionaban cada vez que se veían) ella también había guardado el secreto y de alguna forma distorsionada formar parte de esa extraña conexión entre los merodeadores sin que ellos siquiera se dieran cuenta… ¿Quién sino había mandado a todos los pequeños a dormir temprano las noches de luna llena para que Remus y sus amigos salieran seguros de su cuarto todas las noches de luna llena desde que se había convertido en prefecta?

— Bueno, debería ir con Madame Poppy—aclaró Lily haciendo que James pegara un brinco, perdido también en sus pensamientos.

— Eh… no creo que quiera hacer eso… solo es un pequeño resfriado lo que tiene—Y nervioso le había sonreído, Lily también le correspondió. Y después de que suspirara se acercó con lentitud hacia su pequeño hijo que ahora reía burlón de Black.

— Harry—dijo y el pequeño la observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes—mamá y papá saldrán y tú te quedaras con Sirius ¿te parece bien?—le cuestionó cómo si en vez de un niño hablara con un adulto, pero el pequeño Harry asintió y levanto sus bracitos a su madre, cuando ella le cargo Harry la besó embarrándole algo de chocolate en la mejilla.

-cuídate… y cuida a Sirius… no dejes que se duerma tarde ni que coma más chocolates—y besándole la mejilla lo dejo de nuevo en el sillón.

— Eso no es justo pelirroja—rebatió Sirius—yo cuidare al pequeñín, no él a mí… además ¿no te despedirás de mi también? Yo quiero un besito—y abrió sus brazos parando la trompita y acercándose lentamente a la chica que fastidiada preparaba una buena cachetada, pero James que ahora se despedía de Harry dejo al niño de nuevo en el sillón y corrió interponiéndose entre su amigo y su chica recibiendo así el abrazo de su amigo.

— Lo siento canuto, pero yo soy hombre de una sola chica, lo nuestro no puede ser—dijo divertido cuando su amigo se separó en el acto de él.

— Que ego que tienes amigo pero en realidad yo no estoy interesado en ti, lo siento pero tu cabello es demasiado imperfecto para mi perfectes… yo quiero a la hermosa pelirroja detrás tuyo… vamos pelirroja, escapémonos y vivamos nuestro amor libremente, te aseguro que los hijos que tengamos serán mucho más brillantes y perfectos que el niño chino… incluso tendrán el mejor nombre del mundo. Sirius para los chicos y Sirusiana para las niñas—Lily que ya era mucho más paciente en cuanto a las idioteces de Sirius soltó una carcajada y jaló del hombro a James antes de que empezaran con una de sus estúpidas peleas sin sentido.

— Vamos James—y el muchacho al observarla con esa sonrisa radiante pareció olvidarse de su amigo y asintió feliz. Pero antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la trampilla Lily se acercó lentamente a Sirius.

— Te lo advierto, si algo… cualquier cosa le sucede a mi niño a tu cuidado… será mejor que vayas buscando un buen lugar donde esconderte porque te las veras conmigo—y el aludido asintió mas por temor a la mirada de la pelirroja que por lo que decía. La muchacha le sonrió radiante.

— Cuídate Sirius—dijo con voz melosa aunque Sirius pudo captar cierta amenaza en ella antes de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda junto a James.

""*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"

Ahora el mujeriego empedernido, el loco y para nada maduro Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en el piso de su cuarto con Harry (Remus había ido a donde Poppy y Peter lo había acompañado) que entretenido dibujaba.

— ¡Mida!—gritó el niño de repente y Sirius observó con atención el dibujo que el niño le mostraba. Sus trazos eran bruscos y la mayoría de las cosas que se encontraban dibujadas en el pergamino no las logro descifrar.

— Qué bonito Haddy—murmuró—¿Qué es?—cuestionó y el niño se rió apuntando a lo que parecía ser una bola.

— Papá—dijo el pequeño y Sirius observó con atención a la figura que parecía volar en el cielo—mamá—continuo él pequeño apuntando ahora a otra mancha con llameante cabello rojo —Haddy Jenz—dijo ahora apuntando a un pequeño manchón junto a Lily—natiko—continuo ahora con un manchón en el que no se distinguía más que una enorme sonrisa amarilla y que sostenía lo que parecía ser un libro—tú, pedito—y Sirius presto total atención al dibujo de el mismo, otro manchón —Pete—dijo ahora apuntando a un manchón/pelota que sentado bajo un árbol se encontraba totalmente separado del resto. Sirius había terminado sonriendo y sacando su varita toco con la punta al pergamino. Con una risa de Harry observó como todas las figuras, manchones y jeroglíficos comenzaron a moverse. Así pues… el que era James se acercó volando hacia la pelirroja y pareció que se besaron y el manchón de Remus pareció darle vuelta a la página de su libro

— Ten—dijo el niño después de unos minutos de silencio dándole el pergamino a Sirius, él observó el dibujo con una estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad me lo das?—y el niñito asintió volviéndose a agachar y dibujar (de nuevo) en otro pergamino.

Y pasaron cerca de treinta minutos cuando Sirius observando su reloj de pulsera saltó y parándose tomó a Harry entre sus brazos.

— Es hora de ir a conquistar cervatillo—aseveró y caminando hacia su baúl (aun con él bebe en brazos) sacó la ropa que había comprado aquella vez en la tienda muggle a la que habían ido.

— Tengo una cita con una hermosa morena de Hufflepuff así que tú me acompañaras, será divertido—le dijo a Harry después de ponerle unos botines negros—Pero será nuestro pequeño secreto—continuo—te daré todos mis tips de conquista—Harry sólo observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes como Sirius se ponía su chupa de cuero.

"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"

Ahora padrino y ahijado caminaban por un pasillo solitario de Hogwarts, ambos con chupas de cuero y botas negras.

— Ahora Harry ¿recuerdas como guiñar un ojo?—y el pequeño cerro los dos ojos, Sirius sonrió.

— Al menos lo intentas… mira, mientras yo disfruto de unos minutos con er… ¿Cómo es que se llama?... ¡Clare! Tu tendrás vía libre para conquistar a cualquier mujer… sé que aquí no hay bebés de tu edad pero aún mejor que eso, hay mujeres más maduras…— y soltó una carcajada perruna.

Y continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta salir en uno donde el poco sol de la tarde entraba en todo su esplendor dándole una clara luminosidad y al instante se detuvieron y cómodamente Sirius dejó al pequeño en el piso y se recargó adoptando una de sus características posturas "soy lo mejor del mundo".

— Aquí la esperaremos—aclaró y después de unos minutos apareció por el corredor una hermosa Hufflepuff que al ver a Sirius le sonrió y agito su mano en forma de saludo, el aludido le correspondió y cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado observó con atención a Harry.

— ¡Pero que monada!—dijo para después cargarlo —¿tú serás mi cita esta noche pequeñín?—y el niño pareció pensárselo.

— sip—dijo y como su padrino le había dicho trato de guiñar un ojo, la muchacha pareció derretirse.

— Él no será tu cita—aclaró Sirius enojado por haber sido ignorado—el seguirá su camino, de hecho esperaba que buscáramos a una amiga tuya que se hiciera cargo de cervatillo. La Hufflepuff pareció horrorizada por tal aclaración.

— Pero si es hermoso, parece todo un rebelde ¡yo quiero que Harry sea mi cita!—y él bebé pareció feliz de la vida mientras a su lado Sirius resoplaba.

— ¡No se puede!—gritó cuando la muchacha comenzó a besar sonoramente la mejilla del bebé— ¡yo también quiero beso!—ella lo observó y dejando a Harry de nuevo en el piso se acercó moviendo las caderas lentamente a Black.

— ¿Tú también quieres un beso?—cuestiono en un tono bajo y Sirius asintió entusiasmado. Entonces la muchacha se acercó lentamente a él y a un milímetro de juntar sus, Harry se rio.

— ¡sesi!—gritó y la muchacha se separó en el acto de Black.

-aww… ¡que hermoso!—y volvió a cargar al niño.

— dente—repitió Harry diciendo las frases que su padrino le había enseñado, la muchacha sonrió.

— ¡Preciosura! Eres tan tierno…— y comenzó a hacerle mimos. Pronto Sirius cuando vio que la muchacha no le prestaba ya nada de atención suspirando se sentó en el piso.

— touché Harry—dijo en un suspiro.

Sirius era hombre de múltiples planes, es por eso que cuando salía de casería por Hogwarts preparaba distintas citas asegurándose de que si la primera no salía bien podría al menos intentarlo con la segunda.

Ahora padrino y ahijado caminaban hacia la cocina. Harry iba feliz balbuceando… ¡cómo no! Si le había robado a su cita.

Cuando entraron por el retrato del frutero una Ravenclaw morena ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas y casi todos los elfos que se encontraban allí corrieron hacia ellos ofreciéndoles en bandejas todo tipo de comidas. Sirius rechazándolas y sonriéndoles caminó hacía la muchacha.

— Hola…— entonces pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos—Cathy—dijo al final y ella le sonrió. Sirius tuvo cuidado de sentar a Harry detrás de él que en cuanto vio un enorme pedazo de pastel de melaza comenzó a comerlo.

— Has llegado tarde—aclaro ella, Sirius a su lado rió.

— En realidad he llegado _elegantemente tarde _y existe una gran diferencia…—ella negó divertida.

— Gracias por invitarme de todos modos, aunque con lo que te he estado esperando ya he comido lo suficiente… lo siento—y Sirius en cambio pareció realmente feliz.

— Pues… podríamos hacer otras cosas si te parece—y lenta y sensualmente se acercó a ella hasta juntar sus labios. Era maravillosos, la chica sabia besar y el sabia corresponder, ¿hace cuánto no tenía una buena sesión de besos como Merlín manda? Y entonces poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con destreza la espalda de la chica hasta acomodar sus manos en la parte baja de la misma…. ¡diablos! Se estaba excitando… ¿Catherine estaría dispuesta a acompañarlo a alguna aula vacía?... ¡Sí! Se había olvidado del pequeño Harry que comía anhelante el pedazo de pastel (o lo que quedaba de él) y que soltando una carcajada había observado a su "pedito" curioso.

— ¡dente, mosa!—vociferó el pequeño Harry, la muchacha abrió los ojos y saliendo de su ensoñación observó al niño separándose al instante de Sirius y sonriéndole al pequeño.

— ¡Pero que ricura que tenemos aquí!—gritó y casi aventando a Sirius se acercó al bebe para después a cargarlo y a hacerle pucheritos, el niño sonreía feliz y Sirius por su parte ya quería matar a Harry.

— ¡Sesi!—le grito y sonrió a la muchacha para después besarla cerca de la boca (como había visto a su padrino) y aunque lleno a la aludida de saliva y pedazos de tarta de melaza en realidad pareció que jamás había recibido beso mejor.

— ¿Cómo es que no había visto a este pequeño motociclista?—(sí, la chica era nacida muggle)—si eres todo un coquetón… ¿me invitarías de ese riquísimo pastel?—y el pequeño sonrió.

— Touché Harry—repitió de nuevo Sirius observando enojado a su "cita" dejarlo (literalmente) por un pequeño niño.

"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"

Ahora padrino y niño caminaban con decisión hacia uno de los baños en desuso en el séptimo piso. El adolescente iba refunfuñando enojado mirando de vez en cuando a Harry soltando y al mismo tiempo soltando sendos bufidos.

— Te has adueñado de mis citas pero no lo harás con esta cervatillo, es la última de la noche y por lo tanto mi última oportunidad para divertirme un buen rato—aclaró seguro—te prohíbo hacer cualquier ruido, te mantendrás calladito… calladito y me dejaras divertirme ¿entendido? Tú ya tuviste tu diversión con **MIS** citas, ahora es mi turno…—decía una y otra vez. Su última cita de la noche era una Gryffindor de sexto curso que, a pesar de no ser nada (es decir, no compartir una relación) se divertían de lo lindo cada vez que quedaban para alguna cita. Y es que así era Sirius Black, él no tenía compromisos… era cómo… ¡Como las palomas! Libre y feliz. Y aunque la Gryffindor en cuestión había sido una de las mujeres más difíciles que le había tocado moldear, al final lo había logrado. Él no quería nada más que una buena noche y ella hacía lo mismo, así de sencillo.

Cuando Sirius llego al baño, Sam (como se llamaba la Gryffindor) aun no llegaba así que él tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para encerrar a Harry en uno de los baños… eso si, como padrino responsable que era se había encargado de ponerle un escudo invisible a la taza del baño para que el niño no se ahogara en ella.

— Aquí quédate niño chino, sólo serán unos minutos y después podremos irnos a molestar a Lunático…—y apareciendo una pelota se la dio al pequeño antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y poner un hechizo para que Harry no pudiera salir ni ver por el oyó de abajo (vamos que no quería tampoco traumar a su Harry que como era de inquieto no tardaría en asomarse y observar-por accidente- escenas indebidas).

Sam entró al baño con esa sonrisa facilita (tal como llamaban Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta a las sonrisas que le mostraban sus conquistas) moviendo su largo cabello negro hacia un lado y contoneando las caderas divertida.

— Estas muy guapo Sirius—dijo después de observarlo y él sonrió bonachón.

— Gracias, ya lo sabía—ella rodó los ojos.

— Lo normal sería corresponder con otro alago—y Sirius sonriendo (sin detenerse a platicar mas con la chica) se acercó a su ella y comenzó a besar sus carnosos labios.

...

"La vida lo odiaba ¡lo quería joder! Y era la verdad, el karma le estaba regresando todas las trastadas y todos los corazones rotos que había dejado en el camino… la vida lo quería volver en un reprimido sexual" pensó al observar a **su **cita hacerle cariñitos a Harry.

¿Qué cómo había terminado así de nuevo? Pues sencillo, tal parece que la pelotita de Harry había volado por arriba de la puerta y que el pequeño (tratando de recuperar la pelota) había tratado de abrir la puerta… ¡y adivinen que! Lo había logrado el muy canijo… las puestas estaban tan viejas y desgastadas que estaba seguro que hasta un pequeño soplo de viento las hubiese derrumbado ¿Cómo no reforzó la puerta con magia? Pues porque era un estúpido, así de sencillo, había menospreciado el potencial del niño (de nuevo) y le había enseñado todos sus trucos… ahora no podía ver más claro y real el refrán de "cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" porque él había creado a un pequeño pero inteligente cuervito que había sabido sacarle no uno, ni dos… si no tres ojos (y eso que solo tenía dos) El niño había sabido mover muy bien sus cartas a lo largo de la noche, eso no podía negarlo ni aunque quisiera.

Harry había salido (y aunque no lo aceptara, daba gracias a Dios que aún Sam y él se estaban besando y no haciendo ya otra cosa) y había empezado a reírse llamando así la atención de la muchacha para después soltar una de las tantas frases que Sirius le había enseñado "¡Mosa, sesi!" había dicho y Sam se había olvidado de que aquí su cita era Sirius.

¡Maldito karma!

El alumno había superado al maestro, se dijo observando a Harry ser llenado de besos por la Gryffindor.

— Touché niño chino, has ganado la guerra—dijo a nadie en especial haciendo una vez más rebotar la pelotita, la única que parecía darse cuenta que aún existía.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"

— ¿Por qué esa cara Canuto?—había preguntado Remus cuando observó entrar a Sirius y a Harry al cuarto. El muchacho sólo refunfuño y dejo al pequeño en el piso, Remus observó curioso a Peter que sentado en una mesita (haciendo su tarea) sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Encárgate tú ya de él, me importa una mierda nada ¡ya me arte!—y Remus lo observó con atención, lo que sea que haya pasado esta noche con Harry había herido el orgullo de su amigo el fanfarrón.

— Te estuve buscando—hablo el licántropo, pasando por alto el comentario de Sirius—se supone que no debías salir de la sala común… espero que no hayas llevado a Harry a alguna de tus tonterías, el niño aún es demasiado chico para andar contigo…—le regañó y Sirius suspirando frustrado se recostó en su cama frotándose las cienes mientras el pequeño en cambio jugaba con uno de los juegos interactivos que Remus le había comprado.

— Más bien he sido yo el colado, Harry se las arreglo muy bien para demostrarme en toda la noche que el que sobraba, el inmaduro era yo—Remus alzó ambas cejas.

— No te entiendo canuto—dijo Peter y Sirius lo observó unos minutos.

— Es todo culpa del maldito karma, yo lo se… y también es culpa de ese instinto de mierda que tiene las mujeres con las cosas tiernas y cariñosas…—Remus pareció exasperado pero Sirius sin siquiera notarlo continuó con su discurso en donde no decía más que estupideces—[…] y yo como he terminado como el único jodido de la noche…-la verdad es que sus amigos ya no le prestaban atención, entonces parándose de repente se acercó a Harry y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos (lo que era ya de por sí es difícil).

— Has ganado la guerra…-dijo—pero jamás podrás destruirme, yo continuare de pie, puede que mi dignidad haya sido terriblemente aplastada pero no estoy dispuesto a levantar la banderita blanca—aclaró ante la estupefacción de sus dos amigos y la sonrisa burlona del pequeño.

#¨#¨¨#¨¨#¨#¨¨#¨#¨¨#¨#¨¨#¨#¨#¨¨#¨#¨¨#

_**Bueno… he terminado un nuevo capítulo… criticas, sugerencias… ¡comenten y denmesu opinión!**___

_**Tal parece que nuestro don juan de Sirius ha tenido un buen escarmiento de Harry. Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo que tal ha ido la cita de los señores futuros Potter. Sí! El siguiente capítulo estra dedicado a la cita de James y Lily. Disfruten estos capítulos porque pronto (no sé cuándo) se vendrá un poquitín de dramilla… **_

_**Pero bueno… disfrute mucho leyendo sus comentarios! Gracias por comentar, por cierto.**_

_**Contesto Reviews:**_

_**Capítulo 9:**_

_**Annabella Prinx:**__ No! ¿Cómo crees que voy a querer matarte? Jaja, me alegra que el capítulo te haya causado risas, jaja ¿en serio quince minutos para calmarte? Sip! Yo me invente esos nombres y esa estúpida canción! Uuuu, lo tomare en cuenta, pero las tonterías sólo me salen cuando escribo asó que tendría que ser escritora de comedia… Me gusta! Cuídate tú también dear. _

_**Rocidito Azul:**__ jaja ¿en serio? Lo bueno es que los capítulos no tienen mucha conexión entre sí, así que no afecto que leyeras primero el ultimo y después el penúltimo. Jaja, ¡Tienes razon! Por fin alguien que les de un poco de locura a los merodeadores, aunque el trauma nadie se los podrá quitar [risa malvada]. Gracias por comentar mujer!_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Dunaadharel: **__Hay querida! Tú sabes que no dejaría de hablarte y menos ahora que platicando en el Messenger descubrimos que en realidad tenemos muchas cosa en común… aun no me recupero de la emoción por la película de Rubí! Y también espero con ansias saber que te pareció el libro que te mande… En fin, me da gusto que te hayas divertido leyendo el capítulo! Gracias por decir/escribir que tengo mucha imaginación! Actualice un poco tarde, pero pues bueno… espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado! Cuídate._

_**Rocidito Azul:**__ hola de nuevo! Lo siento porque fue tan cortito, creo que no hubo imaginación para más… mmm ¿Lily haciendo una broma? Suena interesante [sonrisa malvada] por ahora tango unos tres capítulos ya escritos así que tal vez más adelante haga el intento… Sip! James por fin aclarara esas hipótesis y dudas de su experimento científico… cuídate!_

_**Loquin:**__ Jaja! me alegran que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos y ambas reacciones, Sip! Definitivamente los merodeadores quedaron con un gran trauma por Rayito de sol… ¿te imaginas? Debió ser horrible visitar a tus suegros con un nieto que aun no nace, pero que viene del futuro por razones desconocida… en fin, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tú agrado, gracias por comentar!_

_**man xitlahcuilocan**__**: **__gracias! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, uuuy lamento haberte decepcionado porque nadie logro atraparlos.. pero bueno, ya veremos como les va en su cita. Y en cuanto a Don Mich… Tienes razón! Se llevo aplausos con su reacción, mira que hay que tener agallas para amenazar a un mago siendo muggle. Gracias por comentar._

_**Sele Potter:**__ Gracias por comentar! Me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar… cuídate._

_**Camill Evans:**__ Hola Camill! Me alegra que la historia te tenga encantada… en fin, que te guste. En cuanto a Dorea, bueno ella es una Black y los Black son todos con el cabello negro ¿no? Yo también creo en la maldición de las pelirrojas pero creo que comenzó con James… pero si te incomoda, te doy pase libre para imaginarte que ella es pelirroja jaja, cuídate._

_Cuídense mucho! Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	12. ¿quieres ser mi novia Lily Evans?

_**Disfruten mucho la lectura.**_

"_***""**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**_

Lily Evans siempre había sido una persona muy curiosa y observadora, le encantaba investigar y observar a la gente, es por eso que se había dado cuenta que cuando las personas no hallaban ya nada de qué hablar, recurrían a comentarios sobre el clima… sus padres lo habían hecho cuando la profesora McGonagall había hecho su primera vista, siempre era lo mismo. —El clima ha sido bastante fio, ¿no cree? — había dicho su madre para romper el hielo y Lily casi había soltado una carcajada… era gracioso observar que su teoría siempre se cumplía y es por eso que odiaba que las personas trataran de entablar una conversación con ella, haciendo comentarios sobre el clima. Era estúpido, si… muy estúpido quedarse en silencio y al no saber que más decir, hablar sobre el clima era lo mejor.

— ¿No te parece que el clima es perfecto Lily?—le había preguntado James (su acompañante) después de largos minutos sin saber que decir y ella solo había asentido, no pensaba contestarle.

Y es que la cita comenzaba a ser un asco, no estaba resultando bien…al principio, todo había comenzado perfecto, la cena había sido deliciosa y el paisaje era acogedor, James había sabido hacer las cosas bien y habían terminado sentándose en una manta cerca del lago del calamar gigante, y entonces… nada. No había pasado nada, el no había sabido que decir y ella tampoco, James nunca había tenido problemas para declararle su amor y ella nunca había tenido problemas para decir lo que sentía, pero era tan diferente estar con el azabache ahora… era tan diferente saber que diría "Sí" a la pregunta que llevaba años formulándole James, "¿quieres salir conmigo pelirroja?" que sencillamente no sabía que decir…

—Esto es estúpido, Lily—interrumpió James sus pensamientos y ella lo observo curiosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?— cuestiono y el azabache se acercó a ella hasta tomarle de la mano, su tacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera, pero no la aparto; en cambio lo observo, los ojos marrones de James brillaron al encontrarse con los suyos.

—A que es estúpido que nos encontremos aquí, dispuestos a intentar una relación pero incapaces de aceptarlo en voz alta—Lily suspiró.

—Eso ha sido algo dramático James… estamos aquí, tienes razón pero ninguno de los dos parece ser capaz de querer decir algo… no por eso, no somos incapaces de aceptarlo—James sonrió.

—Tienes razón, en este momento yo podría declararte mi amor, y lo hare—y se aclaró la garganta—Lily Evans, próximamente Potter,— Lily sonrió sin evitarlo.— Toda mi vida he soñado contigo, he soñado con un "Sí" brotando de tus labios… es por eso que quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo, seré tu amigo cuando lo requieras y tu amante cuando te sientas preparada—Lily no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor le recorriera las mejillas, James sonrió— te amo, ¡Merlín! te amo tanto que estoy seguro que nunca habrán palabras para expresarlo… eres mi pellirroja de fuego, pero también mi diosa imperfecta—Lily sonrió—¿Qué dices Lily?—

La pelirroja pudo darle el "Sí" tan esperado, pero sabía que primero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

—No es fácil—dijo en un suspiro y James la observo curioso. —Hasta hace poco yo estaba segura que te odiaba y después de jurar y perjurar que jamás habría nada entre nosotros y que yo solo era un juego para ti… supongo que no es fácil. No es fácil creer que lo que me estas prometiendo es verdad y aun peor, aceptar que he empezado a quererte— James sonrió ante su declaración.

—Te entiendo, hasta hace poco yo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que te amaba y es verdad, pero con tus continuos rechazos jamás sentí que en realidad tú me fueses a decir que sí. Supongo que no estaba psicológicamente preparado para esto, para estar tan cerca de ti, para saber que tú quieres corresponderme con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo— aclaró y Lily rodo los ojos. James a su lado pareció de repente serio, una pregunta se había formado en su cabeza y aunque sabía que la respuesta tal vez le dolería como el demonio, tenía que preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Me amas Lily?— cuestionó, y la muchacha desvió la vista, no quería mentirle. No quería hacerlo, porque sabía que la verdad sería dolorosa y aun así debía ser sincera.

—No—susurró. Y James a su lado perdió el color, la muchacha levanto la vista —lo siento… quisiera decir que sí, de verdad que quisiera, pero no, no te amo… sin embargo, te quiero, te quiero demasiado… estoy enamorada de ti James, pero aun no te amo como debería— James sin embargo sonrió, escuchar a Lily decir que lo quería, había sido más que suficiente.

—El amor funciona diferente para todos ¿no crees? Yo te amo Lily, yo de verdad te amo en todas tus facetas y he aprendido a querer todos tus defectos, en cambio tú has sido más lenta, estas aprendiendo a amarme a tu manera… analítica, concreta. Supongo que yo siempre seré más osado, más apasionado— Lily sonrió, James parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma.

—Me has llegado a conocer bastante bien, pero ten por seguro James Potter, que te amare, te amare con la misma pación con que tú me amas a mí, de otra manera Harry no podría existir…— James desvió los ojo, y por unos segundos se quedó callado, Lily al acto guardo silencio y lo observo confundida, entonces James habló y Lily tuvo que acercarse un poco para escucharlo.

—Me gustaría que me amaras por mí, que no fuera por obligación— Lily soltó una risita nerviosa, James la volvió a observar.

—Esto no tiene que ver con Harry, jamás ha sido así. Pero Harry es un milagro que me ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver en ti, no solo al inmaduro egocéntrico, sino también a la persona tan humana que se encuentra escondía en ti, aquella amorosa, apasionada, fuerte… llena de vida y energía —

James por unos segundos se quedó callado, absorbiendo las palabras de su pelirroja, hasta que en un acto osado, sonriendo, se recostó en la manta jalando a Lily consigo, sus manos continuaron entrelazadas pero ahora observaban con interés las estrellas. Era tarde, el toque de queda ya había pasado hacia mucho, pero por primera vez a Lily no pareció importarle.

— ¿Te imaginas?—preguntó James y su voz sonó baja, adormilada… mágica. —¿Te imaginas nuestro futuro? Yo sé que seremos muy felices, seremos una familia que se ama, que se quiere. No dudes que siempre estaré a tu lado y te hare tan feliz como sea capaz, jamás te arrepentirás de haberme escogido—Lily apretó su mano.

— ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del futuro? Vivamos el presente como si no conociéramos el futuro— dijo Lily con una sonrisa determinada.

James lanzó una carcajada al aire y pareció meditar la propuesta hecha por su pelirroja… le gustaba la idea.

—Me parece bien. ¿Sabes? Mis padres tienen razón, la guerra es atroz y está llevándose muchas vidas inocentes, creo que vivir el presente con intensidad es importante, ¿Quién sabe? Mañana podríamos ya no estar aquí—y sus palabras quedaron bailando en el viento, había sido una frase sencilla, pero cargada de sentimiento… de verdad. La guerra estaba absorbiendo muchas vidas y no podía evitar sentir esa incomoda sensación que se alojaba justo en su corazón y que aprisionarle, que parecía decirle que ella no viviría mucho tiempo.

—Tengo miedo— murmuró la pelirroja después de unos minutos de silencio, y James soltando su mano se apoyó en su codo para observar la cara de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el azabache, esperando con determinación la respuesta.

Lily suspiro y le dio una tímida sonrisa, entonces pareció pelearse con sus propios pensamientos, sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que soltando un gran suspiro hablo en un susurro pausado.

—Harry no debería estar aquí. No me mal entiendas, estoy feliz de haberlo conocido, eso sí, pero la verdad es que su llegada a sido bastante inusual. Y esa cicatriz. James no me gusta… podrás decir que le da su toque rebelde, pero es tan inusual que solo pudo haber sido creada por una maldición, no quiero pensar que en el futuro algo nos pasara y Harry se quede solo, no quiero, no soportaría que mi niño quedara huerfan…—pero las voz se le quebró y James se acercó a ella.

—No te pasara nada Lily; no les pasara nada, Harry no se quedara sin su madre. Jamás. Te tendrá en su adolescencia y peleara contigo, y nosotros terminaremos viejos llenos de canas y con nietos a los que consentiremos para el disgusto de Harry. No te preocupes—Lily quiso creerle, de verdad que quiso, James le había hablado seguro, y sus ojos brillaban en el deseo, en la verdad, pero la muchacha no pudo sentir la declaración más irreal, mas imposible.

—Llenos de canas y quebradizos… no me apetece un futuro así—murmuró, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de desesperanza que se había creado entre los dos y James como entendiéndola, soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, es lo correcto, terminar viejos y juntos… juntos y enamorados, tomados de la mano y sonriéndonos, ese será nuestro futuro, tu vivirás mucho más que treinta años… mucho más —Lily sonrió.

—Lily Evans, la del futuro, tomó una buena decisión cuando te eligió—se elogió divertida.

—Y James Potter supo elegir bien, cuando decidido que tú serias la mujer de su vida—aclaró acercando su rostro al de ella.

Lily había anhelado su labios sobre los de ella, había anhelado volver a sentir la magia que había sentido cuando James la había besado allá en la casa de sus padres y James lo sabía, él también había anhelado besar los labios carnosos de su pelirroja.

Sus narices se tocaron por un segundo y James le dio una suave caricia, no eran necesarias ya más palabras, era el momento de ambos. Era perfecto.

Y entonces el muchacho junto sus labios con los de ella, en un suspiro de necesidad, y con su mano libre la tomo por la cintura, apretujándola contra él. Lily también había suspirado de anhelo y sentándose un poco, había pegado más su cuerpo al de él, llevando ambas manos al rebelde cabello azabache del muchacho, tratando de esa manera, sentirlo más real, más suyo.

El primer beso que se habían dado había sido mágico, especial, pero también temeroso, nervioso. En cambio, este beso era mucho más real, mucho más serio, porque ambos lo querían, lo necesitaba, y es por eso que lo sentían tan histórico, tan especial. Su aliento se entremezclo y de pronto nada fue más existente que aquel beso… solo estaban ellos dos; se necesitaban, se conocían y se querían. Y Lily se dio cuenta que James siempre había dicho la verdad, ambos eran el uno para el otro, ambos se pertenecían más allá de la lógica, de la razón, siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, siempre se habían complementado a la perfección. Ella con su carácter tan voluble, y él con su forma de ser tan absurdamente inmadura, tan infantil. Todo tomaba sentido ahora, todas sus peleas, todos sus gritos… siempre habían tenido una razón de ser y la razón era tan absurdamente sencilla como colosal. Amor. Porque no existía otra forma de llamarlo, no había otra forma de llamar a aquello que ahora los tenía ahí, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, olvidándose de todo su alrededor y sintiendo todo tipo de emociones recorrer su cuerpo. La magia no siempre se hacía con varitas, no siempre se trataba de transformar una taza de té en un ratón, o hacer flotar una pluma, no, la magia también se encontraba en el beso de tu alma gemela, en las sensaciones que te proporcionaban sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Y entonces después de lo que parecieron siglos, ambos se separaron en busca de aire, sus labios estaban hinchados, ella lucía un leve sonrojo y él tenía el cabello aún más desordenado que lo habitual, pero se sentían radiantes, se veían radiantes.

—Merlín—fue todo lo que murmuró James antes de exhalar y levantarse, hasta quedar sentado; Lily hizo lo mismo.

—Gran Merlín—secundó la pelirroja riendo de felicidad.

James sonrió y acercándose, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y besó su frente, Lily sintió aquel cosquilleo que ya comenzaba a volverse la mejor sensación del mundo. James por otro lado, parecía sentirse dentro de su mejor sueño, a lo largo de su adolescencia había probado muchos labios femeninos, todos diferentes, pero todos igual de insípidos. Haber besado a Lily era la mejor sensación de mundo, lo mejor que había sentido... y entonces seis palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lily Evans?—preguntó.

Y aunque sabía que ella diría que sí, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Lily solo le sonrió.

—Por siempre— dijo alto y claro. No había dicho un "sí" pero sus palabras habían sonado más reales, más profundas… y James le soltó la cara y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, quien acepto gustosa el beso.

*"*"*"**"*"**"*"

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Sirius por enésima vez a su amigo azabache que sentado junto a él y con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado cambiaba a Harry bajo la mirada escrutadora de sus tres amigos.

— ¿Entonces qué?—murmuro divertido, Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No te hagas el chistosito! Queremos saber que paso ayer entre tú y Evans, por lo que me di cuenta, regresaron muy tarde y tú no tenías un muy buen aspecto—y movió las cejas sugestivamente, James frunció los labios.

— ¿Me esperaste despierto? Eso es un poco extremo Canuto…— Sirius pareció enojado.

—No podía dormir—murmuró. —Tuve una pesadilla— James soltó una carcajada, seguido por Remus.

— ¿Pesadilla?—preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius asintió y entonces observo enojado a Harry.

—No volveré a cuidar más a tu hijo, te lo digo desde ahora, Cornamenta. El niño chino puede parecer un angelito pero muy dentro de él, es un verdadero canijo… ¡Diablos! que ni en mis sueños me ha dejado conquistar ¿Estas feliz Hady Jenz? También me quitaste a la modelo muggle con la que estaba soñando…—cuestionó con voz desdeñosa y James le lanzo una mirada interrogadora a Remus, que solo se alzó de hombros y le murmuró un —ignóralo— James asintió.

—Ha sido mágico— dijo, ya sin poderse contenerse y sus amigos le sonrieron, incluso Sirius dejo de lanzarle miradas retadoras al pequeño, que en cambio sonreía burlón. —Hemos hablado de todo, de nosotros, de Harry, y nos hemos besado…—y su mirada de repente pareció perdida.

Remus sonrió y Peter también lo hizo. Entonces James tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y comenzó a lanzarlo en el aire, el niño rió feliz y James pronto comenzó a bailar con él.

— ¡Tú existencia ha llegado a estar fuera de peligro Harry! Tu mamá, Evans, ha aceptado ser… (Redoble de tambores por favor) ¡Mi novia!—gritó a los cuatro vientos y sus amigos al escucharlo pronto se unieron al alboroto. Era sublime, era único e imposible y digno de celebrar.

— ¡Evans y Potter! — gritó Sirius haciendo aparecer un enorme corazón con sus nombres y una flecha que lo traspasó en el acto haciendo que el globo tronara y miles de papelitos salieran de él.

*"*"**"*"**"**"

Lily sonreía incluso sin darse cuenta y en su mente revivía una y otra vez la noche anterior y los besos de James. Mientras esperaba que bajaran de su dormitorio, Alice ya la había puesto ante interrogatorio y ahora sabía que oficialmente James y ella eran pareja, y ella se encontraba feliz. Quería a James y se había dado cuenta que estar juntos era lo correcto. Siempre lo había sido. Nunca había habido una segunda opción, nunca había existido la oportunidad de escoger a otra persona. Y estaba segura de que si Harry no hubiese aparecido, y la vida los llevara por diferentes caminos y terminaran casándose con otras personas… al final, al final terminarían juntos.

—¡Evans!—gritó Sirius desde las escaleras y la muchacha pego un brinco antes de observar bajar a Sirius, su boca se abrió en una perfecta "O", era i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e… Sirius bajaba las escaleras luciendo orgulloso una camisa totalmente blanca pero que mostraba logotipos de grandes enunciados de colores chillones… "¡Por fin lo has logrado Potter!" "James y Lily" "¿Cuándo es la boda?" decían algunos de los anuncios de la playera que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, Lily gimió y cuando Sirius estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Bienvenida a la familia pelirroja!— vociferó soltando a la muchacha, que roja como un tomate balbuceo palabras entre dientes. Pronto Remus -que cargaba a Harry-Peter y James bajaron, este último con una enorme sonrisa y los otros tres con camisas iguales a las de Sirius. Remus fue el primero en acercarse.

— ¿Tú también Remus?—exclamo en un bufido la pelirroja, el aludido se alzó de hombros mientras le pasaba a Harry a Lily.

—No olvides que también yo soy un merodeador… felicidades Lily, felicidades a los dos— y le dio un cariñoso abrazo que la muchacha le correspondió.

—Bienvenida, Evans—murmuró Peter y la abrazó algo incómodo, la muchacha le correspondió también incomoda. Y cuando Peter se separó, James se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Lily—

La pelirroja acomodo a Harry a un costado y correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Buenos días a ti también, James— dijo. Y acercándose a él se quedó observándolo. Ambos se observaban con esa misma sonrisa de enamorados y por un momento pareció que solo existían ellos dos.

— ¡Oh por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Piensan besarse, o ya nos vamos a largar a comer?—gritó Sirius. James soltó una carcajada y tomando a Lily por la barbilla, la beso. Ella algo sonrojada correspondió con efusividad. Y cuando ambos se separaron Sirius silbó y aplaudió, Peter pronto le siguió, y para sorpresa de todos, Harry comenzó a aplaudir y a reír también, ambos padres lo observaron interrogantes.

— ¡Mamá y papá besan nevo!—grito, y Remus acercándose le acaricio el cabello.

—Perece que el pequeño Harry extrañaba que sus padres demostraran cuanto se aman—aclaró. Y Lily y James se sonrieron pensando que en el futuro en realidad si se amaban de verdad. —Pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Sirius comienza a observar como psicópata la almohada del sillón. El hambre comienza a hacerlo delirar—

Y James tomando la mano de Lily entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, después asintió a Remus.

Decir que el gran comedor se sorprendió al ver entrar a la pareja tomada de la mano y leer alguna de las muchas frases de las camisas de los merodeadores seria decir el eufemismo del año. Era simplemente surreal que al fin James haya logrado conquistar a la pelirroja tan tozuda que más de una vez lo había rechazado.

—Se ven muy bien juntos—dijo Alice en cuanto los merodeadores y Lily se sentaron ignorando todas las miradas. James asintió.

—Es que somos el uno para el otro— Alice asintió y poco a poco el comedor volvió a la normalidad. Harry comiendo su ya común puré de papas, Sirius, Peter y James comiendo como aspiradoras, Lily regañándolos y Remus ignorándolos. Hasta que a su mesa se acercó Clare, la primera cita que Sirius había tenido.

—Hola Sirius—saludó y el aludido rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió. La muchacha rápidamente desvió la mirada a la nueva pareja. —Felicidades…— dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa. —De todos modos, yo solo vengo a decirte que la cita de ayer fue genial— y entonces desvió la mirada hacia Harry ignorando de nuevo a Sirius que refunfuñando ya se había cruzado de brazos ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. —Ayer me divertí mucho contigo Harry, eres una hermosa compañía. En fin, mis amigas y yo iremos a Hogsmade la siguiente salida, y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras a tomar un helado… no te preocupes James que lo cuidaremos con nuestra propia vida ¿Qué dices Harry, me acompañarías?—el niño la observo con atención y sonriendo asintió.

—Sí— la muchacha pareció derretirse y acercándose le beso la cabeza y se alejó dando saltitos. Ahora si sus amigos parecieron sorprendidos y observaron estupefactos a Harry que había vuelto toda su atención a su postre y que ignoraba la mirada asesina de Sirius. Lily estaba a punto de preguntar a Sirius qué diablos pasaba; pero se vio interrumpida con una nueva visita.

— ¿James?—Pregunto Sam, una Gryffindor de sexto curso y James la observo.

— ¿Sí?—cuestionó. Sam le sonrió.

—Yo sé que es un poco apresurado, pero mis amigas y yo tendremos una hora libre a las tres de la tarde, ustedes estarán en clases ¿no? Quería saber si me prestarías a Harry, haremos un picnic cerca de lago y me encantaría que el pequeño nos acompañara— y ahora se acercó a Harry y lo cargo ante la mirada sorprendida de James y Lily. Harry sonrió.

—sesi—dijo en forma de saludo, Sam le beso la mejilla.

— ¿Nos acompañarías Harry? Mis amigas quieren conocerte—Harry lo meditó.

— ¿Gapas?—pregunto y Sam asintió.

—Son muy guapas, si— entonces Harry asintió y Sam pego un chillido.

— ¡Fantástico! Iré a buscarlo a las tres ¡Gracias James!— y dejando a Harry de nuevo en su lugar se alejó saltando. Ahora sí que no entendían nada, y antes siquiera de pedir explicaciones a Sirius, se acercó una muchacha, que también era muy conocida por ser una de las citas comunes de Sirius, ella ni siquiera saludo a nadie.

— ¿Harry?—pregunto al niño y el pequeño dejo que la muchacha lo alzara, pronto le dio un beso mojado cerca de los labios. Y la muchacha sonrió — ¡Hermoso! Ayer me la pase genial contigo y cuando necesites una compañera de juego no dudes en buscarme ¿de acuerdo?— Harry asintió y la muchacha volvió a dejar a Harry en su lugar antes de alejarse.

Por unos minutos nadie hablo hasta que Lily rechino los dientes.

—De acuerdo Black ¿Qué diablos esta pasado?—cuestionó Lily, cortante y furiosa.

Sirius, que hasta el momento refunfuñaba cosas como "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" enfocó su vista a Lily y pareció explotar.

—Me pasa que tu querido hijo me ha engañado Evans, ayer se robó a mis tres citas y en vez de tener la tan anhelada sesión de besos que me correspondía, MIS citas se la han pasado jugando con el Niño chino… ¡y yo he acabado jugando con una pelota en el piso!

Lily quiso de verdad enojarse y golpear a Sirius, pero le fue imposible, y sin más soltó una carcajada. Pronto James, Peter y Remus le siguieron. Sirius refunfuño molesto.

— ¡No es gracioso! Este pequeñajo es todo un manipulador, se supo aprovechar de su ternura y su carita de inocente…—

Pero Lily soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte ganándose algunas miradas por parte de sus compañeros.

—Lo normal sería regañarte, pero parece que Harry ya te ha castigado lo suficiente, Black—aseveró Lily cuando se pudo controlar.

Sirius refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos, Remus se levantó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos clase con Minny y ya saben que ella no nos dejara entrar si llegamos tarde…—

Lily asintió y tomando su mochila observo su interior y arrugo el ceño después de unos segundos.

—Creo que he olvidado mi libro chicos ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el aula? Solo voy por el libro a la torre de Gryffindor…—asevero levantándose, James al instante le siguió.

—Te acompaño Lily. Lunático, ¿podrías llevarte a Harry? no creo que Sirius este muy dispuesto a llevarlo—

Remus asintió y Lily y James pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Tal vez Lily esperaba solo ir por su libro, pero no James, que aprovechando que los pasillos ya se encontraban totalmente solos jaló a Lily al primer pasillo oscuro que encontró y la besó. La muchacha correspondió gustosa. No les importo el llegar tarde, que el libro de la pelirroja aun siguiera en la torre Gryffindor.

Ahora parecía que tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarse a la primera oportunidad.

*"*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

_**Muy bien, tengo miles de excusas por la tardanza, pero no desperdiciare mi pequeño espacio excusándome. Simple y sencillamente la preparatoria me absorbió y acabo dde llegar de vacaciones. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaban comentarios diciéndome que continuara la historia… ustedes fueron un gran aliciente. **_

_**Y para finalizar… Gracias a todos los que comentaron! NO daré una respuesta personal a cada uno como siempre lo hago porque a algunos les conteste por PM y después ya no lo hice y como no recuerdo a quien conteste y a quien no… Por está vez dejare la cosa así y agradeceré en general, leí todos sus review , eso sí y me alegra que la mayoría de las reacciones hayan sido positivas. **_

_**Cuidase! Y no se olviden de comentar. **_


	13. Soy un licántropo

_**Capítulo dedicado a **_**Rocidito azul, Camill Evans, ****YaraGinnyPotterWeasley, ****Loquin, ****Man xitlahcuilocan, Jeziik… Gracias por cpomentar!**

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

_***"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**_

La luna llena se acercaba pronto y Remus cada vez se sentía más cansado y enojado, hastiado de la vida. Se odiaba, y odiaba todo a su alrededor. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ser alguien normal, pues cuando había sido mordido era un niño pequeño, justo como Harry… un bebe como Harry. Tierno, cariñoso, inocente.

Nunca había pedido ser un hombre lobo, nunca lo había deseado. Pero la vida era así de injusta, y no había ya nada más que hacer. Cuando apenas había sido mordido, había sufrido discriminación de su familia… ¿su primer recuerdo? Una mueca de asco, una mirada de despreció o una de lastima. Todas las personas eran diferentes; estaban aquellas que al enterarse de su condición, simplemente habían cortado lazos, pero también estaban aquellas, que solo le habían dado una mirada de lastima, y eran esas miradas las que más le dolían, las que más recordaba.

Su infancia nunca había sido normal, sus padres jamás lo habían renegado pero habían envejecido muy rápidamente, siempre detrás de él, siempre preocupados, aun sabiendo que ellos también serian repudiados por la sociedad.

El había sufrido, y su autoestima se había visto afectada… había tenido muy poco amor por el mismo, porque había terminado creyendo los insultos que muchos le decían, "eres un monstruo", "la gente como tú, debería estar cien metros bajo tierra". Eran algunos de los mas escuchados.

Y él había terminado amargado y odiado, porque su condición seria la única razón por la que él jamás seria capaz de asistir a Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicera, llena de historia y de fantasías, plagada de esperanza y amor, como las historias que su madre siempre le contaba. Así que cuando Albus Dumbledore se había presentado en su casa, y con una de esas sonrisas patentadas tan suyas, le había abierto los brazos sin prejuicios, dándole la oportunidad de asistir a Hogwarts. Remus había sido el niño mas feliz de la tierra…

Hogwarts había sido el único lugar -aparte de su casa- donde se había sentido querido, aceptado. Y claro, donde había tenido a sus primeros amigos… James, Sirius y Peter, que al enterarse de su condición, no lo habían repudiado, sino mas bien, le habían abierto los brazos y habían hecho todo lo posible por acompañarlo en sus noches de luna llena, las peores noches. Su autoestima, sin duda alguna, había crecido, porque se sentía parte de algo importante e indispensable. Era _Lunático,_ el inteligente y sereno del cuarteto de adolescentes. Podía confiar en sus amigos y ellos podían confiar en él, su misma vida.

—¿Natiko?—cuestionó el pequeño Harry, y Remus saliendo de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al pequeño que sentado frente a él lo observaba con ojos curiosos. Remus compuso una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como despejándose.

—¿Si, Harry?—pregunto observando con atención al pequeño.

Sus padres había ido a la "biblioteca", y lo decía entre comillas, porque estaba seguro que James y Lily no precisamente estaban estudiando.

La luna llena seria mañana y aunque se sentía cansado, se había ofrecido a cuidar del pequeño, le gustaba Harry, le gusta pasar tiempo con él. Porque de alguna forma distorsionada se veía en él. Veía a aquel niño de sonrisa traviesa que había sido antes de ser mordido. Y por eso sabia, protegería al niño sin importar que, porque la inocencia de los ojos de Harry seguiría ahí, él pequeño Potter, seguiría siendo feliz y contento mientras Remus pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Tiste?—preguntó el azabache, y Remus, que de nuevo se había sumido en sus pensamientos, le observo dubitativo… ¿Quién decía que los pequeños no tenían empatía? Harry de alguna manera, se había dado cuenta de su estado melancólico y parecía realmente preocupado por él, así que Lunático sonrió aparentando diversión.

—¡Nunca, Harry! Solo me encuentro algo cansado. Solo eso— aclaró, pero Harry siguió observando y Remus se sintió expuesto, transparente. Como si Harry pudiese leer sin problemas su alma, sus ojos. Y de repente Harry comenzó a llorar, así sin más. Y Remus que jamás se había esperado ese tipo de reacción, se levanto apresurado y acercándose al bebe lo cargo y comenzó a mecerlo torpemente.

—Tranquilo, Harry, yo estoy aquí, no temas— decía cual monologo una y otra vez, esperando que el pequeño le entendiera y dejara de llorar. Pero Harry no paraba y con sus grandes ojos verdes, tristes y melancólicos lo observó. Remus no tenía idea que los ojos de un pequeño que apenas había vivido nada, mostrasen tanto dolor, tanta empatía. Pero así eran los ojos de Harry, y parecía que niño trataba de decirle que lo entendía y que lloraba por él.

Y Remus sin siquiera estar preparado, sin meditarlo, se observó en los ojos de Harry: un pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo y mirada brillante, que un día cualquiera había sido descuidado y había caminado con pasos torpes hasta las cercanías de un bosque…. Y entonces volvía a observar a aquel niño de cabello cobrizo, una semana después, con los ojos tristes, con la melancolía y la infancia perdida en su mirada.

No supo cuando comenzó… pero de un momento a otro se encontró llorando, llorando con Harry que lo acompañaba en gritos, en dolor. Porque el pequeño parecía haberlo comprendido, haber visto sus sentimientos reprimidos, el niño desconsolado que aun vivía en su alma.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
>Sirius Black caminada silbando una canción muggle. Se encontraba feliz. Había tenido unas cuantas citas… ¡cinco en total! Y lo mejor era que le había ganado a Harry, y quería presumirle. Ya quería demostrarle que a Sirius Black nadie le ganaba. Y así con esa alegría entro a la sala común de Gryffindor, saludando a compañeros de cursos inferiores con un asentimiento de cabeza.<p>

Tal vez hubiese sido diferente, si al acercarse a su cuarto no hubiese escuchado los hipidos del pequeño Harry que pocas veces lloraba. Así que preocupado se acercó, ya con precaución, a su cuarto, y con cuidado, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Nadie jamás lo hubiese preparado para la escena con la que se encontró al abrir lo suficiente la puerta para ver en su interior. Lunático y Hady Jenz se encontraban sentados en el piso, el pequeño cargado en los brazos de su amigo, que se aferraba a él con fuerza, con la cara surcada de lágrimas. Sirius jamás había visto a un Lupin así, tan expuesto… tan endiabladamente humano. Harry parecía estar bien, tranquilo, pero también parecía estarlo Remus, se veía -a pesar de tener la cara surcada de lagrimas- en paz, feliz y esa sonrisa tan enorme que portaba su rostro lo delataba.

—Gracias, Harry— emitió Remus en un pequeño susurro estrangulado, pero que Sirius escucho perfectamente, —me siento libre ¿sabes?— le siguió diciendo con los ojos cerrados, —había guardado tanto, había reprimido tanto dolor en mi alma que ya no sabia lo bien que se sentía desahogarse, liberarse del sufrimiento…

Pero Sirius ya no pudo escuchar más, había cerrado la puerta y bajado en pasos calmados. Se había sentido un intruso en aquel acto de solidaridad que mostraban su amigo y su ahijado. Las palabras de Remus habían estado cargadas de sentimiento, de dolor… pero no había sido para él, así que no tenia nada que hacer ni que escuchar. No sabía que había pasado con esos dos, no sabía que había hecho Harry para que su amigo llorara, pero había funcionado. Lunático parecía incluso feliz y a un día de la luna llena esa era una hazaña casi imposible.

Lentamente camino hacia su sillón favorito, aquel frente a la chimenea. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de algún tiempo, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entraron James y Lily, tomados de la mano, como no, algo despeinados pero sonrientes. Sirius, que había estado meditando, sonrió de lado y agito su mano, llamando la atención de su amigo que se acercó jalando a la pelirroja con sigo.

—Picarones—dijo en forma de saludo. —Al paso que van, el niño chino ya hasta podría haber sido concebido— y soltó una carcajada tan propia de él.

Lily frunció el ceño y acercándose a él le dio un zape en la cabeza. Sirius hizo una mueca.

—¿Has escuchado eso, James?— cuestionó Lily con una sonrisa picara. —El cráneo de Black parece totalmente vacío, ¿escuchaste el eco del golpe?— y acercándose a él, le dio una golpecitos en la cabeza. —¿Hay alguien ahí adentro?— pregunto sonriendo. Sirius se apartó de ella con una mueca y James soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vamos pelirroja! No te portes así conmigo, además ¿para que necesitó cerebro con la belleza endiabladamente arrolladora que poseo?— contradijo con una sonrisa. Lily negó divertida, pero James observó curioso a su amigo.

— ¿Dónde están Harry y Remus?—preguntó.

Sirius pareció de repente perdido entre sus pensamiento e inconscientemente sonrió.

—En el dormitorio, pero no les recomendaría que fueran— contestó.

Lily arrugó el ceño, y una mueca de preocupación contorsionó su cara.

—¿Harry esta bien?— preguntó tranquila, pero levemente preocupada. Sirius al instante asintió.

—Claro que si pelirroja, Lunático no dejaría que le pasara algo. Más bien, lo que pasa es que tío postizo y sobrino postizo están teniendo su pequeño momento familiar— Lily y James se observaron curiosos.

—¿Que?—preguntó James a su amigo. Él se alzó de hombros y palmeo el lugar a lado suyo.

—Simplemente déjenlos solos, y siéntense con su pobre Canuto. Desde que andan de novios se han olvidado de su amigo.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Lily observaba con atención a Remus, sentado frente a ella. Parecía más pálido y cansado que de costumbre, pero una sonrisa tímida y sincera se posaba en sus labios al observar a Harry dibujar. La luna llena seria esta noche y Remus no tardaría en levantarse e irse caminando cabizbajo y melancólico a la enfermería.

—¿Qué te sucede, Remus?—preguntó Lily en tono conciliador.

Remus la observó, y por un momento en sus ojos se vio reflejado el conocimiento.

—Nada Lily, solo… solo estoy cansado— murmuró, y la pelirroja le sonrió.

—Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería si quieres—propuso.

Remus pareció de repente nervioso.

—No hace falta— dijo, tal vez demasiado rápido. —Yo… yo iré en unos momentos— Lily asintió y de repente tuvo una idea.

—Aunque sigo sin entender que piensan hacer esta noche para no poder cuidar a Harry, no me malinterpreten, me gusta la idea de que al menos por una noche duerma conmigo, pero James no me ha querido decir nada de sus planes para esta noche. Solo espero que no terminen enrollándose con las chicas— argumentó la pelirroja.

Remus frente a ella pareció nervioso. Aún recordaba la charla que había tenido con James en la mañana:

_"—yo no le diré nada a Lily sobre tu pequeño problema peludo si eso es lo que te preocupa, es algo muy tuyo, algo que tu deberías decirle, si confías en ella y la conoces como yo la conozco te darás cuenta, que ella te aceptara así como eres—"_

Lo había dicho serio. Remus había estado nervioso con James, temeroso de que le fuese a decir sobre su condición a su ahora novia, y aunque su mejor amigo le había dejado en claro que no lo haría, su comentario sin duda alguna había sido un reproche que entre líneas, era muy fácil de leer "confía en Lily".

—Te quiero, Remus— dijo Lily, y el aludido salto de su asiento, claramente sorprendido por el comentario. Observo a Lily estupefacto, ella rodo los ojos divertida.

—Te quiero como **amigo**— aclaró pronunciando levemente más fuerte la palabra "amigo". —Eres un gran amigo, comprensivo…dispuesto a ayudarme en cualquier problema, a aconsejarme cuando te lo pido y a escucharme cuando solo necesito desahogarme. Gracias, gracias por tu amistad— Y Remus le había observado con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias—contestó después de un momento. —Tu también eres una gran amiga— aclaró sintiendo la culpa florecer en el.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti— dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, y tomando un libro que descansaba en un costado suyo, comenzó a leerlo tranquila. Remus por otro lado se había puesto pálido y la culpa se cernía sobre él con impaciencia.

—Soy un licántropo— había dicho sin pensarlo después de largos minutos teniendo una batalla interna, y en seguida se había arrepentido. No quería que Lily lo repudiara, pero la muchacha solo dio vuelta a la página de su libro. Remus por un momento pensó que no había sido escuchado, pero eso era imposible ya que había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte. Y aun así Lily se quedo callada por unos minutos más.

—Me parece bien, Remus— masculló tan tranquila como nunca. Remus la observó estupefacto.

—Lily— dijo.—¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?— cuestionó dubitativo. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

—Si lo hice. Y ya te lo dije. Me parece bien— y continúo enfrascada en su libro como si nada. Remus la observaba firmemente incapaz de creer la reacción tan absolutamente anormal de Lily Evans ante su licantropía.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un licántropo?— preguntó aun sorprendido.

Lily suspiró y puso su libro a un costado, entonces le sonrió orgullosa, feliz y sus ojos brillaron en la compresión, en el orgullo por su amigo que por no entendió ninguno de esos sentimientos.

—Se lo que es, Remus, y te aseguro que no me importa que tu seas un licántropo. Eres mi amigo y te conozco. Si piensas que mi concepto de ti ha cambiado, estas muy equivocado— y entonces cargo a Harry que se había quedado dormido en el piso. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— terminó con una enorme sonrisa. El muchacho la observo atento y estupefacto.

—¿Como?— dijo sin saber que más articular.

Lily se alzó de hombros y soltó una carcajada natural y alegre.

—Ya lo sabía, Remus—aclaro, el muchacho la observo con los ojos abiertos. —Lo supe desde hace como cuatro años, supongo que siempre he sido muy suspicaz. Pero nunca te lo dije, porque sabía que tú odiabas esa parte de ti, lo había visto en tus ojos. El miedo. Siempre el temor de ser descubierto. Preferí guardar silencio y regalarte mi amistad. Y concluí que si tú alguna vez llegabas a confiar en mí lo suficiente, me lo dirías. Y yo te respondería que me parecía bien porque es la verdad, no me importa lo que eres— y entonces rio divertida, Harry en sus brazos suspiró.

Remus no salía de su asombro, era simplemente increíble que Lily Evans haya sabido su secreto y lo protegiera, lo cuidara a su manera. Siempre en las sombras.

—Era de esperar— había terminado de decir el licántropo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué mas se podía decir en una situación así? En realidad había sido más bien ingenuo al pensar que la mejor bruja de su generación no se daría cuenta. Lily le sonrió, pero en seguida su expresión cambio y adopto una mirada determinada.

—Tu no eres un monstruo Remus— dijo de repente seria, — no lo eres, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que te paso y la gente que diga lo contrario o que piense lo contrario de lo que te he dicho, se las vera conmigo y mi varita— Remus, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Ya lo se Lily, hace poco y con una pequeña ayuda me di cuenta— y le lanzo una mirada rápida a Harry que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja, pero que no hizo ningún comentario. —Sólo espero que nunca se me llegue a olvidar— y le sonrió. Lily le correspondió.

—Yo me encargare de que no se te olvide, Lupin, y si algún día llega a pasar, entonces tu serás el que conocerá mi varita— dijo sonriendo, pero claramente se noto la advertencia en su voz. El muchacho se rió, aunque muy dentro de él ,sintió puro temor por la pelirroja.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

La sala común se encontraba casi totalmente solitaria. Era noche y ya pasaba un poco del toque de queda, pero cuatro personas aún ocupaban un cómodo lugar frente a la chimenea.

Lily observaba con una sonrisa a los tres merodeadores restantes, que frente a ella se preparaban para acompañar a su amigo licántropo. James a su lado se levanto perezosamente y beso la cabeza de Harry que aun dormía en el regazo de su pelirroja, para después darle un beso a su novia.

—Nos vemos, Lily— dijo, y le hizo una señal a sus dos amigos que frente a él se levantaron con pereza. Sirius le sonrió.

—No esperes a tu amor despierta, pelirroja, que no llegaremos pronto— la muchacha le sonrió.

—Solo espero que no se pasen la noche con chicas— y entonces observó peligrosamente a James, que reprimiendo un escalofrió, negó con rapidez.

—¡Merlín pelirroja! ¿Acaso crees que me atrevería a engañarte?— ella lanzo una carcajada y separándose de Harry lo acomodo en el sillón, entonces, comenzó a acompañar a los chicos hacia la trampilla que llevaba a la salida.

—Remus los necesita, dense prisa— los tres merodeadores le observaron recelosos, ella alzo una ceja.

—Ya me lo dijo, Remus quiero decir, ya me dijo que él es un hombre lobo— los tres merodeadores pararon en seco y la observaron sorprendidos. Ella se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

—Aunque ya lo sabía, soy muy inteligente ¿saben? Pero no hay tiempo de que se sorprendan, Remus los necesita— y a empujones los llevo hacia la trampilla.

—¡Cuídense chicos!—gritó y se dio la vuelta sin ver como desaparecían tras la capa de invisibilidad de James.

A veces la vida era injusta, simplemente llegaba a ser una mierda para mucha gente. Pero para Remus que siempre había pensado que jamás encontraría su lugar en el mundo, había dejado de serlo. Su vida ya no le sabia tan amarga, porque contaba con amigos que lo apreciaban por lo que era. Y que le querían aun sabiendo su secreto.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

**¿Qué tal esta el capitulo? Un poco melancólico ¿verdad? Pero supongo que lo que escribimos refleja como nos sentimos y el día que termine el capitulo parecía que todo me salía mal… en fin, fue un mal día.**

**Pero prometo que el siguiente será divertido, con mas escenas de celos de Sirius y tal vez de James hacia Lily… no lo se. Tratare de actualizar pronto! **

**Que tengan un fantástico fin de semana**

**PD. Perdon por la tardanza!**

**Contesto Reviews: **

**Rocidito azul:Sí! De querer a amar hay un largo trecho, como en tu historia (que tanto me gusta) Harry y Ginny pasaron por muchas cosas antes de amarse… jaja, tratare de que se multipliquen pero no prometo nada. Jaja, ¡que bueno que te gustaron las tres conquistas de Harry!. Sí! Harry le bajo toda la moral a Sirius quitándole sus citas. Bueno para que el niño chino se devuelva a su tiempo aun falta un buen trecho. Jaja, este capítulo no tuvo aventuras en sí, más bien fue un regalo para mi querido lunático. Cuídate!**

**Camill Evans: Me encanto tu Review! Me subiste el autoestima… me alegra tanto que te gustara! Es bueno que te haya causado todo tipo de emociones… jaja, te mando una de esas camisas por correo si quieres… nah! Luego te desilusiono. Cuídate**

**YaraGinnyPotterWeasley: jaja, no te preocupes… a veces estas paginas nos haces esas trastadas… la intención es lo que cuenta! De todos modos, gracia por comentar y aclarar el asunto. **

**Loquin: sip, lo primero fue muy emotivo y yo definitivamente creo en ese sexto sentido de las madres, a veces mii mamá es realmente espeluznante con las cosas que me descubre. Jaja, sip, Harry le bajo toda la moral al pobre… gracias! Saludos a ti también.**

**Man xitlahcuilocan: jeje, Gracias! Sip, harry es todo un Don Juan, que bueno. Cuídate. **

**Jeziik: jaja, espero que la spera haya valido la pena! Gracias por comentar, cuídate!**


	14. Porque lo amas más que a mí

_**Capítulo 14: Porque lo amas más que a mí**_

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior!

Disfruten la lectura

El gran comedor siempre había sido ruidoso, era la hora en que los alumnos de cada casa se reunían y convivían. Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores los observo, maravillado y entonces sonriendo se levanto de su lugar.

—Atención mis queridos jóvenes— vociferó Dumbledore, llamando la atención de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts que reían y comían amenamente. —Como saben— continuó cuando obtuvo total atención, —pronto se acercara el día de Halloween y como parte de las festividades de la fecha, los maestros y por supuesto yo, hemos decidido hacer un baile de disfraces. Queremos que utilicen toda su imaginación para los disfraces, ya que al final se premiara a los mejores y también tendremos un pequeño concursos de talentos, quien quiera participar solo tendrá que ir a hablar con su jefe de casa. Eso es todo—concluyó, y con una sonrisa observo los murmullos de excitación de sus alumnos, que emocionados comenzaban a idear disfraces. Porque Dumbledore sabía que lo que necesitaban los jóvenes adolescentes, era algo para distraerse de la terrible guerra que amenazaba con culminar con toda la felicidad existente, y una fiesta de Halloween sonaba perfecta.

—¿Escucharon eso?— gritó Sirius Black desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus amigos lo observaron divertidos.

—Lo escuchamos, Canuto— le contestó Remus, y después pareció pensativo.

—Claro esta que tenemos que buscar algún disfraz lo suficientemente aterrador para ganar…—murmuró, pero Sirius parecía tan emocionado que ya hasta se había levantado de su lugar.

—¡Y también tendremos que inscribirnos en el concurso de talentos!— exclamó exaltado y emocionado Black. Lily, que se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo, rodo los ojos y tomándolo por los hombros lo obligo a sentarse.

—¿Y que talento tienes tu, Black? ¿Sabes mover la colita?— cuestionó con una sonrisa casi malvada, la verdad es que Sirius ya no le caía mal, pero era tan divertido reírse a su costa que no podía evitar hacerlo enojar. El aludido gruño.

—¡Joder!—gritó y al instante Harry que comía de su común puré de patatas lo secundo con otro "¡Joder!"

Black casi le sonrió orgulloso, pero rápidamente observo a su amigo al ver la mirada casi envenenada que Lily le lanzaba.

—¡Diablos Cornamenta! ¿No podrían haberte enamorado de una mujer menos cruel?— cuestionó observando a su amigo que frente a él, cargaba a Harry, el aludido solo sonrió.

—Sabes que es cierto, Canuto ¿Qué clase de talento tienes tu?— contratacó el azabache, Remus y Peter soltaron una carcajada al observar a Sirius tan humillado.

—¡Tengo bastantes para tu información!— pero entonces sonrió bonachón—aunque muchos no son aptos para niños, ya que los hago en la cama y con alguna fémina hermosa…— y entonces adquirió un tono casual— ¿te gustaría conocerlos pelirroja?— la muchacha pareció asqueada, pero antes siquiera de decir algo, James ya había alargado la mano y le había pegado un coscorrón.

—¡Ni se te ocurra _pedito_!— bufo indignado, Sirius solo se alzó de hombros, sin importarle mucho el seudónimo con el que su amigo lo había llamado: pedito. La verdad es que después de escucharlo casi todos los días, había comenzado a acostumbrarse.

—Admitámoslo, Cornamenta, eres bien parecido, no hay que negarlo, pero yo soy sencillamente irresistible, sexy y peligroso, y si a la pelirroja le quitamos su carácter, sus bufidos, sus regañinas, sus gritos… bueno, le quitamos casi toda su personalidad, no esta tan mal— aclaró con una sonrisa, Lily a su lado frunció el ceño.

—¡No te pases, Black! Mi carácter no es tan horrendo— aseveró — ¿Verdad que si, James?—cuestionó a su novio frente a ella, que solo desvió los ojos y se quedo callado. Lily rugió —¿Qué significa ese silencio ,Potter? ¿Acaso crees que mi carácter apesta? Porque si es así, te juro que me conocerás…—amenazo, James levanto la vista y con miedo negó.

—¡Claro que no, Lily! Tú eres como una hermosa flor, y tu carácter es perfecto, me gustas tal y como eres mi diosa de fuego— y cuando Lily sonrió, James suspiró. No era mentira lo que decía… amaba el carácter tan especial de su pelirroja, pero también tenia que admitir que le tenia un miedo atroz a la fiera que dormía dentro de Lily.

—Volviendo al tema— urgió Remus. — ¿Qué clase de talento tienes tú, Canuto?— el aludido rodo los ojos y entonces apunto a sus tres amigos.

—Tenemos _Lunático_, tenemos— rebatió el pelinegro, Remus solo arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Que?— cuestionó sin saber de lo que hablaba su amigo, el muchacho en cambio rodo los ojos.

—A que estaba pensando que seria una idea genial que nosotros: los merodeadores, hagamos una banda de música, Rock si se puede— aclaró como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea mas brillante del mundo, y parece que sus amigos así lo vieron, porque los cuatro merodeadores sonrieron idénticamente, Lily solo bufo. Lo que le faltaba…

—Están locos— aclaró, los merodeadores la observaron con atención —que yo sepa, ustedes no tienen ningún talento musical— aclaró satisfecha, Sirius a su lado hizo un gesto.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello, pelirroja? Si hasta hace poco ni siquiera merecíamos una mirada tuya— la aludida tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, Sirius sonrió y continúo hablando. —Hay que admitirlo, no somos unos maestros tocando, pero eso sí, tampoco lo hacemos tan mal. Es más… ¿Por qué no buscamos a McGonagall y nos inscribimos ahora?— cuestionó, contento. Pero Remus y Lily negaron.

—Primero las clases— dijeron como si estuviesen coordinados.

La profesora McGonagall siempre se había considerado una persona severa, arcaica en su forma de pensar. Y es por eso que cuando recibió a los cuatro merodeadores, a Lily y al pequeño Harry en su oficina no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

—Buenos días mi bella Minny— saludó Black. La aludida solo frunció los labios. —Hoy luce especialmente apretado ese moño que se hizo— terminó sonriendo, como si el elogio hubiese sido perfecto.

—Compórtese señor Black— le reprendió la mujer, y el adolescente en seguida perdió la sonrisa —¿Qué sucede, señorita Evans?— cuestionó a la muchacha pelirroja que con Harry en brazos, negó.

—Nada profesora, conmigo nada— se apresuró a aclarar.

La mujer levanto una ceja, y observó a los cuatro merodeadores que ya se habían acercado hasta su escritorio. Remus se aclaró la garganta.

—Queremos inscribirnos en el concurso de talentos profesora— la aludida levanto una ceja y observo con atención a los adolescentes.

—¿Y que talento poseen?— cuestionó sabiamente, no se fiaba de los adolescentes.

—Tenemos un grupo de música… o al menos queremos tener uno—contesto, orgullosamenteJames. La profesora apretó los labios.

—Potter, Black, Lupin y Petegrew, esto no es un juego, si se quieren inscribir no basta con "querer", tienen que estar seguros de que podrán con una responsabilidad así—les advirtió lo mas seria que fue capaz, los muchachos se observaron y asintieron. Y ella, cuando vio que claramente no podía con la loca idea, saco un pergamino y mojo su pluma en el tintero a un lado suyo.

—Entonces…¿un grupo de música?—cuestionó mientras comenzaba a escribir, los merodeadores asintieron.

—¿Integrantes?—cuestiono.

—Cinco—contestó el pequeño Peter, la mujer levanto la vista y la enfoco en Lily.

—¿Usted también participara en esta locura, señorita Evans?— la muchacha negó rápidamente, como si la simple idea le espantara.

—En realidad Harry nos acompañara— aclaró emocionado James, quien corrió por el pequeño y lo cargo sobre sus hombros. La mujer solo apretó los labios.

—¿Nombre?— cuestionó la severa bruja.

—Los merodeadores— dijeron al unísono los adolescentes frente a ella. La mujer solo negó con la cabeza y siguió preguntando.

Al final, los merodeadores y Harry estaban oficialmente inscritos en el concurso de talentos, y tenían todas las de ganar.

Lily observaba con atención como jugaba Harry, apenas unos metros alejados de ella y James quien a su lado, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello a intervalos regulares. Se habían quedado solos apenas unos minutos atrás. Al principio todos había decidido que descansar bajo el viejo roble donde Harry había aparecido, era una buena idea para pasar su tiempo libre, pero después de unos minutos Remus se había ido alegando que tenia que terminar una tarea, Sirius no había tardado en seguirle murmurando algo sobre alguna cita mientras observaba con una sonrisa triunfal a Harry y le decía "una cita MIA", Peter también se había ido unos segundos después, ansioso de visitar las cocinas. Y al final solo había la pequeña familia Potter: Lily, James y Harry.

—¿No es hermoso, James?—cuestionó la pelirroja, y James desvió su vista al pequeño que ahora se divertía haciendo burbujas de saliva.

—Si…—dijo, dubitativo para después sonreír. —Claro que lo es, teniendo genes de este macho que tienes por novio, Harry no habría podido salir feo ni aunque quisiese— Lily se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

—Sólo espero que mi pequeño no herede también, tu humildad— aclaró.

James por unos momentos se quedo callado, y después levantándose, fue a por Harry y cargándolo, regreso a su lugar y sentó al pequeño en sus piernas.

—No…—murmuró. Lily solo lo observó sin entender. —No tiene mi carácter, tiene el tuyo Lils. Puede parecer una pequeña copia de mi pero, ha sabido ganarse el corazón de casi todas las personas en este castillo, y a pesar de su edad, sabe comprender y querer, así como tú— la muchacha le sonrió agradecida y beso el cachete de James quien sólo correspondió a la sonrisa, el pequeño observo a sus padres.

—Pero también ha sacado algo tuyo… Harry ¿Quién es él bebé mas guapo de todo Hogwarts?— cuestiono. Él bebé observó a su madre y entonces sonrió.

—Yop—aclaró aun con una enorme sonrisa, James soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que si, pelirroja— y entonces suspiró. —No te voy a mentir, pero me siento tan feliz… completo contigo a mi lado, con el pequeño Harry y mis tres amigos— Lily rodo los ojos, y por unos momentos la inusual familia se quedo en silencio hasta que Lily, adquiriendo una mueca preocupada, observó a James.

—¿Crees que seré una buena madre en el futuro?— le preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

James en cambio solo sonrió.

—Ya lo eres, Lily— contestó. —Yo sé que harías cualquier cosa por Harry, porque lo amas más que a mí— la pelirroja lo observo confusa, —pero no me molesta porque así es como debe ser, porque así es como debes amar a Harry, él es parte de ti y parte de mí, y aunque aun no haya nacido, yo sé que daría mi vida por él y sé que tu también lo harías, lo amo de una manera tan diferente a ti pero a la vez igual o más fuerte que mi amor hacia ti— la pelirroja sonrió, no le molestaba saber que James quería a Harry de esa manera, que lo amaba incluso mas que a ella, porque ella sentía lo mismo. No lo negaría, quería a James, y sabia que él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero también tenia razón, Harry era parte de ella y también de él. Había nacido del amor que se profesaban, con su enmarañado cabello azabache y sus ojos verdes, había sacado lo mejor de cada uno.

—Yo lo se—murmuró Lily. —Yo también pienso igual que tu lo haces, quiero a Harry mas halla de lo que alguna vez quise a alguien y tienes razón, sin dudarlo haría todo por él, daría mi vida si con eso consigo que el no muera—terminó Lily, y tomando a Harry de las piernas de James lo abrazo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el azabache se uniera al abrazo familiar.

La vida es una encrucijada, hay muchos caminos distintos que recorrer y cada uno lleva a situaciones diferentes, a finales felices o tristes.

Nadie se hubiese esperado que aquel día en el que James y Lily siendo apenas unos adolescentes, decidieran que Harry era lo más importante para ambos y comenzaran un nuevo camino.

Y de esa manera, formaran el destino del cual, el pequeño niño había sobrevivido a la maldición acecina.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*  
><strong>Ya sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero creo que es muy importante, aun así prometo que el siguiente será más largo.<strong>

Lo siento por la tardanza, pero como dije, prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo.

Contestó Reviews:

Annabella Prinx: gracias! tu review me plantó una enorme sonrisa, amo tus comentarios, ¿ya lo sabías? Creo que sí, además pienso que cada uno de nosotros contamos con esas dos partes, (la divertida y la sensata) sólo que a veces mostramos más una que la otra… Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, al principio me costó un poco de trabajo escribir sobre Remus, es que se me hace un personaje tan especial… cuídate mucho.

Man xitlahcuilocan: Gracias, leer tu comentario fue reconfortante, me da gusto que a pesar de que haya cambiado totalmente la temática del capítulo no haya perdido en rumbo de la historia, creo que es importante que cada historia personal sea tratada, la de Remus en lo personal se me hace la más triste de todas. En fin, de nuevo gracias por bonito review.

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: ha querida Yara! Muchas gracias y lamento que lloraras! No fue intención, lo que pasa es la que la historia de Remus es tan triste que es imposible que el capítulo no haya salido melancólico… Remus ha sufrido tanto que me alegra haber sabido expresar un poco de su historia en el anterior capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

Jess. M Potter: Muchas gracias querida Jess! Me hace feliz saber que la historia y sus actualizaciones te agraden te emocionen tanto. Yo también amo al niño chino! Se me hace tan perfecta combinación de cada uno de los implicados en este fic… Buuu! Creo que no fuiste la único que entro en depresión por la triste vida de Remus, supongo que yo también lo hice al escribir su historia y es que se me hace tan tremendamente injusta! Saludos a ti también y en serio gracias, cuídate.

Camill Evans: Oh cielos! ¿me invitaras al gran cambio de apellido Evans a Potter? Aunque creo que muy dentro de ti, (no eres la púnica, yo también me incluyo) esperas con ansias ser también Black, verdad? Jaja, no te preocupes de Sirius tienes para el rato, yo también lo amo! aunque a veces lo haga desatinar bien feo… en cuanto a Remus, simplemente su historia es injusta, creo que de cualquier manera haría sentir mal.

Loquin: Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado y… sí, fue realmente emotivo, creo que hasya yo me puse melancólica escribiéndolo. Saludos a ti también.

Pekelittrell: jaja, suele pasar, yo también a veces simplemente me pierdo en las actualizaciones y cuando me doy cuenta ya deje pasar un montón de capítulos… en fin, que bueno que te hayan gustado, gracias y saludos a ti también.

Rocidito: Hola querida Rocidito! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gusstado tanto! En fin, la escena que protagonizan Harry y Remus tenía que ser (por fuerza) así de melancólica, ya que la vida de Remus es totalmente injusta, hay, a mi también me gusta mucho el querido Remus Lupin. Ufff, que bueno que me aclaras eso, tenía muchas dudas sobre si la manera en la que Lily actuó con respecto al problema peludo era el correcto, y sí, se debe ser una persona realmente inteligente y cálida y única para descubrir que el amor era la única manera de salvar a su pequeño hijo. Jaja, ¡Lamento tanto a verte hecho esperar para este capítulo y que haya sido tan corto! Pero el final de "Una semana" me tenía de los nervios, mi mente no quería soltar la historia. En fin, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry tiene eso en sus genes lo necesario para ser todo un pica flor, y creo febrilmente que si James lo hubiese criado (así como en tu historia) que las chicass de Hogwarts se prepararan. En cuanto a Lily, intentare que haga alguna bromita chiquita, es que la pobre aun ama con horror las reglas… cuídate mucho!


	15. Cualquier cosa para tener poder

Disfruten la lectura

Había llegado el día, el baile de Halloween sería hoy en la noche y los merodeadores ensayaban una última vez su show. No mentirían, estaban emocionados, tocaría frente a todo Hogwarts y después participarían en el concurso de disfraces, algo que habían planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y cuya agitación apenas contenían.

—¡Ganaremos!— gritó Sirius cantando las ultimas notas de la canción, les había costado mucho buscar una copla para tocar, sus gustos en música eran muy diferentes, y la mayoría de las canciones mágicas eran sosas, (por decirlo educadamente) aburridas y longevas.

Sus amigos vitorearon emocionados, y el pequeño Harry que en el piso se chupaba el dedo, aplaudió riendo.

—¡Esto es genial!— le siguió James, quien con el bajo hacia una serie de acordes difíciles. ¿Qué como habían aprendido a tocar tan bien los merodeadores? Bien no engañarían, y es que la ultima vez que Sirius había sido castigado por Fitch y este lo había llevado a su oficinilla, Sirius curioso había descubierto una revista mágica donde se vendían todo tipo de cosas y como no, la había tomado prestada y después de buscar algo interesante había descubierto una sección donde vendían instrumentos musicales hechizados.

No se hable más, los merodeadores los habían encargado en seguida.

Pero antes de que alguien diga nada, no, no estaban haciendo trampa, porque técnicamente ellos tocaban los instrumentos y después de algún tiempo cuando mejor iban practicando y por ende aprendiendo más, los instrumentos perdían parte de su hechizo. Así que en definitiva no eran tramposos.

—Bueno, debo admitir que no ha ido tan mal— argumentó Lily, que sentada en una silla en la esquina. Se levantó y se acercó al grupo. Sirius le sacó la lengua y James se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—¡Vamos Lily!— chilló Peter, quien ya se había acercado al grupo junto con Remus, quien cargaba a Harry, —hemos tocado bien, no hay duda de que ganaremos— La muchacha suspiró.

—¿Es que ustedes no tienen ni una pisca de humildad?— cuestionó enojada, Sirius pareció pensárselo.

—Define humildad— contratacó con una sonrisa, James soltó una carcajada y Lily fulminó con la mirada a su novio que en seguida fingió toser.

—¡Canuto! ¿Cuándo piensas crecer? Deberías ser más maduro, tú comentario ha estado fuera de lugar— dijo con solemnidad James y Lily después de unos momentos observándolo sonrió autosuficiente, Sirius bufó indignado.

—Sinceramente Cornamenta, te has vuelto todo un mandilón. ¿Ya se te han olvidado las reglas de los merodeadores?— James sólo levantó una ceja y Sirius volteó a observar a su amigo castaño— ¿Lunático?— el aludido sonriendo se aclaró la garganta, Harry lo observó.

—Regla numero 965: Ninguna chica jamás será más importante que tus amigos— dijo sonriendo. Lily rodó los ojos.

—¡Por favor!— murmuró entre dientes.

—Cornamenta, amigo— continúo Sirius. —Yo sé que nosotros— y apunto a Peter, Remus y a sí mismo, —jamás podremos darte de los placeres que solo disfrutas con una fémina, ni tampoco podremos procrear contigo al niño chino, pero con nosotros has tenido tu primera borrachera, has roto tu primera regla y un sinfín de cosas más— concluyó su discurso con una enorme sonrisa ladeada al notar la incomodidad de James y Lily con el tema "Sexo y Harry".

—¿Qué tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo, Black?— le preguntó Lily furiosa. El aludido pareció pensárselo.

—Bueno y dime tú ¿en que más podría pensar? Soy sexi, rudo y guapo, ninguna mujer se ha quejado conmigo porque soy todo un semental— terminó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Lily en cambio adquirió un semblante pensativo.

—Y ahora dime tú. ¿Qué me quisiste dar a entender con ese comentario? Porque lo único que escuche fue blablá, sexi blablá semental… —terminó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Remus, Peter y James soltaron una carcajada al observar el rostro amargado de su amigo.

—Te ha ganado Canuto, acéptalo— le dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda al primogénito Black, quien sólo frunció el ceño.

—Pues si les soy sincero, doy gracias a Dios que no sea yo el que este enamorado de la pelirroja aquí presente, que con ese carácter tan malvado terminaría totalmente mandilón— y le dirigió una mirada a James, que en cambio frunció el ceño.

—¿De nuevo con eso? ¡Yo soy todo un hombre, Canuto!— el aludido sonrió burlón.

—¿A sí?— ironizó sacando su varita. —Pruébalo— lo retó, James ya se había soltado de Lily y comenzaba a sacar su varita. Lily en seguida le dio un golpe a James en el brazo.

—¡Ustedes dos no van pelear frente a mi presencia! Tal vez a Remus no le importe y guste de saltarse ciertos protocolos que tenemos como prefectos, pero yo no y si alguno de los dos lanza cualquier hechizo los mando directito con el director— les advirtió, amenazadora. James pareció desinflase y entonces después de un largo suspiro guardó su varita, Sirius no tardo en seguirlo.

—Lo que dije, si seguimos juntándonos contigo no sólo James terminara de mandilón y controlado, sino que también nosotros tres—murmuró Sirius, Lily sólo sonrío contenta.

—Pues ya deja de refunfuñar y mejor guarden todos sus cuchitriles que ya faltan horas para el baile de navidad, y aun no tengo listo el disfraz de Harry— los merodeadores se sonrieron. Habían tardado mucho en buscar los trajes perfectos pero lo habían logrado. Incluso Lily había participado al final y ahora estaban seguros que ganarían también el concursó de disfraces.

—Además, tengo que buscar a la linda Katy— y dirigió una mirada triunfal a Harry— MI CITA—concluyó.

—Y yo también debo buscar a Lira— murmuró el castaño, sus tres amigos rieron a costa del licántropo.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con la pequeña Lira— le dijo James, él aludido se ruborizo.

—No sean ridículos, no es tan pequeña— murmuró sin mucha convicción.

—Va en tercero amigo— aclaró Sirius con voz burlona, Remus rodo los ojos.

—Bueno… ¿y que querían que hiciera? Ella parecía tan nerviosa cuando me lo pregunto que yo no pude decirle que no— aclaró molesto.

—Pues a mí me parece muy bien que Remus haya sido educado con la niña, ustedes, trio de orangutanes debería aprender un poco de él. En especial tú Sirius, que cuando esa niñita de segundo año se te acerco no pudiste rechazarla más mal— le regañó. Aun recordaba ese día y le llenaba de coraje.

—¡Claro que no la rechace mal!— se defendió el aludido, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y entonces separándose de James (quien ya había vuelto a tomar su mano) hizo aparecer un espejo y comenzó a observarse en él con admiración adquiriendo a la vez una pose patentada de Sirius.

—¿Salir conmigo?—cuestionó, fingiendo la voz burlona y grave de Black. —Pero nena ¿no vez cuantos años tengo yo?— aun se observaba en el espejo, —quiero decir. Mírame. Y tú aunque eres bonita aun eres muy pequeña ¿Por qué no me llamas en algunos años cuando la mujer que habita dentro de ti despierte?— concluyó rematando la imitación con un —no eres tú, soy yo—James, Remus, Peter y Harry rieron con fuerza mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño.

—¡No seas exagerada! Además no estamos hablando de mí— se hizo escuchar por sobre las risas, —sino de Remus y su pequeña cita a quien tú le atribuyes, fue por educación. Escucha pelirroja, yo conozco a mi amigo desde hace años y he podido notar en el algún tipo de fetiche por las jóvenes torpes…¡Y no me contradigas Lunático!— se adelantó observando a su amigo, quien cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. — Tú sabes que es cierto— terminó triunfal, Remus frunció el ceño.

—¡Pues si en esas estamos tu no te quedas atrás! Con tu fetiche por las estúpidas con buen cuerpo— concluyó sonriendo, Sirius también le sonrió. Ninguno realmente se había enojado ya que lo que decían era absolutamente verdad.

—Mientras que Cornamenta, en cambio tiene algún tipo de fetiche por las desquiciadas con temperamento de mil demonios— aclaró Sirius sin ver la mirada oscura que le mandaba la pelirroja, —y Peter…—pensó por un momento— bueno, para ser sinceros Peter acepta a toda mujer interesada en él— cuestiono y por lo bajo murmuró "aunque por el momento ninguna haya mostrado interés".

—¿Fetiche por las desquiciadas?— le preguntó Lily a Black, apuntándolo con la varita. El pobre muchacho en seguida perdió el color.

—Pero tú eres la excepción bella flor de primavera— aclaró con voz angelical, claramente Lily no se la creyó y murmuró un hechizo entre dientes. Y el cabello de Sirius comenzó a caer ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

—¡Joder!— gritó y a su espalda el pequeño Harry que reía también grito "¡Joder!" —¿Y se supone que tu eres responsable y buena alumna? ¡Te acusare!— ella solo le sonrió.

—Y dime Black— dijo en tono casual —¿a quién crees que le creerán? A mí que soy prefecta, buena alumna y jamás he roto un plato o a ti, un rompedor de reglas con una reputación asquerosa entre los maestros— concluyó dulcemente. Sirius parpadeó impresionado.

—Merlín— dijo observando a su amigo azabache. —Hemos creado a un monstruo.

:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Dumbledore sonrió con gusto al observar el Gran Comedor ahora sin mesa alguna y lleno de estudiantes, todos disfrazados, tenia que admitir que algunos de los trajes eran verdaderamente originales, como aquel muchacho hijo de muggles que venia vestido de un televisor… pero también pululaban los clichés: hombres lobos, duendes, dragones.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, los estudiantes bailaban al son de la música, reían y comían divirtiéndose como adolescentes que eran. Y entonces dándole un pequeño vistazo a su reloj se levanto de su silla y murmurando un "sonuros" se hizo escuchar entre la música, al instante todos los estudiantes le prestaron atención.

—Buenas noches jóvenes, antes que nada deseó que estén pasando una velada magnifica. Ahora les pido por favor su atención, ya que comenzara el concurso de talentos— terminó y guardó su varita, entonces el escenario que hasta el momento había permanecido oscuro, se lleno de luces de colores y apareció la profesora Hotch.

—¡Buenas noches queridos! ¿Por qué no damos inicio ya con el concurso de talentos? Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros ya están inquietos por salir a demostrar lo que saben hacer. Pero antes quisiera presentarles a nuestro jurado compuesto por: Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Sprout y como invitada especial Celestina Warbeck— terminó, y la cantante bruja morena que hasta el momento había estado callada se levantó y saludó sonriente. —Ahora, sin nada más que decir, nuestro primer numero de la noche se llama "amigas"— y entonces en el escenario salieron dos niñas que claramente eran de primer año y que a capela comenzaron a cantar.

Y así, por largo tiempo uno a uno, fueron pasando los talentos de Hogwarts mostrando un gran popurrí de colores y gustos. Los más populares hasta el momento eran: el chico Slytherin que tocando una flauta había hecho bailar a una serpiente, unas chicas Ravenclaw que habían bailado con poca ropa y un chico muggle que había enseñado a todos "electricidad" con un extraño artefacto y una patata, había podido hacer luz.

Pero también estaban aquellos que no habían hecho más que el ridículo, como el chico que cantado había rotó un vidrio o aquel que había dicho el abecedario repitiendo.

—Ahora con ustedes… ¡los merodeadores!— presentó Hutch bajando del escenario, el cual se lleno de humo.

Los merodeadores salieron a escenario, y gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar.

Remus detrás de la batería, Peter con el teclado, James con el bajo y Sirius (vaya sorpresa) frente al micrófono y claro el pequeño Harry a la izquierda de Black con un pequeño micrófono a su altura. Los cinco personajes lucían cual estrellas de rock, con ropajes muggles negros y esa aura oscura y rebelde.

—¡Nosotros somos los merodeadores!—se presentó Sirius y al instante apareció un gran cartel acompañado de gritos femeninos donde se leía: "¡Te amamos Sirius!" Pero al mismo tiempo apareció también un cartelón que rivalizaba con el de Sirius pero que en cambió, decía: "¡Eres un amor Harry!". Sirius fingió no verlo. —Cantaremos una canción muggle llamada Bad Things— aplausos se escucharon y entonces una enorme tela apareció detrás de los merodeadores y comenzó a mostrar imágenes de los merodeadores, en poses casi provocadoras.

Y así, los primeros acordes del bajo se escucharon.

—[…] I wanna do bad things with you— cantaba Sirius, su voz, aunque calmada era varonil e incitaba al peligro. Sobra decir que las personas ya habían comenzado a vitorear, y muchas adolescentes gritaban acaloradas.

Entonces, cuando la canción estaba casi en su punto culminante Sirius guardo silencio y con ello todos los instrumentos (menos el bajo) y Harry desde su lugar, dijo trabajosamente.

—Bad things— entonces Sirius comenzó a cantar de nuevo dando por terminada la canción.

—¡Gracias a todos ustedes! Yo soy Sirius y estoy disponible para cualquier fémina que requiera de mi Bad thi…—pero antes de terminar siquiera con la frase, Hotch ya se había levantado y lo había hecho callar con una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando los merodeadores bajaron, Lily ya los esperaba sonriendo.

—Felicidades—los alagó y entonces beso a James quien le correspondió emocionado, cuando se separaron la muchacha cargo a Harry y dirigió una rápida mirada a Sirius.

—Te alegrara saber que bastantes mujeres estaban ya hablando de ti—Sirius sonrió.

—¡Ah sido fantástico!— rugió Peter, —la gente nos amó— terminó y pareció que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—¿Y cómo no? si somos los merodeadores— concluyó James quitándole a Harry a Lily para cargarlo en sus hombros.

Y entonces los seis adolescentes se encaminaron hacia los vestidores, tenían que ponerse sus disfraces.

El concurso de talentos fue todo un éxito y cuando acabo los tres jueces se reunieron para deliberar, mientras Hotch incitaba a los alumnos a seguir bailando jurando que dentro de unos minutos se anunciaría al ganador del concurso de talentos y al de disfraces.

Cuando Lily y los merodeadores entraron, llamaron en seguida la atención y más de uno rió divertido y sorprendido por el disfraz tan poco común que traían los merodeadores.

Lily en realidad lucia un simple disfraz de princesa, pero en cambio los merodeadores parecían haberse esforzado de verdad con el suyo. Y poco a poco fueron llamando la atención de las personas.

¿Qué cual era su disfraz? Bueno, se podría decir que habían parodiado a personajes influyentes, queridos y odiados que aun vivían.

James Potter lucia una larga barba blanca falsa, sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica morada con enormes estrellitas y lunas. Definitivamente, James no era otro más que Albus Dumbledore, a quien desde la mesa de jueces le brillaban los ojos.

Remus Lupin por el contrarió parecía mucho mas robusto de lo que era, estaba casi calvó, tenía un pie de palo y un ojo mágico falso. Claro, Remus Lupin no era otro más que Ojo loco Moddy, gran amigo del director.

Sirius Black por otro lado lucia una túnica totalmente negra y portaba una mascara blanca, haciendo alusión a los mortifagos, al lado oscuro pero con la leve diferencia de que su mascara (aunque blanca) era de payaso y sus manos y pies se encontraba encadenados, aludiendo a la esclavitud de los mortifagos.

Peter, por otro lado, portaba una túnica verde y estaba pintado haciendo alusión a una serpiente.

Harry en cambio, lucia una pequeña túnica de gryffindor, que cambiaba cada cierto tiempo a los colores de Ravenclaw y hufflepuff (olvidando por completo a la casa Sliteryn) claramente, era una forma de mostrar unidad.

Una chica pronto se acercó al grupo y se aferro al brazo de Sirius. La muchacha en cuestión traía muy poca ropa y lucia una peluca blanca, Sirius por un momento la observó dudoso hasta que recordó que la chica en cuestión, era su cita.

—Nena—la saludó. —Luces hermosa. ¿De que te has disfrazado?— ella soltó una risita.

—Soy una Veela, Siripuchi— le aclaró, Sirius hizo un gesto por el apodo pero no dijo nada, en cambió, tras un leve asentimiento a sus amigos, se fue con la muchacha.

Lily bufo indignada.

—¿Una veela? ¿Qué diablos tiene esa chica en el cerebro? Es el disfraz mas estúpido que he escuchado—James le dedico una mirada incrédula.

—Lily, cielo… tú traes un vestido de princesa con corona y tiara ¿y el disfraz de la cita de Sirius era ridículo?—dijo sin pensar, pero al ver el rostro enfurecido de Lily en seguida supo que había dicho algo que no debía.

—¿A sí? ¿Crees que mi disfraz es ridículo James? ¡Pues entonces no me hables ya más!— vociferó molesta y a paso seguro se dio la vuelta enojada, James tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo murmuró un rápido "cuiden de Harry" y corrió buscando por la dirección donde la pelirroja se había perdido. Remus suspiró y entonces se encaminó con Peter y Harry hacia las sillas más cercanas.

—Ahora si que la armo Cornamenta ¿verdad?—cuestionó Peter, Remus asintió pero antes siquiera de decir una cosa más, una pequeña figurita se plantó frente a él. Traía puesto un disfraz de sirena y sonreía a Remus.

—Hola—dijo. El aludido la observó con atención, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se suponía que él tenía una cita con una chica de tercero.

—Hola—le saludó, y entonces al ver que ella no le decía nada, suspiró. — ¿Quieres tomar algo?— la chica asintió al instante y Remus se levantó del asiento y entrego a Harry a Peter que en seguida frunció el ceño.

—Buscare a Lily y le pediré que venga por Harry, mientras tanto tu encárgate de él Colagusano—le ordenó alejándose con la adolescente que ansiosa ya le había tomado la mano.

Harry en seguida se removió incomodo, y Peter lo puso en la silla que antes ocupaba su amigo.

—Tranquilo Harry, en unos momentos vendrá Lily por ti— le dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando el niño hizo un puchero. — ¿Por qué no te gusta mi presencia?— le cuestionó después de unos minutos en silencio. Harry no le dirigió ni una mirada. —No lo entiendo Harry y eso me desespera ¿te trato mal en el futuro?—cuestionó de nuevo, pero el niño parecía dispuesto a ignorarlo, Peter suspiró. —Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, y sé que voy muchos pasos detrás de Remus, James y Sirius. Porque no soy ni apuesto ni carismático, como ellos. Más bien soy sólo el pequeño amigo a quien nadie toma en cuenta, soy sólo… Peter—murmuró sin saber realmente porque seguía diciéndolo esas cosas a Harry, —es así, siempre seré sólo el pequeño y gordito Peter. Algunas veces… algunas veces me gustaría ser mucho más, ser mejor que James o Sirius, pero no puedo, no soy tan valiente. Yo…yo haría cualquier cosa por ser más grande que cualquiera de ellos, estar a su nivel— terminó, en un susurro, y Harry por fin se digno a observarlo y entonces sin ningún motivo comenzó a llorar, Peter lo observo torpemente. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Y antes siquiera de tratar de calmar al bebé, Lily Evans apareció en escena y cargo a Harry.

—Yo me encargare ya de él Peter, gracias— le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, el adolescente asintió observando como Lily se alejaba con el pequeño.

—Cualquier cosa para tener poder— murmuró, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

*"*"*"*"*"**"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"*

Lily bailaba con Harry viéndose divertida, mientras James sentado en una silla, los observaba con envidia. Claro, admitía que había hablado sin pensar y era justó que Lily estuviese enojada con él, pero es que aun así, en realidad creía que no se merecía tal castigo, como el estar sentado refunfuñado y amargado tomando ponche mientras su cita bailaba con su hijo del futuro _"al menos eso aleja a los estúpidos admiradores que tiene"_ dijo una voz en su interior, pero James no pudo más que refunfuñar, Lily en verdad se había enojado con él. Y después de rogarle que le perdonara ella dijo que estaría a prueba por toda la noche. Pero de ahí a dejarlo sentado solo, ere muy egoísta de su parte. Por otro lado, también veía a Sirius dándose el lote con la muchacha Veela en una esquina y a Remus bailando cortésmente con la muchachita enamorada de él, incluso Peter había encontrado compañía con una chica y ambos platicaban cortésmente.

—Atención a todos por favor— llamó el director, y todos guardaron silencio, Albus estaba parado sobre el escenario y les sonreía, a su lado se encontraban las dos jueces. —Ahora nombraremos a los ganadores de ambos concursos y les pediremos que pasen por favor para recibir un caluroso aplauso de todos sus compañeros— y entonces el director volteó a ver a Celestina que se aclaró la garganta.

—El ganador del concurso de talentos es el grupo de… ¡Los merodeadores!— vociferó.

Y James rápidamente se levantó y se acercó hacia Lily para quitarle a Harry, pronto se le unieron sus tres amigos sonriendo felices y juntos subieron al escenario.

La gente aplaudió feliz de los ganadores.

—Muchas felicidades jóvenes— les dijo Albus, y luego le dirigió una mirada brillante a James.

—Debo decir, señor Potter, que ese disfraz le sienta muy bien— James infló el pecho y sonrió burlón.

Entonces Pomona tomo el micrófono y anuncio a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces. Esta vez no fueron los merodeadores, sino más bien, cuatro jóvenes de Ravenclaw que habían hecho un disfraz alucinante de un C_olacuerno húngaro_.

Y entonces el baile de disfraces continuo, y James, recordaron su frustración, se fue a sentar con Harry. Lily llego después de unos momentos.

—¡Mi bebé!— vociferó, —felicidades Harry— lo felicitó.

—Lily por favor perdóname, yo no quise decir que tu disfraz era ridículo—le rogó James, pero la muchacha le dirigió una mirada severa. —esta bien… si dije que tú disfraz es ridículo pero era como un elogio…— Lily suspiró y convocando una silla se sentó junto a James.

—Ya deja de justificarte— le advirtió claramente enojada. —Yo sé que mi disfraz es un perfecto cliché y que en cierta manera también es absurdo, pero me gusta… y no sólo por el típico: Soy una princesa. Si no, más bien por el sentido oculto que yo le encuentro: Grandeza e inocencia. Ya no soy una niña, ahora las cosas me saben y tienen un color diferente, conozco el blanco y el negro y se del dolor y sufrimiento que atraviesa mi mundo. Y lo odio, es así de sencillo. De niña siempre leía historias de princesas y soñaba con llegar a ser una. Y en cierta manera me recuerda mi niñez, los cuentos que mi padre me leía, las galletas que mi madre preparaba…—concluyó, con un suspiró, Harry observó a su madre con atención y separándose de su padre jalo un rizo de la pelirroja, llamando su atención.

—¿Tiste?—preguntó, Lily le sonrió y negó mientras lo cargaba. James sólo la observaba con atención.

—Perdóname, Lily —dijo al fin. —Yo no sabía lo que significaba para ti, tu disfraz—murmuró. Lily sólo sonrió y le tomo la mano para jalarlo a la pista de baile.

Y James lo supo, Lily ya lo había perdonado.

"*"*"*"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"*"**"

Antes que nada… ¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?... no lo quiero ni saber. Actualizo el martes para recomenzarles, así que estén atentos. Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Llevo prisa así que no contesto reviews, pero no crean que no los leí, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y los que aun no lo han hecho los invito a hacerlo…

Nos vemos el martes :)


	16. Por la amistad

— ¡Diablos!—gritó Sirius, aventando la pieza de pollo que comía— ¿Podrías dejar de lanzarme esa mirada cuando como pelirroja? Si no te gusta, no me veas—le reprochó Sirius a Lily, que sentada frente a él, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Es que por más que trato de hacerlo, eres tan repugnante comiendo que es imposible ignorarte—le aclaró con voz pausada, Sirius bufó.

— ¡Que grosera eres! Ahora hasta repugnante soy…—masculló el aludido, Remus, sentado junto a su amigo, rio divertido, Peter le siguió.

— ¡Es que es la verdad! Pareces una aspiradora humana… ¿Qué no aprendiste modales de niño Sirius?—el aludido rodó los ojos.

— ¡Por favor pelirroja! La palabra educación no existe en la casa de mi adorada madre—le aclaró en tono plano, aunque Lily pudo ver perfectamente que en los ojos de Black había rencor y odio.

—Aun así—se defendió la pelirroja—la comida no desaparecerá—concluyó, Sirius rodó los ojos.

—y a todo esto… ¿Por qué yo soy al único que regañas? _Cornamenta_ tampoco come con educación—contratacó apuntando a su amigo, quien a un lado de Lily, engullía casi con desesperación un embutido de res, Lily observó a su novio, pero, para desconcierto de Sirius, quien ya sonreía con autosuficiencia, la pelirroja sonrió con cariño. James había terminado de comer y con cierta dificultad (recordemos que traía a Harry dormido en la extraña cosa en forma de semilla) tomo una servilleta y trató de limpiar lo mejor que pudo su la cara.

—Te ha quedado un poco aquí James—dijo Lily, estirando su dedo y acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su novio, el azabache sonrió y acercándose a ella le murmuró algo en el oído, que hizo que Lily se ruborizara y soltara una risita nerviosa, pronto ambos adolescentes se perdieron en su propio mundo.

—pero… pero ¿Cómo?—logro articular Sirius, apenas saliendo de su estupefacción al ver la reacción de Lily, Remus le palmeó la espalda.

—El amor vuelve ciego—contestó, como si esa simple respuesta resolviera todo, Sirius bufó.

— ¡Y me jode! Cornamenta hace que la leona que vive dentro de Lily se vuelva una gatita sin garras… ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?—cuestionó a su amigo, Remus sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, si lograras tú, esas reacciones en Lily, Cornamenta te mataría y después te reviviría para volverte a matar—Sirius sonrió.

—lo malo es que el amor no esta hecho para mí, porque si lo estuviera… Cornamenta tuviera una gran competencia conmigo—murmuró con diversión, Remus negó.

—El amor esta hecho para todos y para nadie _Canuto_, la diferencia es que aun no llega la mujer que sepa moverte el tapete…—pero Remus no pudo continuar, porque Sirius ya había soltado una gran carcajada.

—el tapete…—murmuró— ¿es una de tus muchas frases muggles _Lunático_? porque si que son ingeniosos esos muggles—terminó con diversión, Remus negó cansado.

—Ya te llegara el momento—susurró, pero Sirius no hizo ademan alguno de a verlo escuchado. Porque en ese momento comenzaron a entrar un sinfín de lechuzas, cada una con un paquete o una carta entre sus garras.

Entonces Sirius la observo, no era una lechuza bonita, en lo absoluto… era vieja y flácida, sus ojos como túneles oscuros parecían perderse entre el pelaje del mismo color negro. La lechuza volaba con majestuosidad y con pomposidad traía orgullosa entre sus patas lo que parecía ser un sobre. Con elegancia aterrizó en la mesa de las serpientes, frente a un muchacho moreno, bajo y delgado cuyos ojos grises y cabello negro eran los únicos rasgos familiares que compartía con su hermano y que, con una gran sonrisa había tomado el sobre de la pata de la lechuza.

— ¿Sirius?—cuestionó Remus, después de leer atentamente la misiva de su madre, que había recibido— ¿te encuentras bien?—cuestionó de nuevo, Sirius no había hecho alardes de querer leer la carta que su madre le había mandado, cuando era lo primero que hacia cuando el castaño o el azabache Potter recibían correo, asegurando que tenían que compartir con él, el cariño que le había sido negado la mayor parte de su vida. La mirada de su amigo, parecía perdida en algún punto muerto del gran salón y Remus la siguió hasta encontrarse observando al hermano de Sirius en la mesa de las serpientes leyendo con una sonrisa un pergamino amarillento. Su amigo jamás había demostrado realmente verse afectado por lo poco que parecía ser querido en su familia, pero ahora que lo observaba ver a su hermano de esa manera, no estaba tan seguro de la felicidad que decía tener Sirius, cuando hablaba de su horrible familia y de lo poco que era aceptado. — ¿_Canuto?_—cuestionó, otra vez, Sirius por fin pareció salir del mar de pensamientos que parecía tener y entonces sonrió forzadamente a Remus.

— ¿Que?—dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara plana y carente de sentimientos. Remus frunció el ceño.

— ¿estas… estas bien?—le preguntó, obviamente sin saber como actuar o que decir frente a Sirius, Black arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo?—contestó con otra pregunta, Remus se removió incomodo y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Peter que ajeno al intercambio de sus amigos, comía embelesado.

—te vi…—murmuró, sin saber muy bien como expresarse cuando claramente su amigo se estaba haciendo el loco—vi como observabas a tu hermano… yo…—titubeó— tú nos has contado tan poco de tu familia y todo a sido tan poco halagador, que no creí que aun tuvieras sentimientos encontrados… ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad? Conmigo, con James y Peter para lo que sea—terminó, sin saber realmente si había sabido expresarse bien, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Pero ¿de que hablas? ¡Yo no tengo sentimientos encontrados!—aclaró casi con enojo—sé que cuento con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, pero a mi no me pasa nada, además… ni siquiera observaba a la pequeña serpiente—Remus suspiró, Sirius seguía haciendo el loco.

—Sólo, sólo promete que hablaras con cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas desahogarte—Sirius ladeó la cabeza con cansancio.

—Prometido —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio— ¿Feliz?—Remus asintió. Y ambos se observaron como retándose, hasta que la atención de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando una muchacha de Ravenclaw llamada Veronika, que iba a su mismo curso y era prefecta de su casa, salió llorando del gran comedor.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?—cuestionó Sirius, a quien quisiera escucharlo y contestarle.

—no lo sé, lleva un rato armando alboroto en la mesa de Ravenclaw—le dijo James que había dejado de hacerse cariñitos con Lily un tiempo atrás, Remus frunció el ceño.

—que raro—murmuró, pero no pudo ya decir nada más, porque llego a su mesa Mary, una chica Gryffindor que iba en el mismo curso que ellos, morena y alta.

—Hola—saludó en general, aunque le sonrió con amistad a Lily, quien le correspondió con duda.

— ¿Pasa algo Mary?—le preguntó la pelirroja, la aludida negó y entonces observó con una sonrisa ladina a Sirius.

— ¿Listo?—el aludido sonrió y asintiendo se levantó, Lily frunció aun más el ceño.

— ¿A dónde van a ir?—cuestionó con un tono acusador, ella no era chismosa y siempre había preferido hacerse a un lado cuando se trataba de las citas de Sirius, pero con Mary era diferente, habían compartido dormitorio siete años seguidos y eran amigas a pesar de no tener muchas cosas en común, Mary siempre había sido una persona centrada y carismática a pesar de ser mucho menos mojigata que Lily.

—Sirius y yo iremos a dar un paseo—le contestó su amiga, aunque la sonrisa que ambos adolescentes compartieron dejaba en claro que harían de todo, menos pasear.

— ¡Pero tenemos clases!—vociferó Lily a su amiga, la aludida se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Y?—le respondió, como si ese simple monosílabo fuese suficiente. Lili rugió y entonces encaró a Sirius.

— ¡Tú estas mal Black!—le acusó, Sirius sonrió.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que lo que tú tienes son celos—ella rodeó los ojos molesta.

— ¡Ustedes dos no pueden faltar a clases así como así!—les aclaró—yo soy prefecta y no lo puedo permitir, Remus, tú deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo—acusó a su amigo, que en cambio aun seguía pensativo.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?—murmuró, a nadie en especial y Lily lo observo curiosa.

— ¿A quién te refieres?—cuestionó al castaño, quien después de pegar un pequeño salto la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—A Veronika—Lily frunció el ceño, ahora también preocupada por su compañera prefecta Ravenlaw.

—Algo malo debe de ser, nadie en su sano juicio saldría llorando como magdalena si no fuese algo verdaderamente importante—Remus asintió.

— ¿Se refieren a la Ravenclaw?—interrumpió Mary, Lily la observó y asintió.

— ¿Sabes algo?—le preguntó, Mary sonrió con tristeza.

— En realidad si—aclaró suspirando—recibió una carta de su madre… su padre murió en un ataque mortifago—concluyó haciendo una mueca. Y es que las muertes entre los familiares de sus compañeros eran cada vez más normal. Lily suspiro.

—Vaya—fue lo único que logro articular.

"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"**"*

Los tres merodeadores: James, Remus y Peter junto con Lily y Harry caminaban a paso lento hacía la torre de Gryffindor, las clases habían terminado hacía una media hora pero Sirius no había aparecido aun, aunque ninguno estaba preocupado, Black se había ido junto con Mary en la mañana a escondidas de Lily y desde ese momento nadie los había visto.

Lily parecía realmente enojada por la actitud de su amiga y de Sirius.

—vamos Lily—trató de tranquilizarla James, quien traía cargando a un divertido Harry sobre sus hombros, quien jalándole el cabello a su padre hacia ruidos con la lengua—tranquilízate, no es la primera vez que Sirius falta a clases por irse con alguna mujer—la pelirroja bufó.

— ¡Pero es que esa mujer con la que se ha ido es mi amiga!—vociferó acallando al instante los intentos de su novio de tranquilizarla— ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?

—No creo que quieras encontrarlos Lily—aclaró Remus, con una sonrisa—estoy seguro que lo que están haciendo debería de ser censurado lo más posible—concluyó, Lily bufó.

—Grangeas de todos los sabores—dijo James, apenas llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda quien sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado dejándolos entrar. La sala común era un hervidero de personas, muchos Gryffindors se encontraban sentados jugando o platicando entre ellos, así que no prestaron ninguna atención a los merodeadores cuando entraron y ellos caminaron hacia su lugar favorito, cerca de la chimenea.

— ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico?—retó Remus a James apenas se sentaron, el azabache asintió y le paso el bebé a Lily. Pronto el juego comenzó y cada quien se perdió en su propio mundo; James y Remus mantenía un juego bastante equilibrado y ninguno de los dos parecía dar su brazo a torcer, Peter después de observar a sus amigos jugar, había suspirado y se había recostado en el sillón mas cercano dormitando, Lily había hecho aparecer unos cuantos carritos muggles y se los había dado a Harry para que jugara, mientras ella con una revista en mano, leía cómodamente.

—Hey chicos —saludó Sirius, quien después de entrar a la sala común había observado a sus amigos y se había acercado a ellos sonriendo con autosuficiencia al lado de Mary, James y Remus sólo asintieron con la cabeza tan absortos en su juego, pero Lily en seguida bajo su revista y observó a la pareja con recelo.

— ¿Dónde han estado todo el día?—cuestionó molesta, Sirius se alzó de hombros y Mary sonrió con desvergüenza.

—Por aquí, por allá ¿a quién le importa Lily?—le contestó su amiga.

—A mi me importa—contratacó la pelirroja levantándose y acercándose furiosa a la pareja— ¡No pueden faltar a clases así como así!—vociferó, Sirius le sonrió.

—Si mamá, lo sabemos. Pero no te afecta a ti, ósea que no debes preocuparte—dijo para después darle un apretón a la mano de Mary—me voy nena, adiós—la muchacha asintió sonriendo y Sirius se acercó a sus amigos, Lily en cambio siguió observando con coraje a Mary.

—No me lo puedo creer de ti Mary—le reprochó—Black sólo quiere a las mujeres para una cosa, no caigas en su juego —la morena arrugó el ceño.

—eso ya lo se Lily—aclaró con arrogancia—en realidad yo tampoco quiero nada serio con él, lo de nosotros es puro s…—

— ¡Cállate!—rugió Lily—no necesito saber lo que haces con el estúpido de Black—Mary la observó casi con odio.

— ¡Pues entonces deja de meter tus narices en lo que hago yo con Sirius!— susurró en tono casi histérico— ¡tú no tienes posición de reclamarme nada, cuando James es igual de mujeriego que Sirius! ¿Quién te asegura que no te esté engañando?—Mary era una persona que no se guardaba lo que sentía, desde siempre Alice, Lily y ella habían sido grandes amigas, claro, no iba negar que Alice y Lily parecían casi hermanas, algo que ella nunca había logrado tener. Porque era (a su manera) diferente a ellas, mucho mas alocada, mas liberal.

— ¡Chicas!—saludó Alice acercándose hacia sus amigas, sin darse cuenta de la tensión con la que se observaban— ¡Frank me ha mandado una carta! ¡Oh, déjenme decirles las cosas tan bonitas que ha puesto en ella!—confesó apenas se acercó a sus amigas, pero en seguida perdió la sonrisa y frunció el ceño— ¿pasa algo?—cuestionó, nadie le contestó.

—Te has pasado de la raya—advirtió Lily a la morena que en cambio alzo las cejas.

— ¿Por qué? Si no dije otra cosa más que la verdad—Alice cada vez parecía más confundida.

— ¿Qué diablos…?—comenzó a formular Alice, pero en seguida se vio interrumpida.

— ¡No sabes nada!—vociferó Lily más fuerte de lo necesario ganándose varias miradas, incluso Sirius, que jugaba con Harry a los carritos, las observó.

— ¿y tú si? Siempre pavoneando tu odio a James… ¿Qué pasa ahora Lily? ¿Dónde quedo todo ese supuesto odió?—la aludida la observó con odio— ¿Cómo sabes que James no juega contigo?—Lily furiosa sacó su varita.

— ¡Cállate!—vociferó, ahora si que muchos la observaban con atención, Alice se puso entre las dos.

— ¡No sé que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos, pero éste no es el lugar para arreglarlo! ¡Vamos a la habitación!—ordenó y en sus ojos lucia tal determinación que Lily bajo la varita y lanzándole una rápida mirada a Harry se alejó hacía su cuarto, Mary no tardó en seguirla, incluso Alice apresuró el paso.

"*"*"*"*"**"**"*

— ¡Pedito!—vociferó Harry, tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero de juego quien se había quedado observando el lugar donde las tres amigas habían desaparecido. ¿Qué les sucedía? Lily parecía de verdad furiosa y Mary no se quedaba atrás.

— ¿Qué niño chino?—contestó, Harry tomó un carrito negro y comenzó a hacer ruidos con la boca.

—juga—ordenó, Sirius sonrió.

—claro… claro. Pero dame a mi el carrito negro, ese era mio—pidió, cual niño chiquito estirando su mano hacia Harry, el pequeño negó.

— ¡Mio pedito!—Sirius arrugó el ceño y tomó en un fugaz movimiento, una parte del carrito.

— ¡Dámelo!—vociferó Sirius, y así comenzaron a pelear por el carrito, Harry emitía ruidosos ¡No! y Sirius definitivamente no se quedaba atrás con su actuación de niño chiquito. Por otro lado, James y Remus definitivamente estaban en el punto cumbre del juego, de repente Remus sonrió e hizo un fluido movimiento.

—Jaque mate— dijo victorioso, James frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo le había ganado.

—Quiero la revancha—murmuró sin aceptar su derrota, Remus asintió dando un sonoro bostezo.

—Será mañana—murmuró estirándose— ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a dormir?—James pareció de acuerdo y entonces observó a su alrededor—vaya—fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando encontró lo que buscaba, a Harry peleando con Sirius, Remus sonrió y levantándose se acercó.

— ¡Dámelo ya niño chino!—vociferó Sirius y Harry jaló con mas fuerza lo que parecía ser un juguete.

— ¡Sirius!—lo llamó Lupin, el aludido observó a su amigo y Harry aprovechando la distracción de su contrincante, jaló con fuerza el carrito arrebatándoselo a Sirius, quien bufó molesto.

— ¡Eso ha sido trampa Harry!—reclamó Black, pero el pequeño ya no le hacia caso, ya que ahora babeaba entretenido el carrito— ¡esto ha sido culpa tuya _Lunático_!—declaró Sirius, su amigo rodó los ojos.

—No seas inmaduro Canuto, vámonos ya a nuestra habitación—el aludido se paró, murmurando algo que nadie pudo realmente entender, James ya había cargado a Harry y se había acercado a despertar a _Colagusano._

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Alice nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación como aquella, la convivencia con Lily y Mary siempre había sido fantástica, las tres chicas se respetaban y querían a su manera, en su cuarto jamás había habido tal grado de tensión.

—Esta bien—se decidió a hablar Alice— ¿pueden decirme que diablos pasa con ustedes dos?—ordenó, las aludidas se observaron enojadas.

—Pasa que no puedo creer que Mary haya caído tan bajo y…—la aludida murmuró algo que ninguna logro entender.

—es que yo no entiendo nada—interrumpió Alice— ¿Qué has hecho Mary?—la morena suspiró.

— Tú te diste cuenta, no fui a clases porque estuve todo el día con Sirius—Alice se había dado cuenta, pero no sabia cual era el motivo de que su amiga faltase—y Lily comenzó a inmiscuirse y a reñirme en cuanto llegué ¿Qué diablos le importa a ella? Esta actuando como una hipócrita—aclaro, Lily rugió.

— ¡me meto porque me preocupas! Sirius es un rompecorazones… ¡Él no busca nada serio, Mary!—se defendió, la morena se restregó los ojos cansada.

— ¡Ya lo se Lily! Yo tampoco busco nada serio… lo que hay entre nosotros sólo será sexo y más sexo— aclaró, Lily apretó los labios.

—Estas sonando como una cualquiera…

— ¡Basta Lily!—intervino Alice.

— ¡No! déjala Alice, deja que piense de mí lo que quiera. ¿Qué no ves lo hipócrita que esta siendo? Hasta hace poco no podía soportar que James y sus compinches se acercaran y ahora anda con ellos por todos lados, pavoneando su amor a los cuatro vientos ¿Qué no sabes que James es igual que Sirius?—Lily arrugó el ceño.

—Tú no lo entiendes, yo estoy segura de James, de su amor hacia mí—se defendió.

—Ilumínanos—ordenó Mary— ¿Cómo es que tu mentalidad cambio tan pronto?—.

—No puedo—murmuró Lily—tendrán que confiar en mí, James demostró que me ama—concluyó, con voz segura, Mary rodó los ojos.

— Secretos, secretos y sólo secretos son los que te rodean a ti Lily ¿y sabes que? No me importa, pero Alice en cambio, ha sido tu amiga desde siempre y la has hecho a un lado—le reprochó, Lily en seguida observó a su amiga, que cabizbaja, se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

— ¿Eso es verdad Alice?—cuestionó, su amiga pareció insegura cuando sus ojos se encontraron, después asintió.

—Te extraño Lily—aclaró, la pelirroja la observó arrepentida.

—yo no sabía…—.

—y no te culpo—la interrumpió Alice— James es tu novio ahora y sé que el director te pidió cuidar de Harry, pero extraño a mi mejor amiga—Lily se acercó y sin decir nada, abrazó a Alice, quien feliz, le regreso el abrazo, Mary observaba sonriendo y cuando vio que ambas amigas se separaban llamó la atención de Lily.

— Escucha Lily, yo se lo que hago y no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí o de Sirius, nosotros solo tenemos sexo y es un acuerdo mutuo, no habrán celos ni inseguridades. Pero podridas por favor ¿tratar de mantener tu distancia?—Lily asintió suspirando.

—Sí—murmuró y la morena se acercó para abrazar a sus amigas.

—ahora a dormir—murmuró Mary separándose del trio y caminando hacia el baño.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas mañana con nosotros Alice?—invitó Lily a su amiga, la aludida sonrió.

—Lily, yo… no sé—titubeó, sin saber como actuar con los merodeadores presentes, Lily chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡vamos! Que no son tan malos, molestos si, pero no malos—la animó entendiendo las dudas de su amiga, Alice sonrió.

—Yo… está bien Lils—aceptó encantada.

— Al final ha salido algo bueno de mi pequeño desacuerdo con Mary—dijo Lily divertida, Alice negó.

—ya no le digas nada Lily, Mary esta haciendo mal, te concedo eso, pero al final, es su vida la que esta medio arruinando— Lily asintió suspirando.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"

—Pero ¿Qué estas tomando Sirius?—cuestionó Remus, arrebatándole el tarro que traía su amigo, Sirius sonrió y entonces hizo aparecer otra tarro.

—siéntate conmigo lunático, hace mucho que no tenemos nuestro momento merodeador—Remus frunció el ceño pero terminó sentándose junto a su amigo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?—cuestionó— ¿y qué es exactamente?—Sirius sonrió.

—hoy me he escapado con la bella Mary hacía Hogsmeade y he comprado unos cuantos wiskhy de fuego para celebrar un excelente inicio de fin de semana—Remus negó divertido y acomodándose mejor, dio un gran sorbo al tarro que le había quitado a Sirius.

— ¡Eh cornamenta!—llamó Black a James, quien con cara de fastidio trataba de cambiarle el pañal a Harry— ¡ven a beber con nosotros!—James arrugó el ceño, pero cuando observó a sus amigos sentados y bebiendo, se apresuró en ponerle el pañal a Harry y cuando lo logro, se quitó los guantes que usaba y camino hacia sus amigo con el pequeño en brazos.

—toma—Sirius ya había hecho aparecer otro tarro y se lo ofrecía a su amigo quien sentándose lo tomó—para ti también tengo algo niño chino—le aclaró e hizo aparecer un pequeño biberón con lo que parecía ser jugo de calabaza—disfrútalo—le dijo, dándole el biberón, el bebé lo tomo con gusto.

— ¡_Colagusano_ ven que solo faltas tú!—llamó Remus a su rechoncho amigo que los observaba beber desde su cama y quien apenas escuchó su nombre, sonrió encantado y se acercó con prisas a sus amigos, Sirius le paso un tarro sonriendo.

—toma con calma pequeño _Colagusano_, que no queremos que pase lo de la última vez—advirtió burlón, Peter sonrió apenado y es que la ultima vez que Peter había tomado demasiado, había terminado bailando conga sobre una mesa en las tres escobas—creo que ya nos hacia falta nuestro momento merodeador—dijo Sirius después de unos momentos de silencio, Remus asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo—le dio la razón Remus.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y la chica Mary?—cuestionó James en tono divertido, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—nada—aclaró—y todo, como lo que yo siempre tengo con las mujeres—concluyó con una sonrisa ladina, James negó.

—Eres todo un caso Sirius, pero ya llegara el momento en que una chica llegue a ese corazón de piedra que tienes—le advirtió James, Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¡Óyeme!—se defendió Sirius—mi corazón no es de piedra—murmuró observando reír a Harry.

—Entonces será de madera—acotó Peter sonriendo—como la historia que nos conto alguna vez lunático, aquella donde el protagonista era un niño de madera a quien le crecía la nariz cuando mentía—concluyó, Remus silbó y James soltó una carcajada.

—Si a Sirius le creciera la nariz cada vez que mintiera, estoy seguro que su nariz alcanzaría para un millón de palos de escoba y todavía sobraría—aclaró Remus riendo, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Dejen de burlarse a mi costa—les advirtió—mi corazón es grande y esta lleno de amor, porque aunque no lo crean amo a cada una de las mujeres con las que he tenido citas—

—entonces tu concepción del amor esta claramente distorsionada, créeme _Canuto,_ cuando de verdad te enamores no abra sensación mas fuerte, querrás permanecer a su lado toda tu vida, dar todo por ella y hacer todo lo que te pida, te enamoraras de sus defectos e incluso te volverás egoísta, porque querrás que solo ella llene tu mundo—aclaró, con voz enamorada, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias por abrirme tu corazón _Cornamenta_, pero no necesito saber las ridiculeces que sientes por Lily—James negó cansado y acomodó a Harry sobre sus piernas—el amor no esta hecho para mí—concluyó animado, observando como su amigo acariciaba el cabello del pequeño Harry.

—Ni tampoco para mí—le dio la razón Remus, Peter a su lado asintió.

—Me uno al club—los apoyó, James frunció el ceño a sus tres amigos.

— Ustedes a veces son tan desesperantes—aclaró dándole un sorbo a su bebida—a ustedes tres les llegara el amor y cuando eso ocurra yo estaré ahí, diciéndoles "se los dije"—advirtió.

— No me digas que ahora adivinas el futuro—murmuró Remus burlón, James sonrió.

—Mi ojo interior ha renacido con todo su potencial—dijo, siguiéndole la broma a su amigo, los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

—Mira James—dijo Sirius cuando se pudo tranquilizar—la pelirroja, tú, Remus, Peter y el niño chino son toda la familia que necesito—Remus y Peter asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

…

—¿Vieron que la pequeña serpiente recibió correo?—cuestionó Sirius después de que los cuatro amigos quedaran en un profundo silencio, bebiendo y riendo de vez en cuando, Remus frunció el ceño y observó a su amigo, quien claramente ya había tomado más de la cuenta.

—Lo vimos—aclaró, deseoso de que su amigo confesara aquello que lo había molestado.

— Yo no—negó James, Sirius bufó.

— Es que tú estabas con la pelirroja y cuando estas con ella, se pierden en su propio mundo—aclaró Black—como sea, la lechuza esa que ha pertenecido a la familia desde que yo tengo conciencia, voló hasta su mesa y le entrego un sobre amarillento. La pequeña serpiente pareció muy feliz después de leerlo—aclaró, Remus suspiró.

— ¿Y en que te molesta Sirius? Pensé que ya no querías tener nada que ver con tu familia…—cuestionó Peter, Sirius cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Estas en lo cierto y sigo pensando lo mismo… es sólo que…—pero no terminó de decir aquello que le molestaba porque se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es tu familia, tu hermano—terminó la frase Remus, cuando por fin entendió aquello que tanto le había molestado a Sirius, podía odiar a su madre o a su padre y estaba bien, porque ellos jamás habían mostrado su amor por él, pero su hermano (la pequeña serpiente, como lo llamaba) lo había acompañado durante todos los años que vivió en la casa de sus padres, Regulus había sido su compañero de juegos, aquel a quien había enseñado a andar y jugar. Sirius le dirigió una mirada melancólica.

— ¿Saben? Desde que tengo uso de razón y hasta que el sombrero tocó la cabeza de la pequeña serpiente, yo siempre tuve esperanzas de que él eligiera el mismo camino que yo había elegido, porque era tan parecido a mí… siempre tan alegre y moral, su única diferencia era que su carácter era menos osado y mas moldeable a los ojos de mi madre—terminó murmurando las últimas palabras.

— Te has rendido demasiado fácil _Canuto_—le reprochó James, quien acariciaba aun el cabello del pequeño Harry dormitando en sus piernas—ustedes son como mis hermanos, no, son mis hermanos, aunque no nos una ningún lazo de sangre. Pero la pequeña serpiente es tu hermano de sangre, los une una historia juntos… y te rendiste, cuando el cayó en la casa de las serpientes, tú te negaste ha creer que aun había una pequeña esperanza…—concluyó, Sirius bufó.

— ¿Y que querían que hiciera?—cuestionó en tono acusador—Reg eligió su camino, prefirió la salida fácil, como el mísero astuto y cobarde que es…—continuó acusando a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho.

—te decepcionó—adivino Remus, después de que Sirius dejara de acusar a su hermano—admítelo _Canuto_, es tu hermano y eso no lo podrás cambiar… eligió su camino, tú mismo lo has dicho, pero aun así los une tanta historia juntos que no has dejado de preocuparte por él, porque lo extrañas…—atinó a decir antes de que Sirius murmurara algo entre dientes y diera un enorme sorbo a su tarro.

—diablos ¡Sí!—gritó, aventando el tarro contra la pared—me duele, el futuro de Regulus esta marcado y cuando salga de Hogwarts nuestros caminos se van a separar…—murmuró, apareciendo otro wiskhy de fuego—es duro saber que definitivamente jamás volveremos a ser aquellos hermanos Black que se escondían bajo la mesa cada vez que su madre trataba de enseñarles algo que para ella era fundamental—concluyó y terminó perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Sólo para que lo sepas—le aclaró James después de unos segundos en silencio, Sirrius lo observó—tu corazón no es de piedra y no es malo dejar de ser de vez en cuando el estúpido arrogante que eres para convertirte en un humano—terminó con una sonrisa, Sirius le sonrió y Remus levantó su tarro.

—Por la amistad—brindó, los tres merodeadores pronto le siguieron.

—Porque pese a todo, pese a la guerra y el futuro tan desalentador que tengamos, siempre seremos _Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático _y _Colagusano_—avivó Sirius, sus amigos chocaron sus tarros de nuevo, sellando una promesa.

"_¡Oh mi dulce pelirroja de fuego!"._

Lily se despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar los estruendosos gritos que pretendían ser cantos y que provenían de afuera de su habitación, Alice en la cama vecina mantenía una expresión anonadada.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?—cuestionó la pelinegra murmurando un _Lumus _que alumbro la habitación en seguida.

— _¡Eres tan ardiente que con una sola mirada derretirías el polo norte! _— se volvieron a escuchar los estruendosos gritos, ahora acompañados por un desafinado violín.

—no lo se—contestó Lily— pero lo averiguare—afirmó bajándose de la cama y poniéndose unas pantuflas, Alice la siguió.

— ¿Cómo es que Mary aun sigue durmiendo?—cuestionó, observando la cama de su amiga, Lily se alzó de hombros.

—Mañana es fin de semana, así que no dudes que puso algún encantamiento insonorizado para no despertarse por ningún ruido— se aventuro a especular la pelirroja, la verdad es que poco le importaba poco el por qué su amiga no despertaba, porque había vuelto a escuchar los desafinados acordes y cantos.

— _¡Tu cabello, de ese rojo pación relampaguea como mil rayos de lujuria!_— esta vez la estruendosa voz, estaba acompañada por una desafinada arpa.

—Oh cielos—murmuró Lily apenada y a paso apresurado abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, muchas personas en pijama ya se encontraban fuera de sus habitación y reían divertidos, Lily no se detuvo y seguida de cerca por Alice se dirigió hasta las escaleras que daban a la sala común.

— ¡Ja!—soltó Alice riendo sin parar, al ver la escena con la que se encontraron, y es que los merodeadores y Harry habían hecho un escenario con una mesa, los cinco (porque incluso Harry se encontraba allí) traían sus batas puestas y los cuatro merodeadores parecían de verdad borrachos, James sostenía su varita y era más que obvio que él era el que cantaba las frases tan desafinadas (ahora Lily sabía porque Sirius había sido el cantante de su banda), Sirius sostenía el violín tan desafinado como el arpa que sostenía Remus y Harry tocaba sin ton ni son un tambor de juguete mientras Peter saltaba sin cesar por la sala común.

Lily de verdad que quiso morirse cuando James, a pesar de estar borracho y nada cuerdo fijo su vista en Lily y le sonrió.

— ¡mi pelirrojaaaa! — Vociferó, Alice no paraba de reír — ¡te he traído… ssserenata! — le aclaró, como si no fuese ya, demasiado obvio—Yo missssmito escribííííí la canciónnn, se llama, redobles por favor mini cornamenta—le dijo al pequeño Harry quien comenzó a tocar sin ton ni son su tamborcito— Mi diosssa de fuego—Concluyó por sobre los tamborazos de Harry, Lily se restregó la mano en su cara.

—no...—murmuró sin salir de su bochorno.

— ¡Mi pelirroja el tan buena que me causa congoja!... ¡Te amo tanto que me cortaría un acetato! ¡Sus ojos verdes como los del gato montes, brillan como dos luceros mantequilleros!...

Lily tenía los ojos abiertos y Alice a su lado ya se había caído al suelo de la risa, entonces la pelirroja por fin pareció caer de nuevo en la realidad y se acercó con rapidez hacia su serenata.

— ¡Alto, alto!—gritó cuando se acercó lo suficiente, James paró en seco y la observó sonriendo.

— ¡Lily flor! ¿Te gussssta?—le cuestionó y Lily rugió molesta, era obvio que James y sus compinches no estaban en sus cinco sentidos y ella no podría descarrilar su ira sobre ellos aun.

— ¡Sí, sí!—vociferó desesperada por hacer que los merodeadores terminaran de cantar y tocar, incluso se acercó a Harry y lo tomó entre sus brazos— ¡Por favor, bajen de ahí!—rogó, James asintió y tambaleante trató de bajarse, no lo logro, perdió el equilibrio y agarrándose de Sirius (quien era el que estaba más cerca) cayó al piso en un gran estruendo, llevándose a su amigo con él, Lily medio grito y medio suspiro de alegría.

Remus aun seguía con las manos en el arpa y de vez en cuando tocaba, sin darse cuenta que sus dos amigos habían caído al piso, no obstante, el pequeño Peter si que se había dado cuenta y tambaleante se acercó a ellos y tratando de ayudarles, estiro la mano hacía Sirius, cayó al piso también, después de que su mal equilibrio le traicionara al agacharse.

— ¡Merlín!—Murmuró Lily, cuando vio que los tres se encontraban bien y que observaban ningún punto en común con una estúpida sonrisa de borrachos. Entonces Lily cada vez había adquirido más lucidez y volteándose encaró a los Gryffindor que reían divertidos— ¡A sus camas en este mismo momento!—ordenó adoptando su papel de prefecta— ¡al menos que quieran una detención!—les advirtió y poco a poco los estudiantes empezaron a caminar hacia sus dormitorios riendo divertidos. Al final sólo quedaron ella, los merodeadores, Harry y Alice quien ya se había levantado del suelo y soltaba pequeñas risitas.

— ¡Pero que gesto tan romántico James!—alagó divertida al muchacho, quien sonrió bonachón.

— ¡Essss que la amo taaaanto! — Murmuró entre dientes, Alice sonrió y encaró a su amiga, quien con el ceño fruncido arrullaba a Harry tratando de calmarse.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!—rugió sacando a flote su carácter y se acercó enojada a James— ¡Esto es lo más insensato que han hecho James y compañía!—les riñó, aun siendo consiente que ninguno le prestaba realmente atención — ¿Cómo se les ocurre beber a estas horas? ¡Eres un desquiciado James!—el aludido sonrió, y jalo la mano de Sirius quien con las piernas enredadas a las de él, tenia una mirada asustada.

—_Canuto_, creo que me morííííí— Lily frunció el ceño— ¡Estoy observando a un ángel!—vociferó apuntando a Lily. La aludida sonrió encantarada y Alice murmuro un "¡Que tierno!". Pero Sirius negó con rapidez.

—esssse no esss un ángel _Cornamenta_, esss el verdadero monssstruo esquizofrénico de misss pesadillasss—aclaró, Alice soltó una enorme carcajada y Lily le dio una patada a Sirius.

— ¡Que no _Canuto_!—rebatió James—esss un ángel ¿a que sssí _Lunático_?—llamo a su amigo, pero éste ya se había quedado totalmente dormido encima de la arpa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de peleas entre los dos amigos antes de que cayeran también dormidos, Peter hacia mucho había sucumbido y Lily se había dejado caer en un sillón con el pequeño Harry quien parecía de verdad cansado y con Alice escuchando divertida como James juraba que Lily era un ángel y Sirius que era un monstruo.

— ¿Lily?—llamó Alice a su amiga, ella la observó—definitivamente mañana almorzare con ustedes—aseveró riendo divertida, la pelirroja suspiró agotada.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"

**Aclaro, que no pienso hacer nada de drama romántico con Sirius y Mary, ella sólo fue un tipo de puente para la plática de Alice y Lily. Pensé que era necesario un poco de momento de chicas y un momento merodeador. Le dedique también un momento a Sirius, que al pobre casi lo tengo en un pedestal, era necesario hacerlo un poco más humano.**

**Bueno, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización, ¿ya ven que spi les cumplí?. Ya sé que es demasiado tarde pero preste mi lap y hasta este momento no me la devolvieron. Cuídense mucho y díganme que les pareció el capítulo.**

**PD. Gracias a todos los que comentaron! **

**PD2: actualizo el sábado. **

**Contestó Reviews: **

Annabella Prinx: Hola querida Rose! Muchas gracias por seguir comentando está loca historia. Jeje, no te preocupes, creo que a Snape se le odia lo mismo que se le tiene lastima o se le ama, es un personaje que causa todo tipo de sentimientos, aunque lo consideró uno de los personajes más humanos, quiero decir… ¿estar enamorado tanto tiempo de la mujer que jamás ería suya? Supongo que no sólo nos enseña el sacrificó por amor sino también lo que causan las malas decisiones y la cobardía… en fin, ya me estoy extendiendo. El pequeño detalle ya lo arrgle aunque no sé porque no aparece… en fin, gracias por la corrección, si encuentras orto por allí me dices, mientras tanto yo continuare intentando editar el capítulo anterior… Gracias de nuevo!. Att, Ana.

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: muchas gracias por comentar! Lamento la tardanza del capítulo anterior… es un poco noche aquí pero sigue siendo martes así que no les falle :) cuídate mucho Yara y espero que este capítulo también se te haya hecho tierno y… te haya divertido.

Jess M. Potter: Hola! Jaja, tu comentario me hizo sonreír, Gracias! Sí, creo que el sueño de cualquier mujer sería estar en un concierto de tamaña banda los merodeadores aunque sólo si el niño chino viene incluido… Pues fíjate que a mi tampoco mee cae nada bien Peter, pero en fin. El pobre era parte de los merodeadores así que no podía sacar, aunque me imagino que siempre se sintió así… jaja, buen consejo: aprender a ser menos Peter. No te preocupes, trataré de actualizar más seguido. Gracias de Nuevo!

Loquin: Pues no creo que Sirius acepte eso nunca, aceptar que Harrry tiene más fans que él sería un golpe bajo a su ego… en fin, ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

RoMa Cpda. Jaja, si un error, no me había dado cuenta, en fin… gracias! y es bueno que los disfraces hayan sido de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar querida Rosana, espero y este capítulo también te guste.

Man xitlahcuilocan: Hola! Jaja, sin duda alguna te fuiste un poco a lo dramático, aun hay algunos puntos que me gustarían aclarar así que no hay que Harry aun no regresara aunque ya está cerca. Contestando a tu pregunta: Harry apareció poco después de comenzar las clases, así que sí estas de hecho inician el dos de septiembre… a pasado poco más de un mes.


	17. ¡Harry es mio!

Disfruten la lectura

"*"*"**"*"**"**"

—¡No aguanto la cabeza Lily!— vociferó James, masajeándose las cienes y cerrando los ojos, Lily frunció el ceño y observó con atención a los cuatro jóvenes, que después de su noche de locura habían despertado mal humorados y cansados, la resaca no parecía caerles nada bien y cada uno mantenía diferente grado de tensión.

La verdad era que Lily no los había dejado descansar mucho tiempo y apurándolos, los había obligado a bañarse y cambiarse, para después dirigirse hacia el gran comedor, donde ya algunos estudiantes comían entretenidos.

—¡Chitón, James!—murmuró Alice, que sentada a un lado de la pelirroja, arrullaba a un dormido Harry entre sus brazos, el aludido suspiró.

—Es que hoy es sábado ¿Por qué nos tuviste que levantar temprano?— preguntó James, reclamándole a Lily, la aludida sonrió con descaro y acercándose a Sirius, quien dormitaba sobre su comida, gritó tan fuerte como pudo. El pobre apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de caer de su silla y comenzar a lloriquear por el dolor tan fuerte de cabeza que el grito le había dado. Eso fue todo lo que James necesito ver, para alejarse de ella y dejar de reclamarle, pero Remus fue un caso contrario.

—No deberías hacer eso— le regañó el licántropo, Lily bufó indignada.

—¡Claro que debía hacerlo! O que, ¿quieren que los trate como de cristal después de la idiotez y vergüenza que me hicieron pasar hoy en la madrugada?— le reclamó. Remus suspiró y con cuidado se masajeó la frente.

—No recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso ayer ¿de verdad nos pasamos?— le cuestionó, Lily lanzó una pequeña carcajada y tomó del hombro a Alice, llamando su atención.

—¿Escuchaste Alice?— le preguntó, —¡Que si no se pasaron!— rugió.

La morena sonrió a Remus.

—Bueno, para serte honesta Remus, fue la cosa más graciosa que he visto en mi vida, ¿Cuánto tardaron en invertarse esa canción?— le preguntó, pero fue James el que contesto.

—Unos cuantos minutos— aclaró burlón, recordando la canción. —¿A que fue toda una perfección?— cuestionó, a quien le quisiera contestar, Lily gruñó.

—¡Oh sí!— vociferó Alice con puro sarcasmo, —cantas tan bien James…Remus y Sirius por otro lado, tocaron tan bien…— alagó, utilizando, aun ese sarcasmo tan notable.

—Gracias Alice— le agradeció James, claramente no había captado el tono sarcástico de la chica. —Lily, bella flor ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te regalara una serenata? Cualquier mujer en tu lugar hubiera saltado de felicidad—le cuestionó, Lily rodó los ojos.

—Porque lo que hicieron ayer, fue todo menos una serenata, en realidad parecía que estaban matando gatos— contestó cruzándose de brazos, James sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a ella.

—¡Vamos! Se supone que eres mi novia y estas enamorada de mí, las personas enamoradas no ven los defectos del otro— trató de convencerla el azabache, ella sonrió.

—Pues entonces estas muy mal informado, yo aunque te quiera, sé de tus defectos. Por ejemplo, tu complejo de superioridad y tu inmadurez— le aclaró Lily. El aludido sonrió.

—Yo en cambio pienso que tú eres perfecta tal y como eres, con tu esquizofrenia y amor por las reglas. Estas muy bonita hoy— dijo embobado, Remus sonrió al observar la escena y le dio una patada a su amigo, quien tirado en el piso, comenzaba a roncar.

—¡Lunático! ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy parece que soy yo su piñata— le reclamó Sirius, Remus solo apuntó con el dedo a la pareja de tortolos y Sirius sonrió levantándose.

Lily tenia las mejillas coloradas y sonreía con sinceridad a James, quien embobado como estaba, lucía una mirada de completo idiota.

—Gracias James— murmuró Lily, quien se acercó al azabache y lo beso. Sirius sonrió encantado y haciendo aparecer una almohada se recostó en el piso.

—¿Qué?... —cuestionó Alice, sorprendida por el cambio de humor tan repentino de su amiga, Remus le palmeó el hombro.

—Te acostumbraras querida Alice— le dijo. —Estos dos pasan de desearse el propio infierno a regalarse el cielo, el sol y las estrellas— concluyó riéndose, Alice lo acompaño.

"*""**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"******

Que no lloviera, era casi imposible y más en estas fechas tan oscuras donde el clima estaba tan empático con las emociones de una guerra que destruía y causaba muerte.

Así que los merodeadores, más Lily, más Harry y más Alice, habían sabido aprovechar su buena suerte y ahora comían sobre una gran manta cerca del árbol que había cambiado su vida. La plática era bastante amena, Remus platicaba con Alice sonriendo, Peter comía a una velocidad sorprendente, Lily y James se hacían mimos, y Sirius platicaba con Harry.

—Así que… ¿Alice?— cuestionó Sirius, utilizando ese tono bufón, la aludida arrugó el ceño y Remus bufó, su amigo había cortado su plática de esa forma tan grosera y burlona que nada bueno saldría.

—Nos conocemos desde primero zopenco, tú sabes que me llamó Alice— contestó y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora sé porque eres tan amiga de la pelirroja, ambas son personas que hieren los sentimientos de los demás cual arpías…—

—¡Óyeme!— gritó Alice, cortando de sopetón lo que Black decía, —¡a mí no me llamas arpía y te sales con la tuya!— le advirtió, sacando su varita, Sirius negó con rapidez y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, como protegiéndose.

—Yo no me refería al sentido literal de la palabras Alice, de verdad— se defendió, la muchacha bajó la varita y sonriendo soltó una carcajada.

—Y yo que pensé que Sirius era todo un machón fuerte y osado— le dijo a Remus quien sonrió, Alice era divertida y hacía reír a los jóvenes, en cambio Sirius enojado, dejo a Harry a un lado e hizo aparecer carritos para la diversión del infante.

—No soportarías ser Sirius Black ni por un segundo— se defendió, ella rodó los ojos.

—Y tú no soportarías ser yo, ni por un milisegundo— le rebatió, Sirius sonrió.

—¡Claro que sí! La vida de una adolescente hormonal enamorada de alguien mayor es fácil, sólo tendría que hacer mirada de enamorado todo el tiempo y escribir en mis pergaminos "Frank Logbotton, te amo" o aún mejor "Futura señora Alice de Logbotton"—se defendió en tono burlón, Alice entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No te pases! Que en ese caso ser tú, sería aún más fácil, sólo tendría que ir pavoneándome de mi masculinidad y virilidad por todo el colegio, peinando mi cabello y observándome en un espejo como todo un metrosexual con complejo de idiota— concluyó con una sonrisa de triunfo, Remus no pudo evitar reír y Sirius fruncir el ceño.

—¡No utilices palabras que no entienda Alice! ¿Qué diablos es metrosexual?—la aludida rodeó los ojos.

—Es un hombre que siente una gran preocupación por su imagen y se caracteriza por gastar en cosméticos y ropa bastante más que la media, gusta vestirse con ropa a la moda, cuida su piel, usa cremas, se tiñe el pelo, etc. [NA Viva Wikipedia! jaja]— Aclaró Remus, interviniendo en la riña.

—¿Recuerdan aquella vez que su puso una cosa pegajosa en el cabello que parecía moco de trol, pero que él aseguraba, le daría reflejos espectaculares?—cuestionó James metiéndose en la conversación, Sirius se indignó en seguida, aunque todos los demás rieron.

— ¡Mi cabello es mi mayor tesoro!—y se lo peinó con los dedos— así que merece el mejor cuidado que le pueda brindar— aclaró causando un nuevo ataque de risas. —Pero ya en serio querida Alice, ¿Cómo se encuentra ese Frank?— cuestionó cuando las risas se hubieron calmado, la aludida adquirió esa mirada soñadora al instante.

—Bastante bien, su entrenamiento en la academia de aurores lo tiene de un humor bastante pesado, pero nada que no pueda controlar…

—¿Con un besito lo controlas?— cuestionó Sirius, cortando de golpe, lo que decía la pelinegra, deseoso de hacerla pagar por haberse reído de él. —O mejor aún, tú le das a Frank "su alegría" y él te trata como una princesa todo el día,— Alice ya se había puesto roja, pero Sirius se apresuró a aclarar. —Tranquila querida Alice, no eres la única que se está dando alegrías con su pareja a cada rato, y por si no se han dado cuenta, hablo de ustedes pelirroja y Cornamenta, y no lo tomen a mal, pero aunque quisiera que el niño chino tuviera un hermanito deberían de esperar al menos hasta que se casen, así la pelirroja podría amansarse una buena fortuna divorciándose…—pero no pudo continuar, porque Remus ya le había dado un coscorrón. —¡Auch! Lunático, estoy empezando a pensar que tú me vez como una piñata y no como tu amigo—el aludido bufó.

—Es que si no, no te callas, ¿sabes Sirius? Estoy comenzando a pensar que tú fastidias por celos— Black frunció los labios.

—¿Celos? ¡No me hagas reír Lunático! Que yo y el sexo vamos de la mano— Remus gruñó exasperado.

…

La verdad era que no sabían cómo habían terminado así, pero ahora los cinco Gryffindor y Harry estaban apretujados, formando un círculo, todos parecían realmente incomodos, excepto Sirius que sonreía con descaro.

—Muy bien, yo seré el primero y escojo a la pelirroja— la aludida dio un respingo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

—¿Verdad o reto?— ella suspiró.

—Ya te dije que yo no quiero jugar a esto, es más… ¿Cómo diantres conoces un juego tan muggle señor sangre pura?— cuestionó. Black sonrió.

—En realidad soy traidor a la sangre… pero no importa, ya te metiste en el juego y no hay forma de que salgas de él, así que escoge— Lily barajeo ambas posibilidades, reto definitivamente no, ya se imaginaba lo que Sirius le haría hacer, y verdad, bueno esa tampoco, porque Black no conocía el bochorno y se divertía haciendo preguntas incomodas.

—Verdad— escogió, dubitativa, Black sonrió con malicia.

—¿Con quién te diste tu primer beso pelirroja?— cuestionó, era una pregunta muy cliché y el juego daba todas las pintas de ser algo muy femenino, como algo que hacia entre chicas adolescentes. Pero Sirius sabía sacarle a todo su lado bueno y se estaba divirtiendo, al observar a James tan tenso. Después de lo que pareció una batalla interna, Lily contesto:

—Con John Newton— aclaró, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ese quién es ese?—ella negó.

—Ya has perdido tu turno— le aclaró. —Supongo que ahora me toca escoger a mí, veamos… James— el azabache dio un respingo. —¿Qué es lo que tuviste exactamente con aquella francesa que te saludo hace poco en Hogsmedalle?— James tragó en seco.

—¿Una bonita amistad?—contestó, claramente nervioso.

—¡Contéstame con la verdad!— el azabache frunció el ceño.

—Pero es que ni siquiera me has dejado escoger, ¿y qué tal si yo quería un reto?—ella lo observó enojada.

—¿A sí? ¡Bien! Quiero que mañana en la clase de la profesora Minerva, le digas que a amas— él frunció el ceño.

—Acepto— dijo, por fin vencido. —Mañana le declarare un amor inexistente a Minnie—ella sonrió con descaro. —Yo escojo a Canuto— habló, después de unos minutos en silencio, Sirius sonrió emocionado, —¿verdad o reto?— cuestionó. El aludido pareció barajear ambas opciones y al final sonrió osado.

—Reto— escogió, utilizando un tono que no admitía replica, que incitaba al peligro, James en cambio, sonrió con maldad.

—Te reto a quedarte todo el día de mañana, callado— Sirius en seguida perdió en color— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al bebé Sirius le da miedo un simple retito?— se burló James, Sirius en seguida arrugó el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y aceptó, mañana me volveré un mudo total!— después de gritar esto, todos aplaudieron emocionados, el aludido bufó. —¡Yo escojo a Remus!— el licántropo en seguida perdió el color, —¿verdad o reto?— le preguntó Sirius, sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Verdad?—contestó dubitativo Remus, la verdad es que le daba más miedo los retos que podrían ocurrírsele a la deschavetada cabeza de su amigo.

—Muy bien, eso está muy bien, ahora Lunático… ¿Cuál a sido tu fantasía sexual más alucinante?—cuestionó realmente interesado, todos los presentes le observaron con verdadera estupefacción ¿Cómo se le ocurrían semejantes desbarajustes y morbosidades a su amigo? Remus en cambio, parecía realmente enojado.

—¡Merlín Sirius! ¡Por supuesto que no te diré eso! no creo siquiera que sea capaz de alcanzar tus expectativas sobre las fantasías sexuales— aclaró, Sirius soltó una enorme carcajada.

—¿Entonces si has tenido fantasías sexuales? ¡Merlín Lunático, y yo que pensaba que eras el santo rencarnado!— gritó el primogénito Black, ganándose una fuerte patada del licántropo.

—¡Ha terminado tu turno!— le advirtió cuando lo escuchó quejarse. —Supongo que me toca… veamos ¿Peter?— el aludido pego un brinco y observó temeroso a su amigo— ¿verdad o reto?— Peter no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Verdad— Remus sonrió.

—Cuéntanos de tu primera magia accidental— le ordenó el licántropo con una sonrisa tranquila, Peter sonrió, agradecido por su amigo.

— Pues… cuando tenía como cinco años, mi madre decidió llevarme a una escuela muggle, según ella, para que aprendiera a socializar con los muggles y me advirtió que no utilizara magia, porque ellos no sabían que existía, así que supe guardad el secreto, pero no conocía a nadie y al final los niños me empezaron a molestar y a llamarme de todo, yo cada vez me encontraba peor, así que un día, cuando comenzaron a perseguirme e insultarme, me enoje tanto, que convertí sus cabezas en cabezas de sapo—concluyó, con una sonrisa de orgullo por tamaña magia accidental a los cinco años, sus amigos rieron divertidos y Sirius chocó su mano con la de él. —Yo escojo a Sirius— continuó, cuando las risas se calmaron, el aludido lo observó expectante.

—Verdad— dijo, antes siquiera de que Peter le preguntara.

—Lo mismo que Lunático ¿Cómo fue tu primera magia accidental?— cuestionó curioso, Sirius sonrió presumido.

—Como ustedes sabrán, de la antigua casa de los Black, han salido sólo serpientes amantes de la pureza de sangre y demás tonterías— sus amigos asintieron, —pues bien, no sé si habré hecho magia accidental antes, pero esa vez la recuerdo perfectamente. Yo tenía tres o tal vez cuatro años y mi tío abuelo segundo o algo así, fue a visitarnos, y como se acostumbra en mi familia, le llevo de regalo a mi madre dos serpientes que… bueno, como conclusión, una de ellas trato de morderme y yo, no sé cómo, no me lo pregunten, la hice volar por los aires hasta entrillarse con la fina bajilla de mi querida madre—concluyó, sonriendo con añoranza, tal vez recordando el disgusto que le había hecho pasar a su progenitora, pero todos rieron divertidos. —Alice— la aludida dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Sirius.

—Verdad— dijo, con algo de miedo, Black sonrió.

—Yo quiero que me cuentes la cosa más estúpida que has hecho por nuestro querido amigo Frank— la aludida en seguida se puso roja, pero con valentía, asintió y dio un enorme respiro.

—Hace como dos años, cuando el entro a la academia de aurores y yo a Hogwarts, para cursar mi sexto año, casi nunca nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos, él estaba bastante cansado y yo agobiada por los exámenes, así que cuando se acercaba san Valentín y él me dijo que no podría venir a Hogsmade para pasarla conmigo porque tenía que hacer su primer patrullaje en un pueblo mágico del cual ni recuerdo su nombre, yo fui a el bosque prohibido y busque la manada de los tresdall— todos la observaban sorprendidos, excepto Lily que ya se sabía la bonita muestra de amor de su amiga, —y aunque les tenía un pánico horrible, monte el que más se me acerco…ya se han de imaginar lo demás, fui volando hasta el pequeño pueblo que Frank patrullaba— concluyó, con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero Sirius en seguida se acercó a ella y para estupefacción de sus compañeros, le beso la mano con galantería.

—Si alguna vez me enamoro querida Alice, espero que la afortunada de mi corazón sea al menos, lo mitad de osada que tú—concluyó sonriendo, la verdad es que Sirius no era de aquellos que se sorprendían de las cosas que otros hacían, pero Alice le había sorprendido de sobremanera, todos le observaron estupefactos.

—Vaya Sirius, gracias—dijo Alice aún más sonrosada y Sirius soltó una carcajada—creo que yo escojo a Remus— el aludido la observó sonriendo.

—Verdad— ella asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu modelo de mujer ideal?— Remus arrugó el ceño.

—No lo sé… me gustaría que fuera alegre, creo que yo soy tan prudente y melancólico que si me juntara con alguien parecido a mí, ambos terminaríamos planeando alguna forma de acabar con nuestra existencia. Pero también quiero que tenga valores y moral parecido a los míos, que crea en la justicia y luche con valor por lo que es suyo, que sea vivaracha y abrace a la vida con corazón— Alice y Lily le sonrieran, en cambio Sirius hizo un puchero burlón. —Yo escojo a James— el aludido asistió.

—Verdad— dijo, en un susurro.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño saliendo de Hogwarts?— James pareció pensárselo, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Casarme con Lily— la aludida sonrió encantada. —No podría imaginar otra vida en la que ella no esté presente, le daría el sol, la luna y las estrellas si ella me lo pidiera. Te amo Lily Evans— la aludida sonrió con los ojos llorosos y se acercó a él para besarlo.

*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"**"  
>Dumbledore observó a los cinco jóvenes, que frente a él, le miraban expectantes.<p>

—¿Ha pasado algo malo profesor?— cuestionó Lily, harta de esperar a que el viejo hablara, él sonrió.

—¿Un caramelo de limón?— los convido, abriendo un frasco que agarro de su escritorio, Sirius y Peter en seguida alargaron la mano y tomaron unos cuantos dulces, el anciano siguió ignorando a la pelirroja. —¿Dónde está el pequeño Harry?— les preguntó.

—Se ha quedado con Alice profesor— contestó James, tomándole la mano a su novia, tratando de tranquilizarla, el anciano asintió.

—En realidad, el motivo por el que los he llamado, el algo bueno o malo, depende por qué lado se vea— todos lo observaron expectantes y el viejo mago sonrió encantado, —ya no les hare esperar más y les diré: se trata del pequeño Potter y su anormal viaje en el tiempo— los cuatro adolescentes perdieron el color en el acto, —les agradara saber que me he reunido con un viejo colega, experto en anomalías por hechizos, hemos estado investigando el caso del pequeño Potter. Y para nuestra alegría, creo que hemos hallado la forma de invertirlo y mandar al pequeño a su verdadera época— entonces, el director hizo una pausa para que todos comprendieran sus palabras, nadie dijo nada. —No fue nada fácil, porque primero teníamos qué descubrir que fue lo que falló para que el pequeño viajara por el tiempo. Así fue que llegamos a una conclusión que nos abrió el camino a la verdad y la solución… en fin, hace mucho tiempo, la magia era considerada como un ser, tenía su propio temperamento y su propia fuerza, así que las personas la respetaban y cuidaban de ella. Nunca olviden que la magia no conoce fronteras y es tal su alcance, que puede incluso desafiar las leyes que rigen al planeta: gravedad, tiempo, espacio… todos términos muggles que no tiene importancia que explique. Lo que quiero dejar en claro, es que, para que la magia alcance tal poder como para mover a un individuo de su realidad, de su tiempo y espacio, no basta con un simple giratiempos. Harry aquella tarde, cuando apareció, tuvo que haberse visto afectado por una enorme magnitud de fuerza mágica que salió de su control y terminó creando esta anormalidad… creo que está muy relacionada con su cicatriz que después de hacerle un minucioso examen, Poppy concluyó su origen: magia negra— las palabras quedaron volando en el aire y Dumbledore observó a los cinco jóvenes, pálidos y temblorosos.

—Nos está diciendo— susurró Lily, más pálida que la cera y apretando con fuerza la mano de su novio, —que Harry viajo al pasado justo después de estar en contacto con algún tipo de magia negra— no era pregunta, Lily sabía que su conclusión era cierta. El anciano asintió.

—Me temo mis jóvenes, que así es. Lo importante es que descubrimos una forma de mandar a Harry a su época…— pero no pudo continuar porque Lily ya se había levantado, histérica.

—Usted no puede estar hablando en serio, ¡No! no planeara mandar a MI Harry a un lugar donde lo más seguro es que sufrirá, a un lugar donde estuvo en contacto con algo tan malo— Dumbledore suspiró.

—Lo lamento señorita Evans, pero usted debe entender que Harry Potter no pertenece a esta época, que retenerlo sería una completa tontería, no olvide que el bebé Potter aun ni siquiera nace…— pero Lily rugió molesta cortando de golpe lo que el director decía.

—¡Harry es mío!— gritó, fuera de sí la pelirroja. James en seguida se levantó, tratando de calmarla, pero ella se apartó de él. —¡Mío! Yo soy su madre… ¡No permitiré que lo lleven al horroroso futuro de donde vino! ¡No, no cuando aquel que trató de hacerle daño, estará esperándolo para hacerle más daño!

—Lily…— murmuró James, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella en seguida negó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas reprimidas.

—No lo intentes James, no intestes persuadirme cuando sabes que tengo razón… ¡Harry no se ira de mi lado! ¡No lo hará! Yo soy su madre, le pese a quien le pese y lo protegeré con mi propia vida— amenazó, Dumbledore suspiró y los tres merodeadores restantes observaron a la pelirroja con tristeza.

—Usted debe entender lo ilógica que está siendo, querida Lily, usted es una adolescente, no tiene por qué cargar con un peso que aún no le corresponde. Harry Potter debe regresar a su tiempo, sea malo o bueno, es ahí donde pertenece— Lily negó, nadie parecía entender que Harry era SU HIJO, suyo, que ella lo quería, no, lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a merced de un futuro aterrador. —Ya tenemos casi todo listo. Mi compañero y yo creamos un pequeño aparatito muy parecido al gira tiempo, pero que funciona con la sangre del individuo. Sólo una pequeña gota de la sangre de Harry Potter y nos llevara al tiempo donde pertenece, aún tenemos que darle los últimos retoques al invento, ya que es tal la magia que se necesita que el aparatito es bastante experimental, pero pronto estará listo. Harry regresara a su tiempo— no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Y Lily no pudo evitar que la realidad le golpeara con fuerza.

Desde que Harry había llegado a su vida, todo había tomado un nuevo sentido y para bien o para mal, ella lo había querido desde el primer momento, se había acostumbrado a su calor, a sus risas, a su ternura e inocencia y sus hermosos ojos verdes observándola con amor, a que la llamara mamá… a todo. Jamás había sopesado realmente la idea, de que Harry en algún momento tenía que regresar, jamás.

Y ahora que el director le aseguraba el adiós definitivo de su pequeño -aunque sabía que tal vez, pronto lo tendría- no podía dejarse de sentir ese vacío, esa necesidad.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

—¡Lily!— grito James apenas alcanzando a sostenerla. Sirius, Remus y Peter pronto se acercaron a la muchacha desmayada.

—Será mejor que la llevan con la enfermera, tal parece que el shock fue demasiado fuerte— les aconsejó Dumbledore observando con tristeza a sus alumnos. —¿Señor Potter?— el aludido que aun cargaba a Lily con fuerza, observó al director. —Usted debe hacer entrar en razón a su compañera y prepararla para cuando llegue el momento y tengan que decir adiós a Harry— le ordenó, el azabache no asintió pero tampoco negó, simplemente acomodo a Lily entre sus brazos y seguido por sus amigos, abandono la oficina del director.

Y es que, ¿Cómo le pedía tal cosa Dumbledore? Cuando él mismo, aun no quería aceptar la realidad.

**Hola! Bueno, no hay mucho que decir más que gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron… **

**Como ven, cada vez llegamos al final, pero no se preocupen que aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Cuídense. **


	18. Canadá

**Capítulo 18: Canadá**

**Capítulo dedicado a Rocidito, Annabella Prinx, Aurora Evans, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautica CulleN, RoMa Cpda, man xitlahcuilocan, loquin, pax399, Rosalie BittersweetCullen. Gracias por comentar.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"""***

Aquella mañana, Lily no quiso abrir los ojos cuando se sintió despierta, quería quedarse en cama, no levantarse jamás y poder vivir en su mundo, aquel donde Harry nunca se apartaría de ella. Siempre sería suyo, sólo suyo.

— ¿Lily?—le llamó una voz, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y miró James Potter quien se encontraba frente a ella y la observaba con verdadero temor; para su suerte, estaba recostada en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó observando a su novio, quien le sonrió tranquilizador.

—Ayer cuando te desmayaste, te trajimos aquí a la enfermería, y Poppy decidió que te quedarías aquí toda la noche. ¿Estás bien?—era una pregunta estúpida, él lo sabía, porque los ojos de Lily se veían opacos, sin vida.

— ¿Y Harry?—cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta del azabache, el suspiró.

—Se ha quedado con Remus, aún estaba dormido cuando me vine—Lily trató de levantarse, James la tomó por el hombro.

—Quiero ir a verlo— le rogó, el suspiró y apunto a una pequeña mesita donde descansaba ropa de Lily.

—Alice te ha mandado ropa para que te cambies, estuvo muy preocupada y más porque no entiende nada, ni sabe sobre Harry— ella sólo asintió pero levantándose ya había tomado su ropa y había caminado al baño.

"*"**"*"*

—Tú sabes, puedes hablar conmigo— dijo James, quien caminaba a lado de Lily, ella lo observó ladeando la cabeza.

—Pero si no hay nada de qué hablar—rebatió, haciéndose la loca. James suspiró y la detuvo, tomándole de la mano.

—No eres la única que estas sufriendo Lily, Harry es tan mío como tuyo y me duele de igual manera tener que separarme de él— le aclaró con voz potente. Lily se soltó de su agarre.

—¡Pues no lo parece!—reclamó, James se mantuvo imperito—No parece que tu estés sufriendo por perder a Harry…

—Pero lo hago—la cortó James— Harry es mío, ya te lo dije. Es mi hijo y daría cualquier cosa por él, pero la verdad es que su lugar no está con nosotros…—Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que la mano de Lily hiciera contacto con su mejilla, el sonido de aquel golpe hizo eco entre los dos adolescentes. James ya había levantado su mano y con los ojos abiertos palpaba su mejilla, estupefacto y decepcionado de la pelirroja, quien al contrario de él, lo observaba con verdadero odio reprimido que parecía haber explotado.

—¡No te atrevas Potter!—vociferó Lily, sus ojos lucían felinos y sus orbes verdes parecían haber oscurecido—¡Harry es mío! ¡Su lugar es junto a mí, me pertenece!—James aun no era capaz de decir nada, pero Lily no pareció darse cuenta, estaba descargando su furia reprimida, su odio, su tensión contra James. Quien no tenía la culpa, pero se sentía tan bien, que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo injusta—en realidad, me estoy preguntado si de verdad lo quieres, al fin al cabo. Harry sólo vino para darnos responsabilidades y hacer que tu vida de libertino merodeador se acabara. Te sentirás libre cuando se vaya, ¿no? ¡Un peso menos para tu vida de mimado!—vociferó sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo. James al escuchar aquello, pareció salir del trance en donde se hallaba y apretando su varita con fuerzas, observo a Lily con verdadero enojo.

— ¡Retracte Lily!—la amenazó el azabache, ahora también había perdido los estribos y observaba a la pelirroja con verdadero resentimiento y dolor— ¡Yo pensaba que me conocías! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Yo quiero a Harry, ¡Lo amo! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar esas cosas de mí?—la acusó, pero Lily, no pareció querer entrar en razón, ni mucho menos buscar la lógica detrás de las palabras de James Potter.

— ¡Es verdad lo que digo Potter! Estarás muy feliz ¿verdad? ¡Podrás continuar con tu estúpida vida sin peligros ni responsabilidades!—se defendió, James apretó los puños y aunque abrió la boca, -seguramente para gritar a la pelirroja- suspiro sonoramente y se dio la vuelta se dio la vuelta, Lily se sintió ignorada, — ¡A mí no me dejas hablando sola James!—le gritó, corriendo tras de él, el aludido se detuvo y se volteó, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Vuelvo a ser James, Lily?—le preguntó con sarcasmo— Me voy, porque si sigo escuchando como me difamas y humillas, de verdad que podría llegar a detestarte y no quiero herirte de ninguna manera. Aunque te dejo muy en claro una cosa, Harry es punto y aparte, no te atrevas mezclarlo con mi antigua vida, yo cambiaria todo lo que has mencionado que era, sólo para que no se fuera, ten en cuenta que lo amo. No descargues tú odio contra mí, pensé que me conocías mejor—murmuró las últimas palabras abatido, decepcionado. Lily quiso gritarle, quiso hechizarlo pero no hizo nada de lo pensó, simplemente lo observó alejarse.

Primero Harry, ahora James ¿Por qué siempre terminaba sola?

Claro, podía correr hacia James pero recién se daba cuenta de todo lo que le había gritado, de lo injusta que había sido al acusarlo. Entonces sintió de nuevo esa pesadez, esa desesperanza que venía de lo más profundo de su corazón y recargándose en la pared del solitario pasillo, comenzó a llorar. Lily Evans, que muy pocas veces lloraba, que no se lamentaba y luchaba por lo que quería de repente se sentía tan indefensa, tan herida y atrapada en una muy mala situación.

"*"*"**"*"**"**"  
>Remus observó jugar a Harry, quien había despertado apenas unos minutos atrás y ahora se dedicaba a jugar con unos carritos de juguete muggle, riendo sin parar. No pudo evitar suspirar, Harry había sabido ganar un lugar importante en su corazón, le quería, era su cachorro pese a ser hijo de su mejor amigo, porque él que siempre había sido una persona tan objetiva, ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en Harry, quien no merecía irse, no ahora que todos se habían acoplado tan bien al bebé, no cuando todos habían encontrado aquella luz que les faltaba y les llenaba de vida en Harry.<p>

—¿Lunático?—Lo llamó Sirius, y Remus lo observo—¿sabes cuáles son las formas de contrarrestar a un _boggart_?—le preguntó su amigo, quien junto a Peter hacían a velocidad increíble un resumen que tenían que entregar en la primera hora, en una esquina de su cuarto. Remus arrugo el ceño.

—No puede ser que no recuerdes Canuto, nos lo enseñaron en tercer año—le expresó enojado, Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonó tensa, incluso el buen humor de su amigo parecía verse afectado por el inminente adiós.

—No sé tú, pero lo único que yo recuerdo de ese año y en particular, de esa clase, son las voluptuosas formas que poseía nuestra querida Arnnete—Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez, lo único bueno de tener un maestro diferente cada año para sus clases de DCAO, era que podían encontrarse con cada excentricidad. Como el profesor de su primer año, quien parecía tenerle verdadero pavor al agua, argumentando que en ella vivían extraños animalejos que se impregnaban en la piel y bebían la sangre -animalejos que por cierto, el sólo conocía y era capaz de ver- y que para hacerle la gracia, ellos habían terminado jugándole una broma en la que acabo haciendo compañía al calamar del lago. Por el contrario, Arnnete era una bruja francesa recién salida de la academia de aurores de Francia, y aunque parecía una damisela en peligros, con su cabello lacio y rubio y su belleza delicada, la verdad era que tenía una naturaleza felina y calculadora -tal vez, por su herencia Veela- así que, mientras los alumnos de todos los cursos se dedicaban a suspirar por ella y sólo asistían a clases para observarla, ella había tratado de enseñarles lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Lunático?—Remus enfocó a su amigo, quien lo observaba ansioso, ajeno a los pensamientos del licántropo, quien se alzó de hombros molesto.

—No pienso ayudarte, no fue mi culpa que tus hormonas adolescentes decidieran embobarte todo el año, invéntate las respuesta— le dijo y Sirius suspirando se dio la vuelta.

—Supongo que me lo merezco—masculló—está bien, pondré que una estaca de madera clavada en el corazón, agua bendita y/o ajo puede destruirlo y convertirlo en cenizas.

—Canuto, no es un vampiro, es un bogar—le aclaró Remus, pero Sirius ya no le prestaba atención porque escribía con verdadera diversión.

Y aunque Remus, estaba dispuesto a reñirle, sus riñas quedaron a un lado, al observar a James entrar a su cuarto.

Lo primero que notó el castaño al ver entrar a James fue que algo no estaba bien, el lucía exageradamente decaído o enojado, según el punto del que se quisiera ver. Su varita la sostenía con verdadera fuerza y sus ojos mostraba aquel enojo reprimido, no paso mucho antes de que su amigo levantara la varita y apuntando hacia un pequeño buro y lo hiciera explotar en pedazos. Las reacciones fueron distintas, Harry comenzó a llorar y Remus se acercó a él para calmarlo, Peter chillando se escondió debajo de la cama y Sirius dejo a un lado su pergamino para acercase con cautela a su amigo.

—¿Qué diablos…?—pero Black no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque James ya había hecho explotar una botella de vidrio. Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada, y se dedicaron a observar como el azabache, destruía lo que fuese que su varita apuntara. Pero Remus, cuando observó a su amigo visiblemente más calmado, dio un paso hacia adelante con decisión, aun con el pequeño Harry sollozando entre sus brazos.

—Basta James—le ordeno y su amigo lo observó con fastidio—Ya has destruido la mitad de nuestras cosas y has conseguido hacer que Harry llorara, es suficiente—pareció que el nombre de Harry hizo reaccionar a James porque al instante bajó su varita y observó al bebé Potter entre los brazos del licántropo.

—Harry—murmuró acercándose a su hijo, Remus se alejó de él y James lo observó con arrepentimiento.

—¿Ya estás bien, James?—le preguntó, no pensaba darle a Harry cuando James aun parecía realmente alterado, su amigo suspiro tratando de realojarse y cuadrando los hombros, asintió.

—Dámelo —murmuró estirando sus manos. Remus le dio al niño al instante y James lo abrazo con fuerza, ahora la ira contenida se había convertido en verdadera melancolía en su amigo, quien emitió unos leves sollozos. Remus observó a Sirius y ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de preocupación, Sirius fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo.

—¿Qué paso James?—le cuestionó, James separo un poco la cara del cuerpo de su hijo y suspiro.

—Lily—fue lo único que dijo, pero no necesito decir más. Un silencio espeso invadió a los tres merodeadores— me aparto, eso fue lo que pasó, se encerró en su propio dolor y cuando quise penetrar en su coraza, ella me hirió sin piedad—concluyó, en otros momentos Sirius se hubiese reído de James y la frase tan cursi y femenina que había dicho, pero en realidad parecía expresar realmente lo que su amigo sentía. Quien, sin decir nada más, se dio medio vuelta, y aun con Harry en brazos, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Y Remus al observar a su amigo se acercó a la puerta, impidiendo su paso. James lo observó con atención y pareció decir con aquella mirada, lo herido que estaba y su necesidad de estar sólo.

—Hazte a un lado lunático—fue todo lo que dijo y Remus, se hizo a un lado, al comprender lo que su amigo deseaba.

Y así fue como ambos merodeadores lo observaron irse, solitario con el pequeño Harry entre sus brazos.

Remus sabía que algo había pasado, Lily definitivamente había sido la que peor había tomado la noticia de la inminente despedida de Harry, y la entendía, después de todo Lily Evans había resultado ser una madre ejemplar, para ella -y estaba seguro de ello- y dejar a Harry a merced de un futuro tan aterrador no iba a ser fácil aunque fuese lo correcto.

—Yo la mato—murmuró Sirius y se encamino hacía la salida, Remus lo tomó del hombro, impidiéndole el paso.

—Tu no haces nada Canuto—le ordeno, Sirius negó y se alejó de su amigo.

—¡No trates de defenderla Lunático! ¡Ya me harté de la pelirroja! Tratando a Cornamenta como un títere, jugando siempre con él. Es hora de que alguien le diga sus verdades—le aclaro, Remus lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Yo iré—dijo, y antes de que Sirius protestara, Remus continuo hablando— No estoy defendiendo a Lily, es obvio que lo que le hizo a James fue feo, pero también debes comprenderla, ella no está en una situación fácil, yo hablare con ella y la haré entrar en razón, tú sólo lo arruinarías más—Sirius lo observó con atención, hasta que suspirando, se alejó de su amigo.

—Está bien, pero más vale que le digas que esta vez a ella le va a tocar pedir perdón, porque James ya se hartó de ser el que siempre se humilla—Remus asintió.

—Tal vez no llegue a la primera clase, no me esperen—murmuró, Sirius asintió y levantando su varita, comenzó a reparar lo que su amigo había destruido.

—Yo me encargaré de excusarte—dijo Black antes de que su amigo acabara perdiéndose entre las escaleras— Vamos Colagusano, ya terminó en peligro, sal de debajo de la cama y ayúdame a ordenar esté desastre—ordenó a su enjuto amigo, quien escondido entre las oscuridades de la cama, chillaba asustado.

"*"**"**"*"*

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban totalmente solitarios y la cabellera de Lily resultaba inconfundible. La muchacha estaba hecha un ovillo y parecía que jamás dejaría de llorar, así fue como Remus la encontró y lentamente, sin decir nada, se sentó junto a ella. Lily no levanto la vista, no hizo nada que delatara que había sentido la presencia de alguien, pero recargo con lentitud su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, quien sirviendo de apoyo acompaño a Lily en su tristeza.

—Yo no quise Remus—murmuró Lily, después de que se relajara y poco a poco dejara de llorar, el licántropo la observó, pero no dijo nada, invitándola a hablar, —simplemente salió de mi boca como vomito verbal, yo no quise herirlo de esa manera—concluyó, y Remus supo que hablaba de James—estoy frustrada, me siento herida, atrapada… Rem, yo no quiero que me quiten a Harry, no quiero. Él es mío ¿Por qué nadie parece comprenderlo?—cuestionó, para sumergirse de nuevo en su propia tristeza, en su propio dolor. Remus la abrazó con fuerza.

—Todos sabemos eso Lily—murmuró cuando sintió que su amiga se tranquilizaba—todos sentimos a Harry tan nuestro que no queremos decirle adiós definitivamente. Pero tú eres su madre y aunque aún no lo hayas tenido en tu vientre, aunque no lo hayas tenido desde el primer día que nació, Harry tiene tus ojos, tu sonrisa genuina, es tuyo. Eso todo lo tenemos en claro—Lily no pudo evitar sonreír—y a todos nos duele tener que decirle adiós, pero no por eso debes encerrarte en tu propio dolor ni actuar tan egoístamente—concluyó dejando salir un poco de su coraje hacía la chica, ella pareció sentirse realmente insultada por su amigo, porque arrugando el ceño, se separó de él y lo observó con atención.

—No digas eso, no me difames—.

—No te difamo Lily, sólo digo lo que veo y tu estas actuando como una verdadera egoísta—.

—Yo no soy una egoísta Remus—se defendió de nuevo Lily, él sonrió.

—Tus sentimientos para con Harry si son egoístas, te has encerrado en tu propio dolor evitando petulantemente el dolor que James debe estar compartiendo contigo, no olvides que él fue el primero en cargar a Harry, en abrazarlo, la primera palabra de Harry fue "papá" y fue para James. Es tan tuyo como de él—dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la llegada de Harry, Lily lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso ya lo sé—se defendió—eso ya lo sé—repitió lo dicho, pero ahora sonó menos real y su voz tembló.

—No —la corrigió Remus, Lily suspiro—no lo sabes, es por eso que actuaste tan despectiva con James, has olvidado que en una relación no hay uno, sino dos. Olvidaste que James es padre de Harry—.

—Pero yo soy su madre, a mí también me pertenece… ¿es tan difícil de entender? Ya te dije que lo sentía, no quise decirle todo lo que le dije a James, simplemente paso. —Remus suspiró y la tomó de la mano.

—Escúchame Lily, y escúchame muy bien. James a veces puede ser idiota e inmaduro cuando quiere, pero ante todo, es un Gryffindor, valiente y osado hasta la medula, es tozudo y lucha con corazón por lo que quiere, daría su vida por sus ideales y por si fuera poco, lo tienes tan idiotizado que besaría el mismo suelo que pisas—Lily no pudo evitar sonreír—te rogó todos estos años por un "sí", por una cita, y tú todos esos años nos has hecho más que darle desaires—Lily se soltó del agarre del licántropo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto Remus? James en aquel momento era un inmaduro, idiota y prepotente, tenía todo el derecho a decirle "No" cuantas veces quisiera—Remus asintió.

—Tienes razón, tú tenías todo el derecho. Pero eso no evita que a James no le doliera, que no sufriera por tus desaires. Siempre te tuvo en un lugar tan alto en su lista de prioridades que jamás se dio por vencido y acepto con entereza todos tus desprecios, todas las veces que te burlaste indiferente de sus sentimientos—Lily suspiró enojada.

—Yo no soy la bruja mala del cuento. ¿De qué otra manera querías que me tomara las muestras de amor de James? En ese tiempo yo no creía ni una palabra de lo que juraba sentía por mí…

—Pero eso no evita que todo fuera real—la interrumpió Remus—James jamás ha dejado de amarte como lo hace. Sí, tal vez la manera en la que te demostró que te quería no fue la mejor, pero fue su manera de expresarse y de ti sólo obtuvo desprecio—Lily bufó enojada.

—¿Y a qué se debe esto? No entiendo que tiene ver la manera en la que yo actuaba con James—Remus asintió para continuar hablando.

—Tiene mucho que ver. James siempre estuvo acostumbrado a estar por debajo de ti, a rogarte a ti, a vivir por ti, a sufrir por ti. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero cuando James llego al cuarto se veía realmente mal, ni siquiera creo que vaya a asistir a clases, sólo tomó a Harry y se fue—Lily lo observó con atención y arrepentimiento—tal vez es tiempo de que los papeles se inviertan y tú le pidas perdón a él—concluyó, Lily sintió que el aire abandonaba de golpe sus pulmones.

—Pero… él …yo— balbuceó la pelirroja. Las palabras de Remus la habían desarmado y aunque muy dentro de ella, sabía que Remus tenía razón, una parte de ella, el orgullo tan poco sano que a veces la embargaba, no podía aceptar doblegarse ante nadie, aunque ese nadie fuese James. Remus la volvió a tomar de la mano y la apretó con suavidad.

—Si esperas en este pasillo a que venga James y arregle las cosas contigo terminarías por tener canas. Es hora de que tú des el siguiente paso y te acerques a él—Lily suspiró y Remus soltó su mano, para después levantarse con lentitud, la pelirroja lo observó.

—Me voy Lily, tal vez los elfos se apiaden de mí y me den de comer cuando vaya a las cocinas—Lily lo observó estupefacta, pero después sonrió nerviosa.

—Se supone que tú eres el prefecto, no deberías siquiera saber dónde están las cocinas—Remus le sonrió de lado.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no olvides que también soy un merodeador—le aclaró dándole una sonrisa, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de la muchacha, Lily se levantó.

—¡Remus!—le llamó después de unos segundos y el licántropo se detuvo hasta que su amiga le alcanzo y lo abrazo, Remus le correspondió.

—Gracias— murmuro Lily, separándose de él, el aludido se alzó de hombros y separándose un poco de ella, murmuro un hechizo que hizo que por encima del uniforme de Hogwarts, apareciera una playera, playera que Lily conocía muy bien y que la había hecho sonreír. "¿para cuándo es la boda?" "ya tiene a Harry, ahora sólo les faltan cinco hijos más para que formemos un equipo de Quiddich ¡A trabajar!" Fueron algunas de las frases que Lily alcanzo a leer de la camisa y por alguna extraña razón, aquello le dio fuerzas.

—De nada, ahora sólo depende de ti buscar el perdón de James—la pelirroja asintió—Pero no tardes tanto, porque Sirius está bastante enojado y no dudaría en llevarte a rastras hacía James—Lily suspiró, pero Remus le dio una sonrisa sincera y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como despedida, se alejó caminando.

Lily se quedó estática en el pasillo, observando a su amigo alejarse. Sabía que tenía razón, que tenía que pedirle perdón a James y rezar por que la perdonara, pero era difícil cambiar de papel, mostrarse tan débil ante él. Al fin de cuentas, su orgullo Evans era errático y petulante.

Pero también sabía, que se había portado con James de una manera egoísta y quejumbrosa, que había despachado sus sentimientos y sólo había sabido sufrir los suyos. Quería a James, tal vez incluso comenzaba ya a sentir algo más fuerte por él, no podía darse el lujo de olvidarse de él. Remus tenía razón, eran una familia, James y Harry eran su familia. Y ahora que sabía que el pequeño se iría pronto, no podía darse el lujo de alejar a aquello que más amaba.

Es por eso que emprendió el camino, que conjuro un pañuelo y que secando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde ir, sólo sabía que debía encontrar a James.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"

"Tal vez sólo estaba viviendo un horrible sueño y pronto despertaría en su propia ignorancia, en su propia felicidad en la que creía que Harry jamás se iría, en la que pensaba que le pertenecía, que lo tendría toda su vida." Pensó James, que recostado en una de las paredes de la torre de astronomía observaba con especial interés como jugaba Harry, tratando de atrapar la _snitch_ que volaba sobre él, lo iba extrañar, de eso no tenía dudas.

—Aunque sea imposible de creer Harry—dijo, llamando la atención del infante que lo observó con atención— te has vuelto tan parte de mí, de mi vida, que se me hace imposible decirte adiós.

Harry lo observó con ojos curiosos.

—¿Qué tal si nos escapamos?—cuestionó divertido—podemos salir de Hogwarts volando en un terstall. Tengo suficiente dinero para toda una vida, así que viviremos relativamente bien, y aunque Dumbledore nos busque jamás podrá encontrarnos porque actuaremos como perfectos muggles en Canadá o América del Sur.— dijo, divertido de su propia fantasía.

—Entonces tal vez yo les podría acompañar ¿Quién mejor que una hija de muggles para ensañarles a actuar como unos?— James en seguida se tensó, no necesito de nada más para saber que la que hablaba era Lily y con cuidado tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, necesitaba apoyarse en algo para no desmoronarse.

Para Lily en realidad no había sido difícil encontrarlo, había aprendido a conocer a James y sabía que el chico siempre se refugiaba en la torre de astronomía cuando estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no hablar con nadie. No lo negaría, había ido hacia la torre de astronomía con una confianza casi renovada, segura de que hablar con James sería pan comido, pero ahora que lo observaba abrazado a Harry no sabía cómo comenzar, James no decía nada y si no fuese porque se veía tenso, Lily podría jurar que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, entonces suspirando se dejó caer sobre el suelo frente a James y Harry.

—Tal vez sería mejor ir a Canadá, me han dicho que es un país precioso—dijo, tratando de sonar emocionada, James la observó pero no sonrió y un silencio áspero envolvió a los tres presentes, hasta James suspiró.

—Entonces, tal vez tendríamos que aprender un poco de francés—murmuró, Lily casi brinco de la emoción.

—No sería muy difícil, ya estando allí podremos ir a un estado donde la mayoría hable inglés—James asintió.

—Compraremos una casa con una bonita vista—

—Y un carro, te ensañaré a manejarlo—aportó Lily, James sonrió.

—Aprenderemos a esquiar y viviremos una vida magnates con todo el dinero que poseo—Lily suspiró.

—Sería fantástico, pero no creo que pueda con tanto ocio, tal vez podría ir a una universidad de enseñanza y convertirme en profesora—James asintió.

—Entonces yo me dedicaré a trabajar en una tienda de deportes extremos—Lily asintió.

—Nos olvidaremos de Voldemort—dijo la pelirroja

—De Dumbledore—acotó la pelirroja.

—De adioses innecesarios—James sonrió.

—Seremos una familia—concluyó la pelirroja emocionada, James sonrió.

—comenzaré a preparar el traslado de dinero a Canadá—dijo, ella asintió. Y ambos se perdieron en la ilusión que se habían creado pero que sabían que jamás podría hacerse realidad.

Y el silencio lleno de esperanza, comenzó a volverse denso, imposible de soportar.

—Lo siento—murmuró la pelirroja, cuando no pudo soportar más aquel silencio, James abrió los ojos dé la impresión y ella tomó aire. —Lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije de ti James—el aludido bufó, y dejando a un lado a Harry, que observaba a sus padres curioso, observó a Lily.

—No te disculpes, me has dejado muy en claro que eso es lo que piensas de mí—le reprocho y la pelirroja negó al instante.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo quise decir! Estaba tan enojada con todos que simplemente hablé sin pensar—.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que muy inconscientemente pienses eso de mí, yo ya cambie Lily, ya no soy el mismo de antes, pero parece que tú aun no te has dado cuenta—La muchacha suspiro frustrada, ¿Cómo hacerle entender a tamaño tozudo que en realidad no pensaba aquellas cosas que le había gritado?

—¿Sabes?—cuestionó, comenzaba exasperarse—la gente suele decir cosas que no siente ni piensa cuando está enojada. Yo sé que ya no eres el mismo que cuando comenzó el curso, te quiero y eso ya de por si lo cambia todo—James suspiró, ya se había desahogado y ahora de la furia y la melancolía sólo quedaba un pequeño matiz de tristeza, de pura decepción.

—Me dolió Lily, todas aquellas cosas que me gritaste las sentí como verdaderos puñales al corazón—

—Estaba enojada, quería desahogarme y evitar sentir la presión y tensión en la que había caído y encontré un escape a todo eso en ti, no fue lo correcto, eso ya lo sé y me arrepiento terriblemente, yo te quiero James, eso está por encima de cualquier inmadurez o tontería que hagas—concluyó, el aludido cargó de nuevo a Harry y comenzó a hacer figuras con su varita. Su pequeño, rio con diversión y James sonrió con cariño.

—Yo te amo Lily— murmuró el azabache, después de unos minutos, Lily lo observó. —Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, amo todo lo que te rodea, amo la persona en la que me convierto cuando estoy contigo, amo a Harry que es tan tuyo como mío. Cambié por ti, cambié por mí y cambié por Harry. Te perdono, si eso es lo que buscas, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo aquello que me dijiste y mi corazón comienza a sentir dudas sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y me pregunto: ¿Cuánto falta para que ese querer que sientes por mí, se convierta en amor?—concluyó sin dejar de divertir a Harry.

Lily no dijo nada, no podía. Porque las palabras de James habían sido reales, había abierto su corazón y expuesto su mayor miedo ante ella. Y lo peor era que tal vez, tenía razón. Entonces, observo al azabache, su cabello alborotado que se agitaba con la suave briza de aire, su sonrisa orgullosa pero sincera, sus pómulos altos, tan comunes en un sangre limpia, su figura estilizada, alta y delgada pero elegante e imponente. James Potter era guapo, muy guapo, era un adolescente que parecía haber madurado de sopetón, pero aún conservaba aquellas formas de ser infantiles, aquellos ojos perlados de diversión, aquella sonrisa de niño que se empeñaba en hacer reír a su pequeño. Sería un grandioso padre, no, ya era un grandioso padre. Y la amaba, que era lo más importante, la amaba con aquella locura verdadera, Lily sabía que junto a él tendría a un verdadero acompañante, alguien que sostendría su mano cuando la vejez y la enfermedad le atraparan, que seguiría viéndola e idolatrándola a pesar de que su figura no fuese la misma, que daría su vida por ella.

Y la verdad la golpeo con tal ímpetu y sorpresa que Lily tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sólo para que, cuando los abriera observara sorprendida y emocionada a James.

—Yo también te amo—aclaró lo más fuerte que pudo y James levanto la cabeza tan rápido, que casi pareció irreal.

—¿Qué has dicho, Lily?—cuestionó, sin creerse aquella confesión de su compañera, y dejando a un lado a Harry, ella sonrió y soltó una risita de alegría.

—¡Que te amo James Potter! ¡Te amo, Merlín!—vociferó, acercándose lo suficiente a él como para besarle con desenfreno, beso que fue correspondido de igual manera, cuando ambos se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, James la observó emocionado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—ella asintió y lo tomó por las manos.

—Me di cuenta, que confió en ti, que confió en tu amor puro, en tus sonrisas y promesas. Que confiaría mi vida en ti y que quiero envejecer contigo, que quiero que tengamos a Harry porque es una perfecta combinación de ambos—James sonrió y acercándose a ella la tomó con cuidado por el mentón. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero ahora bailaron una danza casi mística, lenta y parsimoniosa, una danza que demostraba el amor que ambos habían sentido y que ambos profesaban.

Cuando se separaron, se observaron sonriendo y Harry aplaudió divertido, ambos padres lo observaron y Lily se acercó a él para cargarlo.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre seremos una familia—dijo con Harry en brazos, James asintió y ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando del momento que se había creado, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Entonces… ¿Canadá?—cuestionó James sonriendo. Lily asintió riendo.

—Canadá—murmuró.

*""""*

**Hola! Ya lo sé, muy tarde, pero entre una cosa y otra (entre ellas, mi último año de prepa y todas las cosas que deje a su suerte y ahora vienen con su ley del karma, ) no he podido actualizar. El siguiente capítulo (diecinueve) ya está listo, pero ya contando el capítulo veinte, comenzare a hacer más largos los capís, así acabare en dos o tres actualizaciones más. Imagino que cada capítulo será de unas veinte o más hojas en Word para que no les sepa a poco ustede mí me de tiempo de darle punto final a la historia como lo merece. En fin, actualizaré pronto y después comenzara la cuenta regresiva. Cuídense. **


	19. No eres tan inocente como todos piensan

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**

— ¿Profesora McGonagall?— dijo James, la estricta profesora dejo de impartir la lección del día para observar al joven Potter.

— ¿Tiene alguna duda sobre la lección, señor Potter?—cuestionó la recta Minerva. James abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, en cambio observo con desesperación a su novia, quien sonreía con diversión.

— Lily…—murmuró, pero ella negó e hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza hacia Minerva, James suspiró.

— Señor Potter, si no tiene planeado decir nada, siéntese y deje de interrumpir mi clase—le ordenó la profesora, el aludido negó.

— En realidad…—pero parecía realmente nervioso como para decir nada, entonces tomando aire trató de sonreír—yo quería decirle que… que _laamo_—pero lo último lo dijo tan rápido que nadie logro entenderle. Remus y Alice que compartían la mesa vecina soltaron una estridente carcajada, Minerva les lanzó una dura mirada.

— ¿Disculpe?—cuestionó, el azabache murmuró algo que nadie pudo entender.

—Que la amo—susurró lento pero fuerte, para después, adoptar una sonrisa petulante. La profesora por otro lado, lo observaba con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, en la clase muchos ya soltaban risitas por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceo la estupefacta mujer, James se acercó a ella y ante la estupefacción de sus compañeros, besó su mano. La verdad es que James Potter había perdido ya la vergüenza al notar la reacción de su profesora y ahora se divertía con su incomodidad.

—Es usted tan amante de las reglas y tan estricta, dígame ¿hoy trae su moño más apretado?—La profesora se soltó de su mano y lo observó con verdadera estupefacción, entonces su mirada nerviosa se transformó en una llena de cólera que dirigió solo a James, el pobre dio unos pasos atrás.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme tal descaro señor Potter?—cuestionó, recobrando su común carácter estricto, James trató de sonreír.

—No es ningún descaro profesora, de verdad que la am…

—¡Por su bien mejor cállese!—vociferó la mujer, más por vergüenza a escuchar de nuevo a su alumno burlarse de ella, James se alzó de hombros.

—Es usted muy injusta—le reclamó—Me tuve que armar de todo mi valor para pararme frente a usted y aceptar mi amor hacia su persona, para que su única reacción fuera quitarme puntos…—le reclamó—quiero decir… no es demasiado raro, usted es una persona llena de talentos ocultos—Minerva lo hizo callar con una rápida mirada.

—Deje de decir tonterías—murmuró, ¿Qué más podía decirle al adolescente? La situación resultaba tan surrealista que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero entonces observó a sus alumnos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y deseó con todo el corazón que Potter hubiese sido más discreto en su estupidez, muchos de sus alumnos reían por lo bajo, otros simplemente observaban la situación y unos pocos se reían sin ningún reparo, estos era, para su sorpresa, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, y aún más sorpresivo, Sirius Black lucía serio y callado.

—¿Se siente bien?—cuestionó Minerva, sin saber todavía cómo reaccionar pero con esperanzas de que en realidad James Potter hubiese bebido o comido algo que justificara su conducta.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor—aseveró James, y después sonrió con descaro. —Dígame, ¿usted era popular con los muchachos cuando era joven?—cuestionó y eso fue suficiente para que sus compañeros rieran ya sin discreción, Minerva quiso darle una bofetada por su desvergüenza, pero prefirió respirar con lentitud para calmarse.

—No creo que le importe Potter, así que no pienso contestar—aclaró, y James consiente de que ya no podría salir libre de tamaño lio, decidió que al menos disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

—Pero si usted debió de haber sido una joven bruja hermosa, así que quiero creer que tenía muchos pretendientes rondándole, nadie puede resistir un moño bien apretado y una mirada fulminante en una mujer…—Minerva ya se había ruborizado sin saber cómo reaccionar, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, frunció los labios y observó a James Potter con aquella mirada que haría temblar al mismo Voldemort.

Y entonces una idea cruzó su mente y se sintió una estúpida, ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Ahora resultaba tan obvio, había sido víctima de una de las bromas mal pensadas de los merodeadores.

—Castigado—dijo con voz rotunda observando a James sin pestañear, al pobre le recorrió un escalofrió al notar la fría y vengativa mirada de su profesora e inevitablemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Usted no puede, yo con mis mejores in…

— ¡Cállese!—lo interrumpió Minerva, con un tono grave que no admitía replicas—Y yo que pensé que ya había madurado… ¡NO! no diga nada, ¡Lupin, Black y Pettigrew! Acérquense en este momento, todos lo demás ¡Salgan! Si no quieren también ganarse un castigo—No tuvo que decir más, los alumnos-menos los mencionados- salieron sin mirar atrás, incluso Lily, Alice y Harry salieron sin preocuparse por los pobres merodeadores.

—Profesora…

—Así que pensaron que sería muy divertido poner a su profesora en tamaño aprieto ¿verdad?—dijo Minerva, haciendo caso omiso a Remus, quien era el que había comenzado a hablar, Sirius bufó y Peter murmuró "Yo no fui" sin parar—pues espero que el castigo también les parezca divertido…

—Pero profesora, ¿Por qué me va a castigar? Yo no hice nada—se defendió Remus, Peter asintió con vehemencia, Minerva rugió.

—Es obvio que todos ustedes confabularon en esta infantil broma, pero el señor Potter fue el que la llevo a cabo—aclaró, James no dijo nada, tal vez feliz de que toda la ira de su profesora no fuera contra él, en cambio Sirius soltó una risa que se convirtió en bufido, si pudiera hablar hubiese dicho que ya habían logrado lo que con fuerza, habían tratado de hacer desde que habían pisado Hogwarts, volver a su profesora una paranoica.

—Eso no es justo profesora, nosotros no confabulamos nada con James—de defendió Remus, el único con oportunidad de defenderse, la mujer se rió con algo de histeria.

—Por favor señor Lupin—dijo la mujer, Remus suspiró cansado y le lanzó una mirada venenosa a James, quien honestamente no planeaba decir nada—Ustedes ya tiene diecisiete años, Merlín están a punto de abandonar Hogwarts y parece que aún no han madurado, estoy muy decepcionada de usted en especial señor Potter, ¿Qué pensaba que ganaría con esto?—cuestionó ahora enfocando su vista en el azabache, él sólo pudo suspirar.

—Nada—murmuró y por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad y acabar con aquel lio, pero ¿Qué importancia tenia? Seria castigado de todos modos e incluso tal vez peor, porque como buen Gryffindor osado había cumplido con un reto estúpido sin medir consecuencias. —Nada porque lo que le dije es lo que de verdad siento, la amo profesora McGonagall—la mujer lo observó sorprendida.

—Deje ya de jugar conmigo Potter—le exigió, James negó.

—No estoy jugando con usted profesora, yo la amo y estoy seguro que mis compañero también, tal vez usted lo entendió mal, pero es una de las mejores profesoras que he tenido, es justa con nosotros y nos cuida y ayuda cuando lo necesitamos, estoy seguro que inevitablemente todos terminaremos amándola, además como ya le dije, nadie puede resistirse a un moño bien apretado y una mirada fulminante—la mujer sonrió, no lo pudo evitar y es que era sorprendente que su alumno más revoltoso, aquel que le sacaba más canas verdes que ningún otro le dijera tal cosa.

—Él tiene razón profesora—lo secundo Remus, aprovechándose del momento de debilidad de su profesora. —Es inevitable no quererla cuando es una gran maestra—La mujer observó ahora a su alumno, y sonrió ahora sin restricciones antes de recargarse en el escritorio.

Los cuatro merodeadores le sonreían sinceramente, y si aquello que le habían dicho era verdad, no podía evitar sentirse realmente feliz.

—Es… es mejor que se vayan, llegaran tarde a su próxima clase—dijo la profesora deseosa de quedarse sola y poder emocionarse como debía, los cuatro la observaron, James se acercó y tomando su mano volvió a besarla. Y viendo a su profesora sonreírles por primera vez en sus siete largos años estudiando, salieron del salón de clases.

—Por poco—dijo Remus cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no escuchara. James asintió antes de reír divertido.

—Y aun no sé cómo lo logro, pero siempre término ganando—aclaró, Sirius que iba a su lado le palmeo el hombro y desesperado comenzó a hacer señas con las manos, James lo observó dudoso.

—¿Qué tienes Sirius?—cuestionó, el aludido no dijo nada.

—Igual que tú, está cumpliendo su reto así que no puede hablar por el resto del día Cornamenta—aclaró Peter, James se bufó de su amigo.

—Sí que te dio un buen castigo mi pelirroja ¿Verdad?—cuestionó pero Sirius comenzó a mover las manos tratando de decir algo y comenzó a bufar como un poseso, James se alzó de hombros. —No te entiendo camarada—él aludido suspiró y sacando su varita convoco un pizarrón que tenía una cuerdita y se lo colgó en el pecho, entonces con su varita comenzó a escribir en él. La letra le había quedado bastante malhecha pero si se entendía a la perfección lo que había escrito.

"¡Aun no puedo creer que la hayas perdonado tan fácil!" James se alzó de hombros.

—Ya te lo explique Sirius, no fue algo que yo pudiera controlar, ella me pidió perdón y el momento fue tan perfecto que no sé, al final simplemente no hubo nada que perdonar porque ya no existieron dudas—Sirius bufó y comenzó a escribir en su pizarroncito.

"Sigo sin comprender"

—Tal vez nunca lo hagas—rebatió James frunciendo el ceño, antes de sonreír perturbado—No hasta que te enamores de verdad y creo que para el gran Sirius Black esa será la gran odisea de su vida—concluyó riendo, pronto le siguieron Remus y Peter, Black en cambio fufó indignado.

"Al menos así no me convertiré en un idiota"—escribió, James se alzó de hombros.

—Soy feliz… realmente feliz al lado de mi pelirroja y si eso me convierte en un idiota entonces lo acepto—aclaró, Remus al observar lo frustrado que parecía Sirius al no poder pelear como se debía con James, se acercó a él y le palmeo el hombro.

—Tranquilo Sirius, Lily no es mala y tú lo sabes… al final ambos terminaran teniendo un hijo, creo que eso hace que su relación sea verdadera, ambos se aman, a su manera y no creo que lleguemos a descifrar nunca cual es esa manera—el aludido bufó indignado.

"Sigo sin perdonarla" Escribió al licántropo y borró la frase antes de que James la leyera.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Lily observó a Sirius con atención, al final no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—No me has dicho nada en todo el día—murmuró abatida—no es que me importe la verdad, pero se me hace tan… raro ¿Qué te sucede?—le preguntó, Sirius rodó los ojos y continuo escribiendo en su pergamino.

Lily no pudo evitar cruzarse de hombros indignada y observar furiosa al sangre limpia, estaban en la biblioteca y después de que Peter, perezoso como era decidiera que era hora de tomar un aperitivo, de que Harry aburrido comenzara a armar un alboroto y James saliera con él y de que Remus lo acompañara para ver como estaba, Lily y Sirius se habían quedado inevitablemente solos en la gran biblioteca.

Él no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola mirada y se había concentrado en escribir su pergamino, para Lily aquello había sido una bendición pero después de media hora así, la pelirroja había comenzado a sospechar que lo que hacía Black no era hacer tarea ensimismada, sino más bien ignorarla concienzudamente.

— No soy idiota—se defendió Lily al fin entendiendo aquella mirada que Sirius le dedico—Yo sé que no puedes hablar, pero eso no ha impedido que molestes a todos menos a mí, con ese estúpido pizarrón que cargas orgulloso—Sirius la observó y Lily vio en esa mirada un claro mensaje: _¡No te metas con mi pizarrón!_

Y es que Black tenía el poder de, según palabras de James:

_"¡Convierte lo que toca en oro puro para las conquistas Lily, tienes que admitirlo Canuto es realmente ingenioso!"_

¡Pues sí, lo admitía¡ Black podía ser un inmaduro narcisista y molesto la mayor parte del tiempo pero tenía un verdadero genio para conquistar, así que para sorpresa de sus amigos, después de la clase de transformaciones, había comenzado a escribir poemas en el pizarrón y a regalarles rosas rojas a toda aquella que se parara a leer los poemas. Y como no, había sido todo un éxito entre sus hormonales compañeras que no habían dejado de adularle y enamorarse.

Entonces Lily no pudo evitar leer fugazmente el último fragmento poema que Sirius había escrito.

_Despierta, ríes y al reír tus labios__  
><em>_inquietos me parecen__  
><em>_relámpagos de grana que serpean__  
><em>_sobre un cielo de nieve._

—Becquer—murmuró, Black aun enfurruñado la observó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, ella capto su mirad y le sonrió con sinceridad, Sirius no le correspondió y ella suspiró—Despierta, ríes y al reír… es un fragmento de uno de los poemas de Becquer, ¿verdad? No sabía que conocías de literatura muggle—aclaró, Sirius se alzó de hombros y ella bufó furiosa. Entonces ninguno hablo por largos cinco minutos hasta que Lily harta de sentirse tan ignorada por alguien a quien comenzaba a ver como un amigo dejo a un lado su pluma.

—Ya me arte Black, ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo?—cuestionó, Sirius la observó y quiso gritarle y reñirle antes de recordar que estaba cumpliendo su castigo, no hubo momento en que no lo odio más, entonces borrando aquel fragmento comenzó a escribir con furia.

"No eres tan inocente como todos piensan Evans" escribió y cuando Lily lo leyó rugió enojada.

—¿A qué te refieres Black?—cuestionó en un tono acido.

"A que a veces de verdad pienso que a ti no te importa nadie más que tú misma y terminó dándome cuenta que si yo soy un narcisista por excelencia, tú te llevas el trofeo y él título"

—¿Qué mierda…?—murmuró la pelirroja y si Sirius no estuviera tan enojado con ella, se hubiese burlado por el repentino vocabulario malsonante de Lily quien siempre era tan educada—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme! ¿En qué diablos te basas para adjuntarme tal título?—cuestionó apenas conteniendo su ira, Sirius frunció el ceño igual de molesto.

"Oh no lo sé, tú dime" garabateó; Lily suspiró.

—No me hagas perder la paciencia Black y dime de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede conmigo—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

"Sucede que estoy muy enojado contigo" Lily no pudo evitar soltar una risita acida.

—eso es obvio Black—aclaró, y es que a veces de verdad se sorprendía con la mente inmadura de Sirius— Quiero saber el porqué de ese enojo—Sirius la observo ceñudo.

"ayer trataste como una mierda a Cornamenta y hoy simplemente te paseas a su lado orgullosa como si nada hubiese pasado, James está idiotizado por ti, pero yo no y con un simple "te amo" no harás que yo te perdone", Lily frunció el ceño.

— Creo que lo que paso entre James y yo solo nos incumbe a nosotros, no te metas en eso Black—aclaró, Sirius le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"¡Me incumbe porque Cornamenta es mi mejor amigo así que me meteré tanto como quiera!".

—¿A sí, pues sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Metete en lo mío con James si quieres, pero no esperes de mí ni el menor caso hacia tu existencia—le advirtió, Sirius sonrió socarrón.

"Y tú no esperes de mí el mismo trato indulgente que he tenido contigo hasta ahora, ya estoy harto de ver como pisoteas a James, Evans" ella se levantó enojada, él hizo lo mismo y ambos se observaron retándose con la mirada.

—Dime la verdad Black ¿Qué buscas con esto?—cuestionó con los dientes apretados y Sirius olvido que no podía hablar porque la furia había segado sus sentidos.

—Un cambio de actitud de tú parte Evans y una disculpa—ella alzó una perfecta ceja.

—Disculpas a quién ¿a ti?—cuestionó burlona, Sirius asintió, ella rió con cinismo— Hay Black, si eso que me estas pidiendo no es ser narcisista, no sé lo entonces lo qué es—el aludido frunció el ceño—al único que le debo disculpas es a James y ya todo quedo arreglado entre nosotros—aclaró.

— ¿A sí? Olvidas que el aparte de ser tu novio también es un merodeador igual que Remus, Peter y yo, si te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos. Somos nosotros los que después tenemos que armar de nuevo a James, los que le cubren y arreglan su desastre después de uno de alguno de tus desplantes. ¿Sabes cómo llegó ayer después de que tú lo trataras como una mierda? ¿Te das al menos una idea del daño reprimido que tenía después de dedicarse a destruir todas nuestras pertenencias con magia?—Lily perdió el color en el acto al escuchar lo que había provocado en James el día anterior y observó al furioso de Sirius a quien le resplandecían los ojos en un brillo suicida, sólo eso basto para que Lily se dejara caer sobre su silla de nuevo, Sirius aun permaneció en posición defensiva unos cuantos segundos más hasta que también se dejó caer en su silla.

Lily sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, claro que sabía que ayer le había hecho especial daño a James, pero no sabía hasta qué punto había llegado ese daño y ahora Sirius el más despreocupado de los merodeadores, el que parecía tomarse la vida como un juego era que le se plantaba frente a ella y dándole la cara exigía una disculpa, una disculpa por el daño que ella había ocasionado en su casi hermano.

_"No olvides que yo también soy un merodeador Lily" _recordó las palabras que Remus alguna vez le había dicho y no pudo sentirlas más reales, siempre había pensado en los merodeadores como grandes amigos despreocupados e inmaduros, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad era mucho más que eso, eran una unión, un cuarteto casi invencible, que se apoyaba entre ellos mismos, que se protegían contra todo.

—Lo siento—murmuró con la voz algo rasposa por el llanto contenido, Sirius la observo sorprendido, ella levanto la vista y verde y gris se conectaron,—yo… lo siento—volvió a repetir antes de suspirar—nunca… nunca fue mi intención herir a James pero me encontraba tan mal por lo de Harry que…yo sé que no lo justifica Sirius, pero es la verdad, ayer por casi todo el día fui todo menos yo—aclaró con una sonrisa sincera.

Sirius no pudo evitar corresponderle, la Lily que solo aparecía junto a James o junto a sus inseparables amigos Alice y Lunático estaba frente a él pidiéndole perdón y demostrándole que ella era perfecta para James.

—Yo…—murmuró Sirius sin saber cómo continuar, el enojo que era el que le hacía hablar se había esfumado y había terminado tan desprotegido como Lily, ella se alzó de hombros y extendió su mano hacia Sirius.

Él observó la mano, no era solo un simple saludo o una señal de que las cosas ya estaban bien, significaba mucho más, era un acuerdo entre ellos, tal vez el inicio de alguna amistad.

Así que estirando su mano la unió con la de Lily, cuando ambas manos se separaron Lily suspiró.

—Bonito poema aquel, pero aún sigo preguntándome como conoces tú de Literatura muggle—murmuró queriendo salir de aquella platica tan sentimental y sorprendente, Sirius sonrió.

—Pelirroja, todo lo que haga rabiar a mi madre yo lo conozco y poemas muggles sin duda le quitan años de vida a lo loco—aclaró divertido, Lily negó distraída.

Y el silencio, uno mucho más tranquilo, se sirenio sobre ellos hasta que Remus, a fuera e la biblioteca comenzó a hacerles señas, Lily fue la primera en verlo y poder leer sus labios.

Parecía que quería decirle que salieran, ella asintió a Remus y este se cruzó de brazos feliz de que su mensaje fuese entregado.

—¿Sirius?—este la observó, ella apuntó hacia la puerta y el sangre limpia se dio la vuelta para observar a su amigo. —Ya es hora de irnos—él asintió y ambos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Pelirroja?—la llamó Sirius cuando todo estuvo guardado en sus mochilas, ella lo observó.

—¿Sí?—él se removió incomodo—¿podríamos… podríamos mantener esta platica en secreto? No quisiera perder mi estatus de macho y si alguien se entera de los sentimientos que tengo hacía mis amigos adiós a mi estatus de rebelde—ella frunció el ceño divertida antes de asentir.

— Me parece bien, a mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien se enterara de que te pedí perdón, eso arruinaría mi estatus de prefecta perfecta—Sirius sonrió.

—Otra cosa pelirroja—ella asintió, demostrándole que estaba escuchando— No le digas a nadie que rompí mi voto de silencio, prometo no hablar nada en lo que queda el resto del día, no soportaría la humillación de haber perdido el reto—ella asintió rodeando los ojos.

—Perfecto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver a Mary—y diciendo esto comenzó a escribir un nuevo fragmento en su pizarrón, Lily rodeo los ojos.

—¿Y porque le haces un poema a ella, tenía entendido que entre ustedes solo había sexo?—Sirius asintió.

—Y así es, pero el camino hacia la ala común de Gryffindor no es corto y puedo conquistar a alguna chica—Lily negó divertida.

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida de la biblioteca.

***"*"**"*"**"***

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios y disculpen las faltas de ortografía o incoherencias que de seguro tiene el pobre capítulo. Pero ando a las prisas… bien, digamos que mi computadora está como enferma y aun así la tengo prendida, en este momento está comenzando a oler a quemado… ¡Noooooo! **

**En fin, como lo había adelantado después de este capítulo todos serán mucho más largos con la finalidad de que en uno o dos a lo máximo la historia este acabada. De nuevo, gracias por no abandonarme y seguir comentando a pesar de mis largos tiempos sin actualizar. **

**Se me había pasado comentar por aquí y ahora que me acuerdo haré un pequeño hincapié: acabo de abrir una cuenta en Facebook, búsquenme como: Miel-tonks. Ahora he estado muy inactiva pero hasta que no me arreglen la computadora no podre activarme de nuevo. :) **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	20. Chapter 20

Una semana después de la terrible noticia del regreso de Harry Potter, los merodeadores y Lily habían comenzado a fingir que su vida seguía el mismo curso, los cuatro hombres se levantaban cada mañana y después de pasar unos momentos con Harry bajaban y se encontraban con Lily y Alice, juntos entonces se iban al gran comedor en donde Harry terminaba ensuciándose todo y Sirius se iba antes de tiempo con la chica Mary.

Era fácil seguirles el ritmo, los merodeadores hacía tiempo que no hacían ni una sólo broma y Lily orgullosa de ello se dedicaba a cuidar de Harry. Sí, podría sonreír y fingir que el pequeño bebé no les abandonaría pero la verdad era que en su mente siempre se encontraba la espina de la verdad, aquella verdad que la lastimaba y la hacía sentir pésima.

Era una egoísta, de eso no había dudas.

Deseaba que Harry jamás se fuera y ella y James siguieran cuidándolo pero no era tampoco ninguna tonta y tenía en claro que su hijo pertenecía a otro lugar aunque ese lugar le causara calosfríos, simplemente era imposible no imaginar un lugar lleno de oscuridad en donde Voldemort tuviese mucho más poder y su hijo así como ellos se viese inmerso en la guerra en donde estuviese en contacto con tantas maldiciones y magia oscura como jamás había conocido.

Magia oscura, como la que había hecho la cicatriz que adornaba su frente, la extraña marca que de alguna u otra manera parecía estar relacionada con el viaje en el tiempo de su hijo.

—¿en que piensas Lily?

—sólo en Harry—contestó cuando enfocó la vista en su novio, a lo lejos las risas del pequeño y Sirius que jugaban en el pasto amortiguaron la tristeza de su voz, James en cambio suspiró.

—podrías llamarme inmaduro—susurró—pero prefiero ignorar el hecho de que Harry se va tener que ir—no pudo evitar estremecerse—es mucho más fácil.

—Puede ser—susurró entrelazando su mano con la de él—pero cuando la verdad sea inminente y Harry se tenga ir, la despedida será más fuerte…

James desvió la vista a su hijo, quien en ese momento reía divertido.

—¿sabes lo qué más me duele?

—¿qué?

—que esperaba con ansias la navidad junto a Harry—no pudo evitar sonreír—y ahora que falta tan poco y que en cualquier momento Dumbledore nos va a hablar para llevárselo, no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente decepcionado—se mordió nervioso el labio—estoy seguro que hubiese sido la mejor navidad de la historia…

—a mí me preocupa más el regreso—increpó la pelirroja—¿el futuro? Llámame loca pero ese parece lleno de oscuridad…

—no te preocupes—dijo él seguro cuando sonrió contento—yo estaré allá y los protegeré con mi propia vida—Lily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—¡Mamá!—vociferó Harry quien gateando se había acercado hasta sus padres, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y soltando la mano de James alzó al pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede Harry?—como única respuesta se ganó un leve balbuceo.

—¡Me mordió James!—vociferó Sirius, quien acercándose se sostenía la mano—creo que me dejo sin dedo…

—te lo mereces…

—¡Yo no le hice nada pelirroja!—ella rodó los ojos.

—Siempre haces algo—dijo como respuesta, James soltó una carcajada antes de enfocar su vista en su amigo.

—ella tiene razón Canuto…

—tú no digas nada que tu palabra ya no vale lo mismo desde que te volviste un mandilón

—¡Yo no soy un mandilón!—Sirius rió al notar el orgullo de su amigo herido.

—como sea yo… mira, allí viene Lunático—dijo distraído, y era verdad. Remus se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y la sonrisa juguetona y cansada en sus labios.

—¡Natico!—vociferó Harry en cuanto vio al hombre lobo, el aludido no pudo evitar estirar sus brazos y cuando Lily dejo escapar al niño y este se vio alzado por el licántropo, no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

Harry había sido eso, su mejor analgésico para lo fastidiosa y dolorosa que a veces era su vida. Con la inocencia escondida tras los ojos verdes y la melena negra salvaje que tenía por cabello.

Era tanto de lo que Remus ya no era, que no podía evitar quererlo cerca, Harry que con su sola presencia había logrado abarcar todos sus miedos y hacerlo sentir liberado de las culpas y pavores.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que a mí es al único que me odia—murmuró Sirius, aun agarrados la mano, Remus rió.

—Eres el único que parece un niño, como él—dijo burlón James—de todos modos, no deberías tomarte tal honor, ese lo ocupa Peter—Sirius rió.

—En eso tienes razón, ¿tú que piensas niño chino?—Harry sonrió.

—¡Idota!—vociferó su palabra nueva, que había aprendido gracias a su madre, quien en ese momento no podía estar más apena.

—Ya no digas eso Harry…

El pequeño rió con ganas.

—¡Idota!

—vaya, gracias madre modelo—dijo aburrido Sirius—ya me imagino como crecerá Harry a tu lado—Lily bufó.

—No comiences Black…—advirtió, él no pudo evitar estremecerse y James que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, pegó un brinco de repente emocionado, entonces sin más tomó por el codo a su amigo.

—Yo conozco esa mirada Jamie, ¡es la mirada merodeadora!—vociferó nostálgico, obviamente el que su amigo madurara cuando él aun era tan infantil no le había quedado nada bien.

—Tengo un plan grandioso—explicó ignorando concienzudamente la mirada de su novia—y necesito tu ayuda Remus, así que dale a Harry a Lily—continuó apresurado, la emoción ya era palpable en todo él.

—pero James…

—¡nada! Esto será grandioso Lunático, no me puedes fallar—el aludido suspiró con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había entrado en aquella etapa de: soy más testarudo que una cabra así que mejor has lo que digo si no quieres que algo explote; y suspirando regreso a Harry a los brazos de su madre.

—¿No será una de tus bromas verdad James?—murmuró apaciguadora Lily, el aludido negó contento.

—No—aseveró y cuando besó los cabellos del pequeño y justo después, la mejilla de la pelirroja, volvió a tomar por el codo a Sirius para después hacer lo mismo con Remus. Segundos después el trio de merodeadores se había ido.

Cuando Lily por fin quedo sola no pudo evitar estremecerse y suspirando con fuerza, hizo su flequillo a un lado.

—¿te apetece visitar a Alice?—cuestionó a Harry—es mejor dejar a esos hacer lo que tengan que hacer, así al menos si algo sale mal puedo alegar ignorancia.

"***"

Los merodeadores caminaron zigzagueando y después de mucho trotar llegaron a unos metros de sauce boxeador.

—has tu trabajo Colagus… ¿y Peter?—cuestionó cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que su regordete amigo no se encontraba cerca.

—Imagino que en las cocinas—dijo Remus, quien se separó al instante del loco de James—¿nos podrías decir qué es lo que tienes James?

—una idea brillante—dijo aun emocionado.

—y esa idea incluye al sauce, pienso.

—oh sí—murmuró cuando tomando un palo del pasto, trató de aventarlo al nudo escondido que hacía detener al árbol, sin embargo lo único que se gano fue el anodino palito terminara hecho trizas en el piso.

—¡uhg! Eso está mal—dijo Sirius sonriendo—¿quieres que lo intente?—James frunció el ceño.

—no estoy muy seguro, sin embargo ¿Remus…?

—¡Ni loco!—vociferó adivinando las intenciones de su amigo—no soy un suicida—James sonrió.

—no pareció eso cuando le dijiste a Poppie sobre tus deseos de aventarte de la torre de astronomía—Remus se estremeció.

—y las consecuencias fueron traumáticas—ahora Sirius fue el que se estremeció—lo siento James—el aludido bufó.

—Les diría que fuéramos por Peter pero eso retrasara todos mis planes…—suspiró con fuerza—ni modo, ¿Sirius?—el aludido sonrió antes de convertirse el perro y acercarse totalmente temerario.

Sólo bastaron unos segundos más para que fuera cruelmente aventado por una de las ramas, pero el gran perro negro no se detuvo. Parecía haber tomado aquello como una prueba y valiente (e idiota) como era, volvió a correr hacia el árbol, tratando de evitar los golpes.

—hay que admitir que es testarudo—Remus sólo bufó aunque sorprendido observaba a su amigo. Minutos después de algunos cuantos golpes, Sirius por fin pudo detener el árbol. Remus y James no se lo pensaron mucho, corrieron hacia el túnel y se metieron siguiendo a Sirius quien aun como perro, emitía suaves mugidos de dolor.

El viaje fue largo y aunque James estaba seguro que como animal hubiese llegado más rápido, no pasó el hecho de que Remus estaba frente a sí y que el herido Sirius apenas y caminaba a cuatro patas.

Así que cuando por fin terminaron de recorrer el camino y James por fin pudo erguirse, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de frustración, sin embargo, Sirius ya había recobrado su forma humana y suspirando con fuerza se frotaba un moretón en la mejilla.

—Hay que admitir que fue toda una prueba—susurró adolorido—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—cuestionó ignorando su propio dolor, Remus que observaba pensativo el lugar, observó a su amigo. Claramente la casa de los gritos no representaba un buen lugar para él.

—pienso que este es un buen lugar para organizarlo—rió con gracia y sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la sucia y desastrosa habitación, sus amigos le siguieron realmente curiosos.

—¿Organizar qué?—Jadeó Sirius, quien detrás de él aun estaba realmente lastimado.

—una navidad adelantada—dijo despreocupado y cuando sus dos amigos captaron que la frase era realmente sincera, no pudieron evitar observarse incrédulos.

—Estas loco James—el aludido abrió la desvencijada puerta y cuando entro, frunció el ceño.

—¡por supuesto que no, Remus!—se defendió antes de observar a sus dos amigos—es totalmente razonable que quiera adelantar la navidad, en especial cuando tenía tanta ilusión de vivirla con Harry—sus amigos por fin lo iban comprendiendo—Tengo derecho, después de todo y además, ya le había comprado regalos.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?—cuestionó Remus rindiéndose a la locura de su amigo, este sonrió feliz.

—necesitamos arreglar este lugar, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?—el licántropo frunció el ceño antes de asentir, James sonrió con ahínco y después observó a Black, quien ya sonreía feliz.

La idea de una navidad adelantada parecía ser la idea perfecta para alguien como él.

—tú puedes contactarte con Peter y esperarlo afuera en el túnel, serás el encargado de la comida—su mejor amigo asintió con los ojos brillando.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—una visita a Hogsmedae—susurró—tendremos que comprar algunas cosas, ¿no creen?

—Cerveza de mantequilla y wiski de fuego, por supuesto—Remus rodó los ojos.

—podrías comprar algo en Zonco, no lo sé… ¿tal vez sombreros de broma o algo así?—James asintió.

—eso es perfecto, ya verán que lo conseguiré todo… ¿Remus, puedes configurar una mesa?—el aludido asintió y con ceño fruncido comenzó a arreglar el desvencijado lugar, entonces Sirius también asintió y juntos a James bajaron a la primera planta, entonces cada uno tomó caminos distintos.

A James, sin embargo, no le costó nada de trabajo escabullirse hasta llegar a los limites de la desvencijada casa y con total confianza tomó el lindero que lo conducía hacia el pequeño pueblo cuyos habitantes ya no se sorprendieron al ver al muchacho totalmente libre.

"***"

Lily no pudo evitar bufar, no había sabido nada de los muchachos desde hacia horas y ya comenzaba a preocuparse porque sí bien era cierto que James le había dicho que no se trataba de ninguna broma, también sabía que a veces las personas eran débiles y terminaban cayendo de nuevo al circulo vicioso.

Era preocupante sin lugar a dudas…

—¡Lily!—la pelirroja no pudo evitar saltar sobre su lugar antes de enfocar la vista en Sirius quien sonreía contento.

—¿Qué hicieron?—él rodó los ojos.

—un poco de aquello y un poco de esto—Lily frunció el ceño.

—¿y James?

—tu adorado novio está bien—rodó los ojos—pero necesitamos que tu te pongas lo más bonito que tengas en ese armario tuyo diseñado para espantar pretendientes—Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

Antes hubiese gritado a Black y con ahínco se hubiese defendido utilizando el sarcasmo y la humillación necesaria, ahora ese ya no era el caso porque Sirius también sonreía.

Un acuerdo tácito, le llamaban, de soportarse sin más, de quererse de alguna forma porque aunque fueran tan diferentes les unía alguien en común.

—¿para qué?

—porque tenemos algo planeado…

—no me gusta como suena eso—Sirius se removió incomodo.

—así están las cosas y seria mejor que hicieras lo que te digo para que podamos irnos—entonces rodó los ojos—yo me encargo de Harry y en cinco minutos te espero aquí, ponte guapa pelirroja aunque no más de lo ya eres que entonces yo mismo te secuestraria para mí—Lily rodó los ojos.

—tus frases baratas no funcionan conmigo

—Tenía que intentarlo—entonces soltó una carcajada llena de humor—anda, vete ya. Entre más rápido salgamos, más pronto veras a James y tu curiosidad será saciada.

—pero Sirius, no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con algo bonito?

—¿eres mujer?—Lily le lanzó una mirada acida, Sirius hizo caso omiso—tú sabes, algo con lo que te sientas a gusto y con lo que estés segura que James caería a tus pies.

—vale—murmuró antes de acariciar el cabello de su hijo y comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Cuando bajó, Harry y Sirius ya la esperaban. El primero ahora traía una túnica formal de color rojo, Sirius por el contrario e había puesto su chupa de cuero y el pantalón desgastado más muggle que tenía.

Lily no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más curiosa, obviamente no se trataba de ninguna broma y algo confundida, se acomodó el cabello en la coleta alta que se había hecho. Traía un sencillo vestido muggle y por encima (porque estaba haciendo más frio de lo usual) una túnica de tela como de ceda que había recibido de Alice hacia dos navidades atrás.

—vaya—dijo Sirius sonriendo, después frunció el ceño y Lily se puso en frente de é, Sirius cargó a Harry sobre sus hombros, —Lo siento, no encuentro ningún alago para ti…

—eso se escucho como a "luces horrible Evans"—dijo cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por el solitario pasillo, Sirius guiaba mientras Harry hacia ruidos cuando jalaba su cabello.

—será porque no pienso en ti como algo romántico—entonces se alzó de hombros, juguetón—pero yo sé de alguien a quien la baba se le caerá cuando te observe—ella rodó los ojos.

—a veces me preocupas Sirius—susurró cuando dieron la vuelta hacia un pasillo solitario, él la observó.

—¿Por qué?

—de verdad creo que terminaras solo y cuando James y yo seamos viejos tendremos que adoptarte como mascota porque no nos dejaras solos—él soltó una carcajada.

—Lo extraño de aquella frase no es que me aceptes tan fácil como mascota, sino que aceptes con tanta seguridad que tú y James terminaran juntos—ella rodó los ojos.

—hace mucho supere la fase de la negación, ¿no te llego el ultimátum? Porque sería estúpido negarlo cuando llevas en tus hombros a la prueba más fehaciente de ello—Sirius frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, pienso que mis teorías acerca de la concepción del niño chino siguen siendo muy reales—ella rodó los ojos.

—y estúpidas además—Sirius soltó una carcajada antes de pararse frente a una vieja estatua.

—llegamos—Lily frunció el ceño.

—¿a dónde? Es solo un simple pasillo

—pobre… pobre mujer mortal e inocente—dijo melodramático—esto no es solo un pasillo y antes de que lo digas, esta tampoco es sólo una estatua.

Lily se hubiese reído si Sirius hubiese sido más lento en sus acciones, pero sorprendida observó como la estatua se abría y de un momento a otro se encontró en un pasillo escondido y apretado que sólo dejaba espacio para ir en fila india y que siquiera sabía que existía.

Entonces más curiosa que furiosa, por saber uno de los muchos secretos (herramientas) que los merodeadores utilizaban para hacer sus bromas, observó sorprendida a Sirius.

—¿Cómo…?

—Somos los merodeadores, pelirroja eso ya debería ser suficiente—dijo como una respuesta y dándole un empujoncito, hizo que comenzara caminar, después bajó a Harry de sus hombros y comenzó a seguirla.

Honestamente, Lily hubiese esperado que el pasillo terminará en algún lugar místico y mágico, tal vez en la dichosa cámara de los secretos de la que tanos rumores había, pero jamás espero que de hecho el final se encontrara en una pequeña trampilla que al abrirla la dejo en el sótano de algún local del cual no conocía.

Entonces no pudo hacer otra cosa más que achicar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la falta de Luz y murmurando un Lumus, observar el desvencijado lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos?—cuestionó a Sirius quien estaba tratando de quitarse de encima la manita de Harry, quien aburrido había empezad a pellizcar su cara.

—en el sótano de Honeydukes, ¿conoces esa tienda? Allí se suelen comprar dulces mag…

—¡Conozco la tienda Black!—susurró crispada cuando el pánico comenzó a llenarla.

Estaban fuera de Hogwarts en un lugar en donde no debían, estaban incumpliendo las reglas y lo peor, si alguien los descubría todos sus años de esfuerzo se irían a la basura.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo enojada, en el fondo se sintió tonta por temer justo en ese momento.

—Deberías—susurró divertido—camina, necesitamos llegar a nuestra meta lo más pronto posible… ¡ya niño chino! ¿Quieres tu peluche? Toma, eso… pellízcalo a él—concluyó mientras caminaba, Lily se había quedado pasmada y observaba sorprendida como Black salía del pequeño lugar.

¿Qué se suponía que hacia ahora? Obviamente podía ir detrás de él, eso sería lo más obvio. Pero también era cierto que estaba haciendo algo totalmente ilegal que si se descubría, pondría en jaqué su insignia como prefecta.

— ¿A que esperas Evans?—urgió Black cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguía. Lily no pudo evitar moverse incomoda. Suspiro al final y armándose de valor, negó. De aquellas cosas, como escapar a altas horas de los dormitorios o escabullirse a las cocinas, eran las historias que se contaban en el futuro. Además, el que los merodeadores le mostraran aquel secreto dejaba en claro que confiaban en ella y por si fuera poco, también sentía gran curiosidad.

Al final se obligó a dejar los temores a un lado y seguir al adolescente.

Salir de la tienda no fue difícil, habían tenido suerte y está se encontraba llena de niños de sucias mejillas cuyos padres parecían horrorizados por el consumo de azúcar y cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por la solitaria calle. Lily no pudo evitar dase cuenta que nadie los observaba, ni siquiera parecían interesados en ellos.

Caminaron por varios minutos y se adentraron a algún sendero del bosque que terminó por dejarlos frente a la cada de los gritos. Desde aquella perspectiva el lugar resultaba aterrador aun y cuando Lily sabía que la casa no era más que la tapadera de Remus y no estaba en realidad habitada por fantasmas. Eran al fin de cuentas, muchos años de escuchar historias sobre aquel lugar que hicieron que Lily se para en secó cuando vio que Sirius maniobró hasta poner a Harry sobre sus hombros y de un saltó, paso la cerca que separaba al lugar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—él la observó incrédulo.

—a estas alturas pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta, vamos hacia la casa de los gritos.

—pero… caminamos tanto, creí haber escuchado a Remus decirme que tenía un pasadizo propio en Hogwarts—el aludido hizo una mueca y se acarició la mejilla.

—digamos que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza y no es nada cómoda—entonces hizo un gesto con sus dedos—y es muy pequeña y sucia así que pensamos que sería mejor que tomáramos la ruta alternativa para traerlos a ti y a Harry—ella lo observó curiosa.

—-¿es allí dónde han estado todo el día?

—En su mayoría, así es—dijo ansioso—¿podrías ahora simplemente cruzar? Todos nos están esperando.

—parece demasiado fácil, creí que Dumbledore tomaría medidas extras para cruzar hacia la casa de los gritos—Sirius la observó cansado.

—y lo hace. Es sólo que justo ahora no es luna llena, ¿o sí?

—pero…

—¡solo cruza Evans! Merlín, sólo a mí se me ocurrió aceptar ser tu acompañante, pero ya sabes. James a veces es tan cansado y estaba tan ocupado así como Remus que al final sólo confió en mí, ya que admitámoslo… Peter no es bueno para este tipo de cosas.

Mientras hablaba, Lily ya había cruzado con algo de dificultad y rodando los ojos, le había quitado a Harry, quien había comenzado a hacer burbujas con la boca.

—¿Papá?

—vamos hacia allá—informó la pelirroja cuando comenzó a caminar, Sirius la siguió bufando.

—pensé que eras más educada, no deberías dejar hablando así a la gente.

—es que tú divagas, no hablas—dijo crispada, él bufó.

*"""*  
>—¿Cómo luzco?—cuestionó James, que se había cambiado minutos antes y ahora traía una túnica de gala, nervioso movió el pie cuando Remus le dio una mirada especuladora.<p>

—bien—dijo sin más, Colagusano a su lado asintió y chilló emocionado.

—¡esto se ve fantástico James!—él sonrió contento.

—Es bueno que lo veas así—susurró observando su propio trabajo. Era en realidad, bastante bueno, había acabado con el sucio y desvencijado lugar y ahora este lucia hogareño, con velas colgando a su oledor y con villancicos que salían de una pequeña radio.

Además, el árbol de navidad alto y lleno de fotos y esferas con las paredes llenas de motivos Gryffindor, daban un especial aire a hogar a la mesa principal, en donde un pequeño banquete esperaba a los invitados.

Sin embargo, lo que más se apreciaba eran los regalos mal envueltos que se amontonaban bajo el árbol. Sí uno se acerraba, podía con facilidad el destinatario del primer paquete cubierto de un chillón color dorado, en este ponía: Para canuto.

—¿Crees que ya vayan a llegar?—cuestionó impaciente, pero su pregunta se contesto por sí misma cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse y los gritos de Sirius contra Lily.

James se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Pero yo sólo soy curiosa Black!—el aludido bufó negando.

—eres una patada en el trasero cuando quieres, eso pareces no aceptarlo y…

—¡Papá!—ambos entonces se detuvieron para observar a James, quien sonreía medio atontado cuando su mirada descubrió a Lily.

—Luces hermosa—las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de un suave rosa, Sirius rodó los ojos.

—sí claro—susurró con sarcasmo—yo ya terminé m trabajo James, es toda tuya—susurró mientras negaba y acto seguido, subió las escaleras.

—Gracias—susurró cuando estuvo segura que el sangre pura no los escucharía—tú también estas muy guapo—James rió y acercándose la tomó de la mano.

Entonces ambos se besaron.

—¡Papá!—James se separo de Lily para observar a su pequeño hijo.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?

—¡Arriba!—vociferó alzando sus manos, y James lo alzó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—es una fiesta—dijo él aun sonriendo, entonces enfocó la vista en Harry quien se había acurrucado en sus brazos y le sonrió con amor—¿recuerdas que te había dicho que lo que más me molestaba sería no tener una navidad junto a Harry?... pues bien tuve está idea fantástica de adelantar la navidad para pasarla junto a todos ustedes—Lily lo observó sorprendida.

Y por fin todas las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron en su cabeza, sorprendida entonces observó las escaleras, sin duda alguna, arriba le esperaba una fantástica ilusión.

Había entendido el masaje oculto y tácito de las pobras de su novio, no sólo era una navidad adelantada, era una despedida necesaria.

—¿vamos entonces? Porque un pavo jugoso nos espera y Sirius no es bastante paciente—ella rió con ganas antes de asentir.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a subir las escalas y cuando llegaron a la parte superior y James abrió la puerta, Lily se sintió como en un sueño.

Todo parecía poeto y tan navideño que no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada. Remus fue el primero en acercarse, la observó con cariño y sin más la saludo con un abrazo, ella rió.

—esto es fantástico—enfocó entonces la vista en James—¿Cómo lo han logrado?

—nada es imposible para nosotros—informó socarrón Sirius quien se había dejado caer a un lado de Peter.

—excepto el ser humildes, me imagino—susurró hostil antes de suavizar sus ojos y observar de nuevo a James.

—Eres realmente fantástico—él sonrió encantado.

—y eso que aun no ha empezado, ¿tienes hambre Harry?—cuando el niño asintió James hizo un gesto a todos para que tomaran su lugar en la mesa. Y con Harry en brazos observó a su familia, porque sus amigos, su hijo y su novia eran su familia.

Lily estaba a su derecha y sus ojos brillaban en la expectación, Sirius a su izquierda hablaba con Peter y Remus, al lado de Lily parecía realmente contecto. Entonces cuando el silencio expectante por fin tomó lugar, James see levanto con Harry en brazos.

—estos últimos meses han sido todo un cambio—comenzó su discurso—todos cambiaba… mucho—observó a Harry—y aprendí tanto de mí mismo y de los demás que me siento persona, no para peor, sino para mejor… puedo decir muchas cosas y sé que todas quedaran bien en la ocacion pero sólo quiero que sepan que todos ustedes significan mucho para mí. No sólo porque son las personas a las que más quiero, sino porque lo que soy es gracias a ustedes—entonces asintió y sin más comenzó a servir vino muggle que había conseguido ilegalmente. Cuando todos tuvieron sus vasos llenos, murmuraron un "salud" y tomaron de la bebida sintiéndose emocionalmente inestables.

Era una despedida, Harry se iría y… ¿cómo sobrevivir sin él si dependían en menor o mayor medida del pequeño? Y a pesar de que tenían la certeza de que pronto lo verían, la desdichada despedida y melancolía les invadía.

—yo sólo voy a decir –porque todo este sentimentalismo no me gusta- que al empezar este año jamás imaginé lo mucho que seriamos y tendríamos y que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes y espero, de verdad, que en un futuro sea el padrino del niño chino, sería muy feliz—James asintió feliz.

—a mí sólo me gustaría aclarar que viviremos—dijo incomodo Remus— y me refiero a que sobreviviremos y Harry… él ira a un lugar en donde sus dos padres se preocupan tanto por él… crecí y maduré este año y los horrores de la guerra se han hecho más reales—observó a sus amigos con énfasis—no será fácil, salir de Hogwarts, me refiero, pero sobreviremos y lucharemos para que Harry tenga una vida libre de angustias—James asintió agradeciéndole.

—¿puedo decir algo también?—Sirius asintió y Peter se aclaró la garganta—ustedes son los mejores amigos que algunas podre tener y estoy tan orgullosos de cada uno que estoy seguro que harán grandes codas y todos…—en ese momento una sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos—todos estaremos juntos, y eso me da paz—todos asintieron, por ultimo sólo faltó Lily quien tomando aire, bajó la vista.

—jamás pensé estar así con ustedes… nunca pensé en sentirme tan cómoda, pero la realidad es que me siento realmente bien a su lado… aprendí a quererlos y déjenme decirles que no fue fácil, la llegada de Harry no sólo afecto algunos fragmento de mí, lo afecto todo y estoy feliz con eso… estoy realmente feliz de poner tener esta celebración adelantada—todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, dejando que las confesiones tomaran un sabor dulzón en la boca y cuando eso pasó y las sonrisas se hicieron más llenas de vida, James asintió a Sirius.

—¡a comer!—vociferó su amigo, al instante todos comenzaron a tomar un poco esto y un poco de aquello y unos segundos el lugar se llenó de ruidos de cubiertos y vasos tintineando.

Poco después una apacible charla inundo el lugar.

—… entonces yo tenía está niñera—decía Sirius emocionado, habían comenzado a hablar sobre anécdotas de su niñez y todos estaba realmente divertido—ella era un mujer hermosa, de verdad, tenía aristocracia y unos ojos penetrantes de color del café, negros y profundos—todos lo escuchaban con atención—mii madre no solía llevarnos a sus fiestas y cuando todos los elfos se ocupaba, entonces mi madre se comunicaba con la niñera y yo sentía que por fin tendría una oportunidad así que me ponía la mejor pijama y dejaba los juegos Reg—soltó una carcajada—entonces iba detrás de ella y la perseguía; aquella vez la recuerdo con especial ahinco porque cuando me di cuenta que la niñera ponía más atención a Reg, decidí que debía luchar por lo mio y pelee con él—suspiro— hasta golpearnos y para cuando la niñera llegó ambos nos encontrábamos tan enojados que a mí se me olvido mi amor cuando ella trató de apartarme, yo sólo quería golpear a Reg…—entonces soltó un divertido bufido—y fue en ese momento cuando tuve mi un brote de magia accidental y la niñera de repente sólo tuvo cabeza de cerdo—todos comenzaron a reír—gritaba tan histérica y me apuntaba con el dedo gritando "¡niño del demonio!

—¡eras un verdadero Monstruo!—vociferó Lily tocándose el estomago, Sirius asintió orgulloso.

—siempre querida pelirroja—James entonces le levantó y se acercó al árbol de navidad, después tomó un regalo—es todo, ya no puedo más… toma harry—se trataba de una caja larga mal envuelta que a Lily en seguida le supo a peligro.

Y no fue para menos, Sirius se abalanzo a abrir el regalo ageno y cuando terminó observó emocionado el presente.

—¡Es…!—Lily no espero a que terminará la frase, se había acercado y observaba con los labios resecos como James sacaba la pequeña escoba de juguete y acomodaba a Harry en ella.

Claramente su hijo sabía de lo que se trataba, había visto a su padre muchas veces en una de ellas y más veces había volado junto a él, así que riendo pronto se encontró volando por la habitación.

—¡Abajo!—vociferó Remus a Peter, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de agachar la cabeza antes de que su hijo pasara volando a su lado.

Lily hubiese gritado llegado a ese punto, pero había visto la mirada orgullosa de James y a su hijo lo veía tan feliz que no tuvo corazón para decir algo.

—¡Gracias Cornamenta!—vociferó Sirius quien había corrido también al árbol por su propio regalo y sin ningún pudor mostraba varios cartelones muggles de chicas en poca ropa.

—¡Sirius! ¡James!—vociferó Lily con las mejillas coloradas, el primero no le hizo mucho caso, emocionado observaba a las mujeres y el segundo sólo se alzó de hombros.

—A él le gustan—le informó Remus—y si esas cosas calman su propia locura hacia el sexo femenino, entonces está bien.

—esto es para ti Lunático—informó James, dándole su propio paquete, él lo tomó sonriendo

—no te compré nada—él rió.

—No quiero nada…—entonces le pasó su regalo a Peter quien emocionado descubrió varios paquetes de dulces.

Remus por su parte, sostenía un libro grueso y pesado.

—eres muy bueno James—dijo Lily cuando terminó de agacharse y su hijo pasó sobre ella, rriendo a todo volumen.

—ellos son mis amigos—informó—y a Harry ya le tenía preparado el regalo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me atrasé cuando fuimos de compras y que cuando regresé, tenía un paquete?—Lily asintió entendiendo—pero no sólo se trataba de la escoba—entonces sacó otra caja que apenas cavia en la palma de la mano.

—James…

—no, no digas nada. Es tuyo, espero que te guste—Lily entonces tomó el pequeño paquetito y lo abrió con cuídado, adenntro acolchonado por un afelpado rojo, había un sencilla gargantilla.

—Es hermosa…—murmurró, y era verdad. La gargantilla de oro tenía pequeños relieves alrededor de la cadena y al final de esta había un semicírculo, James entonces la sacó de la caja y con cuídado abrió el circulo que resulto ser un relicario.

—somos nostros—informó cuando le enseñó la foto, era verdad. En ella estaba, Harry, James y ella misma riendo juntos.

—gracias—murmuró antes de darse la vuelta, James se la puso con cuidado.

Y así, con los chiflidos de Sirius, los ruidos al comer de Peter, el silencio pulcro de Remus y las carcajadas de su hijo, James y Lily se observaron.

Y la felicidad se sintió palpable, casi dolorosa.

Una forma perfecta para terminar el día, excepto que este aun les tenía sorpresas y cuando Fawkes, el ave Fenix de Dumbledore apareció enterando su pata en la cual había un pergamino enrollado, se hizo un seco silencio solamente interrumpido por el ajeno Harry quien aun jugaba.

James fue el primero en acercarse y cuando tomó el pergamino y el ave desapareció, lo desenrollo antes de perder el color.

No fue necesario decirlo.

Todos lo sabían.

—ha llegado el momento, Dumbledore nos cita en su oficina en cuanto antes.

Y la fantasía calló como balde de agua fría sobre ellos.

*"""*

**Sip, este capítulo no era lo que me imaginaba cuando dije "mucho más largo" pero me gusto como quedo, además la historia ya toca las puertas del final… se siente tan extraño, jamás pensé llegar hasta aquí. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que la historia les gusté tanto y recuerden, dudas y sugerencias en los reviews por favor. Lamento mucho la espera pero la preparatoria no me dejo en paz. **

**De todos modos, como ya estoy de vacaciones (en realidad aun me falta una semana) tengo la esperanza de actualizar con más frecuencia. **


	21. Un pequeño error

**Disfruten la lectura. **

*"""*

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Los merodeadores tienen su propia navidad adelantada, saben que Harry regresará y hablan de todo lo que han vivido. Al final, el patronus de Dumbledore les avisa que es hora de regresar a Harry._

*""""*

Regresar, ¿qué significaba realmente regresar cuando jamás te habías ido? Lily lo veía de esa forma, sabía que Harry no pertenecía a ningún tiempo o lugar, que pertenecía a sus brazos, que donde debía estar, era a su lado.

No importaba en qué época, no importa porqué razón, pero así debía ser. Por eso lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, acariciándole suavemente el cabello y oliéndolo sin contemplaciones, trataba de grabarse su olor, su dulce olor de bebé que tanto le calmaba.

Harry no parecía preocupado, la escoba lo había dejado más bien falto de fuerza y se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre, tranquilo y despreocupado por su ya cerca regreso. Lily simplemente no podía decir nada más, los merodeadores a su lado hablaban en susurros nervioso, claramente alterados.

En realidad, todos lucían preocupados, sabían que aquel futuro era desesperanzador y abrumador, que había oscuridad que no podían entender y que no querían entender, principalmente porque Harry estaba inmerso en ella y descubrir, por ejemplo, que algo les había pasado, hacía que los bellos de la nuca se les erizaran.

El bebé Potter se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de todos, Lily de hecho no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Simplemente era imposible, no quería ni pensar lo que haría mañana al despertar y ya no verlo, ni almorzar con él o simplemente reír a su lado, todo le recordaría a él y aquello le ponía nerviosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo volviera a tener en sus brazos? Tenía miedo de que fueran décadas pero también le ponía nerviosa imaginarse embarazada dentro de poco cuando la batalla contra Voldemort se tornaba más oscura, quería que Harry creciera en un ambiente lleno de vida y seguridad, que creciera feliz como hasta ahora era.

Aunque muy dentro de sí y aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que eso era imposible. Pensaba de hecho, en jamás entregarlo, en su cabeza aquello carecía de lógica, pero si había una Lily en el futuro, sabía con toda razón, que estaba esperando a su bebé con toda el alma.

¿Era alguien desalmado por pensar solo en ella? Lo dudaba rotundamente, tal vez egoísta, tal vez sobreprotectora, pero sabía que sus intereses no eran personales, James y sus amigos los compartían aunque eran más reacios a admitirlo.

James se acercó y palmeándole el hombro, hizo que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos, él le sonreía con cierta tristeza.

—¿Puedes pasármelo?—Lily apretó a Harry contra su pecho antes de asentir, claramente nerviosa. Harry pues pasó a los brazos de su padre, que en seguida lo abrazo y le acarició el cabello. —Sólo quiero cargarlo un poquito más.

—Ya lo sé, es extraño pensar que ya no vamos a tenerlo con nosotros—él asintió con un suspiró.

—Sé que lo veremos en el futuro, pero te entiendo, no imagino mi vida ya sin él.

Lily no contestó, en realidad creía que no había nada qué decir que pudiera aliviar la tristeza, sentía lo mismo que él, así que sólo siguió su caminar, pegándose a su lado y rosando de vez en cuanto los cabellos de Harry, que había empezado a reír por las caras que su padre ponía.

Fue así como llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, en un extraño silencio que no se rompió siquiera al decir la contraseña y mucho menos subir las pequeñas escaleras. La puerta de madera estaba semiabierta así que entraron uno tras otro.

Dumbledore los recibió con una sonrisa, o al menos eso pareció por la manera en la que sus ojos brillaron. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio y hasta el momento parecía haber estado escribiendo en un pergamino que enrolló con parsimonia antes de hablar.

—Hoy hizo un día estupendo, ¿pudieron disfrutarlo, jóvenes?—cuestionó cuando guardó el pergamino en uno de los cajones del escritorio, nadie contestó pero recibió ciertos cabeceos por parte de Remus y Peter. —Espero que mi llamado no haya interrumpido nada importante, no sabemos cuánto pudo ya haber cambiado en el futuro así que entre más rápido arreglemos esto, será mejor.

James se frotó los ojos antes de que Harry comenzara a gritar, tratando de llamar la atención de Remus, quien rápidamente lo cargó.

—Estábamos disfrutando de un momento juntos—suspiró con fuerza—sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero aun así estamos aún un poco reticentes a sólo decirle adiós—Dumbledore asintió, entendiéndolo.

—No será un adiós, deben recordarlo.

—Pero tampoco es un rápido "Hasta mañana"—susurró Lily removiéndose en su lugar, —¿es totalmente imprescindible que esto pase hoy? No podríamos esperar hasta las vacaciones ¿tal vez?

—podríamos, por supuesto, pero dudo mucho que alargar el tiempo haga que usted este en algún momento, preparada para dejar ir a Harry—ella suspiró dándole la razón, Sirius masculló algo por lo bajo antes de caminar hasta una silla libre.

—Lo siento profesor, pero la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa—Dumbledore asintió.

—ese era mi plan; con frecuencia es mejor no dar tiempo a absorber la noticia, hacerlo implicaría más margen de dudas—aclaró antes de erguirse en su totalidad y caminar a paso metódico hacia un viejo ropero de caoba.

Parecía lleno de cachivaches cuando por fin pudo abrirlo, pero no se detuvo a buscar nada, en seguida encontró su objetivo y regresó hasta los jóvenes con un aparato pequeño y cuadrado, en apariencia parecía sólo metal, un pequeño cubo de metal, pero de cerca uno podía notar que estaba decorado de extremo a extremo por runas antiguas, algunas formaban figuras geométricas, otras simplemente seguían una linean. Estaban ligeramente talladas, y parecían contener magia, pero todas ellas desembocaban una sola cara, la misma que tenía en un centro un pequeño agujero.

Era la cosa más curiosa que habían visto, se sentía poderosa por supuesto y emanaba cierta energía que hacía que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaran, pero nadie se alejó y curiosos observaron a Dumbledore ponerlo sobre su escritorio.

—¿Ese es el aparato qué llevará a Harry al futuro?—Dumbledore asintió.

—Como verán, no fue fácil construirlo, es único en su especia y modestia aparte, una verdadera proeza por parte de mi compañero y yo—Remus, aún con Harry en brazos se acercó hasta estar junto al director.

—¿Cómo funciona entonces, director?—él anciano sonrió.

—No es exactamente una máquina para viajar al futuro, en realidad no creo que eso sea muy posible, en especial cuando el futuro está a merced del presente… pero en fin, su función consistes en tomar y extender la esencia de un mago, con ella se puede adivinar su esencia, su herencia y de esta manera, es capaz de transportarnos al lugar en donde pertenece—Remus frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede saber a qué lugar pertenece?

—No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo señor Lupin, debe perdonarme, pero tiene que ver con todas las runas que cubren al cubo, lo que hace exactamente es transportarnos al lugar en donde cree que pertenece, fácilmente usted podría utilizarlo y llegar al momento de su vida en donde por fin pudo ser completamente feliz—Remus alzó ambas cejas, aún más curioso.

—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo sabrá llevarnos a dónde pertenece Harry? Él es realmente feliz aquí—Lily se acercó cuando escuchó la pregunta de Remus, también parecía curiosa.

—El caso de Harry es más difícil, él pudo haber sido realmente feliz aquí, pero no es el lugar al que pertenece—el adolescente asintió y acarició el cabello de Harry quien se había empezado a poner inquieto y ahora estiraba sus brazos a Sirius.

—señor director…—llamó Lily con la frente ligeramente fruncida—lo siento, pero aun no comprendo, usted dijo que de utilizarla Remus, la máquina le enseñaría y lo enviaría al lugar en donde verdaderamente fue feliz, al que pertenece futuro o pasado. Pero, ¿y sí Harry no fue verdaderamente feliz en el tiempo al que pertenece? No sería una locura que la máquina nos llevara a un futuro mucho más lejano, tal vez cuando él ya tenga hijos o algo así—ante aquello, James también se acercó con Peter tras de él, Sirius le hacía morisquetas a Harry desde los brazos de Remus.

—de nuevo, tiene que ver con las runas, pero es un caso totalmente diferente. El señor Lupin está en su época correcta, lo que haría la maquina sería sólo enseñarle, pero no dejarle participar en ella, como un pensadero. Sin embargo, Harry iría al momento en donde dejo de existir en su futuro, porque ese es su lugar, bueno malo. ¿Lo entienden? La máquina no nos llevará más al futuro o al pasado, porque Harry ya tienen su lugar, fue el momento en donde desapareció.

Ante aquello todos asintieron, entendiendo mucho más del asunto que antes, así que Dumbledore les sonrió tranquilizador.

—Es lo correcto chicos—aseveró—así que es mejor empezar ya, ¿están listos?—no esperó a que contestaran, el anciano levantó su varita y comenzó a recitar por lo bajo, eran palabras en latín que nadie logró entender de todo, pero sí que se dieron cuenta de que el cubo comenzó a brillar, su capa de metal se volvió dañina para los ojos, parecía tener incrustados miles de puntitos brillantes.

Dumbledore paró en se momento y volteó a Harry que ahora también observaba embobado la magia.

—necesito un poco de su sangre—Lily no pudo evitar bufar.

—¿es necesario?—el anciano asintió.

—Muy necesario, esa es la manera en la entiende al concepto y al humano, como ente mismo. Pero no se preocupe, tendré cuidado—aseveró antes de tomar un tazó pequeño de plata que nadie había visto antes, y voltease hacía Remus, quien asintió—¿alguien podría tomar el brazo de Harry? le haremos el corte en el antebrazo—Sirius, quien se había quedado a su lado, lo hizo.

Y la varita de Dumbledore hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo, aunque Harry no pareció notarlo, absorto como estaba con la magia. Fueron al final sólo pocas gotas, así que el niño no lloró, mucho menos cuando Lily se apresuró a cerrarle la herida.

La sangre después fue vertida en el pequeño agujero en donde todo parecía conectarse y la respiración se volvió contenida mientras la sangre parecía colarse en ningún punto, se evaporaba o simplemente tomaba estaba siendo absorbida por el cubo.

Lily no pudo evitar tragar en seco y tomar la mano de James, quien la apretó fuerte, incluso Sirius quien presumía su valentía, tragó en seco cuando las runas comenzaron a adquirir un color rojo, la magia se sentía diferente. Peter desde su lugar, gimió levemente y se alejó a trompicones del círculo que habían formado, seriamente temeroso.

Nadie se dio cuenta, había otras cosas mucho más importantes a las que prestar atención. Como el hecho de que líneas de plata habían comenzado a emerger del cubo y ahora se estaban expandiendo.

—tomen todos al señor Lupin—ordenó el anciano cuando las líneas parecieron entretejerse entre ellas y acercarse cual serpiente hacia el niño. Sirius tomó a su amigo del codo y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado, Lily se acercó a trompicones hasta tomar su mano y James tragando en seco, lo tomó firmemente del hombro. Remus apretó como pudo al bebé y observó las caras pálidas de sus amigos.

Cada uno de ellos parecía simplemente aterrado, él imagino algo parecido en su rostro cuando james apretó su agarre, casi haciéndole daño. Sin embargo, fue een ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Peter no estaba agarrándolo, tragó en seco y escaneó su alrededor, hasta encontrarlo rezagado en una esquina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter?—cuestionó algo frenético, James alzó una ceja antes de observar a su amigo—¡debes tomarte de mí, ahora!—vociferó, pero su amigo pareció reacio a hacerlo.

Las líneas ya entrelazadas tocaron un poco a Harry y Remus sintió un cosquilleó por todo su cuerpo.

Lo había sentido, era hora de irse. Todos lo hicieron cuando sus agarres se apretaron y una sensación de lo más extraña les invadió,, estaban siendo tragados por algo que no podían explicar.

Peter pareció entrar en razón en ese momento y corrió hacia Remus, pero fue ya demasiado tarde, cuando quiso alcanzarlo, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

*"""*

Se sintió como caer, y así fue. Remus mareado y algo asqueado apretó con fuerza a Harry, quien ya había comenzado a llorar.

En el proceso todos le habían soltado, aunque sus quejidos pudo escucharlo en seguida, su caída tampoco había sido llena de gracia, pero al menos Harry aún respiraba.

Aquello había sido la cosa más extraña que había sentido, mil veces peor que la desaparición, pero también totalmente extraña. No había punto de comparación entre una y la otra, en especial cuando esta había sido levemente dolorosa.

Al final, por fin abrió los ojos y observó el cielo raso que se cernía sobre ellos, aún estaba medio recostado en el pasto, pero por más que trató de ubicar el lugar, no lo logró. Estaban en lo que a primera pista, parecía un prado y el día era completamente placentero. Sin embargo, su atención volvió a Harry, que aún seguía llorando y tratando de calmarlo, le palmeó la espalda.

—Yo lo calmare, Remus—el aludido observó a Lily, quien parada frente a él, lucía algo despeinada y agitada pero parecía bien, así que le pasó al bebé, quien en seguida se aferró a su madre.

—Me duele el trasero, Lunático—susurró Sirius, cuando se acercó para darle una mano que su amigo aceptó, levantándose en seguida y mareándose aún más.

— Yo siento que voy a vomitar.

—No lo hagas cerca de mí por favor, no quiero verme involucrado en algo tan asqueroso—Remus bufó antes de tomarse la cabeza, James se acercó en ese momento.

—¿No les parece a ustedes que el futuro parece aburrido?

—Yo lo llamaría decepcionante—acepto Black, quien comenzó a observar su alrededor, Lily cerca de ellos aún acariciaba a Harry y Dumbledore más alejado, también observaba el entorno.

—¿Qué creen que sea de Peter?—James bufó seriamente divertido.

—Probablemente este comiendo galletitas en la oficina de Dumbledore, no hay que preocuparnos de él…

—¿Alguien reconoce este lugar?—cuestionó Dumbledore, acercándose hacia los jóvenes, todos negaron, el anciano suspiró—entonces será mejor caminar, por casualidad puede que haya escuchado algunos acordes musicales.

—¿Acordes musicales?—cuestionó Lily.

—Sí, puede que estemos interrumpiendo alguna fiesta.

—Hubiera empezado por allí, a Sirius le encantan las fiestas.

—Sirius debería dejar de hablar en tercera persona, es escalofriante—el aludido rodó los ojos a Remus y se apresuró a seguir al anciano, quien después de lanzarles una mirada divertida, había comenzado a caminar.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, mientras caminaban comenzaron a escuchar cada vez más fuerte alguna melodía llena de tonos altos, que hizo que Potter moviera la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

La curiosidad cada vez crecía más, la curiosidad cada vez se hacía menor soportable. En especial cuando pudieron vislumbrar una carpa para fiestas, blanca y alta que se escondía tras unos matorrales.

Sin duda alguna la fiesta estaba allí.

Sin embargo, pararon de caminar cuando una mujer terriblemente bella salió de detrás de un gran árbol riendo con gusto mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello, Lily perdió el color, pero la mujer sólo volteó hacia donde estaban y pareció traspasarlos, su mirada jamás los encontró.

—¿Ella no nos vio?—cuestionó ligeramente confundido Sirius.

—Parece que no…—susurró Dumbledore, quien parecía simplemente curioso.

De nuevo, su paz fue interrumpida cuando un hombre joven salió a trompicones del mismo árbol. Era obvio que él y la mujer habían estado disfrutando del mismo tipo de placer, pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió.

No era cualquier hombre, de hecho ni siquiera un mero conocido. Era su amigo, un merodeador, el mismo que observaba a su versión más mayor con una mueca de sorpresa total.

Era Sirius, quien también había comenzado a caminar hacia la carpa.

—Ese… ¿Ese eras tú, Canuto?—el aludido asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía no importarle todo el asunto del futuro, estaba seriamente feliz.

—Aún no he perdido mi toque—farfulló con gusto antes de correr tras su versión futura.

—¡Black, espera. Él no debe verte!

—No creo que él pueda verlo, señorita Evans—aclaró el anciano, ahora sonriendo. Parecía haber descubierto algo que nadie más sabía—Parece que el cubo nos quiso dar una visión de un futuro mucho más próximo. Adelante, vayan a ver, yo me quedare por aquí.

Los tres adolescentes observaron estupefactos como Dumbledore se perdía por el mismo árbol por donde Sirius adulto había salido.

—¿Qué fue eso?—cuestionó James, Remus se alzó de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo—aseveró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde su amigo se había dirigido, la curiosidad era una mayor. Lily y James no tardaron en seguirlo.

Llegaron a la gran carpa con la curiosidad aún más fuerte y observaron el lugar seriamente sorprendidos. Habían varias personas, todas parecían felices tomando o bailando, era obvio que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, de hecho, los tres pudieron identificar algunas caras conocidas.

—¡Canuto!—James observó cómo Remus corría detrás de su amigo, quien apareció bailando junto a su versión mayor, estaba riéndose y observaba embelesado la pareja morena y bonita que el otro Sirius había conseguido.

James y Lily por otro lado, se adentraron poco a poco, apuntando a algunas personas y observando la bonita decoración. No parecía una fiesta grande, había pocos invitados, pero se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y cada detalle parecía haber sido muy bien cuidado.

—¿Me podrían prestar atención por favor?—su mirada se dirigió a la tarima pequeña que había en el centro y sorprendidos observaron a una versión apenas mayor de Remus moverse incomodo por la pronta atención.

—No creo que estemos tan adelante en el futuro, Remus apenas parece un poco más mayor—James asintió, dándole razón a su novia.

—Tampoco Sirius lucía muy mayor, ¿dónde crees que estemos nosotros?—el azabache estaba a punto de contestar cuando Remus volvió a hablar y su atención regresó a su incómodo amigo elegantemente vestido.

—Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de dos personas a las que queremos mucho, no sólo porque son nuestro amigos, sino también porque son un claro ejemplo de lo que el amor es capaz de hacer…—sonrió feliz, —en fin, yo sólo quería decir lo feliz que estor por ustedes y lo mucho que les quiero, ahora el padrino dirá unas palabras.

—Eso fue muy bonito—aclaró Lily cuando Remus se hizo a un lado, James frunció levemente los labios, Sirius caminaba hacia su amigo, ¿eso significaba que él era el padrino? Porque era obvio que estaban en una boda.

—Lunático aquí ya los aburrió con discursos acaramelados, así que yo iré directo al grano… —allí hizo una pausa para tomar del vaso que llevaba.—Y sí, esto va para ti James Potter, todos pensamos que no lo lograría, yo aún sigo creyendo que la pobre pelirroja está hechizada, pero aun así no puedo negar que… ¡Lo lograste, campeón!

Dicho eso muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, la gente aplaudió, Harry jaló el cabello de su joven padre, quien había abierto completamente la boca y sonreía con gusto mientras Lily parecía simplemente anonadada, aunque sus ojos brillaban encantados.

Y James Potter del futuro se abrió camino entre la multitud para levantar el puño en señal de victoria.

—Sí, sí, sí… bravo amigo, todos pensábamos que este momento nunca llegaría, pero aquí estamos—levantó ambos pulgares—aunque yo que tú no cantaría victoria tan pronto, ya sabes lo que dicen, en el matrimonio uno duerme con el enemigo, y por si fuera poco, no creo que exista mucha diferencia entre cazar y casar… ¡Aunch! Cielos Lily, uno pensaría que el día de tu boda te comportarías lo suficiente como para no aventar comida a tu padrino de bodas…—la audiencia rió con ganas, y Lily que hasta el momento se había mantenido entre la multitud, salió para regalarle una sonrisa dulce a Sirius y tomar la mano de su esposo.

El James joven, sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar a su futura esposa, no porque luciera mal, parecía una princesa… no, no una princesa. Era su diosa de fuego, no lucia tampoco muy mayor, pero sus rasgos se había hecho más anguloso y hebras del tocado pelirrojo caían sobre su cara dándole un toque juvenil, ella era hermosa.

Simplemente, ¿tendría tal suerte de casarse con una mujer así? el vestido blanco que usaba tenía un pequeño escote en la espalda y él sin poderlo evitar se acercó un poquito más para poder ver las pecas bonitas y adorables que salpicaban dicho lugar, no pudo evitarlo, se lamió los labios, era un hombre con suerte, no había duda.

—¡Chicos, estamos en su boda!—vociferó Sirius joven, quien ignorando a su homologo, llegó corriendo a sus amigos, unos pasos más atrás y mucho más relajado también se acercaba Remus, sonreía con gusto.

—Sí, y desde ahora te lo digo Black, si vas a decir ese tipo de cosas en tu discurso, mejor no digas nada—él sonrió juguetón a Lily, podía decirle lo que quisiera, amenazarlo con castrarlo si quería, pero había visto sus ojos brillar al decir aquellas palabras, no un brillo asesino, sino más bien un brillo lleno de vida.

—Por favor, Lily flor…

—¿James?—cuestionó por otra parte Remus, quien se había dado cuenta del estado medio idiota en el que su amigo se encontraba, no pudo evitarlo, lo zarandeó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza azabache se movió de un lado a otro antes de que por fin logró soltarse. —Lo siento, pero no contestabas…

Él le sonrió contento.

—¿No creen que Lily es simplemente la mujer más bella del mundo?—susurró con voz llena de amor, la pelirroja en seguida se ruborizó.

—Bueno, hay que decir que su carácter le quita varios puntos…

—¡Oh, cállate!—vociferó Lily, aún más avergonzada, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada, sus homólogos habían comenzado a bailar solos en la pista, ambos con la misma sonrisa enamora, ambos con el mismo juguetón brillo en los ojos, ambos tan aquí y tan allá. Tan presentes y ausentes, perdidos en su propio mundo.

—¿Quieres bailar, Lily?—ella observó a su futuro marido extenderle la mano y asintió, gustosa de poder vivir aquel momento antes de tiempo, así que Harry viajó a los brazos de Sirius; y ella y él caminaron hacia la pista de baile, uniéndose a sus homólogos.

—Eso es lo más extraño que he visto—susurró Sirius realmente confuso al ver dos versiones relativamente parecidas de sus amigos.

—Lo mismo digo, de hecho, yo diría que hasta Harry luce confundido— el aludido observó al niño, quien se chupaba el dedo mientras seguía con la vista a sus progenitores.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, niño Chino, no creo que dures tanto en nacer—le aclaró antes de hacerle trompetillas a un costado que hicieron que el niño riera.

—¡Joder!—Sirius lo acompañó en las risas antes de acomodarlo sobre sus hombros.

*"""*

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en qué momento sucedió, simplemente paso, de repente habían pasado de estar observando aquella extraña escena de baile, a volver a sentir que toda la comida abandonaba su cuerpo y sumergirse en aquella extraña sensación de viaje en el tiempo, Sirius muy apenas había tenido tiempo de abrazar a Harry contra su pecho.

Su trasero volvió a sufrir las consecuencias cuando calló otra vez sobre él, no pudo evitar bufar, aquella parte de su anatomía le encantaba, muchas gracias. sin embargo, parecía que incluso Harry ya se había acostumbrado al horrible viaje y no hizo nada más que gritarle "¡Idota!" con su atronadora voz.

Se levantó con una mueca y observó su alrededor reconociéndolo casi al instante, estaban en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts y aquello le hizo sonreír, sin embargo, su atención se centró rápidamente en Dumbledore, que además de haber aparecido cerca de él, ahora observaba con una mueca interesada.

Sus amigos estaban a unos metros de él, algo que era grandioso, en especial porque de haberse separado tal vez jamás volvería a encontrarlos.

—¿Qué hacemos en Hogwarts?—cuestionó la pelirroja tratando de alisar su cabello, Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad antes de alzarse de hombros.

—Probablemente…

—¿Aquellos que vienen hacia nosotros no parecen niños de primero?—interrumpió James quien ya se había acercado a su amigo y su novia, toda la atención se concentró en el pequeño grupo de niños nerviosos y párvulos, cada uno sostenía una escoba igual de desastrosa que la anterior.

—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia Director?—el anciano asintió a Sirius.

—Debería tratar de comprar escobas nuevas, realmente, no creo que puedan ser más peligrosas—el anciano reflexionó unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

Pero como sucedió en el anterior encuentro con el futuro, los niños sólo les pasaron de largo, ninguno pareció verlos y quedo claro que aún no estaban en el momento indicado. Así que se acercaron a la pequeña multitud de niños.

Algunos tenían túnicas con el emblema de Slytherin, otros portaban con orgullo el escudo de Gryffindor, pero hasta el más pequeño parecía nervioso mientras la profesora Hoch gritaba instrucciones y les ordenaba alinearse y dejar la escoba en el piso.

Debía haber algún conocido, cualquier cosa. Así que comenzaron a observar a los pequeños niños, no basto más que un sondeo general para que Sirius silbara contento y corriera hacia la esquina de la fila, hacía un niño pequeño y delgado que es ese momento gritaba "¡Arriba!"

—¡Mira niño chino, eres tú!—vociferó haciendo que Lily soltara un gritito antes de correr hacían donde Sirius estaba.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—cuestionó Remus antes de llegar, Sirius rodó los ojos y esperó hasta que llegara para contestar.

—¿Qué no lo ves? tienes ojos verdes, cabello como paja y una figura flacucha, es James miniatura…

—¡Oye! Yo no era flacucho.

—Claro que sí…

—Por supuesto que no…

—¡Que sí! ¿Verdad, Lun?—l aludido rió antes de asentir.

—Hay que admitirlo James, Sirius tiene razón—el aludido se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Es parte del encanto Potter…

—A mí me gusta, aunque me pondré la meta de hacer que Harry suba unos cuantos kilos, no parece muy sano—el aludido observó con seriedad a su novia.

—¡Los Potter somos muy sanos!

—Pobrecito, vive del autoengaño—James fulminó con la mirada a su amigo y abrió la boca para seguir atacando, pero un gran estruendo lo interrumpió. Se trataba de otro niño Gryffindor que ahora gimoteaba en el piso, claramente había perdido el control de su escoba.

—¡Pobrecito!—vociferó Lily, viendo con preocupación a Harry, quien se había acercado al círculo de niños.

Sin embargo, la profesora rápidamente se hizo cargo y después de gritar algunas instrucciones, se llevó al niño. Aun así, la paz no duro nada, rápidamente un paliducho niño de Slytherin comenzó a burlarse siendo acompañado por las risas de sus compañeros.

—Esa pequeña serpiente se está ganando un castigo…—murmuró Sirius antes de volver a acomodar a Harry, sobre sus hombros. —¿Por qué no le dices nada, niño chino? A estas alturas deberías de lanzártele encima…

—Mi bebé no será ningún buscapleitos, Black—Sirius frunció ambos labios, después observó a sus amigos.

—Pues no sé cómo lo harás, prácticamente se criara con los merodeadores.

—Rem está de acuerdo conmigo y te aseguro que él no hará nada contra Harry…—se interrumpió para observar al aludido, quien tragó en seco antes de asentir—James también está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad que sí?—el azabache hizo como que no escuchó nada.

Lily frunció ambos labios, Remus sonrió un poquito junto a Sirius.

—¿James…?

—Mhm…

—Te estoy hablando…

—oh… ¡Mira a Harry!—su gritó exaltó a los tres adolescentes restantes, quien sólo pudieron ver como el niño salía volando en aquella desastrosa escoba.

—¡Genial! ¡Harry, eres genial!—vociferó Sirius para después saltar sobre sí mismo, algo que hizo que el azabache riera con ganas.

—Merlín…—susurró James, quien ahora mantenía una sonrisa boba mientras veía a su hijo volar en su escoba, sin embargo, terminó de emocionarse cuando el paliducho niño lanzó aquella extraña esfera y su hijo la atrapó haciendo una perfecta pirueta.

—James, ¿estas llorando?—cuestionó Remus, el aludido negó.

—Yo sólo… ¡Harry, ven para acá!—vociferó acercándose a Sirius para después quitarle a Harry, entonces comenzó a lanzarlo por el aire—¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Mi pequeño bebé…

Vitoreó para después besar su mejilla y reír con ganas, ni siquiera pareció importarle el hecho de que Harry se iba a meter en problemas.

*"""*

Está vez James pudo mantenerse totalmente parado, Harry incluso se rió, parecía más bien divertido del viaje en el tiempo que habían vuelto a tener, a su alrededor todo se movió antes de que James se concentrara en su nuevo ahora.

Sin embargo, su armoniosita no duro mucho, sabía dónde estaba, conocía aquella oficina de hito a hito, consecuencias de las muchas veces que había tenido que recibir una reprimenda personas del director.

Sin embargo, jamás la había visto de aquella manera, no con los cuadros despiertos y callados, no con algunos de los cachivajes destrozados en el piso, parecía que una tormenta había pasado sobre el lugar.

Y el ambiente se sentía devastador, dolía incluso estar parado allí y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar con fuerza a Harry, sus amigos, Lily y Dumbledore parecían también haberse dado cuenta de aquello, pero su atención estaba en dos personas que ya se encontraban en la oficina.

El mismo Dumbledore y una versión más grande y atormentada de Harry.

Era horrible, James jamás había sentido algo así, sintió su garganta cerrarse y el bebé se apretó más en sus brazos, no sólo porque aquella visión de su hijo le atormentaba, sino porque era plenamente consciente de que le dolía.

Harry parecía apenas un poco menor que él mismo, pero por su postura y su mirada James casi pudo imaginar que se trataba de alguien mucho mayor; parecía devastado y terriblemente herido.

—_todavía no lo entiendo— _James se acercó apenas unos pasos, mantenía su distancia pero escuchar la voz de su hijo lo había sacado de la sorpresa inicial, se paró junto a Lily y trató de tomar su mano, pero ella no correspondió a su agarre, su mirada se había oscurecido y ahora observaba a aquella versión de su hijo en una calma atormentada.

_-Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un bebé a causa de una profecía hecha poco antes de tu nacimiento… _

El sol había por fin había salido dando una irreal luz de tranquilidad a la oficina, pero nadie pudo darse cuenta, la garganta de James se había cerrado y luchaba por controlar el histérico despertar, no podía ser cierto.

Pero de nuevo, eso explicaba tanto; eso aplicaba el hecho de que Harry hubiese aparecido de aquella manera y de que en todo aquel tiempo que había pasado con ellos, no hubiesen recibido ninguna ayuda del futuro.

Aquello le aterró, imaginó su oscuro futuro frente a sus ojos y tuvo unas enormes ganas de terminar con todo, Harry no merecía aquel futuro y sin embargo, parecía que aquel futuro sería el que le tocaría.

Lo escuchó hablar, pero no pudo entender lo que decía, Harry sano y salvo en sus brazos, comenzó a quejarse y ajeno a todo, lo observó con atención, sus ojos brillaban el inconciencia y siempre reía, era sólo un niño, un bebé pequeño, su hijo, su sangre.

Y ahora… ahora lo observaba convertido en un hombre antes de tiempo, ajeno a todo lo que James hubiese deseado para él, pero también mucho más cerca de lo que el imagino que sería su hijo, una persona mil veces mejor que él.

—¿James…?—él observó a Sirius, no sólo la verdad le había afectado a él, su amigo mantenía una actitud fiera y rota, parecía más bien lastimado.

Y de repente, su atención volvió a Dumbledore y Harry, había un pensadero en medio de ellos y de este había empezado a emerger una figura, era una mujer alta y delgada que conocería en cualquier parte, se trataba de la profeso de adivinación, de aquella que tantas veces se habían burlado, pero que ahora había comenzado a hablar utilizando tonos duros y volátiles.

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca..._

_nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido_

_cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará_

_como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no_

_conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque_

_ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el_

_poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo_

_mes muera..._

Fue en ese momento, sólo en ese en el que Lily por fin reaccionó, sus ojos dejaron la extraña pasividad y cubriéndose el rostro, soltó un terrible alarido, parecía apunto de desmayarse, pero rechazó con movimientos bruscos, la ayuda que Remus le brindaba.

Se acercó entonces a trompicones a aquella versión de su hijo, quien parecía simplemente en completa negación y trató de tocarle, pero como si se tratara de una simple visión, su mano lo trapazó, aun así Lily no se rindió, volvió a acercar su mano y cuando no lo logró, comenzó a murmurara palabras de aliento que se entremezclaron con los mismos murmuras de Harry las respuestas cripticas del profesor.

—_¿Quiere decir… yo?_

—_Lo más raro, Harry, es que podrías no haber sido tú… _

—Nada te va a pasar, bebé… no dejare que…

—_Me temo, de que no hay duda de que eres tú. _

—¡No! Harry, entiende esto, eres sólo un niño, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad de…

—_Podría haber marcado a la persona equivocada. _

—eso tiene que, debe ser sólo un error

—_escogió, no a la sangre pura, sino a la media sangre, como él mismo. _

—_¿Por qué intento matarme cuando era un bebé? _

—No se te acercara jamás, te lo prometo Harry, te lo juro, daré mi vida si es necesario…

—_resumiendo, no había problema en que no pudieses cerrar tu mente a él, porque lo que te salvó fue tu corazón. _

—Mi vida, Harry… mi vida es tuya.

—_El final de la profecía era algo… era sobre… ninguno puede vivir_

—No lo digas, no lo repitas nunca más…

—_Mientras el otro sobreviva. _

—_Entonces, eso quiere decir que… uno de los dos tiene que matar al otro al final… _

—¡No!

Pero aquel Dumbledore, lució aún más derrotado, bajó levemente la cabeza y cuando la levantó, gruesas lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus mejillas.

—_Sí. _

Y todo volvió a desvanecerse.

*"""*

Nadie habló está vez, llegaron a un prado que ninguno de los presentes conoció. Estaban horrorizados por lo que habían visto, era imposible, simplemente, no podía ser cierto.

Lily había aparecido recostada en el pasto, y de que aquel lugar no se movió, no importó siquiera que el hecho de que algo se encajaba en su espalda, no importo nada, la conversación que su hijo había tenido con Dumbledore pasaba una y otras vez por su cabeza.

Remus tampoco estaba mejor, durante el transcurso de viaje había logrado mantenerse parado, sin embargo, apenas volvieron a tocar tierra, él terminó por sentarse, sus ojos bien abierto y el rictus de terror grabado en su cara. Harry, el bebé más dulce que conocía, el pequeño que lo aceptaba tal y como era y que había ayudado tanto con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia no podía simplemente esperar ese futuro.

Sirius de nueva cuenta, había caído sobre su trasero, pero está vez no se quejó, las palabras que había querido decir a su amigo se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta… "¡Hay que escapar!"

Dumbledore no podía evitar sentir que sus peores temores con respeto a Harry se habían hecho realidad, su viaje en el tiempo había tenido que ver con magia mucho más poderosa, mucho más oscura. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, Voldemort alguna vez sería derrotado, sabía que Harry lo lograría, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera terriblemente enfermo, ningún niño debía cargar sobre sus hombros tal peso.

James por otro lado, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar a Harry contra sí, incluso cuando el bebé emitió algunos cuantos murmullos, claramente incómodo. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma ridícula del futuro. Alguna vez. Tiempo atrás había soñado con que Harry sería recordado y amado, pero jamás imagino que sería de aquella forma. Tal vez el James joven bromearía diciendo que total, los Potter eran poderosos y tal misión solo podía cumplirla alguien de misma estirpe; pero este James se sentía roto.

Estaban en un prado, el cielo era de un azul intenso y el Sol apenas molestaba sobre sus cabezas, pero ninguno de los allí presentes se dio cuenta, sumidos como estaban en sus pensamientos, no supieron si pasaron sólo unos segundos u horas, pero su pasividad se vio interrumpida cuando Harry comenzó a llorar.

Lloraba con fuerza, ni siquiera James podía decir algo que lo calmara, no cuando él sentía que nada en el mundo podía evitar la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Harry!—horrorizado, se dio cuenta que Lily había salido de su mundo de ensueños y que parándose algo mareada, ahora corría hacia ellos, parecía un poquito trastornada y eso hizo que al primer momento James no la dejara tener a su hijo en brazos.

Pero la pelirroja no estaba para aceptar un no por respuesta, tenaz logró arrancar a Harry de su padre y apretándolo con fuerza comenzó a murmurar palabras de aliento que pronto tranquilizaron al lloroso bebé, sin embargo, Lily no se separó de él, siguió murmurando sólo para los dos, parecía que no sólo quería aliviar la desesperanza del pequeño corazón de su hijo, sino que también quería hacerlo con el suyo propio.

—él no puede volver—susurró cuando James se acercó, su mirada opacó cualquier rastro de razón y el azabache no pudo evitar asentir.

—Yo… tienes razón Lily—aclaró, pero ella ya había fijado su dirección en el director y ahora lo observaba decidida.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar a Harry, no cuando ese es el futuro que le espera.

—Lily, tienes que ser razonable, Harry no pertenece a tu época…

—¡No! ¿No lo entiende? Voldemort estará tras de él, Voldemort tratará de matarlo y él es sólo un niño… a ningún niño… a ninguno se le debe encargar una muerte…

—Yo jamás haría eso.

—Le dijo de la profecía, lo aclaró, es la vida de Harry o la de Voldemort, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?—Dumbledore tragó en seco, Lily parecía desesperada, era más que obvio que no soltaría a Harry tan pronto.

—Lily, yo lo sé, no puedo justificar acciones que aún no he hecho—ella suspiró con fuerza, después desvió la mirada.

—yo sólo… no puedo permitirlo, nadie, ni siquiera usted, pondrá un dedo sobre mi Harry—Remus se le acercó.

—tal vez deberías tranquilizarte, Lily…

—No me pidas que me tranquilicé, tú lo viste Rem, Harry está roto—no pudo evitar soltar un suave sollozo—está roto… fallé como madre.

—¡No! no es tu culpa Lils, no es culpa de nadie—susurró James, sin embargo, no lo creía. Después de todo él era el padre, él tenía el deber de garantizar el bienestar de su hijo y había fallado estrepitosamente.

—James tiene razón—aclaró Sirius—nadie tiene la culpa de nada.

—No se trata de eso solamente—susurró Lily—¿Qué no lo entienden? imaginen lo que Harry tiene que soportar ahora al saber que jamás podrá ser un hombre libre a menos que mate a Voldemort, lo siento, yo no puedo permitir eso…

—Debes entender Lily, nada se puede hacer, él tiene que regresar.

—¿Me lo quitara entonces, profesor?—el anciano suspiró con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que no.

—No me importa mucho la estúpida línea del tiempo, Harry está primero y sí dejarlo en el futuro da como resultado aquella horrible escena, no quiero hacerlo.

—Ella tiene razón—interrumpió James, la pelirroja le lanzó una rápida mirada agradecida.

—Jóvenes…

—¡A que no me atrapas papi!—sorprendida, Lily se hizo a un lado cuando una pequeña niña de coletas pelirrojas pasó a su lado, riendo con toda la vida que tenía.

Por un momento habían olvidado que aún estaban en algún momento del futuro, sin embargo, aquella niña había hecho que de nuevo volvieran a la realidad, Lily que había estado meciendo a Harry, se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba dormitando en sus brazos así que volvió su atención a la pequeña, quien aun riendo se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

—¡Lily! Princesa, ¿dónde estás?—por un momento, nadie supo qué decir, no conocían aquella voz pero sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sentirse diferentes. Era la de un hombre que ahora también se acercaba corriendo, tenía el cabello azabache e indomable y los lentes se le caían por el puente de la nariz.

La realidad de aquel hombre les golpeó con fuerza dejándolos aturdidos por un momento, habían visto su crecimientos en otros momentos y tenían la versión más joven con ellos.

Se trataba de Harry Potter.

Era un hombre, mucho más grande de lo que incluso Jame y Lily eran en ese momento, parecía mucho más mayor con una ligera barba y músculos fuertes, pero lo más sorprendente, era su reía. Comenzó a reír cuando vio a la pequeña Lily sobre el pasto y continuó haciéndolo cuando se dejó caer sobre ella, causando más risas de la pequeña.

Era una imagen hermosa, una que la pelirroja guardaría por siempre en su memoria, quería remplazar la tormentosa mirada de su hijo adolescente por la feliz y llena de vida de aquella versión de su hijo, quien feliz de la vida había tomado a Lily entre sus brazos y ahora le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

Se veía feliz, era feliz.

—Ella se llama Lily, ¿creen que haya un James?—cuestionó su novio, quien también sonreía con gusto, parecía doblemente enamorado al observar a la pequeña pelirroja con el nombre del amor de su vida.

—Probablemente, Cornamenta amigo—susurró Sirius, quien le palmeó suavemente el hombro al azabache.

—¡Papi, detente! ¡me duele la barriga!—eso fue suficiente para que el azabache se detuviera y abrazara a su hija, quien a acurrucó a su costado.

—Lo siento, princesa.

—¡Me gustan mucho las cosquillas!

—Yo sé, pero no le digas a tu madre que fue mi culpa que tus bonitas trenzas se deshicieran—la niña rió con gusto y después entrecerró sus ojos.

—Es un bonito, papi.

—¿Qué quiere hacer?

—Quiero que me cuentes un cuento, quiero el de la princesa que vuela sobre un dragón—Harry besó los cabello pelirrojos antes de sonreír.

—Había una vez, una princesa muy bonita, de hecho, era la más bonita de todas las princesas, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y le gustaba mucho que su mamá se lo trenzará, ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?

—¡Lily!—Harry asintió.

—Lily era una princesa fuerte y valiente que un día decidió cazar al peligroso y travieso dragón James—la risa de la niña se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Como Jaime!

—Sí Lily, el dragón se llamaba como tú hermano.

—¿hay algún Albus?

—Oh sí, pero eso viene más adelante.

—entonces, ¿también hay un Teddy? ¡Y una Molly, también!

Harry rió con ganas ante la efusividad de su hija y por un momento, todos fueron capaces de ver la inocencia que habían creído perdida.

*"""*  
>Para su quinto viaje en el tiempo, cayeron de nueva cuenta en la oficina de Dumbledore, sólo que esta vez el lugar se parecía más al que había dejado cuando su viaje había comenzado, no habían cosas rotas en el piso y el ambiente era tranquilo.<p>

Sin embargo, a primera vista, descubrieron que estaban totalmente solos.

—¿ese es el futuro de Harry, director? Lo que vimos, ¿fue el futuro del adolescente que dejamos atrás?—cuestionó Remus, en cuanto pudo ser consciente de todo lo que había pasado, el anciano asintió con una sonrisa, parecía que el ultimo recuerdo había llenado de vida a todos.

—sí, es el futuro del joven Harry…

—Eso quiere decir, que él al final fue capaz de matar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?—preguntó un emocionado Remus, el anciano pareció pensarlo.

—Creo que sí, Harry logró matar a Voldemort y obtener a cambio una vida de libertad.

El primero en vitorear fue Sirius, soltó un grito y pronto comenzó a bailar llenó de euforia, pronto los dos merodeadores restantes hicieron lo mimos, e incluso Lily que hasta el momento había estado meciendo a Harry sonrió llena de gusto.

—Él lo logro…

—¡Y es muy feliz, Lily!—vociferó Remus.

—No sólo eso, puso a sus hijos nuestros nombres Lils—ella rió con ganas cuando James le besó la mejilla.

—Se salvó, James. Se salvó.

—Y será también un gran padre—ambos adolescentes observaron entonces a su hijo, plenamente dormido y volvieron a reír antes de besarse.

Sin embargo, sus festejos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina, y ese alguien los observaba con total sorpresa.

—Pensé que no llegarían hasta dentro de poco, jóvenes, ¿Cómo están?—la sorpresa pasó por la cara de todos cuando se dieron cuenta que aquel Dumbledore podía verlos. Y fue aún más extraño todo aquello, cuando ambos Dumbledore se observaron e intercambiaron algunos chistes sobre calcetines de lana.

—Como camaleones, en las últimas horas hemos tenido todo tipo de emociones—el anciano mago asintió y caminó hasta acercárseles un poco más.

—Veo que han traído a Harry—Lily se estremeció un poco, pero después observó a su propio director.

—Debes entender, querida Lily, que todo ser humano tiene derecho a enfrentar sus propios fantasmas y disfrutar de sus tantas alegrías—ella asintió.

—Yo lo sé, quiero que él pueda algún día reír junto a su hija.

—Ella es muy bonita—interrumpió oportunamente James, antes de sonreír cual bobo—todas las mujeres Potter lo son, lo fue mi madre y lo eres tú, Lily y lo será nuestra pequeña merodeadora—ella observó a su novio.

—¿Tú quieres James?

—Es lo correcto, Harry merece aquel futuro que vimos—Lily asintió lentamente.

—No quiero dejarlo…

—No será por mucho tiempo y si lo fuera, estoy seguro que él jamás estaría solo—la pelirroja tragó en seco antes de reír un poquito y morderse nerviosamente el labio.

—¿Qué opinan ustedes, idiotas merodeadores?—los aludidos sonrieron.

—Todos pasamos por malos momentos Lily, sólo que a Harry le tocaron un poco peores—susurró Remus—sin embargo, su recompensa será aún mayor.

—y él se casara con una pelirroja, es la única manera de que su hija tenga tan cabello, yo digo que sí pelirroja, es lo correcto—ella tragó en seco antes de observar a su director.

—¿el que sepamos del futuro pone en peligro el sino de Harry?—el anciano parecía simplemente curioso.

—Probablemente, ese mundo, el que vimos, sucedió porque ustedes, imagino, no intervinieron en nada y dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ahora, pongámonos a pensar. ¿Qué sucedería si ustedes tratan de cambiar ese futuro?

Lily observó por última vez a su bebé, aquella pregunta resonó en su cabeza y una frase que su mamá tantas veces repetía, resonó en su cabeza.

"Ningún sacrificio es poco o mucho por el ser amado"

Y tomó la decisión, le dolió en el alma y algo se tambaleó dentro de su ser, pero no se permitió debatir. Era lo correcto, habían pasado momento inigualables con Harry, aquello nadie podría quitárselos, pero no debían intervenir en el futuro.

No importaba cuanto de ella perdiera en el proceso, amaba al bebé más que cualquier otra cosa y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

—Bórrenos la memoria, señor.

—¿está segura, Lily?—ella observó a su novio, él no rebatió nada, asintió seguro, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Todos estaban conscientes de que una parte de su alma se perdería y que momentos que jamás querían olvidar, abandonarían su cabeza, pero era lo correcto, siempre lo había sido.

—deben estar seguros, ustedes no podrán recordar nada y todo lo que les recuerde al bebé, tendrán que dármelo.

—Lo estamos—habló James—no importa, ¿verdad?—sonrió perezoso—Son solo cosas de la vida, es sólo un pequeño error.

—¿Un pequeño error?—cuestionó Sirius, él asintió.

—Un fantástico pequeño error.

Rieron, sin ser realmente consientes de porqué lo hacían.

—eso sólo algo que tuvo que pasar para que creciéramos un poco más—Dumbledore suspiró.

—Lo haremos entonces, modificaré sólo un poco de sus recuerdos y borrare otros tantos, pero trataré de dejar la esencia en ustedes, hay cosas que no deben perderse.

—Como mi noviazgo con Lily.

—Sí, porque eso es lo más importante—él lanzó una mirada acida a Remus.

—¡Lo es!

—Yo no podría olvidar lo que siento por ti James, no te preocupes—él suspiró con fuerza.

y entonces un silencio aplastante les invadió, era el momento y aquello no podía ser más surreal.

—Te quiero, Harry, te amo mucho—susurró Lily antes de besarle la cabeza, el niño todavía seguía dormido.

—No olvides, niño chino, que tu padrino Sirius es el más sexi de todos—susurró Sirius, quien se acercó lo suficiente como para besar la frente, parecía simplemente triste.

—Te veremos pronto Harry, no olvides que te queremos mucho—continuó Remun, quien le acarició suavemente el cabello.

—papá y mamá te aman, bebé, no lo olvides—susurró James, quien logró desprender al niño de su madre y sin despertarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, después observó a Lily quien había optado por cruzarse de brazos y ahorra le asentía, totalmente convencida.

Entonces se acercó a la versión más vieja (si eso era posible) de Albus Dumbledore y con cierta reticencia, le pasó al bebé totalmente dormido, él lo tomó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, después James se acercó a sus amigos.

—Listo—Albus Dumbledore asintió.

—Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido, probablemente ya no tardemos nada en volver, ¿quieren decir algo más antes de que empiece?

—En mi baúl guardó un álbum de fotografías que he estado tomando, bueno, que hemos estado tomando todos, ¿podría guardarlo y dárselo a Harry cuando lo crea seguro?—el anciano asintió a Sirius; nadie más tuvo nada que decir.

Y él apuntó con su varita a James, quien se estremeció antes de asentir, cuando terminó cayo plácidamente dormido sobre el piso y así, cada uno de los tres restantes, fueron pasando por el mismo proceso, la última en pasar fue Lily.

—¡espere un momento!—susurró antes de acercarse hasta la mesa y tomar de allí una pluma que mojó de tinta, después escribió algo en su mano y volvió con el anciano mago.

"Tu amas a James Potter, Lily Evans. Dale una oportunidad"

El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mensaje en la mano de la muchacha.

Uno por uno, sus recuerdos fueron drenados, hasta que no quedo más que esperar el regreso.

—¿Albus?—su versión mayor lo observó—Cuando nos vayamos borra aquella imagen de Harry conociendo la profecía, es mejor así, no creo que las demás afecten ni un poco—el aludido asintió.

—Así será.

—Cuida mucho de Harry.

—No te preocupes Albus, yo confió en nosotros.

Ambos ancianos se sonrieron.

*"""*

—¡Hey Evans!—vociferó James, tratando de alcanzar a Lily, ella aminoró su paso.

—Hola, James—el aludido sonrió bonachón.

—¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Bien—susurró antes de alzarse distraídamente de hombros—¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—probablemente atrasados, a Peter le ha dolido un poco la cabeza, así que de nuevo tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

—¿de nuevo?—James asintió.

—Dumbledore dice que se debe a un hechizo que le aplicó él mismo hace poco, porque le vio débil, pero de nuevo, no lo sabemos—Lily asintió al fin entendiendo.

Era extraño tener una conversación civilizada con el muchacho. No sólo porque jamás había esperado que aquello sucediese, sino porque había pasado de la nada. Un día simplemente había despertado sobre su cama para descubrir que ya no sentía ninguna aversión por James.

No era la única, sabía que muchos de sus compañeros se sentían extraños y que aquello había pasado después de que en el desayuno había habido bebida de jugo de calabaza para todos, extraño, sí. Pero no del todo, la respuesta estaba en la misma calabaza que al parecer, había tenido algún tipo de plaga que había causado todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones y dolores de cabeza.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron por otro lado, cuando observó su mano izquierda. Lo más raro es que de alguna forma había parecido un mensaje en ella, mensaje hecho con su letra que ella no recordaba jamás haber escrito.

Pero que sin embargo, no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿darle una oportunidad a James Potter? Aquello parecía una completa locura, un garrafal error. Sin embargo, no estaba alarmada ni preocupada.

Lo había estado observando y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado y de que aquello la tenía simplemente feliz.

—…y entonces, yo quería saber si tú… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?—ella detuvo su andar para observar al azabache con atención, él parecía nervioso y el hecho de que no se lo hubiera propuesto a gritos en un pasillo lleno de estudiantes, hacía que Lily se sintiera terriblemente dispuesta a decir que sí.

Quería darle esa oportunidad.

—Podría resultar un error garrafal—él alzó una ceja, mitad curioso y mitad contento.

—O un gran pequeño error—contrarrestó sin saber realmente en dónde radicaba la diferencia, ella rió un poquito.

Sin saber porque, había entendido que un gran pequeño error sería lo mejor en su vida podría pasar. Así que lo observó una última vez antes de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja.

—Está bien, James.

—De acuerdo Lily, yo sólo quiero que sepas que en serio me gusta y que te seguiré preguntando lo mismo hasta que… espera, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dijiste que sí?

Ella rió ante la efusividad del azabache.

—En realidad, es un claro que sí, quiero salir contigo.

**~FIN~**

*"""*

**Nota final de autora. **

**Me gustaría escribir muchas cosas, quisiera darles gracias a todos los que leyeron, a todos los que me acompañaron en esta larga travesía y a todos los que comentaron. No creo que hubiese llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ustedes. **

**Pequeño error, me vio crecer desde 2011 que fue cuando comencé la historia, ha pasado mucho tiempo y le tengo mucho cariño a la historia, será difícil dejarla. **

**Estoy planeando hacer un pequeño epilogo, tal vez algunas escenas sueltas. Pero no será pronto, estoy por terminar la preparatoria así que mi cabeza es un gran lio. **

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que me mostraron su apoyo y lamento mucho la tardanza. Fue en parte por los estudios y en parte porque no podía terminar el capítulo, primero porque no sabía cómo comenzarlo, después porque no sabía cómo continuar y por último, porque no podía darle fin. **

**Me aferré a la historia y quería que su final valiera la pena. Sé muy bien que resultará un poco vacío para muchos, que esperaban un final más alegre porque la historia normalmente es alegre, y que en cambio recibieron algo más melancólico. **

**Pero desde que comencé a escribir la historia me imaginé un final así. **

**Gracias de nuevo. **


End file.
